The Reincarnated Soul: A Transdimensional Wedding
by Saranghae Tenshi
Summary: If you read my TMNT stories, you know who is with who. In this case, 2003-verse TMNT is getting ready for a wedding. However, a dimensional portal orb that 2012-Donnie created sends 2012-verse TMNT into the midst of setting up a royal wedding! Will 2012 TMNT ever get home? How will 2003 TMNT fair with their counterparts? - A bigbro!Mikey & lilsis!Sere story -
1. It's Casey's Fault! 2003 Meets 2012

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

AN: I am going to try my hand on combining the 2003 TMNT show with the 2012 TMNT show while ALSO combining those two with Sailor Moon. Wish me luck! ^^;

* * *

"It's MY day to pick the show, Mikey," shouted Raphael.

"No way," said Michelangelo as he ran away from Raphael.

"Yes way," growled Raphael as he ran to tackle Michelangelo.

Serena looked up from her magazine to shake her head. She can't believe that her two older brothers were at it again. On the couch, Leonardo and Donatello were sitting on either side of her, shaking their heads in exasperation. Hotaru, on the other hand, was giggling at the antics as she sat on a comfy chair that was next to the sofa. Placing her head on Leo's shoulder, Serena looked down to see the engagement ring that Leonardo and Donatello proposed with. Now, that was a memory to remember.

_**\- Flashback –**_

_ "What the shell," growled Raphael._

_ "Lil Sis," shouted Michelangelo as he looked at Serena and Hotaru getting people to safety WHILE flinging their magic attacks at this huge golf ball._

_ "Lil Sis," echoed four different turtles._

_ "Long story," said Leonardo, "But WE have to get back and help them!"_

_ "Especially, our girlfriend," growled Donatello as he saw Serena getting hurt a bit._

_ "Girlfriend," echoed the same four different turtles._

_ The others didn't really explain to their turtle counterparts as they really wanted to just jump into the portal. Their counterparts looked at each other and introduced them all to two of their equipment. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael looked at each other before looking at the two weird looking vehicles. Why did they decide to investigate that mutant turtle story again without backup? Oh yeah… it was THEM that got on the news and was exposing them. The four split up with their counterparts in the two vehicles and quickly went into the portal that will take them back into their own universe. On the other side, April was transformed into Sailor Earth and trying to ground the huge golf ball. Serena and Hotaru already got the people out with the help of the military just as a van came crashing in the background where Casey stood. Turning around, Casey saw the turtles and their counterparts in a weird looking van. "Cowabunga," chorused the turtles' counterparts._

_ "Why did Casey have to see us in this van," said a dead-panned Raphael._

_ "Let's just go to the girls so that we can defeat Shredder once and for all," said Leonardo._

_ "I just hope Mike is alright up there," said Donatello worriedly._

_ "Big Brother," cried out Serena as she saw Michelangelo crash land on the ground._

_ "YOU are going to explain this," said Donatello as he ran towards Michelangelo._

_ "Why me," murmured Leonardo, but Raphael heard it._

_ "Yous the Fearless Leader," said Raphael, "Besides, she's YOUR girlfriend."_

_ "THAT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND," cried out Leonardo's counterpart._

_ Leonardo didn't say anything as the battle progressed. Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Leonardo watched in horror though as their universe was being sucked away. However, what made them truly want to kill Shredder was that Hotaru, April, Casey, AND Serena disappeared as they went into the original universe of the TMNT, the Prime Universe. There, the turtles quickly got a plan together with the ORIGINAL mutant turtles and defeated Shredder. "I'd say Turtle Prime is healing up nicely," said Donatello's counterpart._

_ "It seems that the dimensional damage was temporary," said Donatello, "So long as Turtle Prime survives. Hopefully means…"_

_ "Our world is healing too," questioned Leonardo._

_ "I know a fun way to find out," said Donatello's counterpart._

_ "Lil Sis," said a relief Michelangelo as he saw their world returning and everyone was back._

_ "I thought that was Leonardo's girlfriend," commented Leonardo's counterpart._

_ "She's MY girlfriend, too," said a pouting Donatello as he crossed his arms._

_ "Really," questioned the counterparts._

_ "It looks like she's mad about something," pointed out Raphael's counterpart._

_ Everyone cringed as they teleported back to their own universe. April and Casey were there just as Serena rounded on her two boyfriends and her big brother. She complained that she got killed AGAIN, and this time by Shredder of all people. But, before she could continue, Leonardo and Donatello calmed her down by kneeling down on one knee in front of their friends. Michelangelo was gaping at his two older brothers and his Lil Sis just as Hotaru and April squealed. "U-Uh… It's not how we were GOING to propose, but…" trailed off Leonardo._

_ "But seeing you get destroyed by Shredder, we realized that we could NEVER live without you in our lives," said a nervous Donatello._

_ "So… w-would you, Serenity Usagi Tsukino," started Leonardo._

_ "…Take us to be your h-husbands to be," finished Donatello._

_ Serena looked at both of them and nodded slowly. She was STILL comprehending that her TWO boyfriends just proposed to her right in front of EVERYONE. Hotaru squealed more as she hugged her princess and friend in happiness. April and Casey smiled to each other, remembering their own moment where Casey proposed, but the ring was a magical ring and everything had to be fixed. Raphael smirked as the turtles' counterparts were teasing the three. It was Michelangelo that exploded. "Wait a minute," said Michelangelo, "Where's the ring?!"_

_ "Still in the beta phase," said Donatello._

_ "You are MAKING her a ring," questioned Hotaru._

_ "Yes," said Leonardo as he wrapped his arms around Serena's waist._

_**\- End Flashback –**_

"Lil Sis," said Michelangelo, "What are you thinking about?"

"When Leo and Don proposed to me," said a blushing Serena.

"I actually do not WANT to remember most of that," said Leonardo, "It was a headache with those counterparts of ours."

"We SHOULD invite them to the wedding," said Serena.

"They are going to bring a bunch of craziness with them," pointed out Donatello, "You really want that on our wedding day?"

Serena looked sheepish just as Raphael vetoed for them NOT to invite the counterparts. It was bad enough that when their universe was fixed, the counterparts didn't even KNOW a 'Serena' in THEIR universe. Pluto also came by, but it was to congratulate everyone on a job well done, especially with a universe that DIDN'T really have Senshi protecting Japan. In the end, Pluto made a portal for the counterparts to walk through and told them with a stern, glaring face that she better not see them corresponding with other universes unless they had explicit permission. "Remember Pluto's face," piped up Hotaru.

"Pluto was SO mad to see our universe get destroyed because our counterparts dimension hopped," said a chuckling Michelangelo.

"I couldn't believe the counterparts left so fast," chuckled Raphael.

"And I couldn't believe that you MADE a ring out of those crystals we found in our old lair, Don," said Michelangelo.

"Well," said Donatello, "Leonardo and I just couldn't go to a jewelry store, even with our watches. We are all unique in our own way that I wanted the ring to represent that."

"And I love it," said Serena as she kissed Donatello's cheek.

"Ugh," groaned Raphael, "PDA to a minimum, please."

_**\- In TMNT 2012 Universe –**_

"Ugh," groaned Raph, "They are doing those kissy faces again."

"I think that it's sweet," said April.

"It's disgusting," groaned Raph.

It was a typical day in the turtle's lair. April and Casey were visiting since it was summer vacation for them. Master Splinter was happy though. His real daughter, Karai, was living with them in a separate room and was going to school with April and Casey. Even if he is a mutant rat, he was STILL a father. Mikey and Serena were also back from school because even though they are in New York City, they still had school records from Japan. Mikey FINALLY got to get a car of his own due to Pluto's interference. But now, everyone was hanging out and was groaning or giggling from the cute scene they stumbled upon in the pit. "Where's Donnie," asked Karai.

"He's playing around with the Kraang orb," said a nonchalant Raph.

"Big Sis," whined Mikey, "Can you get Lil Sis here and away from Leo?"

"He's Leo now," asked Karai.

"He became Leo and not older brother ever since I found him kissing Lil Sis," growled Mikey.

"You should have seen Mikey when he found Leo and Serena confessing to each other," giggled April.

"I never SEEN Leo run that fast either, yo," said Casey.

"Well," said Karai, "I'm glad that he's happy with Serena."

And it was true. When Karai found out about her father being Master Splinter, she came to realize that Leo was her little brother in all but blood. Karai mused as she also remembered meeting Serena for the first time after Mikey and Serena healed Karai from her mutated snake form. Don't get her wrong. She still has that mutant form, but now, she could control it. Coming back to the present, Karai was surprised to see Donnie rushing in and smiling. "I did it," exclaimed Donnie.

"Did what," asked April.

"Remember our counterparts that needed help with THEIR Shredder and Kraang," asked Donnie.

"Yeah," said Casey, "They looked so weird."

"Well," said Donnie, "Don't you remember the gun that my counterpart had in his hand to open up a portal between dimensions?"

"Yes," droned out Casey.

"I made my own with the Kraang orb," exclaimed Donnie.

"Seriously," asked Raph, "Don't you think that we SHOULDN'T do what our counterparts did?"

"I'm sure that it's safe," said Donnie, "Where's Leo?"

"Where else," said Raph, "With Serena in the pit."

"Leo made my Lil Sis love Space Heroes," whimpered Mikey, "And she never liked it before."

Casey pat Mikey on the back just as Leo, Serena, and Master Splinter gathered with everyone. Serena exclaimed that the episode Leo and she watched was amazing, making Mikey whimper more. Leo smiled at his girlfriend as he placed his arm around her shoulders while also asking Donnie what was up with the Kraang orb. Donnie repeated what he said because he knew that Leo wasn't paying attention the first time around due to Space Heroes. Master Splinter smiled as he praised Donnie on the orb. But, just after he praised Donnie, the orb started to emit purple lights. "Uh Donnie," said Serena, "Is it SUPPOSED to do that?"

"I didn't turn it on," said Donnie, "There's a remote control for it."

"And the remote is…," trailed off Karai.

"It was on the table, next to the orb," said Donnie.

"I can guess who could have pressed it," said Raph.

"Wasn't me," said Mikey quickly.

Serena frowned as she didn't see Mikey take anything. Mikey, for most of the conversation, was glaring at Leo. Mikey would ALWAYS glare at Leo because he's just that over-protective. So, if it wasn't Mikey… Everyone turned to see Casey holding onto a remote control as well as trying to change the channel on the TV screen. Leo sighed just as Donnie exclaimed that Casey had the control. He was glad he didn't place blame on his littlest brother, even though said brother always glared at him. Leo had to keep himself up on his toes because of all the pranking stuff Mikey was doing to test him. "You should brace yourselves," said Donnie.

"Donatello," said Master Splinter sternly.

"Casey activated the orb and changed the portal settings I had of our counterparts with a different universe," said Donnie.

"You just wanted to visit those counterparts of ours," said Karai just as a bright light erupted and died down to leave an EMPTY lair.

_**\- In The 2003 Universe –**_

"What the shell," exclaimed everyone as they stared at a portal in their LIVING ROOM.

"Don't tell me," said Serena.

"Didn't our counterparts remembered Pluto," asked Donatello.

"I'm not so sure it's them this time, my sons, Serena, and Hotaru," said Master Splinter.

Everyone looked towards their Master Splinter to turn back to see a huge pile of turtles and humans. Groaning, one of them told them to get off of him. The red one, who they were sure was Raphael's counterpart, growled out a 'Casey' before threatening the first person. As the pile got out, the turtles saw their counterparts were smaller than them, but looked skilled. Serena gaped at HER counterpart just as Leonardo's counterpart stood in front of hers. "I have a counterpart," squealed Serena.

"Serena," exclaimed the others just as the pile looked to see THEIR counterparts.

"S-She's OLDER than me," exclaimed Serena's counterpart.

"And wearing an ENGAGEMENT ring," pointed out a black-haired girl.

"What," growled Michelangelo's counterpart.

"This is so going to get confusing," sighed Hotaru as she looked at the first meeting of 2012 and 2003 universes, "Pluto is SO not going to be happy about this."

* * *

AN: Um… how was the first chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? I'm going to get confused by this when I continue it, that's for sure. So! In the upcoming chapters, I am going to be using this guideline to address the different universes:

Turtle Characters & Princess Serenity Addressed As The Story Goes On:

2003 TMNT – Leonardo (Leon), Raphael, Michelangelo (Mike), Donatello (Don), April (Apes), Casey (Case), Master Splinter, Karai, Serena

2012 TMNT – Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, April (2012-April), Casey (2012-Casey), Yoshi-Sensei, Miwa, Usagi

Other Characters – placing the year before their names

I do hope that everyone won't get confused with this just as I am writing it. XD Please review? Also! Serena is going to have fun with HER counterpart, that's for sure! 8D


	2. Names & Guest Rooms! Don't Anger Pluto

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"What… did… you… do," growled Pluto as she appeared before everyone could get their bearings.

"Puu," exclaimed Serena, Michelangelo, Mikey, and Usagi.

"It's not the same counterparts we've seen, Pluto," said Donatello.

"Be as that may, Donatello-sama," said Pluto, "These people SHOULDN'T be able to transport themselves into a different universe, let alone a parallel one from theirs."

"Donatello-sama," echoed the 2012 universe.

"Please stop calling me that," sighed Donatello, ignoring the various astonishment eyes.

"You and Leonardo-sama will have to get used to it," said Pluto.

"Leonardo-sama," echoed the 2012 universe again.

Again, their 2012 counterparts were ignored as the 2003 universe were discussing on what to do. Mikey from 2012 was looking from one turtle to the next before shifting himself to see his own brothers' faces. He saw that Leo's face was blushing madly, but also glaring at his younger brother, Donnie. He also saw that Donnie was in denial and was whispering that he loved April, not his little sister. Keeping his thoughts to himself, he turned back to the conversation that was right in front of him, eyeing his laughing counterpart in this universe. "Welcome to the club, bros," exclaimed a smiling Michelangelo.

"Gee, thanks," said a dead-panned Leonardo.

"Puu," said Serena, "Is there a way to send these counterparts back to their OWN universe?"

"There IS a way," said Pluto.

"Really," exclaimed the 2012 universe.

"Yes," said Pluto, "What we need is something similar to a time portal."

"Oh great," said Raphael, "Yous mean to tell us that we gotta go to the future to get our hands on that element again?"

"Future," echoed 2012 universe in astonishment and curiosity.

"No," said Pluto, "I mean that Donatello will JUST have to create it."

"Well, Cody DID tell us that I invented that element," said Donatello, "I guess today is the day."

"Invented," murmured Donnie as he looked at his counterpart in awe.

Pluto sighed as she looked at her princess's counterpart from the 2012 universe. She knew that whatever these counterparts learn will turn their heads upside down. However, it will always would make the other brothers be protective of little Mikey when THEY hear their story. Turning to the Master Splinter of their universe, Pluto asked if he could put up with his counterpart AND the added people. "It is not a problem," said Master Splinter as he looked at his counterpart, "Just as I have said to the other universe that dropped in on us, you all are welcome here always."

"We thank you," said Yoshi-sensei, "But I believe it will be confusing with those that have the same name. How will we address ourselves?"

"Well," said Michelangelo, "I can be called Mike or **shudders** my full name. I guess my bros can be called our full names while our counterparts can be called our nicknames. My Lil Sis can be Serena while theirs can be Usagi."

"Very astute, Michelangelo," said Master Splinter, "But what of us, counterpart?"

"My real name was Hamato Yoshi until an accident transformed me into a mutant rat," said Yoshi-sensei, "So we can just call me Yoshi-san or Yoshi-sensei until my sons and daughters and I get home."

"H-Hamato Yoshi," stuttered a shocked Master Splinter.

"Yes," said a confused Yoshi-sensei.

"Well, this is ONE difference," said a stunned Leonardo.

"How so," asked Leo.

"OUR Masta Splinter was Hamato Yoshi's pet rat before becomin' this mutant rat here," said Raphael.

"Say wha," exclaimed everyone.

Before Master Splinter could explain further, two people that looked eerily similar but older than their friends came in. Leonardo sighed at the huge headache when Serena smiled and greeted the two new people as April O'Neil and Casey Jones. He knew that two of the unknown people were April and Casey of THEIR counterparts' universe, so having THEIRS in their home was making him have a headache. Donatello was right there beside his oldest brother as he too felt the need to groan. But, he spied HIS counterpart staring in awe at their April and… was that drool? "T-These are YOUR April and Casey," stuttered Raph.

"Yeah," said a shrugging Raphael, "What of it?"

"So this is where Pluto went to," said April as she shook her head.

"Why ya here, Pluto," asked Casey, "Yous was helpin' Apes here with her store before ya disappeared."

"There seems to be a big problem," said Pluto as she gestured to the 2012 universe.

"I-Is that me," asked a gaping April.

"Guys," said Casey, "Seriously?! Did we NOT learn anythin' from the other counterparts?"

"Wasn't us," said the turtles.

"Every time somethin' happens," said Casey, "Is always has yous guys involved."

The turtles looked sheepish just as their counterparts did. Casey was right that something DOES always happens around them or around Serena. 2012 April and 2012 Casey looked at their counterparts in surprise. They weren't sure what to make of it because they weren't ready for their counterparts to just waltz into their friends' home unannounced. The 2012 people looked at each other and pointed at their Casey, "He did it," said everyone.

"Hey," said Casey, "That's messed up yo!"

"If you hadn't messed with the remote control," trailed off Donnie.

"Who would put a remote control right where the TV is," said 2012 Casey as he threw his arms up.

"The remote was RIGHT next to the orb, doofus," argued Donnie.

"And we were around the TV table in the lair," argued back 2012 Casey.

"Do they do this often," asked a sweat-dropping Serena.

"You have no idea," said an equally sweat-dropping Usagi.

"So, who is the black-haired girl," asked April.

"This is Karai," said Mikey as he grinned, "She's our older sister!"

"Karai," echoed the 2003 universe.

"Yeah," said the now shrugging Raph, "What of it? You don't have a Karai in this universe?"

Everyone in the 2003 universe looked at each other. They didn't know what to say in this situation since the last time they saw Karai was when she was with that scientist guy. They would have turned to Pluto, but in the corner of their eyes, they saw Pluto rubbing her head in all of this confusion. Pluto really didn't want any of them to see other universes and for a good reason because sometimes, the universe doesn't even have most of the people they came to cherish as their family and friends. Pluto was also scared on what the others will be learning later on too. "Y-You don't have a Karai," asked Usagi.

"We do," said Leonardo as his face turned emotionless while Serena gave his hand a comfort squeeze.

"So, where is she," asked their Karai, "Where is my counterpart?"

"Last time we saw Karai," said Michelangelo, "She went off with one of her scientists and rule the Foot Clan in hiding."

"No," growled Raphael, "The last time we saw Karai, except for Mike here, was when she ambushed us with Foot soldiers during the time we were going head to head with that Prince Endymion guy."

"Oh yeah," said Donatello, "But we also realized he was working with Shredhead in the Silver Millennium too."

"Say wha," echoed the 2012 universe.

"If it will make you feel better," said Miwa, "You may use my birth name… Miwa."

"Miwa," piped up Hotaru from her seat, "How did you get that name?"

"My father, Hamato Yoshi, named me," said Miwa.

The 2003 universe looked at her and at Hamato Yoshi in shock. That was a huge difference as Donatello pointed out to them. Yet, it wasn't that long that Pluto was FINALLY able to stand up and open a portal. She bid everyone goodbye because she didn't want to deal with the headaches of counterparts. Waving at her princess, prince, and future kings of her universe, she glared hard at the counterparts before disappearing. "That's Pluto-mama for ya," said Hotaru.

"I never SEEN Pluto glare at us before," said Mikey.

"It wasn't your fault," said Usagi, "So don't worry about it."

"Do we want to know what you two are talking about," asked Michelangelo lowly to his counterpart.

"Maybe we'll exchange stories later," said Serena lowly to her counterpart, too.

"We would like that," chorused the two as they smiled at their counterparts.

"Come on," said Leonardo, "We'll show you to the guest rooms."

Looking at each other questioningly, the 2012 universe followed Leonardo, Serena, and Michelangelo as they showed them to the guest rooms. The group looked around their surroundings as they were led to the backyard. Gasping in surprise, they were not ready to see the backyard to be like one of those from the feudal eras in Japan. They even spotted a koi pond as the group trekked on. Stopping at one of the doors, Leonardo opened it to reveal a normal guest room with beds. "The girls can stay in this one," said Leonardo.

"Wow," said April, "This looks expensive."

"We've lived here for a few years now," explained Michelangelo.

"Sometimes, our Aunt Nehelenia comes over for a bit of a vacation," said Serena.

"Oh," said Usagi, "I hope OUR auntie isn't worried about us too."

"Anyways," said Leonardo, "Our turtle counterparts can stay in the guest room across from this one while your Casey and Yoshi-sensei stay in the one next to our counterparts."

"Leon," said April as she popped her head out to the backyard, "Casey and I are going to our rooms and we'll discuss about inventing that element that Don told us about!"

"Thanks," called out Leonardo.

"W-Where are OUR counterparts sleeping," asked a dreaded April.

"In their room in the house," said Michelangelo.

"They have their own rooms," asked Casey.

The three nodded, not telling them that the two were probably sleeping in the same room now ever since they got engaged a while back. The couple still weren't planning their wedding things just yet, unlike Serena was. Leonardo smiled as he remembered that Serena tried to con April into a double wedding with hers. Leo looked at his counterpart and was wondering why he was smiling, but he could guess that he was thinking about his bride-to-be. Now, that was a shock to find out that you are marrying your sweetheart with your little brother as another husband, too. He did wonder how Mikey was taking all of this. "We'll let you settle in," said Serena.

"I guess since there are more mouths to feed," said Michelangelo, "Leo! Come with me grocery shopping!"

"No way," said Leonardo as he walked towards the doors to the house, "I'm not shopping with you again."

"Why not," whined Michelangelo as he followed his oldest brother.

"YOU," said Leonardo as he pointed at his littlest brother, "Pranked me while we went shopping, remember?"

"Dude," said Michelangelo as he smirked at the memory, "You really need to train your reflexes again."

"Grr," growled Leonardo as Serena giggled and waved goodbye to the 2012 universe.

Leo and Mikey looked at each other in bewilderment. Mikey loved pranking his brothers, but to hear that his counterpart did the same WHILE humans could have seen them? The others looked stupefied too as they tried to wrap their heads around what they heard from the small conversation from Leo and Mikey's counterpart. Seeing them disappear into the house, the 2012 universe looked at each other. "Did Mikey's counterpart just say grocery shopping," questioned Miwa.

"B-But it's daylight," exclaimed Donnie, "How are they going out?"

"Let's ask them later, my sons," said Yoshi-sensei, "Right now, let us all relax in the guest rooms and wrap our heads around the fact that we are not home."

"Yes, father/sensei/Master Splinter," said various voices.

* * *

AN: Whelp! I'm trying my best not to confuse you, but I'm getting confused on what I'm writing since TWO universes are meeting each other. And! This is the first time I'm doing a same universe but different personalities. How do other authors do it?! Bleh… Hopefully, I will be doing this as entertaining as possible. Happy reading! Please review so I know I am doing a good job? ^^;


	3. A Heart-To-Heart With Michelangelo

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"_Taidama (I'm home)_," called out Michelangelo as Serena opened the front door.

"_Okaerinasai (Welcome back home)_," replied Donatello.

"Now YOU are doing it," groaned Raphael.

"I am trying to learn the mother tongue of my girlfriend," said Donatello.

"I am guessing that your sons do not partake in Japanese-speaking lessons," asked Yoshi-sensei.

"When they were tots," said Master Splinter, "Now it's English this and English that."

"Hey," said Raphael, "You have to admit Masta Splinter that we live in good ole New York City, which is far away from Japan."

"Where did I go wrong," said an exasperated Master Splinter as he shook his head.

It was early evening that the 2012 turtles and friends came out of their guest rooms to head into the house for some supper. Raphael and Donatello were there with Hotaru who had her head on Raphael's shoulder, apparently sleeping. Mikey and Usagi pointed out Hotaru just as Master Splinter came out from the dojo. Raphael replied back by saying why wouldn't HIS girlfriend stay with him while also protecting her princess. THAT comment left everyone stopping and gaping at Raphael and Hotaru. Usagi piped up that Haruka must have had a field day with that knowledge. Now, however, Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Serena came back from grocery shopping for ALL of the guests and friends combined by coming into the house and announcing they were back in Japanese of all things. "Do you guys need help," called out Leo.

"That would be appreciated," said Leonardo, "Apparently, Mike here went overboard with the groceries. Most of them are still in the car."

"We have GUESTS, o big brother of mine," said Michelangelo, "I WANT to prepare something special!"

"Just remember to talk with the grocers since YOU wanted to provide for the guests at the wedding banquet, Big Brother," pointed out Serena.

"Yeah, yeah," said Michelangelo, "I won't forget."

"Um…," said Donnie, "How are we all going to help? There are both Aprils, both Caseys, Hotaru, Usagi, and Karai. And that's all the humans we actually have. We can't really go out since there is still sunlight."

"Do not worry, my guests," said Master Splinter, "My sons are more than enough to help."

"Great," said a sarcastic Raphael as Hotaru was woken up to help.

"But the sunlight," said 2012-April, "They will be exposed."

"I believe this is ONE difference our universe has that yours do not," said Master Splinter.

2012 April looked confused just as the rest of her friends. They might be ninja, but even in the sunlight is hard to hide themselves. It wasn't long that Donatello and Raphael placed on some sort of wrist watch and pressed a button. A lot of gasps filled the air just as Donatello and Raphael shimmered with magic and appeared HUMAN to the 2012 universe. Usagi and Mikey glanced at each other and back to the wrist watches. Those were supposed to be Christmas presents that the two were designing for the entire family. Why would Miwa be the only one to have a human form? Now, the two knew that the watches worked by just their counterparts using it. "Holy chalupa," said an awe Donnie.

"That's awesome, yo," exclaimed 2012-Casey.

"Did your Donnie create those watches," asked April.

"What," asked Leonardo as he came in as a human with grocery bags, "Watches?"

"Our counterparts are asking about the watches that Mike and Serena created in Japan," said Donatello as he got up and went out the door like it was normal.

"Oh," said Leonardo as he placed the bags down onto the kitchen table, "They don't have these nifty watches?"

"Nope," said Raphael as he too left to help while Hotaru pouted due to her 'pillow' leaving.

"I'm sure that their Mikey and Usagi will create it one day then," said a shrugging Leonardo as he went back out.

"I'm surprised that your Mikey and Usagi invented these watches," said Miwa who was examining the human turtles as they all came back in with ALL of the groceries.

"We were surprised too," said Raphael as he sat back down, Hotaru promptly falling back to sleep on him, "But, the knucklehead DID have a great imagination than us that he put to good use."

"Yeah," said a happy Donatello, "Remember the Battle Shell idea?"

"Or Raph's motorcycle," piped up Leonardo.

"What about being Turtle Titan," said Serena as she sat down next to Donatello this time, "That's how I met Big Brother anyways."

"And we are glad about that too," said Donatello as he threw his arm around Serena's shoulders.

"Aww," said Michelangelo, "You DO care about me!"

"Of course, ya bonehead," said Raphael as he noogied Michelangelo until Michelangelo escaped.

"You were the glue that held us together," said Donatello as he smiled, "Remember meeting Leatherhead?"

"All I remember was that our training with each other's weapons saved us," said Michelangelo.

Mikey and Usagi looked at the family that was very close knit. It was VERY different from their own universe. In theirs, Mikey had to RUN AWAY before his brothers got their acts together. Usagi could feel Mikey's jealousy as he saw how close the brothers were. Leo looked on sadly and with jealousy, too. It could have been THEIR family that would be close knit as what they are seeing. Even their April and Casey piped up with memories with the family. They couldn't really say the same for themselves due to them bringing Mikey down. "Anyways," said Michelangelo, "I best get the dinner started."

"Do you need help," asked Mikey.

"Sure, dude," said Michelangelo, "I could USE the help since these people don't help out."

"Hey," said Serena who pouted, "Not my fault that I can't cook. No one explained to me how to cook anyways."

"Same here," said Usagi, "Mom's never did one-on-one cooking lessons with me as a kid."

"Sorry, sorry," said the two Mikeys, "Let's cook together then!"

"I can help," said Leonardo.

"No," shouted the 2003 universe

"_**I**_ will help cook," said 2003-April as she followed the siblings into the kitchen.

"Leon," said Donatello, "Remember the LAST time you tried to help?"

"Ugh," said Raphael, "Don't get me started on that!"

"But," said 2003-Casey, "You have to admit. Mike chasing him out of the kitchen after THAT disaster was the highlight of that evening."

Everyone laughed at the memory, besides the 2012 universe. They were looking at Mikey longingly as they saw him disappear into the kitchen with Usagi. They wished they could have had the same good memories as these counterparts of theirs.

_**\- In The Kitchen –**_

"Apes," said Michelangelo, "You can help peel the potatoes."

"We making mashed potatoes," asked Serena.

"You bet we are," said a smiling Michelangelo, "We can also have the cheese on hand for Master Splinter and Yoshi-san."

"Papa really loves cheese after turning into a mutant rat," said Mikey, "We even have a CHEESE phone for emergencies for him!"

"Cheese phone," asked April.

"Don't ask," said Usagi, "It was all Mikey's idea that Donnie created it for Yoshi-sensei."

April just nodded her head as she turned to start peeling the potatoes. Michelangelo and Mikey started to help show Usagi and Serena how to cut and wash the vegetables. Smiling, the two Lil Sis were talking to each other while help cleaning the vegetables. As for Michelangelo, he noticed first hand that his counterpart was feeling depressed but hid it well… too well for Michelangelo's liking. It was like the time when he felt depressed during that grudge rematch between that Kluh guy and only Leonardo was there to help him. Dragging his counterpart to another part of the kitchen, he decided to speak with him while preparing the fish. "So…," said Michelangelo.

"Yes," said Mikey as he dragged the 's' sound."

"What's up, Lil counterpart of mine," asked Michelangelo, "Why the depressed aura?"

"You have that empathy thing too," asked Mikey.

"Don't all Michelangelos in the universes do," talked back Michelangelo as he smirked.

"True," said Mikey, "It's just… seeing your family and comparing it to mine…"

"They treated you like dirt, too," said a knowing Michelangelo.

"You too," asked Mikey, "But outside, it didn't seem…"

"There will always be hurt from the way they treated me, but there was ONE hurt that was still in my heart," said Michelangelo as he had a far-away look, "I won the Battle Nexus Tournament… will explain what that is later… and was over the moon. Well, it WAS a bit my fault about it because I was bragging. I DID tell Lil Sis the real reason on why I bragged too…"

"Why did ya brag," asked Mikey.

"I felt like nothing that I did made anyone proud of me," said Michelangelo, "Like I was a burden to everyone and couldn't do anything right. My bros also belittled me, but when I won that tournament, I felt like I was SOMEONE who would make my family proud."

"So, after everything they did to you, why was THIS instance hurt," asked Mikey.

"A month later, the guy I won against wanted a rematch because there WERE circumstances that led to him losing," said Michelangelo, "I was scared because he was a big dude, and I was not even that tall. The worst part was after they left my family and I on the rooftop after initiating the rematch terms. I stopped my joking to ask for help from my family. And you know what?"

"No," said Mikey as he looked at his counterpart, feeling his hurt was still there.

"My Raphie and my Donnie just laughed and wanted me to LOSE to the guy," said Michelangelo, "Even Master Splinter was not training me to be ready. His words practically stung for he said, 'Training Michelangelo? Surely there are comic books I can be reading. Or perhaps, I could go watch television instead.' In that instant, I knew that Master Splinter was mocking me."

Unknown to Michelangelo, Serena was sadly looking at her Big Bro. She knew about the story and was happy that they apologized for their words. But, the hurt will STILL be there because it was an experience that shaped her Big Bro today. Usagi and April were also listening in while doing their job. However, unknown to ALL of them, everyone peaked in to see what the dinner was for them to hear what Michelangelo's story. The 2003 turtles and Master Splinter looked slightly guilty… well… besides Leonardo who sadly looked at his littlest brother. He remembered that day too as he tuned in on the story again. "S-So, why didn't you run away," asked Mikey who looked kind of shyly at his counterpart while unknowingly made HIS brothers look on in guilt.

"Run away," stated Michelangelo, "Heh. I really wanted to do that, but I had ONE thing in all of that hurt."

"Really," asked Mikey.

"Yup," said Michelangelo as he fillet another fish, "My oldest brother Leo! He was the ONLY one that trained me to be ready for the rematch, even though he was acting more like Raphie at the time."

"Eh," questioned Mikey, "Why?"

"Uh… Not my place to say," said a sheepish Michelangelo, "But, even with all the hurt and whatever they threw at me, I always stayed because I loved my family. And as my Leo said, 'In this life, we only have each other. If one of us goes down, we ALL go down.' And that motto always stood by me even when I was fighting as Sun Knight with Lil Sis. Though… It didn't hurt that my Raphie and Donnie apologized to me right after the match."

Leonardo blushed at the praise he could hear from his littlest brother while Raphael and Donatello patted him on the shoulders with pride. They weren't the nicest brothers at that particular moment, but they also didn't know the reason behind the bragging. Even if they apologized, they still didn't know and didn't want to bring up open wounds… until now that is. Serena and Usagi looked at each other while they turned and winked at their own Leos. "Did I hear you say something about running away, Mikey," asked a gentle April.

"Y-Yeah," said Mikey, "In my universe, I kinda ran away? But things are getting better! So don't worry about it!"

"If you say so," said a skeptical April.

_**\- Later That Night –**_

"I wonder why Mikey ran away," said a thoughtful Donatello in his lab.

"We shouldn't pry," said Leonardo as he helped Serena on her history assignment.

"Did you really still feel hurt about that time, Mike," asked Raphael guiltily.

"It still hurts that you guys turned away from me," said a thoughtful Michelangelo slowly, "But then, without that, I wouldn't have had Leo's motto with me."

"I'm surprised that you remember me saying that," said Leonardo embarrassingly.

"Of course," said Michelangelo as Raphael smirked at Leonardo's red cheeks.

"I, for one, am glad that you all are still together as a family," said April.

"Yeah," said Casey, "It felt like they have a lot more issues to work out on, didn't it?"

"You can say that again," said Serena and Hotaru.

As the 2003 universe people, without Master Splinter, were in Donatello's lab to figure out a time/dimensional portal, the 2012 universe people restless in their own rooms. Miwa was curious about Mikey running away though because she wasn't there most of the time. Most of the time was her being part snake in a different area of New York City and away from Shredder. However, they couldn't comment on it as Mikey was curled up right next to Usagi and sleeping. Usagi was the same as she curled up next to her big brother in comfort while Leo was wide awake and watching over both of them. 'I WILL get my littlest brother to be happy once more,' thought Leo as he remembered the kitchen incident with Mikey and his counterpart, 'Hopefully, our counterparts can help with that too…'

* * *

AN: It seems that there are still some issues in the 2012 universe, ne? But! I really wanted to get those magic watches out there. It's easier and maybe the 2012 counterparts of Serena and Michelangelo will have some more ideas about their own invention back home. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and review? Please? m(_)m


	4. Leo's Guilt! Confusing Yet Funny Morning

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Woah," said Leo as he looked into the dojo.

"How was that," asked Serena as she looked at Leonardo who was on the floor.

"When… How…," asked a shocked Leonardo.

"She got you good, bro," laughed Donatello.

"You had something to do with this," said Leonardo as he looked at Donatello and back at Serena.

Leo was the first one awake… well, that was what he wanted to believe. However, as Leo walked into the house from the guestroom he shared with his other brothers, he heard sounds coming from a different room. Leo was surprised that someone was up and started to walk towards the sounds. Peeking into the room with the sound, he was surprised to see that it was a legit dojo room with weapons around the walls. He saw that their counterparts were in the room as well, along with… Serena? Leo was in shock to see his girlfriend's counterpart also sparring with his counterpart. He knew that Usagi expressed some training with swords ever since the Galaxia incident in their universe, but Leo was scared he would hurt his girlfriend. It also didn't help that Mikey was very protective of his little sister. But seeing this and seeing Mikey's counterpart sparring with Raphael… Well… It was the surprised sound he uttered after Serena defeated Leonardo that alerted everyone to his presence. "Leo, buddy," said Michelangelo, "Whatcha doing up so early?"

"I could say the same here," said a shocked Leo as he walked in.

"We always do a morning workout before Mike here makes breakfast for everyone," explained Donatello.

"And your brothers are alright with this," asked Leo to his counterpart.

"Well, it took a while for them to agree to this," said Leonardo, "But…"

"Eva since we battled a cyborg Shredhead and his lackey Prince What's-His-Face, we saw that we need tha extra trainin'," said Raphael.

"A cyborg Shredder," said a paled Leo, "And a prince?"

"Yeah," said a shivered Serena, "Just be glad YOUR Prince Endymion didn't go evil."

"We didn't have to deal with a Prince Endymion," said Leo, "We were in space at the time."

"Fighting Triceratons," asked Donatello.

"Yeah," said Leo.

"Well, don't get too handsy on our pal Traximus," said Raphael, "He's comin' to tha wedding."

"Y-You are pals with a Triceraton," asked Leo.

"He is an honorable gladiator that we befriended in space AND during the Battle Nexus," explained Leonardo.

Leo nodded as he wrapped his head around the details though didn't understand the 'Battle Nexus' thing. Seeing that their counterparts were putting away their weapons, Leo realized that it was time to have some breakfast. Leo followed his counterpart while thinking about their own Triceraton friend, Xeno. Sure, they couldn't help him, but he did hope that he was doing fine after they thrashed the evil Triceratons that came to Earth. Leo felt kind of jealous that these turtles saw other worldly things too but stayed together. He really wanted to be a great brother, but how could he when Mikey ran away due to his jealousy? Squashing the feeling, Leo sat right next to his counterpart and watched as Michelangelo created normal foods like omelets and… was the a full small fish being fried?! "Not that again," groaned Raphael.

"Oh, come on, Raphie," said Michelangelo, "How can you dismiss the delicious fish?"

"Stop callin' me that, knucklehead," said Raphael, "I still don't appreciate tha fish starin' right at me while I eat!"

"Fish," asked Leo.

"Yeah," said a laughing Donatello, "The first time we had a Japanese style breakfast, Raph here was complaining just like now."

"All I'm sayin'," said Raphael, "Is that there is NO way Japan ate a full small fish with every breakfast."

"That is quite true," said Yoshi-sensei as he appeared with Master Splinter behind him.

"What," growled Raphael as he looked at Michelangelo pointedly.

"So, I like to mess with Raphie," said Michelangelo as he giggled.

"You," growled Raphael.

"It is ONLY in traditional rural areas that serve full small fishes during breakfast," explained Yoshi-sensei, "Japan HAS developed other breakfast choices."

"Yous mean ta tell me that I could have eatin' breakfast without tha fish," growled Raphael.

As Yoshi-sensei nodded his head and Michelangelo placed the last dish for breakfast on the table, Raphael growled and was about to jump over the table just to strangle Michelangelo. Leo stared as he thought about how all the times Mikey would run away from Raph when Raph was angry too. However, he also remembered all the times that Mikey would get hit by Raph for no reason at all. Leo sighed a bit softly, but that alerted HIS counterpart. Leonardo turned to look at his counterpart and could see the guilt in Leo's eyes as Leo stared at Michelangelo playing around Raphael. He wondered what his counterpart was thinking about… "Small fish, Leo," asked Serena kindly.

"No thank you," said Leo, "I… uh… would like to eat without being stared at, too."

"Leo's gots tha right idea," said Raphael in his Brooklyn accent, "No fish for me, too, Serena."

"Did someone say fish," asked April as she and 2003-Casey walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you would be sleeping," said Donatello.

"Well, with tha racket there," said Casey, "Who WOULD sleep?"

"My brothers," said Leo with a grin.

It wasn't long that Leo was talking and laughing at some things the 2003 universe were talking about. Leo was especially laughing when there was a time that Michelangelo and Donatello dressed up and was being an old married couple. Serena laughed along with Leo as he pictured her big brother playing a woman. Michelangelo, however, grumbled but also retaliated about the time they played a prank on Casey at the hockey match. Casey was now the one grumbling while the turtles laughed at his expense. April also piped up about Michelangelo trying on different outfits just to get the right Turtle Titan costume. Michelangelo also revealed that it was also the first time he and Serena met before gaining their memories. "Wait a minute," said Leo, "You DIDN'T know that you were Prince Michael?"

"Nope," said Michelangelo, "It wasn't until my bros and I were fighting the Ancient Evil known as the original Shredder."

"Say what," yelped Leo just as his brothers and friends came into the living room.

"What's gotten into Leo," asked Usagi.

"Oh," said Serena, "We were just telling him about everything that happened on this side of the universe."

"Really," asked Mikey, "Dude! You should have woken me up!"

"I really wanted to know more about this universe too, Leo," said Donnie.

"There's breakfast on the kitchen table," said Donatello, "We can tell you everything after you have eaten?"

"Fine," said a put-out 2012 April.

"So… there was an original Shredder in ancient times," asked Yoshi-sensei as the 2012 universe were going into the kitchen.

"Original Shredder," asked Miwa as she heard her father.

"Ancient Times," asked an equally confused Donnie.

"We'll explain laters," said Raphael who dismissed the confused looks their counterparts had on.

"I wish I was there with the other Outers to help out with those demons," pouted Hotaru who walked down the stairs.

"You were reborn as a baby," explained Michelangelo, "No way were we going to let you fight!"

"Just had to get reborn," pouted Hotaru even more as she joined in on the conversation.

Mikey and Usagi looked at each other and remembered what kind of reborn Hotaru went through. They were there to stop Pharaoh 90 and his evil heart snatchers too. Nodding their heads, the two went into and began eating their own Japanese style breakfast. The 2003 universe laughed when they heard what Raph was complaining about too. How could they not when the same words that their own Raphael said the first time was being repeated by Raph. "So… did YOUR Mikey remember then," asked a curious Donatello.

"Yes," said Leo, "Since he was a turtle tot, apparently."

"Nightmares," asked a knowing Raphael.

"Yup," said Leo, "Always came to us with nightmares."

"Mike here too," said Leonardo, "But he didn't realize it was memories until after he got them back."

"Thanks for always being there for me, bros," said Michelangelo.

"No problem, baby brother," said Raphael.

"Never forget that we'll always protect you," said Donatello, "Even if it's in your mind."

Serena smiled but then frowned a bit. She could feel the oozing guilt that was coming from Leo. Pushing her shoulder at Leonardo, Leonardo looked down at his girlfriend in confusion. Everyone else was too busy telling other stories from their time with the turtles (April and Casey) or from their turtle tot times. Serena gestured towards Leo and sent a knowing look at Leonardo. Who else could help ease the guilt from Leo than his own counterpart? Leonardo nodded his head slightly before he told Leo to follow him. As the others sent the two a questioning look, Leonardo only said that it was a leader thing. Raphael grumbled but knew that Leonardo's counterpart was oozing with guilt. It's just like his own Leonardo who did that too, so he didn't complain. Leo nodded once as he was led to Leonardo's room. Looking around, Leo was surprised with how neat the room was. "Yes, I am a neat freak," said Leonardo.

"No problems," said Leo, "My room back at the lair is the same too."

"I'll cut to the chase," said Leonardo, "You are feeling very guilty that even Serena could pick up on it."

"R-Really," asked Leo.

"Yes," said Leonardo, "I bet even YOUR Serena could pick up on it."

"Usagi and Mikey both could actually," said a sighing Leo, "That's why I try to mask it."

"So," said Leonardo curiously, "The only question is why."

"Since you are me," said Leo, "I'm sure that you feel guilty over most things."

"True," said Leonardo, "But, I've learned to talk it out with my family and maybe friends."

"Well," said Leo in a confessing tone, "In our universe, Mikey ran away to Usagi's hometown. I know that it was bad of him to do it, but… I guess with what we did to Mikey in our universe, it just made him be fed up with us brothers. And seeing you all interacting with Michelangelo made me remember that I failed as a big brother to him."

"I see," said Leonardo, "It sounds like your Mikey is still willing to interact with you all though."

"We met back in the spaceship to save Earth," said Leo, "I was the first to apologize and try to get our brother bonds back. But the guilt… it's still there."

"Let me tell you a story," said Leonardo, "About my time and how I acted more like an angry Raphael than he ever was."

"What," asked Leo as he looked at Leonardo who had a far-away look just like Michelangelo did the day before.

"It was after we sent Utrom Shredder to the deepest frozen parts of the universe," said Leonardo as Leo was curious about how many Shredders this family had to face, "We all were at Casey's cabin in the woods that I started to get angry at everything. That anger I felt was the guilt of not planning well to keep my family safe. It became worse as I led the team in a lot of intense training. I could tell that my family was tired, but I pushed them… hard. I thought that it was my family that wasn't training as well as I did, but I was very wrong."

"What happened," asked Leo.

"I hurt Master Splinter," said Leonardo.

"You did what," asked a shocked Leo.

"I hurt the one sensei that tried to understand me," said Leonardo, "And I felt even more guilt. I thought what would have happened if it was one of my brothers? I would have been devastated. And with the guilt and anger led to Master Splinter sending me to a person called the Ancient One. In that journey, I learned a lot from the Ancient One. But, before he taught me, he made me face my fears head on. And you know what that fear… that anger… that guilt was?"

"I could guess," said Leo.

"I bet you could," said a chuckling Leonardo, "But anyways, that battle against my fear was me and not being able to protect my family. I had to face facts that what I did was anger and guilt towards myself. Acknowledging it was the hardest with my family. Just like with you and Mikey. You already acknowledged it, but you still feel it. The memories are still there because that's what shaped us. Guilt will be a part of it, but I know that what you are feeling will pass as mine did, too. Just got to press forward and make it the best."

"But, I'm still a bad brother," said Leo.

"Then change it," said Leonardo, "I know for a fact that I had to as well when I got back… especially not finding Mike when our lair got attacked by a girl Shredder."

"Eh," said Leo who stared at his counterpart.

"Story for next time," said Leonardo.

Leo mulled over Leonardo's words just as he walked back with his counterpart to the living room. He saw his family and the 2003 universe talking and laughing. Raphael, however, was glaring at Raph though. Leo bet that Raphael will be talking to Raph about something as well as he sat right next to Mikey with Usagi on the other side. Mikey turned to his oldest brother and grinned at him. Leo was smiling back, thinking back on Leonardo's words about pressing forward. He took initiative and hugged his baby brother. "What was that for," asked Mikey.

"Just happy that you are here with us," said Leo, "Don't ever change, Mikey."

"You still feel guilty about the times you never helped me," whispered Mikey so that no one heard them.

"All the time," whispered Leo as he stared at his counterpart, "But, Leonardo was right. I should press forward and hope that we can make good memories together in the now and the future."

Mikey just smiled at his oldest brother just as Leonardo and Michelangelo looked at their counterparts. They were happy that their words got to most of the family. Just then, a white cat came up and hopped onto the table. Usagi and Serena looked at the white cat and grinned. The white cat took one look at the room and completely fainted. "Seems as though Artemis can't handle both of us," said a laughing Michelangelo.

"Don't laugh," said Serena as she held her own giggles, "Artemis has been the best advisor ever."

"Though," said Donatello, "I wonder why he was coming to us."

"Let us wait until he wakes up, my son," said Master Splinter, "I believe Artemis will wake up sooner than later."

"Alright," said Leonardo, "Let's prepare for bad news then, guys."

"Ugh," said 2003-April, "Hopefully it's not another enemy."

* * *

AN: I'm not sure if I did the one on one with the Leos good or not. I am trying my best with this story though! And ooh… Raphie looks like he's going to kill Raph for probably something both Leos missed too! And Artemis is back! Let's see what he has to say in the NEXT chapter, ne? ;) Happy reading and hopefully a review! ^^


	5. Surprises Galore! The Defeat Of Jadeite

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"He's waking up," whispered 2012-April.

"How would you know," asked a perplexed April.

"Our April has psychic powers that Yoshi-sensei has been helping her control," explained Leo.

The 2003 universe nodded at the response. They weren't that surprised due to them having planetary elemental powers. What is to say that their counterparts would be surprised that the turtles could turn into dragons? Or that everyone was a Senshi in their own right? The 2012 universe were a bit surprised that their counterparts didn't even react surprised. What were they missing? Just as they were going to comment about it, Artemis woke up to shriek when he saw two of everyone. "That's it," said Artemis, "No more catnip for me. I'm seeing double."

"You are indeed correct in seeing double, Artemis," said Master Splinter, "Apparently, our resident counterparts were fooling around with a portal orb."

"Not my fault Casey had to grab the remote," muttered Donnie.

"Stop blaming me, yo," said 2012-Casey.

"Before these two start arguing again," said Usagi, "Why are you here, Artemis? Where's Luna?"

"I have been Prince Michael and Princess Serenity's advisor ever since the Inners betrayed them due to a spell Prince Endymion used," said Artemis.

"And as for Luna," said Serena, "Let's just say she's back in Mau to learn how to be a good advisor again."

"The Inners did what," growled Mikey.

"It's all in the past, dude," said Michelangelo, "The Inners are forgiven and are now living their dreams around the world."

Mikey still growled because even though he wasn't the one being betrayed, he could feel that the betrayal hurt his Lil Sis's counterpart still. Michelangelo huffed as he felt his counterpart's emotions. Serena giggled and hugged Mikey, telling him to calm his emotions down. She and Usagi could feel those emotions coming out of him, too. As the four were comforting each other due to their empathy, the others turned back to Artemis and waited for why he came over. Artemis blinked before remembering why he ran all the way to the house. "Serena," said Artemis, "Was Jadeite ever defeated?"

"I guess so," said Serena, "Ami, Rei, and I saw him get run over by three airplanes."

"Same in our dimension too," piped up Usagi.

"Then," said Artemis in a grave tone, "Why did I see him before he disappeared in a black portal in Central Park?"

"You mean…" trailed off Serena as she paled.

"I believe Jadeite was NOT defeated like we thought," said Artemis.

"B-But, he knows OUR identity," said a worried Usagi.

"How did THAT happen," asked a perplexed Donatello.

Before the two Princesses could comment on it, a black portal opened up and popped out Jadeite. Everyone looked shocked just as Jadeite looked when he saw two Serenas. Shaking out of his shock, he sent an energy ball right at the two Serenas just as the two Mikeys ran to block it. The others watched in horror as the energy orb hit all four just as the 2003 universe moved in to defeat the guy. The dust lifted away to see a force field made out of silver and orange surrounding the four. "What," growled Jadeite.

"How did you find us," growled back Michelangelo.

"That was easy," said a smirking Jadeite, "I just followed the white cat."

"Artemis," said both universes while the cat in question looked sheepish.

"I was panicking," said Artemis.

"Could 'ave called on tha communicator," said Casey.

"My bad," said Artemis.

Just then, Jadeite rushed forward and grabbed Serena by the arm before disappearing. Michelangelo growled and ran just before the portal disappeared. Groaning, the other turtles from 2003 went into Donatello's lab and took out… a tracker? The 2012 universe looked perplexed as they saw what the others took out. "You would think that THIS was the first time Mike disappeared on us," said Raphael.

"At least, he knows that we put a tracker on him," said a sheepish Leonardo.

"We should have done that with OUR Mikey," laughed Raph.

"Hey," said an offended Mikey.

"Face it, Mikey," said Raph, "You disappear on us countless of times."

"Yeah," said Mikey, "And that was AFTER you all insult me!"

"You don't have to," started Raph.

"Raph," said Leo, "That's enough!"

Raph growled as he turned away. Raphael narrowed his eyes as he remembered how his counterpart almost hit Mikey right in front of him during the times they were telling stories. Something was not right with his counterpart if he's doing THIS to his Mikey. Leonardo held Raphael's arm and shook his head. They will deal with this later, but for now, his girlfriend was JUST kidnapped by an evil while his littlest brother disappeared right in front of him… AGAIN! "Guys," said 2003-April, "The tracker says that they are in Central Park."

"Why does it always have ta be tha park," growled 2003-Casey in his Brooklyn accent.

"Don't all enemies fight in the park," teased Donatello.

"Let's just go and get our Mike and Serena back," said Leonardo.

"We want to help, too," said Usagi.

"They are OUR counterparts," said Mikey.

The 2003 universe looked at each other before they looked at their counterparts. They COULD come as back up, if they needed it. However, they had to stay hidden due to not having a human form… unlike them. The 2003 universe nodded their heads in agreement, but Leonardo told the 2012 universe that they will be backup and nothing more. Mikey and Usagi nodded their heads just as Raph was about to complain. Raphael growled and said that it wasn't THEIR universe to help them fight. Gathered together, everyone climbed into the Battle Shell and went straight to Central Park where they found… "Mike," called Raphael.

"Serena," called Leonardo and Donatello.

"Are those YOUMA," exclaimed Usagi.

"Indeed," said a glaring Master Splinter.

"Oh, Jadeite is SO going down," said April.

"Stay in the Battle Shell," said Leonardo, "We'll call if we need your help."

"Why should we listen to you," growled Raph.

"I am so over your attitude," growled Raphael, "You are NOT in YOUR world, bub. So, can it and listen ta Fearless here. You have NO idea what WE are capable of."

"And you," started Raph.

"Raphael," said a stern Yoshi-sensei, "You listen to your counterparts and let them deal with the situation. We will stay here and help when needed."

Raph crossed his arms while Leo glared at his brother. Mikey looked frantic as he stood in front of Usagi, just in case Jadeite decided to capture her too. What the 2012 universe didn't know was that in this universe, the 2003 universe were Senshi too. Grabbing their own pens, the 2003 universe transformed RIGHT in FRONT of their counterparts, leaving them speechless. Mikey and Usagi looked at each other before looking at the 2003 universe. "I guess they DO know what they are doing," said a shocked Leo.

"I guess they found the book of spells, Big Bro," said Usagi.

"You're telling me," said Mikey, "I wonder where they found it."

"Do you mean WE could become Senshi too," asked a curious Donnie.

"With the book of spells from Queen Mama's time," said the two.

"Fascinating," said Donnie.

"This is crazy, yo," said Casey as he looked at his counterpart fight in a KNIGHT costume.

"I bet you are totally kicking yourself there, Raphie," said Mikey.

Growling, Raph jumped on Mikey and started to hit him while the 2012 universe tried to stop him from hurting Mikey TOO badly. Raphael turned just once to wince at the scene before him. He remembered his temper and tried NOT to hurt his baby brother further in THIS universe. It seems like he needed to talk to his counterpart, too. Turning back to the fight, Raphael sent his attack and destroyed some of the Youma around them. Best to take his anger out on them than with his counterpart. "Your counterpart sure has a meaner temper than you, Raph," said Donatello.

"Tell me about it," growled Raphael.

"Guys," exclaimed Michelangelo as he grinned.

"You just HAD to jump in after her," said Raphael as he rubbed a fist to Michelangelo's head softly.

"You know you would do it too, Raphie boy," said a grinning Michelangelo, "I bet if I didn't go, it would be one of you guys. This was better because of the tracker on my belt!"

"And glad that you still wear it," said Donatello.

"How are you Serena," asked Master Splinter.

"Fine," said Serena, "Though I was not ready to see all those Youma that Jadeite had."

"Speaking of Jadeite," said April, "Where IS he?"

Serena and Michelangelo pointed upward. The Senshi followed the finger to see Jadeite floating in the sky with a glare to his face. He was NOT expecting more Senshi. Prince Michael was a surprise as well. Glaring, he created a few energy balls and sent it hurling towards the Senshi. The 2012 universe stared in horror as they saw their counterparts dodging and making sure one or the other was safe. Usagi bit her lip as she really wanted to go out there and help. Mikey was like that too. Even though Serena wasn't his actual sister, she WAS a counterpart to his own. And everyone knew that Mikey was VERY over-protective of Usagi. "So, Prince Michael was ALSO reincarnated," said Jadeite, "But as a mutant? Ha! He's more of a freak than I remember him in the Silver Millennium!"

"What did this guy say about Mike," growled Donatello.

"I believe that he needs a good kick in the head, my sons," said Master Splinter as he too glared.

"Earth Rose Whip," called April.

"Earth Shaking," called Casey.

"I feel like we are forgetting something… or someone," muttered Michelangelo.

"Silent Glaive Surprise," called Hotaru out of nowhere.

"That's ma girl," said a proud Raphael.

"I'm always overlooked," pouted Hotaru.

"No you're not," said Serena as she hugged her fellow Senshi, "You just know how to be stealthy until the time is right!"

Jadeite dodged the two Earth attacks, but couldn't dodge Hotaru's. Looking at the newest Senshi, Jadeite gulped. He remembered Sailor Saturn and the rumors about her powers. However, Jadeite also thought that she was supposed to be in eternal sleep unless she had to end the entire world. Hotaru growled, mimicking her boyfriend's a bit, and launched herself at Jadeite. She was also using the fighting ninja styles that Master Splinter taught her. The 2012 universe also forgotten about Hotaru being with them, but was glad too. Jadeite didn't really stand a chance against Hotaru. Usagi and Mikey cheered when they saw Hotaru take down Jadeite all by herself. The 2003 universe smiled or smirked because Hotaru was relentless when it came to her princess. Hotaru glared as Jadeite was on the floor in a bloody heap. She did not appreciate having her princess being kidnapped right in front of her from a foe long ago. "Shall we destroy him together," asked Hotaru.

"You have ta ask," said a smirking Raphael with the Mars sign on his forehead.

"Raph's been rubbin' off of Saturn," said Casey.

"Well, they ARE a couple," said April.

"All together," asked Leonardo.

The 2012 universe looked on. Apparently, they weren't needed as they saw the Senshi throw multiple attacks at Jadeite, turning him into Moon Dust. What was surprising was that Michelangelo was holding onto a gleaming crystal, the same size as Serena's own Silver Crystal. Mikey gaped when he saw the crystal in his counterpart's hand. He really should ask where the crystal was, but since their universes are different, he guessed the crystal was in the center of his past home… on the sun. "I guess they didn't really need us," said a blinking Leo.

"We were kicked aside, yo," said 2012 Casey.

"I really want to ask my counterpart about her powers," said an intrigued 2012 April.

"We could have handled it," said Raph as he punched a fist in his palm.

"Not really," said Mikey, "Youma take your energy when in contact with them. Why do you think that as Senshi, we stay away from them while using our attacks?"

"So, if WE went in, our energy would have been stolen," asked a horrified Donnie.

"I'm glad that you guys never got to experience Youma," said Usagi as she shivered while thinking about her times fighting them.

"Were they that bad," asked Miwa as Leo comforted his girlfriend.

"You have no idea," said Mikey and Usagi together.

"I still wonder how Jadeite was able to be alive, my son," said a curious Yoshi-sensei.

"We'll never know since our counterparts just Moon dusted the guy," said Mikey.

It was then that the 2003 universe walked back to their counterparts with smiles. Raphael was chasing Michelangelo who was teasing his brother while the others sighed in exasperation. They knew that Raphael wouldn't hurt his littlest brother as Raphael caught Michelangelo and rubbed his head in a noogie fashion. Mikey stared at his counterpart in yearning. It was mostly beating from his Raph. Usagi took Mikey's hand and squeezed it in comfort while Leo looked at the counterparts in awe. Leo did wish that Raph would be more kind to Mikey, but he guessed Raph needed a wake-up call. "Incoming," called Hotaru as she pointed to a pink cloud.

"Chibi-Usa," questioned Usagi.

"Who is Chibi-Usa," asked the 2012 universe, besides Mikey and Leo.

"My future daughter," said Usagi.

"Say what," asked a shocked group.

"It's really not your future daughter," said a sheepish April.

"It's more like…" trailed off Casey just as Chibi-Usa fell on top of his head.

"Pops," said Chibi-Usa as she grinned on top of 2003 Casey's head.

"Pops," echoed 2012 universe.

Usagi looked at her used-to-be future daughter in surprised. She looked NOTHING like her as Chibi-Usa had the same shade of hair as this universe's April and the same shade of eye color as this universe's Casey. Casey and April from 2003 universe were blushing and sheepishly looking anywhere but the 2012 universe. Donnie looked sad while his universe April and Casey looked on in shock. Mikey pulled Donnie to him and whispered that it could be different in their universe, not this one. Donnie smiled at Mikey in appreciation just as everyone gasped at the twins that also came with Chibi-Usa. "Who are these," asked Leo.

"These are… uh… our future daughters," said an awkward Donatello.

"I'm holding Leora while Raphael is holding onto Donna," said a sheepish Leonardo.

"Future daughters," echoed 2012 universe.

"Any more surprises," asked Yoshi-sensei.

"Whoa," said Leora, "Donna! We have TWO Grandpas!"

"Leora," said Donna who looked at her twin in exasperation, "We have only one. The one that was asking about surprises must come from a different universe."

"Yeah," said Leora who was grinning, "But since he is in THIS universe, we have two!"

"Why do I even bother," said Donna to her twin.

"I see that Donna has Donatello's smarts," said Master Splinter, "While Leora has Leonardo's teasing humor. Just like their fathers when they were baby tots."

"And it's hard ta keep track of 'em," said Chibi-Usa, "Especially when they wanna hang wit Uncle Mike and Uncle Raph."

"I KNEW that she hung out more with Raph to get that accent," said an accusing April.

Everyone laughed at that as the 2012 universe wrapped their heads around the whole situation. First it was an old enemy that came back, but that was easily dealt with. But now, it's future daughters and being an uncle. Mikey couldn't handle all of the surprises that THIS universe have in store for them. He saw what COULD be with his brothers if he stayed and the brothers treated him like a brother instead of a nuisance. But furthermore. Mikey was now growling as he glared at Leo. "You knocked up my sister," yelled Mikey who chased Leo.

"Different dimension," cried out Leo as he ran away from his littlest brother.

"Ah, memories of the time Leo and Usagi's first kiss," said an amused Raph.

"So, why are you three here," asked Master Splinter.

"Mama said that we can come and see her wedding," said Donna.

"And that we can be the flower girls and ring bearers, too," said a happy Leora.

The others nodded their head. They remembered that the 2012 universe saw an engagement ring on Serena's hand. It was that reminder that fueled Mikey's over-protectiveness that made him run faster to hit Leo with his nunchakus. Leonardo and Donatello winced as they remembered how many times Michelangelo did that to them AND pranked them. Just as the 2012 and 2003 universe tried to stop Mikey did one of the kids piped up. "Uncle Mike's counterpart is hilarious," said a laughing Chibi-Usa as Donna and Leora giggled too.

* * *

AN: Just HAD to spring Jadeite in for a surprise transformation. I really DO wonder what happened to Jadeite after Beryl got defeated... Anyways! The 2012 universe get to know that THEY can be Senshi too. And on top of the surprise is the future kids! Though, at least Serena, Leonardo, and Donatello have two less things to worry about for the wedding. Michelangelo is doing the food, but what about the rest? You just have to continue reading to find out more. And! You just got to love Mikey's over-protectiveness. ;) See ya next chapter!


	6. Mutation, Powers, & Raph's Anger

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Don, are you alright," asked Michelangelo when he saw his immediate older brother.

"Ugh," moaned Donatello as he slowly walked through the kitchen.

"Your Donnie is like this, too," asked Mikey.

"I guess," said Michelangelo as he produced coffee for his brother, "He always stays up way passed bedtime for this to be healthy when he wants to prepare something."

It was another morning where both Mikeys were in the kitchen and talking about Jadeite. Though it was a couple of days ago that Jadeite reappeared, it made the two worry that something else was pulling Jadeite's strings. Sure, they defeated him… and by _**they**_, the Mikeys meant the 2003 universe… but something wasn't right. Before they could speak to each other further, Donatello walked in like a zombie from lack of sleep. Donatello drank some coffee while the two Mikeys laughed in humor. "So, why are you two up early," asked Donatello.

"I should be asking you that, dude," said Michelangelo, "You look like you haven't been sleeping."

"Uh…," said a sheepish Donatello.

"Uh is right," said Michelangelo, "You know, Leo is going to be on your case about this… again!"

"Sorry," said Donatello, "But, I was working on the dimensional portal window that Pluto suggested."

"Did you come up with the element," asked a curious Mikey.

"Not yet," said Donatello, "But I feel like I am close to solving it."

"Like the time you did the same thing to help those mutated friends of ours," asked Michelangelo.

"Wait… wait… wait," said Mikey, "YOU guys had to fight mutated people, too?!"

"Who had to fight mutated people," asked Leo as he and Usagi, along with his counterpart and Serena appeared.

"Leo," said an excited Mikey, "THEY had to fight mutated people, just like us!"

"It's too early for this," said Donatello as he placed his head on the cool table.

Serena giggled as she rubbed Donatello's shoulder in comfort. She knew that he stayed up late once more just to help. However, Leonardo and Serena weren't really sleeping. How could they when they were trying to get Leora and Donna to sleep? They were just glad that Chibi-Usa knew what to do. Speaking of Chibi-Usa, she was sleeping right next to Hotaru, having her little sleepover party. She was also surprised to hear that her best friend was dating her Uncle Raphael. Anyways, most of them were asleep, but just with Mikey's exclamation, he woke up Serena, Leonardo, Usagi, and Leo. "Did you stay up again, Don," asked Leonardo.

"Yes," said Donatello, "I was explaining to both Mikeys that I had a feeling I'm somewhat close to the dimensional portal window."

"And that somehow led to mutated people," asked a skeptical Leo.

"Dude," said Michelangelo, "Don said that he had a feeling like when we went to that underground cavern. Remember Leon? The day we found those mutated people due to the Foot clan!"

"I remember," said Leonardo, "That was a crazy adventure."

"You people FOUGHT mutated people that was created by the Foot," yelped Leo while Usagi's eyes were wide in wonder.

"That's what I said," said Mikey.

"Well," said Donatello, "I created an antidote that we distributed to the people, and now, they are hopefully leading a good life."

"Incredible," said Leo, "Ours is a bit different. The mutated people we fought were mutated by mutagen, the same substance that WE were created with."

"Fascinating," said Donatello.

"And how did you help those people," asked Serena.

"Donnie created a retro-mutagen," said Mikey, "He's smart like that."

"Who's smart," asked Donnie as he appeared with Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, and Raphael.

"You are," said Leo, Usagi, and Mikey together.

Donnie flushed but asked why. That led to a repeat about the mutated people living in the underground caverns that the 2003 universe found. Donnie looked at Donatello in shock. To have a dream about an antidote for those people was just surreal. Donatello felt the same and voiced it too, but Leonardo said that it was his spiritual awareness that was helping him find that cure. Raphael also piped up that at least the guy who was turning their friends into stone was gone, too. "Now, that guy was the creepiest," said Raphael.

"Don't have to tell me twice," said a shivering Michelangelo.

"I remember Big Bro told me that he saved you guys," said a smiling Serena.

"You told her a lot of things, right your highness," asked Hotaru.

"Don't call me that," said Michelangelo who made a face, "And yup! I don't keep secrets from Lil Sis."

"Same here," said a happy Mikey who was smiling at Usagi.

It was then that Klunk, Michelangelo's cat, came running and purring around Michelangelo's leg. Serena laughed and exclaimed that that kitty needed some food. Michelangelo smiled and placed food out for his kitten. Mikey and Usagi were surprised to see a regular cat, especially when Master Splinter is still a mutant rat. Leonardo told their counterparts that it took a while for Klunk to NOT go after Master Splinter, but with training, Michelangelo got Klunk to stop. "I miss my kitty," said Mikey.

"You just miss licking his head," said Donnie.

"What," asked their counterparts.

"L-Lick his head," asked a weirded out Raphael.

"His cat is mutated with ice cream," explained Leo.

"And that makes it better to lick his cat," yelped Donatello.

"Ice Cream Kitty tastes good," said Usagi and Mikey.

"Do I even want to know how Mikey came up with that name," asked an amused Chibi-Usa.

_**\- Later That Day, In Guest Room –**_

"They HAD a simple cure to their mutated people," cried out Donnie, "While it took me WEEKS to create the retro-mutagen."

"Different universe, Einstein," said Raph.

"But, all that hard work," bemoaned Donnie.

"Remember that it took a while for their Donnie to make the cure, too," said Leo who had his arms crossed.

"Why are we still talking about this again," asked Usagi.

"Donnie can't get it around his head that his retro-mutagen took longer to make than the cure our counterparts did," said an amused Mikey.

It was true. Still within a day, Donnie was telling Raph, 2012-April, 2012-Casey, and Yoshi-sensei what they learned about their counterparts. Their counterparts, however, were helping Donatello with the dimensional portal window while Serena, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, and the twins were trying out cake for the wedding. They STILL had to plan the wedding after all. Usagi still blushed just thinking about it while Mikey growled as he remembered that Leo would probably marry his Lil Sis. "So, what were YOU doing this morning," asked Raph.

"Talking to my counterpart about who Jadeite was working for," said a nonchalant Mikey.

"What," echoed everyone, besides Usagi.

"Hm," said Usagi, "It's kind of true. If an enemy of mine is out, you best better believe that there was someone out there pulling the strings."

"Ok," said Leo, "Let's say it IS true…"

"Which it is," said the two siblings.

"…Then, are we going to stay to help," asked Leo.

"Do you believe we should get involved, Leo," asked Raph.

"I'm with Raph on this," said Miwa, "We aren't even Senshi! Unlike this universe…"

"Then, we go ask to do the ritual," said an excited Usagi.

"Ritual," echoed everyone.

"It's a spell in the book that I'm sure our counterparts used on the team," said Mikey.

The others looked at each other skeptically. Before anyone could stop them, Mikey and Usagi ran out towards Donatello's lab. Donnie was still having a conniption that their counterparts lived in a house that had a FULL lab just for their genius turtle and their April to use. The rest ran to stop the two, but it was kind of late. Mikey and Usagi were pestering Michelangelo about the spell book to make the 2012 universe Senshi too. "Our spell book," asked Michelangelo.

"I thought yous tossed tha' book out," said Casey.

"I did no such thing," said an offended Michelangelo.

"Why would he toss it out when it was part of his heritage," asked 2003-April as she glared at her fiancé.

"My bad," said Casey as he held his hands up.

"So why do you want the spell book," asked Leonardo.

"We want to make OUR Leo, Donnie, Raph, April, Casey, and Yoshi-sensei Senshi," exclaimed Usagi and Mikey.

"You DON'T have your own," asked Raphael.

"We know that it's on the Moon," started Usagi.

"But my bros won't let Usagi or me go to the Moon on our own," pouted Mikey.

"And with good reason," said Leo in his stern voice.

The 2003 universe looked at each other and then back at their counterparts. It's a bit surreal that these counterparts didn't have Senshi power, but the other universe that came before them didn't even have Senshi in general. So, it wasn't that farfetched that these guys wanted to be Senshi after seeing them transform. Michelangelo nodded his head at Mikey's explanation. His brothers are also over-protective of him, especially after the Ninja Tribunal and being IN the Future. But, Raphael was also over-protective of Serena, too. Michelangelo got up from where he was watching his April and Donatello work on the portal to get the spell book. "You think that yous guys will have the same powers as us," asked 2003 Casey.

"Not true," said Donatello, "While OUR April and you are reincarnates, THEIR April and Casey aren't. They may have a different planetary power."

"What do you mean reincarnates," asked Miwa.

"In this universe, we found out during one of the battles against the brainwashed evil Inners that April and Casey are reincarnated Earth Princess and Earth Knight," explained Donatello.

"Say what," exclaimed the 2012 universe.

"What's there to say that our April won't be the same," asked Usagi.

"Well, this is just speculation," said Donatello, "But, April was having dreams WHEN Prince Endymion showed his true evil self. Has YOUR April had dreams about another life?"  
"No," said a pouting April.

"There is also the fact that I thought Serena was familiar to me somehow," piped up April, "When I met her the first time. I found out that we were best of friends during the Silver Millennium, along with the Inners."

2012-April looked at her counterpart in awe. In this universe, she was an Earth princess, but in hers, she was just plain April O'Neil who was experimented by the Kraang. Donnie and Miwa placed their hand on either side of 2012-April's shoulders in comfort while still listening to the explanation. It was then that Michelangelo looked at everyone before he gave a bombshell. HIS brothers are not going to be the ones training their counterparts. The 2012 universe looked at him in surprise, but only Usagi and Mikey knew why. Due to not knowing if the counterparts will have the same abilities as the 2003 universe, it was up to Mikey and Usagi to train their friends. But, it was Raph's attitude that made it go downhill. "Why can't they train us," asked Raph.

"Oh, you will get trained," said Michelangelo, "But, as I said… it's NOT going to be my bros and my Lil Sis that will be teaching you. It will be YOUR Mikey and Usagi that will."

"What," shouted the 2012 universe.

"I believe that you were trained by YOUR Michelangelo and Serena," asked Yoshi-sensei who came in with Master Splinter after the yell.

"Yeah," said Leonardo, "We actually had fun learning."

"Not so fun messin' up tha dojo though," said a sheepish Raphael.

"And all that trainin'," moaned a reminiscing Casey.

"Had to get you up to speed with my bros, Case my man," said a smirking Michelangelo.

"B-But it's MIKEY," exclaimed Raph.

"And what's that supposed to mean," growled Mikey.

"Training and you don't mix," said Raph nonchalantly, "I mean, when we were little, you never that great with training. You always goofed off."

The 2003 universe took a step back as the argument escalated. Mikey also revealed that he had ADHD, but Raph wasn't buying it. Donnie was also supporting Mikey and telling Raph that ADHD was a thing. Raphael looked at his counterpart with a glare. He knew the look that Mikey wore. Michelangelo wore it too when he was being teased about his brain capacity by his brothers long ago. He also remembered the time he didn't even look for him when Michelangelo came in late… and it was Christmas Eve! So, Raphael did the next best thing. He stood up for Michelangelo's counterpart. "What's up wit ya," asked Raphael.

"What do you mean," asked Raph.

"Yous going on and on about how Mike there isn't a great teacher," said Raphael, "Well, news flash! He is if he got his Lil Sis to train with the level of yous guys."

"Usagi hasn't trained with us," said a confused 2012-April.

The 2003 universe blinked at the revelation. Serena could go head to head with all of the brothers due to Michelangelo's teachings. Usagi shifted when eyes were on her. It was true that Mikey trained her in ninja-ing, but she never showed her prowess with the others. Mikey looked away as he remembered training his Lil Sis in Japan. That was something they didn't really discuss with his family and friends. Raph looked at Mikey's slight guilt face and growled. "You didn't tell us that you trained Usagi, Mikey," said a glaring Raph.

"It was our training," said Mikey, "You didn't need to know about it."

"We had the right to know that you were teaching her our training techniques," argued Raph.

"Papa let me," said Mikey defiantly.

"That is true," said Yoshi-sensei, "Even I trained Usagi a bit in the astral plane."

"Then, why didn't we get to see it," asked Miwa.

"I was too self-conscious about it," said a shrugging Usagi.

"So, we were right that Usagi had training like our Serena," muttered Donatello.

"Shh," whispered Leonardo, "I want to see Raphael stand up to little Mikey."

"Like it was a big surprise," said Raphael who ignored his brothers, "But the fact is… YOUR Mikey can train yous all."

"Not going to happen," said Raph, "Why would I get training from a run away like him?"

"Raph," growled Leo as he glared at his immediate little brother, "That was uncalled for!"

"Oh, you know he's a run away," said Raph, "He even has someone standing up for him all the time!"

"And WHY do you think that I left, Raph," growled Mikey while Usagi was trying to get him to calm down, "YOU were the one who kept hitting me all the time! I still flinched when Donnie or Leo raises their hand towards me when I know that isn't the case! I still flinch whenever YOU raise your arm because I don't know what you will do to me!"

As the 2003 universe looked appalled at what was revealed, Raph growled as his anger went to himself and Mikey. He was still angry that Mikey ran away, but that was because he was very protective of the little guy. He was also angry at the times he couldn't control his anger. Raphael could understand where his smaller counterpart was dealing with, but that didn't make the situation better. Raphael didn't even remember when the last time he slapped Michelangelo over the head. Maybe just a small slap here or there because HIS little brother was being a bit more… like the time in the future when Michelangelo made that mini-puppet of him. "Alright," said Raphael, "Come here mini-me. Let's talk in ma room."

"I don't have to…" started Raph.

"Come on," said Raphael as he dragged his counterpart up the stairs, "Yous guys get going on tha spell."

"Uh… should we be worried," asked Donnie.

"Nah," said Leonardo, "I'm sure Raphael knows what he is doing."

"Especially when he doesn't want us to see his soft side," said a chuckling Donatello.

"So… let's leave the Raphs to their conversation," said Leonardo.

"Agreed," said Usagi as Mikey was slowly calming down.

"Um… so… about that spell," said Michelangelo as he held up the spell book.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is about the spell and Raphael's conversation with HIS counterpart. I'm sure you know that I'm bringing BOTH of my TMNT/Sailor Moon stories together into this one. Please bear with me on what I was writing. I'm not that sure if the ending to THIS chapter was flowing fine, but I am hoping that it is. Sorry that the chapter won't be to your liking. m(_)m I'm still glad that people are reading this though. :3


	7. Powers & Punishment? Mikey's Not Bait!

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Let go," said Raph at his counterpart.

"Sure," said Raphael as he pushed Raph into his room before closing the door.

"Grr," growled Raph, "Let me out of here!"

"Not until ya calmed down and explain ta me why ya like tis ta Mikey," said Raphael.

"You wouldn't get it," said Raph.

"Try me," said Raphael as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

Raph really wasn't the heart-to-heart kind of guy, but his counterpart wouldn't even let up. He really wasn't going to talk about how he could justify slapping Mikey was right whenever Mikey messed up or just being goofy. Raphael looked at the conflicted emotions going around Raph's face and thought how much that reminded him about the time before he met Casey. Raphael was calm and waiting while Raph was growing in anger at not being let out. How would his counterpart know what it was like to live with a knucklehead? "I don't have to tell you," said Raph as he crossed his own arms.

"Fair enough," said Raphael, "We don't know each other ta talk. But, ya gonna listen."

"Do I have a choice," muttered Raph but was listening anyways.

"We are the protector of our family," said Raphael, "Sure, we argue with Fearless downstairs, but in the end, we protect our little brothers. Do ya think ya protecting yours when ya like this?"

"Things were fine before Mikey ran away," said Raph.

"Really," said Raphael, "Cause it looks like ya too angry and take it out on ya little brother."

"So," said Raph.

"What happens if it went too far," asked Raphael as he had a faraway look.

"Too far," questioned Raph.

"Yeah," said Raphael, "I almost went too far with my own Mike once."

"What happened," asked Raph.

"We were sparrin'," said Raphael, "And he was tauntin' me ta the extreme. I let ma anger get the best of me and took a spare pipe on the floor. Knock 'im down and almost about ta beat my own little brotha with a pipe. It was Leo's commandin' voice that brought me outta that. I was so ashamed that I ran topside ta cool down and ta reevaluate ma actions."

Raph looked at his counterpart. It sounded like HIS anger, but instead of taking it out on Mikey, he took it out on Leo in a spar. Raph kind of looked surprised that his counterpart decided to grab a pipe to almost hit his little brother. That wasn't what a protector was supposed to do. Thinking to his own problem, he realized that he almost goes too far with hitting Mikey on the head. He also remembered during an infiltration, Mikey was playing with his nunchakus to pass the time while the brothers rode up to fight the Kraang. Mikey wasn't even doing that to annoy him, but what did he do? He punched him in the side just to shut Mikey up. What kind of brother DID that? "But, Mikey was the one who ran away," said a stubborn Raph.

"Kid," said Raphael, "No matter what Mikey did, we should appreciate the little ball of sunshine that's our littlest brother. Didn't YOUR Mikey eva do somethin' that ya appreciated 'im for?"

"I guess," said Raph, "There were plenty of times Mikey saved our shells back home before we… pushed… him away…"

"There ya go," said Raphael as he saw understanding in Raph's eyes, "We gotta be his protector. Tha knucklehead sure knows how ta get into trouble."

"I guess we shouldn't have made him be bait for most missions, too," trailed off Raph until…

"You used him as WHAT," yelled Raphael as his anger came out.

_**\- Downstairs –**_

"So… this spell is supposed to make us have elemental powers," asked Miwa.

"Yup," said Michelangelo.

"But," said Donatello, "You will be the first difference as we don't know if your April and Casey are reincarnates too."

"Why would Miwa be the first difference," asked Donnie.

"You call her Karai," asked Leonardo.

"Yes," said the 2012 universe.

"Then, in our universe, OUR Karai doesn't have the planetary elemental powers," explained Serena.

That's right. Serena was the one who explained after Leonardo asked the Karai question. Serena was there, along with Leora, Donna, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru due to all five of them coming back from wedding cake shopping. Coming back, Leora and Donna jumped onto Leonardo and Donatello's backs while Hotaru asked what everyone was doing. Donatello and Leonardo grabbed their respective daughters and started to tickle them until the twins fell asleep from exhaustion. Seeing that, Usagi and Leo looked at each other before turning away and blushing. Mikey glared at Leo but was happy on the inside that his Lil Sis got to be with a great person. Chibi-Usa was sitting with her parents and just watching everything unfold. It was then, they were back to the spell book after Master Splinter explained that there may be a new enemy for them to fight. "Yay," said Chibi-Usa, "I gets ta fight wit ma family again!"

"Who is going to do the spell," asked Hotaru who brought everyone back to what they were discussing.

"It SHOULD be their Mikey and Serena," said Michelangelo, "Since it IS their family that they are going to spell."

"I trust Mikey and Usagi," said Leo as he smiled at his littlest brother.

"Thanks, bro," said a smiling Mikey.

"I bet that Donnie will be Mercury Knight just like my Donatello," said Serena.

"No bet," said the 2003 universe.

The 2003 universe laughed together as they placed bets on what kind of powers the entire 2012 universe will have. It was given that Donnie and Raph may have the same elemental powers that their Donatello and Raphael would have. But, it wouldn't show what the others would have. Leo's personality was just a bit more different than Leonardo's though. They also didn't know if April and Casey would be Earth based like their counterparts, too. It was just then that Raphael came down the stairs looking very angry while Raph was slowly walking down after the talk with Raphael on NOT using little brothers as bait without their consent. "Woah, Raphie," said Hotaru, "Calm down!"

"Did you know," asked Raphael to HIS leader.

"Know what," asked Leonardo.

"When yous was talkin' ta your counterpart," said a growling Raphael, "Did yous know about them using Mikey as BAIT in most of their missions?"

"Bait," echoed the 2003 universe in surprise as they looked at their counterparts.

"Don't look at me," said Usagi, "I wasn't there for this!"

"You use the prince as BAIT," exclaimed Hotaru angrily.

The 2012 universe looked at each other before backing away from their angry counterparts. Usagi was spared due to her not being involved. Master Splinter was angry as well. He didn't know why this Yoshi would make the littlest turtle as bait in missions. What happened if it went wrong? Mikey was also spared because it WAS him that was being used as bait. Leo's head was down in guilt. He knew one instance that could have gone bad. Donnie also looked guilty as he thought about the same instance as Leo. It could have been bad when they used Mikey as bait to lure April's bat-like father the first time since they WERE high up. "Care to explain," asked an angry 2003-April.

"W-Well, there WAS one time where Mikey had to be bait," said Leo.

"We COULD have come up with a better way to handle that though," said Donnie.

"What was it," asked Leonardo while Donatello was looking for past injuries on Mikey like he did with Michelangelo when HE explained about Uranus and Neptune.

"They mutated my dad into a bat-like creature," said 2012-April.

"And this leads to…," trailed off Hotaru as she finally got it.

"We dressed Mikey up as a bug to lure the bat into a cage," said a sighing Raph.

"Like I said, we could have come up with a better way," said Donnie.

"So, baiting a dangerous mutant with YOUR baby brother didn't ring any danger bells in your heads," asked Master Splinter.

"We were pressed on time when that happened," questioned a sheepish Leo.

"Well, I wasn't there," said 2012-Casey, "So… I'll just…"

"Sit," said Master Splinter.

The 2012 universe, besides Mikey and Usagi, sat down on the couches and looked guilty. There was also a time that the brothers used Mikey as bait with the giant mutant wasp. They could have used Mikey's plan, but Leo was leader and thought his plan would have worked. 2012-April and 2012-Casey were looking guilty because sometimes, they would just stay out of the way when the brothers DO use Mikey as bait when they later joined in on the missions. Yoshi-sensei, however, didn't look guilty because he too looked kind of furious. That expression eased Master Splinter about what he thought ill of this Yoshi that was different than his own master. Mikey just remembered that time with April's bat-like father and was sad that his brothers did that. "I really DID feel like bait," muttered Mikey.

"Why would ya do that to ya little brother," asked Raphael as he calmed down some to stop Hotaru from doing something rash.

"Didn't YOU use Michelangelo," asked Raph.

"Did we, Fearless," asked Raphael, "Did we eva used Mike as bait WITHOUT his consent?"

"No," said an expressionless Leonardo, "We DO ask our little brothers if they WOULD be up to the plan though."

"Oh, I remember," said Donatello, "Mike and I dressed up as an old married couple to help out our friend Nobody."

"You have a FRIEND named NOBODY," asked an incredulous 2012-April.

"Fun times," said a chuckling Michelangelo, "I even weirded out Don here!"

"All because you couldn't stop calling me your 'dear'," said Donatello while he chuckled too.

"Besides tha point," said Raphael, "The difference between us and yous guys is that we ASK instead of lettin' others go along for tha ride."

The 2012-universe looked down in guilt. They should really have asked Mikey for permission to use him instead of him going along for the ride, just like what Raphael said. Mikey, however, piped up that he forgives his family for whatever they did to him in the past. The family looked at Mikey in surprise, but not the 2003 universe. They knew that both Mikeys and Serenas had big hearts and could forgive people, even if they did them wrong. That was one thing that the 2003 universe was afraid of because no matter the healing the pair could do, they would sacrifice themselves before they would destroy an enemy. Second chances applied to EVERYONE in their world. "Since we are semi-done with talking about this," said a stern Yoshi-sensei, "Shall we get on with the spell?"

"Oh yeah," said a sarcastic Hotaru, "I forgot we were discussing that instead of Mikey being bait and all that."

"Hotaru has been hangin' out wit yous too much, Raph," said Casey.

"What can I say," said a shrugging Raphael, "We're datin'."

"At least your Raph is dating someone a bit normal," said Mikey, "Mine is dating an alien salamander!"

"Eh," echoed the 2003 universe while looking at Raph.

"What," complained Raph as he glared at everyone.

"Nothing," said Michelangelo as he whistled a tune.

It was later in the day that Mikey and Usagi were using the secret room that Michelangelo and Serena led the two to. They didn't want their family to know that the room was where THEY too did the spell on their family. As the four were together, Yoshi-sensei dragged his sons with him to the dojo and gave them punishment while Miwa followed behind to watch. Sure, he said that sacrifices must be made, but it HAD to be with consent. Master Splinter was relaxing with a book as Leora and Donna listened to their grandfather read out loud for them. Chibi-Usa was with Hotaru while Raphael and Leonardo went back to help April and Donatello with the dimensional portal window. 2012-April and 2012-Casey stayed with Chibi-Usa and Hotaru as their friends were being punished. "Ugh," said Raph as he dragged himself out of the dojo door.

"That bad of a punishment," asked 2012-April.

"You have no idea," said Donnie as he plopped down next to April.

"Next time, think things through," questioned 2012-Casey.

"Where IS Mikey and Usagi," asked Leo.

"With their counterparts," said Chibi-Usa.

"You guys messed up big time," said Hotaru, "Just be glad MY counterpart didn't find out. You will feel the wrath of Saturn if you did."

"Duly noted," said the three brothers.

"I hope Usagi isn't mad at me," said Leo.

"You just have to talk with her about it," said Miwa as she plopped down on the sofa.

Just as Yoshi-sensei walked through the dojo doors, the 2012 universe glowed different colors. The 2012 universe yelped in surprise, but their counterparts shrugged and looked at what color they were glowing. For sure, Donnie and Raph were glowing icy blue and fiery red, indicating Mercury and Mars. Yoshi-sensei was also glowing orangey yellow, indicating Venus. Miwa was glowing bright yellow. 2012-April and 2012-Casey were surprisingly glowing different colors. 2012-April was glowing sea green while 2012-Casey was glowing electrical green. However, it was LEO'S color that surprised everyone. It wasn't any of the Inners' colors OR the Outers' colors. Leo was glowing BOTH sunny orange and silvery pink. "Did they glow," asked Usagi as she ran into the room.

"See for yourselves," said Leonardo.

"Woah," said Mikey, "April and Miwa are OUTER Senshi colors?!"

"Didn't even know that it could happen," said a curious Serena.

"At least, it isn't my color," said Hotaru as she too looked on in curiosity.

"W-What does the colors mean," asked Miwa.

"Well," said Serena, "Miwa has the planet Uranus, which is the planet of Skies and Flight."

"Your April has the planet Neptune, which is the planet of the Sea, Deep Waters, Embrace, and Comprehension," said Michelangelo.

"Your Casey has my color," said Leonardo, "Which is Jupiter, the planet of Protector, Thunder, Courage, and Caring."

"Raph and Donnie are the same as our own," said Hotaru, "Raph has Mars, planet of Flame and Passion. Donnie has Mercury, planet of Water, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Exams."

"Exams," echoed the 2012 universe, besides Mikey and Usagi.

"Exams IS part of Intelligence," pointed out Mikey.

"True," said Donnie, "What about Yoshi-sensei?"

"He has my color," said Master Splinter, "Which is Venus, the planet of Love, Hope, and Beauty."

"But what about ME," asked a panicked Leo, "I glowed TWO different colors!"

"I'm surprise Leo glowed OUR colors," said Mikey.

"I'm not," said Usagi, "He IS my boyfriend."

"And he's MY oldest brother," said Mikey back.

"Guys, now is not the time," said Leonardo, "What does the colors mean?"

"Well, my planet is the Sun," said Michelangelo, "The sunny orange represents my planet, which is the planet of Healing, Light, and Regeneration."

"The silvery pink is my planet, the Moon," said Serena, "And it is the planet of Mystery, Love, and Light."

"And I bet that since Leon and Don are dating MY Lil Sis," said Michelangelo, "Their glow will also have a silvery pink in it."

"Mystery though," asked a skeptical Raph.

"I don't come up with what my planet represents," muttered Usagi.

"How come WE didn't glow like they did when YOU two first used the spell," asked Donatello.

"We also used an invisibility spell so that YOU guys wouldn't know what Lil Sis and I were up to at the time," said a shrugging Michelangelo.

"Mikey," growled Raphael, "Did YOU spell us TWICE?"

"_Himitsu (secret)_," said a smirking Michelangelo as his brother growled more.

"This was rather informative," said Master Splinter.

"And training will begin tomorrow morning," chirped Mikey.

"Ugh," said the three brothers, since they knew Mikey will be giving them torture for whatever they did in the past to him.

_**\- In A Dark Room –**_

"Jadeite failed," said a mysterious male voice.

"Don't worry, brother," said another.

"It is true," said another, "We have more than enough enemies to bring back and defeat those turtles."

"Yes brother," said another, "This time, the turtles will not defeat us!"

"Those turtle acolytes will rue the day they defeated our Master Shredder," said another as all five started to laugh evilly.

* * *

AN: I think you know who the main enemy… or rather… enemies are. ㅋㅋ As for the beginning of this chapter, it DID start out as Raphael talking to his counterpart… but… I just HAD to bring in the using-Mikey-as-bait thing because seriously! Why do they always use Mikey as bait in most episodes? And… I guess… it stemmed down from wherever my brain was going with this chapter. XD As for the Moon and Sun representation, the Moon was taken from Sailor Moon's description on Wikipedia while I had to come up with some Sun description from mythology. Next up is probably how Mikey and Usagi are going to train their universe while Michelangelo and Serena figure out if Leonardo and Donatello have some of Serena's glow. ^^ Happy reading!


	8. Tortorous Training And An Epic Spar

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"I feel sorry for them," said a wincing Leonardo.

"I don't," said Raphael, "It's tha same thin' Mike here did ta us!"

"At least," said Donatello, "The dojo wasn't destroyed by their first time."

"As long as Queen Nehelenia stays away from 'em," said a shivering Casey, "I still gots nightmares from her dream mirror."

The turtles nodded their heads as they peaked inside the dojo room. It was the first training for their counterparts, and the 2003 universe wanted to see how Mikey and Usagi would train them. Usagi, however, was letting Mikey take reign. She knew that he wanted to get some sort of revenge for being bait. Leo kind of winced when Usagi glared at him though. It WAS his idea to use Mikey as bait and the other turtles agreed to it. Leo wasn't going to be getting off the hook when Usagi got a hold of him, that's for sure. Starting off, the 2003 universe saw that Mikey had them meditate, just like what Michelangelo did. Then, after Mikey and Usagi saw their family glow, that was when the torturous training began. Usagi took Yoshi-sensei and Miwa away for her kind of training while Mikey was the one who drilled his brothers, April, and Casey down to the ground. "Mikey's not letting up," said a worried Serena.

"Probably revenge for being bait," said Michelangelo.

"Glad WE never did that," said Donatello.

"Shall we show off," asked Raphael as he glowed a faint red.

"Wait until they collapse from exhaustion," said Leonardo.

"Leo's been itching to fight Raphie boy again," said a chuckling Michelangelo.

"Don't call me Raphie," said Raphael as he glared at his littlest brother.

"I'll work with you, princess," said Hotaru, "I want to see if I can learn more glaive moves."

"April, want to work with me," asked Donatello, "Your whip versus my bo staff?"

"You're on," said April.

As the 2003 universe was discussing who would spar with whom, the 2012 universe was feeling the brunt of a revenge attack, via training. 2012-Casey collapsed from exhaustion first. Then, it was 2012-April and Donnie who followed after. Leo and Raph held on until the last moments when their arms gave out from the pushups they did. Usagi was still angry at her boyfriend, but she decided to be the better person and help Leo up from the dojo mat. "Thanks Usa," said Leo.

"I'm still angry that you used Big Brother to be bait, but I will give you another chance to NOT mess it up," said Usagi.

"Yes ma'am," said Leo as he hugged Usagi in gratitude.

"Ew," said Raph, "PDA to a minimum… please!"

"I hope that you learned your lesson," asked Miwa.

"Sure did," said 2012-Casey, "Never get the little dude angry."

"How about… never make Mikey be bait ever again," said a deadpanned Donnie.

"That too," said 2012-Casey.

Before anyone else could say anything, a flying Casey crashed in front of the 2012 universe. Everyone looked in shock when it was Michelangelo cackling and taunting Casey about him not knowing how to use a sword. Casey glowered and muttered about getting the guy who could damage him more. The 2012 universe saw a glimpse of a fireball being shot at someone wearing blue. Turning towards that, they saw Raphael and Leonardo engaged with their chosen weapons WHILE glowing their respective planet color and sometimes using said power. They could also see that Leonardo was glowing silvery pink with his Jupiter electrical green color. "Holy chalupa," said Donnie.

"They… They are THAT good," asked an impressed Leo.

"I'm sorry, my friend," said Master Splinter, "But it IS our time to train."

"No need to apologize," said Yoshi-sensei, "This IS your dojo."

"Can we PLEASE watch this," asked Miwa and April.

"Yes, you may," said Master Splinter, "However, I advise you to stay within this barrier that the dojo set up the second day my sons were learning their powers."

"Barrier," asked Donnie.

"May we know why there is a barrier in a dojo," asked Yoshi-sensei.

"It was the first day that my Michelangelo taught his brothers their powers…," started Master Splinter.

_**\- Flashback –**_

"_L-Let's just get this over with," said Donnie as he nervously looked at Mikey._

_ "Alright," said Mikey, "First thing first is we meditate so you can grasp what your attack name is going to be."_

_ "Meditate," asked Donnie while Raph groaned and Leo perked up._

_ Serena was the one that explained that meditating is much better than randomly trying to summon the powers and not knowing what attack name they had. Mikey also went to explain that since they had to be spelled to get planetary magic, the attack names are NOT going to come to them as easily as Serena's when she was Sailor Moon. The three grudgingly nodded their heads as they started to meditate. For a while, the five were meditating. Mikey and Serena were trying to bridge a telepathic link through their bond from the Silver Millennium while the other three were glowing colors that were the same as their Ninja Tribunal chi. Mikey and Serena opened their eyes to see that the three brothers were glowing, but instead of just lines like the Ninja Tribunal, they saw the planetary sign on their brows. "Alright dudes," said Mikey, "If you guys have an attack name in mind, try to hit these dummies with the attack."_

_ "And try not to hit any of us," said Serena as she stepped back with Mikey._

_ "Jupiter Lightning Strike," called Leo._

_ "Mars Fire Stars," called Raph._

_ "Mercury Ice Bombs," called Donnie._

_ Mikey and Serena looked on in shock at what each one called. They saw Leo forming dual swords that were made out of ELECTRICITY and did an 'X' with his arms and swords. They saw Raph forming ninja stars in his hands that were made out of FIRE of all things. They also saw Donnie forming what looked like water balloons, but were made out of ICE. What happened next had Mikey and Serena ducking. Leo, with his electric-made swords, turned slightly before flinging electricity out towards the dummies, but his strike actually missed and went towards a corner wall. Raph flung his fire stars at the dummy, but the ninja stars swerved and almost hit Mikey if he didn't duck. Donnie was probably the only one that didn't really cause anything, but as he flung his ice balloon-like bombs, he wasn't really aiming and everything near his dummy formed ice before shattering and flinging ice shards in the dojo. That was what Master Splinter walked in on… "Boys," shouted Master Splinter with anger, "What did you do to the dojo?! It is a mess! I see burns, ice, and electricity all around! You better clean this place up before our ninjutsu training or the Hashi for you four!"_

_ "Hashi," asked Serena, "Bridge? Chopsticks?"_

_ "Uh," said Mikey, "I'll explain more about the other thing about 'Hashi' to you later, Serena. But first… __**turns to his brothers**__… Let's get to cleaning!"_

_**\- End Flashback –**_

"You guys blew up the dojo," asked an amused Donnie.

"Oh great," groaned Raphael, "Masta Splinter gave 'em tha story."

"I would not have had to if you four didn't destroy the dojo," said Master Splinter.

"And we are REALLY really sorry about that, Master Splinter," said Donatello.

"I would have had a barrier too if my sons destroyed our dojo," said Yoshi-sensei.

The 2012 turtles turned away as they thought what would have happened if Mikey taught them in their lair. Yoshi-sensei would have been angry at them as well. Miwa looked at the counterparts with smirks as she could really see the turtles doing something like that. Agreeing to be behind the barrier, the 2012 universe sat down while wincing. Miwa and Yoshi-sensei were the only two that weren't due to Usagi going a bit easier on the two than the five with Mikey. Donatello went to a wall that the 2012 universe were forbidden to touch and pulled the switch that would create the barrier. "Raph," said Michelangelo, "It's a good thing you had control over that fireball or else Master Splinter would have had you do the Hashi!"

"Fireball," asked Master Splinter, "Raphael?"

"Thanks Mike," groaned Raphael before he turned to his sensei, "Masta Splinter, I had the fireball under control."

"And I was there too with a fire extinguisher, just in case," said April.

"Be that as it may," said Master Splinter, "No powers UNTIL the barrier is up, understood?"

"Yes sensei," said the 2003 turtles as they bowed towards their sensei.

"Good," said Master Splinter as he glowed orangey yellow, "Shall we begin?"

"Hey Case," called Michelangelo, "Want to take on Master Splinter with me?"

"How about Casey comes with us girls while you boys fight your sensei," suggested Serena.

"There goes our other plans then," said a pouting Hotaru.

"Next time," said April as she glowed earthly green.

"Really wanted to double-team with Raphie though," said a pouting Hotaru.

The 2012 universe were surprised to see that EVERY ONE of their counterparts were glowing their respective colors. They gasped when they saw Serena holding onto her silver crystal and glowing. The 2012 universe heard that if Usagi did that, she could have died. However, in this universe they are in, Serena looked calm and ready to take on Hotaru alone while April and Casey faced off. The 2012 universe didn't know which fight they should watch as Michelangelo swung his nunchakus expertly while glowing sunny orange. Yet, there was a twist because right before Raphael could charge at his sensei… "Moon Lightning Blaze," called a small female voice.

"Moon Ice Shards," called another female voice.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack," called another female voice.

"Woah," said a dodging Donatello.

"You didn't forget about us, did you," asked a pouting Leora.

"Yeah," said Donna, "How are WE going to be a good Senshi like mama?"

"The kids are going to fight," asked a worried Donnie.

"This just got interesting," said Raph.

"I believe it will be interesting," said Yoshi-sensei, "Especially when Mikey and Usagi are also participating."

"What," shouted the 2012 universe as they turned back to what was in front of them.

Indeed, Mikey and Usagi snuck out of the barrier and were also glowing. Leo was worried for his littlest brother and his girlfriend, but he couldn't do anything about it. Serena smiled at her counterpart as both launched an attack on an unsuspecting… Michelangelo? Michelangelo laughed as he dodged and threw a fireball at… Raphael? What the shell was going on? Weren't the 2003 turtles supposed to go up against their sensei while the others fought each other? And when did the KIDS get into the dojo?! It was just chaos as EVERYONE fought someone different than what was the SECOND plan of that day. However much bewildered the 2012 universe were, it did not stop the cheering from everyone. "That's my girl," shouted Leo as he too got into it.

"I don't think everyone heard you, Fearless," said Raph.

"W-Well, Usagi IS my girl," said a blushing Leo.

"I thought that was Serena who was hitting Donatello back," asked Miwa.

"No," said Leo, "Usagi was the one who did that. Serena is the one who was engaged in a glaive fight with Hotaru."

"This battle is dope, yo," said 2012-Casey.

"I guess this is what we are being trained for," said a curious Donnie.

"You mean, we get to fling powers around like they do," asked an almost excited Miwa.

"I guess," said Donnie.

"Do you think they can also help with my psychic powers," asked a hopeful 2012-April.

"You should ask them, April," said Yoshi-sensei, "Maybe they have something that can help you control that power?"

"Here's to hoping," said 2012-April as she turned back to the spar.

The spar didn't end until in the late afternoon. The first to be out were the kids. The kids DID put up a good Senshi fight, but they were still a bit too young to control most of the planetary energies they inherited from their parents. Leo and Miwa gathered the exhausted twins first before Chibi-Usa was knocked on her bottom as she panted in exhaustion. Smiling in thanks to Donnie for the water, Chibi-Usa looked at her knocked out cousins before turning back to the spar. The next person to be out were Casey and April. They were good, but not quite in the area just yet since they started out later than the others with training. Hotaru was next, followed by Serena, Mikey, and Usagi. Both put up a good glaive spar battle before they were forced to fight off Michelangelo and Master Splinter. Donatello was next as he sat next to his Serena and drinking water. Raphael growled as he was knocked down by Michelangelo. It was like the Battle Nexus all over again, but Michelangelo wasn't teasing… yet. "I'm out," said an exhausted Michelangelo.

"I can't believe Leonardo is still going," said an awe 2012-April.

"He's always been the better turtle in ninjutsu," said an amused Michelangelo.

"I can't believe I got knocked down by yous, again," said a grumbling Raphael.

"Battle Nexus champ, dude," said a smirking Michelangelo.

"I'm hungry," said a pouting Leora.

"Me too," said Donna, "Uncle Mikey! When's lunch?"

"What's the time," asked Michelangelo while Mikey was turning red from anger or embarrassment?

"Woah," said April, "It's way passed lunch time. It's 2PM."

"We fought THAT long," asked a shocked Casey.

"To be fair," said Serena, "WE were fighting. YOU guys were showing off to our counterparts."

"Aww, Lil Sis says tha nicest things," said Raphael as he smirked.

"Lil Sis," asked the 2012 universe.

"He's my Big Brother Raphie," exclaimed Serena.

"Ugh," groaned Raph.

"Aren't yous Usagi's big bro too," asked Raphael.

"Not really," said Raph.

"He doesn't really get along with Usagi," said Donnie as Usagi was comforted by Leo.

"Why not," asked Leonardo as he came to grab a towel.

"Yous done," asked Raphael.

"Yes," said Leonardo, "Master Splinter won as always."

"Thank you for the match," said Master Splinter as he bowed down to his family.

"Thank you for the match," said those that were fighting as they too bowed back.

"So… back to the question," said Michelangelo as he looked at Raph.

"Just don't get along with her, that's all," said Raph as he turned his face away.

The 2003 universe looked at each other and decided to let it go. It was their counterparts' issue, and it was best to not get too involved. Leora and Donna moaned in hunger as their fathers picked them up to be held. The twins gave puppy dog eyes at their Uncle Michelangelo and Mikey to be fed. Laughing at the look, Michelangelo petted the heads of the twins before going into the kitchen. Mikey looked at the cute faces of his future nieces in THIS universe and walked into the kitchen too. He really need to reevaluate how he treated his oldest brother when he's dating his Lil Sis. "While we wait for the food, girls," said Donatello, "Let's see what's on the TV."

"Yay," said an excited Leora, "Let's watch Powerpuff girls!"

"Yeah," said an equal excited Donna.

"Ugh," groaned Chibi-Usa, "Not that show again! Let's watch something anime, cousins!"

"B-But," said Leora, "It's the ANIME version of Powerpuff Girls!"

Chibi-Usa just sighed as the others quietly laughed at her expense. Never get in front of a show that twin little girls that had the cutest faces wanted to watch.

_**\- In A Dark Room –**_

"Are you sure we should be reviving this guy, brother," asked a male voice.

"This guy, as you say brother, is one of the enemies that the little miss moon is afraid of," said another male voice.

"Brother, why are we reviving the girl's enemies," asked another male voice.

"I agree with Brother Earth," said another male voice, "Wouldn't it be better to revive one of the turtles' enemies?"

"Fear not, brothers," said the second male voice, "We will revive this one before we go onto our other plan."

"Bringing another universe's enemies," asked the third male.

"Yes, brother," said the second male.

The five male brothers looked at each other and laughed evilly. The turtle acolytes will not know what hit them until it is too late. Only time will tell when the 2003 universe will learn who the REAL enemies are. And… they are in for a shock.

* * *

AN: Who is the newest enemy before the real enemies appear? As you can guess in the last chapter, one of them said 'TURTLE ACOLYTES'. So, it is a given that these five are the Foot Mystics. We saw that they got defeated in the Ninja Tribunal, but didn't really see them actually 'die'. It could also be an illusion like how the four sensei of the Ninja Tribunal weren't actually dead at the end of that 2003-TMNT season. Like what the monastery said, _**"Perception is not always the truth. All you think you know about this world, about yourselves, even about reality itself, all this and more will be challenged."**_ So… yes… before the wedding, they have to tie up loose ends. ㅋㅋ Yet, I DO hope you liked the training/sparring in this chapter. I tried to be descriptive, but I am not that great with fighting scenes. ㅠㅠ Anyways… Happy reading and review! ^^


	9. Welcome To The Tribunal Monastery

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"It seems that the Foot Mystics are still alive," said a female voice.

"But, Shredder is still gone," said a male voice.

"Yes," said another male voice, "So, why would the Foot Mystics be active now?"

"Shall we gather our turtle acolytes and train them more," asked the first male voice.

"Yes," said the female, "Shall we do the same tactics as last time?"

"No," said the second male, "Let the Ancient One go and retrieve them."

"I do hope they are ready to learn more about our arts," said the first male as the female left to fetch the Ancient One.

_**\- In New York City –**_

"Now that hit tha spot," said Raphael as he rubbed his plastron.

"I'm surprised that we sparred that long in the first place," said Donatello.

"It was a very informative battle though," said Donnie.

"Shall we take a break and head to the park to relax," asked Leonardo.

"But," started Leo.

"Don't worry," said Leonardo to his counterpart, "We'll stick to a secluded area where you guys can relax too."

"Thanks," chirped Mikey happily.

It was after lunchtime that everyone was relaxing in the living room. Even the twins and Chibi-Usa were about to doze off until they heard something about a park. Perking up, the three looked at their respective parents for permission to go as well. Leonardo and Donatello just lifted up Leora and Donna and headed towards the garage. They were going to be taking the Battle Shell out since it held more room for everyone. The 2012 universe followed their counterparts to see a big truck-like car. Leonardo was in the driver seat while the twins were being watched by Donatello in the back. Serena climbed into the back with Donatello while Michelangelo and Raphael fought on who would sit next to Leonardo. It was Master Splinter that beat both of them, making everyone laugh. "Ready to go," asked Leonardo.

"What about food," asked Hotaru.

"Some of us can go out to buy some of those delicious hot dogs," said a drooling Michelangelo.

"Ignore knucklehead here," said Raphael.

"Let's go," whined the twins, "Let's go and play, Papa Leo!"

Leonardo and Leo blushed at how cute the twins said that and turned away. The rest were teasing the two, even though Leora and Donna weren't Leo's daughters, but his counterpart's. Leonardo pulled out of the garage and off went both universes to the park. Driving there was a fun affair though. Michelangelo and Mikey were entertaining the twins while Donatello showed off his tech to his counterpart. Raph was crossing his arms while Miwa was talking with Chibi-Usa about this universe's future. Hotaru was leaning against Raphael's plastron and talk to the two Aprils while Yoshi-sensei was meditating. It wasn't long that everyone was at a secluded area in the park. "Ah… Relaxation," said Michelangelo as he was lying down.

"You can say that again," said Mikey as he copied his counterpart.

"Come on, Miwa," said Leora, "Play with us!"

"Yeah," said Donna, "We are going to play Ninja Tag!"

"Ninja tag," asked Miwa as she was dragged away from the group to play with the twins, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru.

"What IS ninja tag," asked Hotaru as she was dragged towards the group.

"It's tag, but you are doing all these ninja tricks that you learned as a kunoichi," explained Chibi-Usa.

"Mama and Uncle Mikey created it so that we could have fun while learning," piped up the twins.

"I'll play too," said a happy 2012-April.

"Sure," said an excited Donna, "The more people, the better!"

"Not it," called Leora.

Mikey was excited as he jumped back up on his feet and joined in on the fun, along with Usagi with a reluctant Leo. Donnie and Raph shrugged and dragged 2012-Casey along for the fun. It wasn't every day that the 2012 universe could be out and about like this. Deciding that 2012-Casey would be it, everyone quickly disappeared and used stealth mode. However, 2012-April had a hard time covering herself up with what was around and was promptly chased by the 2012-Casey. Miwa was hidden well, along with the turtles, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, and the twins. Donnie jumped out of hiding to help 2012-April as 2012-Casey started to chase him. Everyone was having a good time until… "So, this is where the kappas went," said a male voice.

"Gah," shouted the 2012 universe as they scrambled to hide.

"Ancient One," said Master Splinter as he bowed, "What brings you here to New York City?"

"Ancient One," whispered a skeptical Raph as he looked at the short, bald man.

"Shh," said the others as they went to hear what was going on.

"The Ninja Tribunal sent me to collect the turtles," said Ancient One.

"Is there something going on, Ancient One," asked Leonardo.

"It is best that the Tribunal tell you," said Ancient One.

"Can we bring our guests," asked Donatello.

"If you must," said Ancient One, "However, you must hurry."

The 2003 universe sighed as they remembered what happened with the Ninja Tribunal. The 2012 universe were wondering what the Ninja Tribunal WAS. The kids sighed in sadness that their fun was cut short, but they knew that it was something important if the Ancient One was there and their fathers' faces looked grim. Everyone hopped back into the car and drove back to the house, just wondering what was going on.

_**\- The Next Day –**_

"Come on," called Leonardo, "We are all going to be late to the airport!"

"Why is it always my brothers who are late," muttered a dead-panned Leo.

"I guess they are excited to be going to Japan," said Leonardo as he heard his counterpart.

"But, Mikey already went there," exclaimed Leo.

"True," said Donatello, "But I am guessing Mikey is just excited to be going back to Japan. Just look at our Mike!"

Leo turned to see Michelangelo glowing in excitement. It was the same excitement that Mikey was exhibiting when he got down the stairs. Usagi, Hotaru, and Serena were getting Chibi-Usa, Leora, and Donna ready to go to a different part of Japan that they never went before. Serena remembered that she was going to have a small TALK with the so-called Tribunal for kidnapping her Big Brother the first time. Slowly, everyone had gathered what they were going to bring to the monastery of the Ninja Tribunal and was finally going downstairs to meet up with the kids, both Serenas, both Mikeys, and both Leos. "Do you think we can learn from them too," asked Mikey.

"Why would you want to learn a different universe's techniques," asked Miwa.

"You never know if we need it in OUR universe," said a shrugging Mikey.

"That's true," said 2012-April, "Can WE learn it too?"

"We don't know, but we can ask the Tribunal," said Donatello.

"Took ya sweet time," said Raphael, "Now, we gotta hurry ta tha plane!"

"That won't be necessary, Raphael," said a female voice.

Everyone turned around to see Pluto behind them and a portal that showed the monastery. Pluto smiled as she saw both universes. It wasn't all that bad, considering that she looked into the time stream to see the Foot Mystics reviving Serena's enemies, starting with Jadeite and the newest addition, Prince Demande. She also knew that if she didn't help the universes in going to the monastery, both her princesses will freeze when they see the newest enemy alive. "Pluto, do you know who we are fighting against," asked Master Splinter.

"Indeed I do," said Pluto, "But, the Tribunal will tell you all the information that you will need."

"Why can't ya tell us yourselves," asked Casey.

"There is no time," said Pluto, "The enemies have revived another person who is on his way right now."

"Wait a minute," said Raph, "What do you mean 'revive'?!"

"And enemies," asked a shocked Donnie.

Pluto growled in frustration as the 2012 universe was asking questions instead of going through the portal. She could sense Prince Demande coming very close by. Serena and Usagi saw the pinched face of their dear friend and turned to each other. Both of the girls nodded their heads as they took lead. Pluto wouldn't just pop up unless it was dire, and wasting time to ask questions was getting to the poor Pluto Senshi. Turning to Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, and the twins, they saw the exact same idea that was running through their heads. The six nodded to each other and turned to the 2012 universe. Usagi went behind Leo, Leora went behind Miwa, Donna went behind 2012-April, Serena went behind 2012-Casey, Hotaru went behind Raph, and Chibi-Usa went behind Donnie. Yoshi-sensei and Mikey all smirked as they heard a yelp as the six girls pushed the unsuspecting 2012 universe into the portal. "Thank you for the quick way to get there," said a bowing Mikey.

"Just go," said Pluto, "And hurry!"

"Why the…" started April just as the door was knocked down by a wave of dark energy.

"What the shell," yelled Raphael just as Usagi and the twins went through the portal, followed by Mikey.

"Ah, I finally found you, Neo-Queen Serenity," said a male voice.

"P-Prince D-Demande," exclaimed a shocked Serena.

Michelangelo growled as he remembered the story behind Prince Demande and Serena while he was fighting alongside with his brothers in New York City. Pluto had her time staff in her hands and was in front of the 2003 universe. Pushing her princess towards the portal, Prince Demande rushed in to strike at the Senshi while trying to grab Serena by the arm. Yoshi-sensei and Master Splinter both rushed on either side of Prince Demande and started to fight him back while April and Casey went through the portal right after. Hotaru transformed and was now next to Pluto. Prince Demande growled as he saw Michelangelo jump through the portal with his prize. "No," yelled Prince Demande.

"Go," said Pluto sternly as she and Hotaru were in front of all of them.

"But what about…" started Raphael.

"Go," shouted Pluto and Hotaru as they pushed Prince Demande back.

Raphael growled as he was pushed away from his girlfriend. Hotaru smiled and nodded her head, indicating that she would be alright. Raphael went through the portal, followed by the two mutant rats and Donatello. Leonardo glared at the so-called prince in front of him before grabbing Hotaru by surprised and jumping into the portal after his family. He was not going to hear the end of it if he left Hotaru alone. Pluto smiled as her portal closed just as she sent an attack at Prince Demande. 'Train hard with the Tribunal,' thought Pluto as she threw a smoke bomb down and disappeared, ninja style.

"Darn you Senshi," yelled Prince Demande as he disappeared to report back to the five.

_**\- At The Ninja Tribunal –**_

"Wow," said the 2012 universe.

"This is tight, yo," said 2012-Casey.

"Hey, what's up with Serena," asked Raph.

"We had a run in with one of her revived enemies. That's what's up," growled Michelangelo.

"Will Mama be alright," asked Leora.

"Don't worry," said Chibi-Usa, "She'll be just fine."

"B-Big B-Brother, w-why him," asked a shaken Serena.

"I don't know," said Michelangelo as Donatello came to calm his girlfriend down.

"Are you alright, my daughter," asked Master Splinter.

"H-He…," trailed off Serena as she was having an episode.

"She's gone into shock," said Donnie.

"Of course she did," said Raphael, "She found out which enemy got revived, genius!"

"Raphie," said Hotaru as she hugged Raphael from behind.

"Fearless didn't leave ya," said Raphael.

"Of course not," said Leonardo with an offended look, "Pluto closed the portal before HE could come through."

The 2012 universe were about to ask their counterparts about what happened, but Yoshi-sensei, who DID stay behind before following his family, gave a stern look to them. It was NOT the time or place to be asking questions, especially one that was distraught. Mikey and Usagi went to their counterparts and were just being there to comfort them in time of need. Just as everyone was settled and Serena got her coloring back, four different people came out of the monastery building. "Shredder," growled Raph.

"Four Shredders," exclaimed Mikey.

"Not this again," said a dead-panned Raphael.

"Hm, Ancient One was right," said one of the Shredders, but with a female voice, "There are MORE of you than we expected."

"Chikara-shisō," said a bowing Leonardo.

"Juto- shisō," said a bowing Donatello.

"Kon- shisō," said a bowing Raphael.

"Hisomi- shisō," said a bowing Michelangelo.

"Come acolytes and trainees," said Chikara, "We have much to discuss."

"Do you know who our new enemies are," asked a curious Master Splinter.

"Indeed," said Kon as he addressed everyone, "Your enemies are the Foot Mystics."

"Say what," shouted the 2003 universe while the 2012 universe just looked on in confusion.

* * *

AN: So… Wikipedia says that Prince Diamond in the Japanese series is called Prince Demande. I know. It threw me out of the loop. _ Anyways! Yay! Ninja Tribunal is back and with more training! =P Shall I make the 2012 turtles have dragon avatars like the 2003 ones? Hm… And what about Serena, Usagi, Miwa, the Aprils, the twins, Chibi-Usa, the Caseys, and Hotaru? What avatar should THEY get? ^^ Master Splinter sure not going to like where this is going. Come back for next chapter! =D


	10. 1st Training: Mind, Body, And Spirit

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Not this bridge again," moaned Michelangelo.

"Isn't this the bridge where you collapsed," asked Serena.

"Yup," said Michelangelo.

"Why would he collapse," asked Donnie.

"Due to our soul bond reforming, Michelangelo felt my pain when my dream mirror got smashed," said a solemn Serena.

"So THAT'S why the Ancient One and Master Splinter couldn't sense Mike's spirit," said Leonardo.

"I'm glad that you are safe though," said Donatello.

"I remember that too," said Usagi, "At least, we found out that the Amazon Trio was good in the end."

Serena nodded as Leonardo and Donatello started to check Serena over. They remembered how Michelangelo collapsed onto the bridge the first time around. Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello didn't even know what was going on until Serena came into their lives. As 2003 universe reminisce about the bridge in front of them, the 2012 universe was waiting for their own training. They could remember what happened to make them also acolytes…

_**\- Flashback –**_

_ "Wha tha shell are ya yammerin' about now," growled Raphael._

_ "True," said Donatello, "We SAW them get defeated by Joi, Feragi, Tora, and Adam!"_

_ "Don't forget that we helped too," said Michelangelo._

_ "And Karai…," said Leonardo, "She helped us defeat them as well."_

_ The 2012 universe were surprised by what the turtles' counterparts were saying. They were also surprised to hear about THEIR Karai while Miwa perked up in interest. In front of everyone, there were four people who called themselves the Tribunal. Also, the 2012 universe was learning more about the Foot Mystics, five people who controlled the elements. It was Chikara-shisō who sighed as the turtle acolytes STILL didn't listen to what the FIRST lesson was. The other three looked amused as Chikara-shisō retold them ALL about the first lesson. "Again, you have NOT remembered our first lesson," said Chikara._

_ "Well," said Donatello, "It IS hard to believe that the Foot Mystics are alive."_

_ "But, we SHOULD also have made sure that they were gone for good," said Leonardo._

_ "Just great," said Michelangelo, "We have the crazy prince dude after my Lil Sis and now this!"_

_ "I suggest that we FIRST train our counterparts to get up to speed on what they will too be learning from the Tribunal," suggested Master Splinter._

_ "Don't forget that WE never had that training too," said Hotaru._

_ "Speak for yourself," said Serena, "Big Bro taught me SOME things he did during the Ninja Tribunal fiasco."_

_ "That's 'cause you were with him," pouted Hotaru._

_ Everyone formed a semi-circle in front of the Tribunal. Master Splinter and Yoshi-sensei too participated. They wanted to help their sons and daughter-like girls in their lives. As everyone was in front of the Tribunal, it was once more bestowed upon them a medallion that could help focus on the chi arts that they will be trained on. The 2003 universe turtles were just happy to see the medallions again. It felt like a piece of them was missing after theirs got shattered the first time. "Woah," said Mikey._

_ "This is so exciting," said 2012-April._

_ "We shall also help you focus on your individual abilities as well," said Kon._

_ "We thank you for the opportunity you have bestowed upon my family and I," said Yoshi-sensei as he bowed._

_ "Dog collars," asked a skeptical Raph._

_ "No, it isn't. It is something that can help focus your chi," explained Donatello._

_ "Now, as for training," said Juto, "It begins now."_

_ Chikara did her hand movements once more in front of everyone. Michelangelo and Raphael groaned while Leonardo laughed. Donatello looked more excited about the first part of training, leaving the 2012 universe and Hotaru confused. Casey, April, and Serena had some idea on what the first part was, leaving Casey and Serena groaning. Chibi-Usa and the twins were looking at each other, for it was the first thing they too learned when their Uncle Don taught them the first step in the future. Master Splinter smiled to himself as he turned to see a bright light behind them. Turning around, everyone saw two doors in the middle of the room behind them that slowly opened. The 2012 universe were in awe until they saw what was behind the door. "Yes," said Donatello as he excitedly went into the room._

_ "Not more reading," groaned Michelangelo as he followed his immediate older brother with Serena close behind him._

_ "We are READING," asked a shocked Raph._

_ "Look at all those books," said an awe Donnie as he followed his counterpart and his family._

_ "Why are we reading," asked 2012-Casey, "Casey Jones ain't a reader."_

_ "Does my counterpart always talk in third person," whispered Casey to his April._

_ "Don't be mean to your counterpart," whispered back April who giggled._

_ "This doesn't look like training to me," said Usagi._

_ "It's studying," exclaimed 2012-April._

_ "Studying," echoed all of 2012 universe._

_ "Don't fall asleep again, Mike," said a teasing Leonardo._

_ "Yeah, yeah," said Michelangelo as Hotaru picked up a book near them._

_**\- End Flashback –**_

"So… why are we on a bridge," asked Miwa.

"I am confused too," said Hotaru.

"Listen and watch," said Raphael, "Hisomi-shishō is gonna demonstrate while tha Ancient One is gonna explain ta yous guys."

"Indeed I will," said Ancient One as he went to stand right next to Hisomi.

The 2012 universe and Hotaru were looking at the pair in confusion. Hisomi was doing his sign language while the Ancient One was telling them all what they will be doing. 2003 April and Casey were also intrigued by what they will be learning, along with Serena. Chibi-Usa and the twins, however, were being amused by everyone's reaction to Hisomi. Hisomi reenacted the SAME move that the 2003 universe turtles got to experience after the Ancient One explained what they were doing at the bridge. "That did NOT just happen," exclaimed Donnie.

"Minds think alike, eh Don," said a smirking Raphael.

"Yeah," said Donatello as he chuckled.

"That was sick, yo," said 2012- Casey.

"H-He moved so fast," said a shocked Leo.

"And he was glowing," said Mikey, "Don't forget the glowing! I saw a glowing!"

"This is what you all will be learning," said Ancient One, "As all things are possible when mind, body, and spirit are harnessed to complete the same task."

Everyone was shocked once more as Hisomi demonstrated the move again. Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello, and Leonardo were laughing at the shocked faces. They were, however, wondering why Chibi-Usa and the twins were laughing with them too. Because they were came from the future, the 2003 turtles bet that one of them or all of them taught the three. The Ancient One and Hisomi once again picked Michelangelo to demonstrate. Michelangelo groaned as he was chosen to go first again. "Hey," said Raphael, "At least ya won't be in pain."

"Hardy har har," said a sarcastic Michelangelo, "I'll show you that I can!"

"Remember not to make a noise," said Leonardo.

"Yeah," said Donatello, "We don't want to fight another blue dragon."

"You guys need to stop," said Michelangelo, "You are making Lil Sis feel guilty!"

"Sorry, Buns," said Leonardo and Donatello as both hugged their girlfriend.

"I know it's my fault Big Bro…" trailed off Serena.

"Don't sweat, Sis," said Raphael, "We're just teasin' tha knucklehead cause ya know…"

Before Raphael could talk more, the 2012 universe gasped when Michelangelo glowed orange and had orange stripes surrounding his body. They could also make out a hint of silver, indicating his Moon heritage. Hisomi and the Ancient One were surprised to see a hint of silver, too, because before learning, they only saw orange stripes before Michelangelo tried to do the exercise the first time. Michelangelo showed everyone as he performed the exercise flawlessly and came back with a huge grin. "Way to go Big Bro," said Serena and Usagi.

"That's my counterpart," said a whooping Mikey.

"You performed well, Michelangelo," said Master Splinter.

"I practiced when I was alone or when I was helping Serena," said a sheepish Michelangelo.

"So, Serena knows some of the things you went through," asked Hotaru.

"If she does," said Ancient One, "Shall she try as well?"

_**\- Night Time –**_

"That is such an experience," said Leo.

"I'm tired," said Usagi, "Was surprised that I glowed golden sun while my counterpart glowed silvery moon."

"That just means you and your counterpart are similar but not," said Donnie.

The 2012 universe were remarking about what happened in the morning/afternoon with their counterparts. They were surprised that it was 2012-Casey who woke up the blue dragon and not Mikey like they thought. The 2003 universe turtles groaned as they started to use their training from before helping 2012-Casey. Even the 2012 universe jumped in without much training to help their friend… well… they jumped in AFTER the shock wore off from seeing a life-sized blue dragon. "And Casey here just had to make a noise," said Raph.

"Dude, it's not my fault," said 2012-Casey.

"I'm just surprised that that noise made a DRAGON of all things appear," said 2012-April.

"It seems our universe are quite different, don't you agree my family," asked Yoshi-sensei.

"Yes, father," said Miwa, "I'm surprised that my counterpart was far away from this family."

"You will always be a part of ours, Big Sis," said Mikey and Usagi.

As the 2012 universe still reveled on what the training was like, Serena sat the twins and Chibi-Usa down. The 2003 universe was wondering why the three weren't as shocked about the training as the others were. Chibi-Usa was the one who explained that in the future, she, along with the twins, were trained in the Ninja Tribunal arts by Uncle Mike, Uncle Raph, Uncle Leo, and Uncle Donnie. April and Casey were surprised to hear that their daughter was learning everything the turtles did. "That is SO unfair," pouted Hotaru.

"Sorry," said Raphael, "If I knew we were gonna be here, would have told ya all about it."

"That's fine," said Hotaru, "But next time, train me!"

"Will do," said a chuckling Raphael.

"So, you know your avatars," asked Master Splinter.

"The twins are lucky," said a pouting Chibi-Usa, "They have dragon avatars."

"Dragon avatars," exclaimed everyone.

"Yup," said Chibi-Usa, "While mine is…"

"Don't spoil it," said Leora while Donna covered Chibi-Usa's mouth.

"Yeah," said Donna, "We want your form to be a surprise!"

Chibi-Usa was still pouting while Serena wondered what her form would be. The 2003 turtles were surprised, but happy, that the twins had dragon avatars. Master Splinter, however, told everyone to get to sleep, for another day of training will commence soon. The others sighed and nodded as they retired to their room, the same room that the 2012 universe were in. The 2012 universe quieted down just as the 2003 universe came in. Serena and Usagi smiled as they curled up next to their Mikeys. Leo slept right next to Usagi while Donatello slept right next to Serena. The twins were between Leonardo and Donatello as Raphael slept on the other side of Leonardo. Hotaru settled down for the night as she curled into the warmth of Raphael. Raph and Donnie were off to another side with their April, Casey, and Miwa as Yoshi-sensei and Master Splinter sat down to meditate/sleep. 2003 April and Casey were in another corner with Chibi-Usa in between them. 'I wonder what tomorrow will have in store for us,' thought Mikey as he pulled Usagi closer to him, 'I rather not let the enemy get my Lil Sis too.'

_**\- In Another Room –**_

"The turtle acolytes have retained their memories of our training," said Kon.

"Indeed," said Juto.

"And for their counterparts," asked Chikara while Hisomi sat in silence.

"We have to pray that they will retain all that they will learn from us," said Kon.

"Shall we set up the barrier to keep the Foot Mystics from coming in a second time," asked Chikara.

"Yes," said Kon, "We shall protect our acolytes until the very end."

"We also have a wedding to go to," said Juto as Hisomi held up four wedding invitations, "It seems two of our acolytes are to be wed with one of the newest acolytes."

"Such joyous occasion should be welcomed after everything then," said a smiling Chikara.

* * *

AN: That's one way to get a wedding invite. ㅋㅋ And! I'm sorry if you all think that I am bullying 2012-Casey, but besides Mikey who would goof around, 2012-Casey feels like he would trip and do what Michelangelo did during the Ninja Tribunal thing. I'm not hating on 2012-Casey… I'm just putting him in Michelangelo's shoes while writing this particular chapter. ^^; Anyways! I hope that you have a good time with this chapter. Remaking the training 2003 did with the 2012 is going to be an experience as they move on to more intense training? Hm… I should research more about what they should do. XD I hope you like this chapter! Please review!


	11. 2nd & 3rd Training: Weapons & Avatars

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Acolytes," said Juto, "It is time for the next part of your training."

"Ugh," said Raph, "It's too early."

"I would have assumed that you would be used to this early time, my son," said Yoshi-sensei.

"Not really," muttered Raph.

It was very early in the morning when everyone was up. The gong was heard throughout the monastery that made Raph, Donnie, 2012-April, and 2012-Casey bolt up from their sleep. They thought it was a dream that an enemy from the 2003 universe were after them, but it was not the case. Leo was already up, along with Usagi, Mikey, and Miwa. But, before those four, the 2003 universe were up and yawning every once in a while. The turtles were used to the early morning wake-up calls from before and got their friends and children up with them. Master Splinter was enjoying a nice cup of tea when the 2012 universe came into the room. "No breakfast," asked a yawning Chibi-Usa.

"I could use some breakfast, too," said Hotaru.

"Uncle Mikey," whined Leora and Donna, "Please make us breakfast!"

"Breakfast will be held AFTER receiving your chosen weapon," said Juto.

"Chosen… weapon," asked Leo.

"What do you mean by that," asked Miwa.

"Second lesson," said Juto, "A weapon is not simply a tool. It is an extension of skill… of body. I can only pray that the Foot Mystics never comes again. But, if they do, you cannot fight them with bits of tin and wood. You need stronger weapons, forged to strike at the Foot Mystics both physically and mystically."

"Did this guy just dissed our weapons," asked 2012-Casey, "That's messed up yo!"

"I agree," said Raph, "These are our weapons chosen by our sensei!"

"Quiet," said April, "This is quite serious if you think about it."

"We had a hard time with the Foot Mystics before we even had the training," declared Leonardo, "Juto-shisō knows what he is talking about."

The 2012 universe looked at their counterparts with looks of disbelief. Serena and Hotaru knew the stories, along with Chibi-Usa, Leora, and Donna. All five of them had a solemn look on their faces. Casey and April also remembered how the Foot Mystics were very powerful and remembered the times their friends came to them with a lot of injuries. They too heard about what happened to them all when they went to fight the Utrom Shredder. Just as everyone had a contemplative look, Juto summoned a blue lightning whip and lashed it out into the open. The 2003 turtles looked on in waiting while the 2012 turtles looked skeptical. Mikey and Usagi were the only two that looked quite serious. If their enemies also were revived, they needed to get better at what they were trained to do with the Tribunal. The 2012 universe looked on in awe as the ground gave way to… "Cave of Wonders," exclaimed the twins.

"You have GOT to stop watching Aladdin," said an exasperated Chibi-Usa.

"But, Aladdin is just so good," said Leora.

"I also heard they are going to be making a live action one," piped up Donna.

"Not the time girls," said a smiling Serena as the others tried to stifle their laughter.

"I-It's a giant dragon head," exclaimed Donnie.

"Very perspective, my counterpart," said Donatello.

"Are we supposed to put our HANDS into THAT," yelped Leo.

"The spirit forge," said Juto before anyone else could say anything, "Fueled by the breath of four great dragons. Those worthy will find what they seek within. Those unworthy… inconceivable pain."

"Stop scaring the little ones," said Chikara from behind the acolytes.

Everyone, besides Yoshi-sensei and Master Splinter, jumped into the air when they heard Chikara's voice. Juto just smirked and motioned for them to step forward. Leonardo was first as he placed his hand in the fire. Just then, a huge flame engulfed Leonardo, leaving Serena in a panic as Donatello tried to reassure her. This happened last time when Raphael went first instead of Leonardo. As the fire died down, 2012 universe was shocked to see Leonardo having blue stripes around him and holding onto a sword. Serena was so relieved that she ran and hugged him just as Leonardo stepped back to the group. "I'm alright," said Leonardo, "And apparently, this time, I have Gōnshin."

"Don't scare me like that again," said Serena.

"Hey look sis," said Michelangelo as he held new nunchakus, "I got my old Inazuma again!"

"It seems that our past is coming back," said Donatello as he held a spear, "Biyako, my old friend."

"Bunrai," said Raphael as he held a two-sided kusarigama, "Great ta have tis again."

As the four 2003 turtles were reunited, it was everybody else's turn. Serena and Usagi got a surprised about their weapons. It looked like the same sword that Sailor Galaxia had bestowed upon them during Chaos' reign of terror. Juto exclaimed that those were twin moon swords by the names of Artemis and Selene. Hotaru had gotten a glaive while April had gotten a tessen. 2012-April and 2012-Casey got mystical guns that reminded them of the time in space. Leora and Donna got two sets of kunai that when they threw it, it would always come back to them like a boomerang. Chibi-Usa's weapon was a naginata. Miwa was gifted with a Kama as her father, Yoshi-sensei, was gifted with a tekkan. Master Splinter was gifted with a staff with a sun on the head. The 2012 turtles were surprised about theirs. Leo had a double-sided sword. Donnie had staff similar to his time as a wizard from their game Mazes and Mutants. Raph had gotten a hammer, which Michelangelo commented on their friend Adam having it before. Mikey, however… "How did the dragon know about the Sun Sword," yelped Mikey.

"Really," asked Michelangelo as he inspected the sword, "Aw man! You mean mini-me has my sword?"

"He IS you as Prince Michael too, Mike," said a dead-panned Donatello.

"B-But," said a pouting Michelangelo, "Juto-shisō, you gotta let me keep it after we all defeat the Foot Mystics!"

"I do not know what Prince Michael of the Moon Kingdom has to do with getting a weapon," said Juto.

"Ah… we neva told ya," asked Raphael with a sheepish face.

"Tell us what," asked Chikara.

"You are looking at the reincarnated Prince Michael, Tribunal masters," proclaimed Master Splinter, leaving the two masters in shock.

_**\- Later That Day –**_

"Ugh," said a panting 2012-April.

"How on Earth did Mike get to Hisomi-shisō," asked a perplexed Donnie.

"He had the training," said Leonardo, "But Mike has always been the fastest of us."

"Not fair that Usagi and Serena kept up with the two Mikeys," said 2012-Casey, "I feel like they knew how to do this already!"

It was after the initial shock about having the reincarnates of Moon, Sun, and Saturn royalty that training picked up again. They were going over the first lesson with Hisomi and the Ancient One. However, they knew that they wouldn't be able to keep up with Hisomi after the body, mind, and spirit training they did. The only ones that caught up with the fast-running of Hisomi were the two Mikeys and the two Serenas. It was a surprise, though, that Mikey, Usagi, and Serena lit up just like Michelangelo before they caught up to Hisomi. "What's the next lesson," asked a curious Leora.

"It is time to find your avatars," said Kon.

"Do we have to do it too," whined Michelangelo, "We already know our avatars!"

"Demonstrate for the ones that cannot," said Kon.

"Of course, Kon-shisō," said a bowing Leonardo.

"Avatars," asked a curious Miwa.

"Everyone has an avatar," said Donatello, "You just need to…"

"I can explain from here, Donatello," said Kon.

"Right," said a sheepish Donatello.

"Now," said Kon, "While you walk on this Earth, your spirit walks in another world. What you see with your eyes is only one plain of existence. What you feel with your heart and chi… that is the world of the spirit. To truly comeback the Foot Mystics, you must be able to manifest your spirit as an avatar. The spirit avatar taps into a warrior's deepest soul, manifesting a true totem of each warrior's inner being."

The 2012 universe, along with the twins, Chibi-Usa, April, Casey, Hotaru, and Serena, looked on to see the 2003 turtles meditating. Each turtle was glowing their specific colors as a column appeared on top of them. The 2012 universe were in awe as all of them manifested a type of dragon. Serena giggled because it was like Michelangelo to have a unique dragon from Chinese mythology, the dragon turtle. Leora and Donna nodded their heads as they meditated, Leora having a column of bluish silver while Donna had a column of purplish silver. Everyone, including the 2003 turtles, stopped what they were doing to see… "They have dragon avatars too," exclaimed a shock Kon, "And one so young!"

"Donna looks like a mini-watatsumi, a water dragon," said Yoshi-sensei.

"Yes," said Master Splinter, "As Leora looks like a mini-shenlong, a spirit dragon."

"What is Chibi-Usa's," asked a curious Usagi.

"I-I'm a turtle," murmured Chibi-Usa.

"A turtle," echoed everyone.

"A turtle avatar associates with Earth," said Kon, "Which also means determination and persistence."

"She's persistent alright," said a smiling Leora.

"Especially when she goes back to the past to help," said a happy Donna.

Chibi-Usa blushed as her past mom, April, turned to her past dad, Casey, and exclaimed that Chibi-Usa hung out with the turtles too much. Everyone else tried to turn away as they got into meditative states. The 2003 turtles saw that everyone was glowing their respective planetary colors just as a column appeared. Opening their eyes, they were surprised at what they saw. Usagi's totem was her namesake, a rabbit. However, Serena's totem was that of a fox. "The rabbit," said Kon, "Is said to be about creativity and spontaneity. The fox, however, is said to be about mental responsiveness and affinity with nocturnal activities."

"A snake," asked a disappointed Miwa as she saw hers.

"A snake means life changes and transformation," explained Kon.

"Why the depressed tone," asked a curious April.

"Because I AM a snake mutant," said Miwa.

"Really," asked the 2003 universe.

"You got hit by mutagen," asked a curious Donatello.

"Yes," said Miwa, "But Mikey and Usagi made it so that I have control over my change."

"Fascinating," said Donatello, "We saw Hun be turned into a turtle mutant, but…"

As Donatello trailed off, everyone turned back to the other totems as they manifested. Master Splinter was a tiger, meaning willpower and personal courage and strength. Yoshi-sensei was a lion, meaning honor and courage. 2012-April was a hawk, meaning power to see clear visions and fearlessness. 2012-Casey was a coyote, meaning jokester and adaptability. April was an eagle, meaning accepting life's challenges with unshakable courage and determination. Casey was a tiger, meaning ability to trust yourself and unpredictability. Hotaru was a panther, meaning death and rebirth. The 2012 turtles… "Oh my," said Kon.

"Woah," said Usagi.

"That is totally awesome," exclaimed 2012-April.

"Well, they ARE us," said Raphael, "No surprise there."

"They have the same avatars as us," said a smiling Leonardo.

"W-We have dragon avatars too," said a perplexed Leo.

"Not surprising since our counterparts have them," said Donnie.

"I was sure we were going to have different avatars though," said a thoughtful Mikey.

As everyone watched their totems disappear, it was Kon that told them that they would be able to manifest it without thought. The others looked at each other and were determined to get the training down. However, before they could, Chikara told Kon that it was time for HER training. The 2003 turtles looked at each other and sighed. They really didn't want to go up against rock monsters again. Their counterparts looked at the 2003 turtles in confusion. Something was NOT being told about Chikara's training. "What's wrong," asked Miwa.

"I'm sure that you will find out in time," said Master Splinter.

"Are we going to like this next training," asked Usagi.

"I doubt it," said Michelangelo, "Whelp! Let's get defeated by rock monsters again, bros."

"Rock monsters," asked the 2012 universe as they were just walking behind the 2003 universe.

"Don't ask," said Donatello as Raphael said, "You'll see."

"Come," said Chikara, "Your fourth training starts now."

* * *

AN: Whelp! This is the last chapter before I post within two to three weeks. I'm going on family vacation and won't be bringing anything to write the chapters with. =P How about the totems? I had to go to a website to help me come up with the different avatars. The 2012 universe turtles are just going to have dragon avatars since I ran out of what to think up for the avatars. XP Have fun reading and see ya with a new chapter after my vacation with my family! ^^ Ja Ne~!


	12. Invites, Senshi Meeting, & 4th Training

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Makoto," exclaimed a jumping Minako, "Over here!"

"Did she have sugar," asked a sweat-dropping Makoto.

"I'm not sure," said Ami, "We were all in different flights."

Sure enough, three Inners were at the airport after getting off of their flights for Spring Break in their hometown. Pursuing their dreams as a singer, a doctor, and a chef took their toll on the three as they looked for the person who was picking them up. Spotting a running black-haired girl coming towards them, the three smiled as they greeted the person. "Rei-chan," exclaimed the three.

"Sorry, I'm late," said Rei, "But you will never guess what came in the mail today!"

"Tell us when we are all in your car," said Ami.

"Must be big if you almost forgot to pick us up," teased Minako.

"Shut it," said Rei, "And it IS big news! I'm still wondering how Usagi-chan knew that you three were coming too."

"Eh," asked Makoto, "Usagi-chan?"

"Yeah," said Rei, "She sent something for ALL of us in that one envelope."

"Sent what," asked a curious Ami.

"Wedding invitations," squealed Rei as she produced said mail.

"_NANI (WHAT)_," exclaimed the three girls as Rei smirked at them.

_**\- At A Mansion –**_

"It's so great to be home," said Michiru as she sat down on the couch, exhausted.

"Bored of your concert tour, Michi," asked Haruka.

"Not really," said Michiru, "I just miss Hotaru."

"You and me both," said Haruka, "But she wanted to stay with Koneko. You already knew that."

Michiru 'hm'ed as Haruka shifted through the countless mail that piled up in their mailbox when they went on tour for Michiru's violin concerts and Haruka's F1 racing. Just as Michiru's eyes started to shut, it popped right back up from Haruka's yelling. Michiru turned to her partner and saw Haruka holding onto an elegant-looking envelope. Michiru got up due to her curiosity and took the envelope gently from Haruka's hands that were about to crumble the offending mail. Taking the letter out, Michiru gasped as she saw what it was. "Wedding invitations," exclaimed Michiru with a smile.

"Those two turtles are dead meat," growled Haruka.

"Look at the hime's ring," said Michiru who also took out a photo of the three posing together, "It seems as though the two turtles created it just for the _hime (princess)_!"

"I don't care that they created a ring," said Haruka, "They should also asked for MY permission to marry Koneko, too."

Before Michiru could say anything, a portal opened up and stepped in Pluto who de-transformed to her civilian form, Setsuna. Haruka and Michiru looked at Setsuna in worry as said woman sat on the couch and rubbed her shoulders. They could see that Setsuna was hiding some kind of wound as they saw her wincing a bit when she sat down. Michiru and Haruka looked at each other before looking towards their fellow Outer Senshi, just waiting for Setsuna to say something. "So…," drawled out Haruka, "Did you know that Koneko is getting married?!"

"Yes," said Setsuna with a smile before frowning, "However, we have bigger problems than our princess getting ready for her wedding."

"What's wrong, Setsuna," asked Michiru.

"We need a Senshi meeting," murmured Setsuna to herself.

"What," asked Haruka, "Why? Is Koneko in trouble?"

"Please tell us," said Michiru gently.

"It seems as though our enemies are being revived," said Setsuna, "By the Foot Mystics."

"_NANI (WHAT)_," shouted the two Outers as Setsuna sighed in her hands.

_**\- With The Inner Senshi –**_

"I can't believe that Usa-chan is going to get married," said Minako, "And before me!"

"I'm happy for her," said Makoto, "After everything that has happened, she should be able to relax and start her own family."

"Indeed," said Ami, "I wonder what her wedding will look like."

As the Inners were talking about Usagi and her upcoming wedding, the three Outers were walking up on the steps of the Hikawa Shrine to talk to the four Inners. Setsuna told Michiru and Haruka that the Inners were in town and it was best to get everything out of the way. The three Outers had grim faces as they were finally at the top of the stairs to the Hikawa Shrine. There, they saw the Inners talking animatedly while waving what seemed to be wedding invitations. Haruka gave off an angry growl, alerting the Inners that they had company. "Haruka," exclaimed Makoto, "Michiru and Setsuna too! What brings you here?"

"Grave news," said Setsuna.

"Grave news," asked Ami.

"Is Usagi-chan alright," asked Minako.

"Settle down," said Michiru, "And let us explain."

The Inners sat down as the Outers did as well. They could tell Setsuna was still a bit injured due to the wince as she sat down. The three Outers looked at the Inners, trying to come out with the bad news. The Inners looked at the Outers expectantly as they thought of what they could have to say. Haruka was still growling with what Setsuna just told them not too long ago…

_**\- Haruka's Flashback –**_

_ "__NANI (WHAT)__," shouted the two Outers._

_ "The Foot Mystics are alive," said Setsuna, "The acolytes that fought with our prince and his brothers of this time did not destroy the five."_

_ "B-But you said that our enemies are being revived," asked Michiru._

_ Setsuna had a pinched look as she thought back to her fight with Prince Demande. She also thought back to when the 2003 turtles fought Jadeite that one day in the park. She was not in the mood to explain once more when she knew the Inners were in town as well. Looking up at her fellow Outers, she told them that indeed, the Foot Mystics had revived their enemies… more so, she told them about Prince Demande being alive. "That wannabe prince," growled Haruka as she slammed her fist into her palm, "Is back?!"_

_ "Yes," said Setsuna, "He was about to kidnap our princess until I intervened and fought him while getting the others to safety."_

_ "And where exactly is our princess," asked Michiru._

_ "She is training in the Ninja Tribunal mystic arts with the rest of our new allies," said Setsuna._

_ "Newest allies," asked the two._

_ "Yes," said Setsuna as she smirked, "Another parallel dimension where our prince and princess's counterparts came through, along with the counterpart's family."_

_ "Don't tell me," groaned Haruka._

_ "Yes," said Setsuna, "There are TWO sets of turtles running around."_

_ "I told you not to tell me," said Haruka as she groaned once more while Michiru looked on in amusement, despite the bad news._

_**\- End Haruka's Flashback –**_

"It seems as though our enemies are being revived by another evil known as the Foot Mystics," said Setsuna.

"Say what," yelped Rei.

"Who or what are these Foot Mystics," asked Ami.

"I forgot that you didn't know," said a sighing Setsuna as Michiru took over.

"The Foot Mystics are Heralds to the Feudal Japan's own evil demon called the Shredder," said Michiru, "It was the past couple of years that this Shredder was defeated by our Prince Michael and his brothers, along with a few allies."

"However," said Haruka, "We ALL thought that the Foot Mystics were destroyed by the prince's allies as he and his brothers battled against Shredder."

The Inners took the information with gaping faces. Their Prince Michael defeated the Ancient Evil known as Shredder with his brothers. They were surprised that the Outers told them that Serena told the three to help Prince Michael while the Inners dealt with Queen Nehelenia. However, it DID give the Inners peace to know why the Outers were there to help them during Queen Nehelenia's evil and messed up mind. The Inners turned to each other as one question was left. "Where IS Usagi-chan now," asked Minako.

"She, along with Prince Michael and his family, are training in the Ninja Tribunal arts," said Setsuna.

"And Hotaru," asked Ami.

"She is also training in the same arts with everyone," said Setsuna.

"I just hope that it will be enough," said Rei.

"For now," said Haruka, "Let's get back into shape, eh?"

The Inners groaned as they thought about what Haruka's idea of 'shape' was. The training with all of the Senshi together was going to be tough as Haruka barked out orders. It wasn't that long when a couple of lights came down at the entrance of the Hikawa Shrine to reveal… "Seiya," exclaimed the Inners, "Taiki! Yaten! Princess Kakyuu!"

"Galaxia and the Sailor Animamates," said Michiru while Haruka muttered 'outsiders'.

"I hope we aren't late for the wedding," said a smiling Princess Kakyuu.

"Uh… before we answer that," said Makoto, "How about you all train with us for an upcoming battle?"

"_NANI (WHAT)_," shouted the rest of the guests as the Earth's Senshi sighed and explained AGAIN what was going on.

_**\- At The Monastery –**_

"I am so sore," groaned 2012-April.

"I know what you mean," said April as she too lied down on the sleeping mats.

"It wasn't THAT bad," said Raphael.

"Not that bad," exclaimed a gaping Donnie, "We were defeated by ROCK monsters!"

"We had to do that too," said a laughing Donatello.

"Ugh," groaned Donnie as his counterpart still laughed.

"Who knew that Chikara-shisō's training would be so brutal," said Serena as the rest nodded their heads.

_**\- Flashback –**_

_ "Strength of body," said Chikara, "When combine with strength of mind and spirit can move mountains. Alone, however, the body shatters against rock like a brittle twig."_

_ It was now time for the fourth training style with Chikara. The 2003 turtles were groaning because they knew what was about to happen. Serena was also anticipating it due to having Michelangelo tell her what his training was like. She still couldn't understand why they had to fight rock monsters. Leonardo and Donatello were sitting on either side of her while Raphael just told Hotaru to watch. It wasn't long that they were surprised to see Chikara lift a big boulder with one hand over her head. "W-What is she doing," asked Leo worriedly._

_ "S-She just broke that big rock without even flinching," exclaimed Raph as everyone saw the demonstration._

_ "That was awesome, yo," said 2012-Casey._

_ "Stand acolytes," said Chikara, "Prepare!"_

_ Everyone stood up and looked as Chikara glowed green and shot a green energy beam upwards. The 2012 universe was wondering what was going on. Serena, the little twins, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, April, and Casey were looking on with caution. However, it was the 2003 turtles that were in a fighting stance, preparing for what they knew was going to happen. All four groaned as the others looked on in shock that the rocks surrounding them moved and formed… "Rock monsters," yelped Miwa._

_ "These stone ores are powerful and near impervious," said Chikara, "To defeat them will take more than mere muscle. It is time to see if you can use what I have taught you. Focus on your inner strength."_

_ "It seems as though we are going to be at a disadvantage," said Yoshi-sensei as their weapons glowed green and disappeared._

_ "That's why we were groanin' when Chikara-shisō appeared," said Raphael._

_ "How are we going to defeat these guys," exclaimed Mikey._

_ "And without our weapons," said a worried Donnie._

_ The 2003 turtles sighed as they were used to this. Chikara smiled as she saw the familiar energies flowing around the turtles. The 2012 universe, along with those that weren't trained before, gaped as Michelangelo and Leonardo took down one while glowing blue and orange. It was also surprising to see Donatello and Raphael take down another one. Serena and Hotaru nodded their heads as they too started to concentrate. They started to glow their respective colors started to defeat another, with the help of the twins and Chibi-Usa. Mikey and 2012-Casey shook their hands when they tried, but they weren't glowing. It wasn't long that the training ended with some succeeding and others failing. "You have done well, acolytes," said Chikara, "However, some of you… your focus and discipline are poor. You will do well to meditate on what you did wrong."_

_ "Yes Chikara-shisō," murmured everyone._

_**\- End Flashback –**_

"Like I said," said Raphael, "Wasn't that bad."

"Rock monsters," said Master Splinter who shook his head, "What's next?"

"Well, we usually train in all four," said a thoughtful Donatello.

"After that," said Leonardo, "I think the fifth training will commence."

The 2012 universe groaned as they collapsed once more on the sleeping mats. They knew that the training was going to be brutal due to the other first three, but come on! They were new to the whole mystic art training. Serena giggled as Mikey glared at a snuggling Usagi next to Leo. Michelangelo looked at the counterparts before turning to see Leonardo and Donatello put Leora and Donna to sleep while checking for injuries. It wouldn't be long that the wedding will come, but AFTER defeating the Foot Mystics. "Do you think the others got the wedding invites yet," asked Serena suddenly.

"I'm sure that they did," said Michelangelo, "And I can't wait for Leon and Don to run away from Haruka."

"Oh come on," groaned Donatello, "We asked for YOUR permission already. Why can't she accept that?"

"This is Haruka-papa we are talking about," said Hotaru.

"She's so overprotective for an Outer Senshi," said Leonardo as he groaned from thinking about the beating he'll receive from the Uranus princess.

"I'm glad that I don't have to deal with this," said Leo.

"Oh, you will," said Mikey who was grinning evilly, "I'm going to be telling her ALL about this adventure!"

"Great," groaned Leo as everyone laughed, the laughter making everyone relax even more.

As they were talking about everything else and trying not to think about the coming battle, everyone won't know what the new enemies did until they all found the Foot Mystics and fought them, along with their allies. It wouldn't be long, however, for the 2012 universe to realize that even though they were in a different universe, THEIR enemies will always appear with the Foot Mystics. It was just a matter of time until their training with the Ninja Tribunal will be up.

* * *

AN: I am back from family vacation! Well, I was back for a few days, but jetlag got the best of me. Now! I have this newest chapter for you all to read! And the ending of this DOES show that everyone will be in a huge surprise in a few moments. Maybe next chapter or two? ^^; Still thinking on what to do next. =D Happy reading and hope SOMEONE out there will leave a review? Maybe? ㅠㅠ


	13. 5th Training:Conquering Fears Gone Wrong

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"What have you got us into now, Tiger Claw," said a fish mutant.

"Quiet," said a tiger mutant, "These five will help us revive Master Shredder and take revenge on those turtles."

"Kind of creepy, dawg," said a mutant warthog in skinny jeans.

"Yes, comrade Bebop," said a mutant rhino, "Very creepy, indeed."

Before the tiger mutant could say anything, the place lit up with fire torches all around the four mutants. The tiger mutant looked on as the other three cowered behind the tiger. Each mutant saw five different swirls of elements form one of the five Foot Mystics. The tiger mutant bowed down grudgingly towards the five as the other three mutants looked on in shock. "Nice of you to show up, Tiger Claw," said Fire Mystic.

"Please," said Water Mystic, "Tell us your comrades' names."

"Hold up," said the mutant warthog, "What is going on here?!"

"Comrade Bebop is right," said the mutant rhino, "What is going on, Tiger Claw?"

"Fishface, Bebop, and Rocksteady," said Tiger Claw, the tiger mutant, "Meet our new employers… the Foot Mystics."

"Say what," exclaimed the three mutants as the five Foot Mystics smirked evilly.

Tiger Claw then explained how the Foot Mystics found him in a different dimension and pulled him back to his original one. He also explained about the weird turtles that fought him, but he won in the end. However, before the Foot Mystics sent him back to where they originally lived, they said that they would call on his services one day. The other three mutants looked wary at the powerful Foot Mystics, wondering why they called themselves that. "So, the warthog is called Bebop," asked a curious male voice.

"How is THAT rhino thing called Rocksteady," demanded a female voice.

"I get the tiger is called Tiger Claw while the fish one is called Fishface," said another female voice.

"I believe introductions are in order," said Metal Mystic.

"Mutants, meet the enemies of Michelangelo's little sister," said a gleeful Wind Mystic.

"Prince Demande," said Fire Mystic as a male came out of the shadows.

"Queen Beryl," said Water Mystic as a female came out of the shadows.

"And Mistress Nine," said Earth Mystic as another female came out of the shadows.

"Royalty," said an excited Bebop, "We get to work with royalty!"

"Don't forget that YOU five made a deal to resurrect Master Shredder," said Tiger Claw.

"Yes, yes," said Fire Mystic, "We will. We ARE the Heralds of the Shredder after all."

That declaration left ALL four mutants shocked while the Foot Mystics told the three newest additions to mingle with the mutants. The Foot Mystics left with an evil cackle, deciding to mess with the minds of the turtles and their allies.

_**\- At The Monastery –**_

"I fear, turtles, that the Heralds of the Shredder have gained more allies," said Kon.

"That's just great," grumbled Raphael.

"Wait a minute," said Miwa, "The Foot Mystics are called the Heralds of the SHREDDER?!"

"Yes," said Juto, "I thought we have told you this already."

"No," said the 2012 universe.

"I wonder who they resurrected," said Leonardo.

"Well, we already know about Prince Demande," said Donatello as Serena hid her face in Michelangelo's arm, Usagi doing the same with Mikey.

It was a rare break time for both universes as they were eating their lunch. The Ninja Tribunal, however, interrupted their lunch break to tell them about them feeling that the Foot Mystics had gain more allies. Raphael groaned while both Mikeys hoped that it wasn't any of the enemies that they faced when they were Sun Knight as they comforted their little sister. They didn't need their enemies targeting their families. Both Aprils and Caseys groaned in unison while Hotaru placed a comforting hand on her princess's shoulder. She felt that her past would also be there to spite her. Even Leora and Donna curled into their mother's past self, trying to comfort her while Chibi-Usa looked on at her spot. "Do not fret, my sons," said Master Splinter, "All we can do now is prepare."

"Well said," said Yoshi-sensei, "We should prepare for the worst so we can be victorious against the oncoming battle."

"_Hai, sensei (Yes, teacher)_," said everyone.

"If you are done with your lunch break," said Chikara, "We will begin your next training."

Everyone looked at each other, then down to their lunches. It was Michelangelo and Mikey who grinned as they grabbed a slice of pizza they have gotten from who knows where in the monastery and started to eat, thus making everyone laugh and start to eat more. They wouldn't know what the future battle will hold, but they could at least enjoy their lunch break.

_**\- After Lunch Break –**_

"Your next training," said the Ancient One, "Is with me."

"Really," asked an excited Leonardo, "Are they going to be…?"

"Quiet, blue kappa," said the Ancient One, "Do not give away my secrets."

"Sorry, Ancient One," said Leonardo.

Serena giggled with Leora and Donna as Leonardo had red cheeks on his green skin. Donatello, Michelangelo, Master Splinter, and Raphael smiled or smirked at their family member's excitement. April and Casey were smiling while the 2012 universe just stared at the excited Leonardo. Leo also looked embarrassed about his counterpart too while Mikey grinned. Everyone was in front of a temple-like house as the Ancient One came out to greet the group. The Ninja Tribunal, however, were somewhere else, monitoring the barrier that will keep the Foot Mystics out of the monastery while both universes trained. "Your next training begins now," said the Ancient One, "The next training is to conquer your fears. You have all experienced different things that the fear you THOUGHT you had before may have changed into something else. As I said to kumquat here before, prepare yourselves!"

"Kumquat.," asked Raphael who was smirking.

"I-It's a nickname he gave me the first time I trained him," said an embarrassed Leonardo.

"I think it's cute," said a giggling Serena.

"You would," said Hotaru as Leo looked at his counterpart in sympathy.

"Ooo," said Mikey, "We should call Leo 'Kumquat' too!"

"Uh," said Leo, "No thanks, Mikey."

"Let's just go and get this fear over with," said Raph as he confidently stepped in.

As all of them went into the temple-like house, the Ancient One told them to face their dangerous adversary, their fears, one by one. Raph was pretty confident that he could face any kind of fear he had, especially the cockroaches. Before both Leos could stop him, Raph went into the room as the others looked to see an illusion of Mikey facing Raph. "What," asked a skeptical Raph, "This is my fear?"

"Raphie," said the fake Mikey, "I'm NOT going back to the family with YOU there! I'm staying with my little sister and far away from YOU!"

"Mikey," asked Raph while everyone watched.

"Why should I come back to you when you always hurt me," asked Mikey as he magically started to bleed a bit from a head wound, "Always hitting me on the head."

Raph, along with everyone else, looked on as Raph looked down to see some blood on his hand. Wincing, Raph walked backwards as fake Mikey started to walk towards him, still sprouting everything that Raph did to him. Leonardo wondered why an illusion came out instead of facing the fear yourself like his first training with the rock. The Ancient One also commented on this change of events, leaving everyone shocked at the bald man. Leo and Donnie ran in to help, but both were also caught up in the fake Mikey telling them everything bad that happened to him by their hands. Mikey and Usagi looked at each other. They knew that what the fake Mikey was telling everyone was true, but this was a bit much. "If we went in, does this mean the illusion will change," asked a curious Donatello.

"I don't know," said Michelangelo, "But Raphie here is getting angry at what the fake little me is saying."

"Is what that Mikey saying true," asked a concerned April.

"More or less," said Mikey as Usagi hugged him.

"That's just wrong in so many levels," said Casey as his counterpart winced in sympathy.

"I am disturbed though," said the Ancient One, "The temple shouldn't have done this. Facing your fears is one thing, but I thought it would be like when Leonardo came the first time."

"That's what I thought too," said Leonardo.

"Looks like we have to make them realize the fear isn't real," said 2012-April.

Mikey looked at his little sister while Usagi looked back at him. Giving an encouraging smile, Mikey made a stand and leapt towards his fake. He took out the Sun Sword and swung at his fake. The fake Mikey looked on in shock as his older brothers looked at him in awe. The 2003 universe looked at Michelangelo in exasperation because if it was them, he would have done the same thing. Mikey glared as he poised his sword at the fake Mikey. "Why would you make me stop," asked fake Mikey, "Scared that all our secrets came out?"

"Of course I'm scared," said Mikey, "But, I'm more scared of how my older brothers are feeling than what our secrets are told to our counterparts."

"Hm," said fake Mikey, "You are not scared that your older brothers are going to hurt you once more? Because I can see it in your very soul. You are scared about how all the apologies from your Leo, Raph, and Donnie were all fake. You are just waiting till the three are back to hurting you once more."

"T-That's not true," said Leo as he tried to look confident, "We would never try to hurt Mikey again!"

"We learned from our mistakes and are trying to make things b-better," said Donnie as he tried to be strong as well.

"Well, you two are," said fake Mikey, "But Raphie boy here isn't. He hurt baby brother Mikey too much. He already started to beat Mikey over the head when our counterparts transformed into Senshi. What's to say that everything is a lie again?"

"Who are you calling counterparts," growled Raphael in his place while Hotaru held him back.

"You ain't a counterpart of mine," said Michelangelo.

Mikey tried to calm down as he believed this fear was taking over his older brothers and him. What the fake Mikey said DID make some sense. Raph would always try to hurt him, especially during that time when the 2003 universe transformed into Senshi. Yet with all the pain, Mikey still loved his older brother Raph. He still loved his family and wouldn't trade anything in the world for anything else to change. Looking at the fake, Mikey ran with the Sun Sword as the sword glowed orange. He wouldn't let this fake hurt his older brothers with words… not again. Fake Mikey looked on in shock as Mikey slashed the sword at him, making the fake Mikey split into two and turned to dust. "M-Mikey," asked a cautious 2012-April.

"I-I know that I will be scared about my older brothers hurting me again," said Mikey slowly, "But, no matter what… I still love this family even if they hurt me. I won't let a fake make them doubt that love I have for them."

"That's my Big Bro," said a smiling Usagi.

"I believe that we should postpone this training," said the Ancient One, "I need to talk with the Ninja Tribunal on what happened in this temple."

"We shall accompany you too, Ancient One," said Master Splinter.

"I too wish to know what went on," said Yoshi-sensei.

The Ancient One just nodded his head as all three left to talk with the Ninja Tribunal. The others, however, were left with the emotional scare of what THEIR fear would manifest into. If it did that with Raph, then with Leo and Donnie, and finally Mikey… They shudder to think what would happen if one of them went into that temple to face their own fear. Usagi wrapped her arms around Mikey as Leora and Donna did the same. Because of this fear, the 2003 universe finally understood why Mikey ran away in that dimension. They looked at Michelangelo as he winced from the emotional pain while Serena placed a comforting hand. "So… that just happened," said Chibi-Usa.

"Was what that fake Mikey said to you all true," asked Hotaru.

"Yes," said Leo who winced at the glares their counterparts gave them.

"I know we talked about this," said Raphael to his counterpart, "But, it seems that this went deeper."

"I guess," said Raph as he tried to get the image of his bloody hand out of his head.

"Do you guys want to talk about what went on between you three and your little brother," asked Donatello.

"Not really," said Donnie to his counterpart, "We know that we screwed up…"

"That's a big understatement," said Miwa.

"…But," said Donnie as he ignored Miwa's comment, "We are trying to fix it."

"If you are sure," said Leonardo.

"Since our training stopped for a bit," said Serena, "Why not partner up to train with our Senshi powers? That way, we can be ready for the enemies that were revived."

"Great idea," said April who really wanted to move away from the awkwardness of the first conquer-your-fear training.

Serena smiled as she dragged, surprisingly, Leo to train with her. Leonardo took on Mikey as Hotaru took Usagi. April took Donnie while Donatello took Miwa. Leora and Donna took Raph because they knew their cuteness would make Raph not hurt them. Chibi-Usa took her past father's counterpart as Casey took his fiancée's counterpart. It seemed that the 2003 universe wanted to separate the 2012 universe for a while, to make sure that everyone is fine. It wouldn't be until later that everyone found out that the illusion was created to make turmoil within the 2012 universe by the Foot Mystics' spell on the house.

* * *

AN: Yes… I combined a fear for Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. Mikey's is self-explanatory because of the beating that Raph did during the fight with Jadeite. Raph, Leo, and Donnie are the same because… come on! Their littlest brother left once due to their own hands and all three are now scared he would leave again. What's to stop him from leaving? So… this chapter revealed more about the 2012 turtles' dilemma and fractured brother bonding. I am planning for everyone to heal though before the final battle between all those enemies, especially the battle against the Foot Mystics. For now… I leave you all with this. I hope this chapter is alright. m(_)m


	14. Conquering Fears Gone Semi-Right For All

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"The spell is still working on that house," asked Fire Mystic.

"Yes, brother," said Metal Mystic.

"I can feel that there is growing tension from the turtles that our allies came from," said Wind Mystic.

"I cannot believe that our illusion spell is working better than the last time we used it," said Water Mystic.

"Let us rejoice before we resurrect that fake Shredder, brothers," said Earth Mystic.

"Indeed," said Fire Mystic, "The illusion will help as we get ready to do our end of the bargain with those in that other universe."

The five Foot Mystics laughed evilly together as they looked on in their mystic waters to where the turtles are. As the illusion spell was still working, the turtles' enemies were lounging around, waiting for their turn to destroy the turtles. The three enemies of Michelangelo's Serena, though, were plotting on how to gain the powers of the Foot Mystics before they confronted the person who destroyed them from before. Those three enemies did not appreciate being the beck and call for five beings who should have bowed down to them.

_**\- At The Monastery –**_

"This is a disaster," said April.

"Our counterparts are ignoring each other ever since the fear training," said Donatello.

"We know," said Hotaru with a 'duh' look.

The 2003 universe were watching their counterparts closely the next day. It felt like that there won't be a fear training again, too. They saw Mikey and Usagi in one corner, talking quietly. Leo, Donnie, and Raph were in another corner, just watching their littlest brother and sometimes fear flashed through their eyes. There was 2012-April and 2012-Casey in another, looking helpless to help their friends. Meanwhile, Miwa was ignoring everything and just eating her breakfast. She was not going to get into whatever her little brothers were going through. She would wait until they came to her. Lastly, Yoshi-sensei was looking at his sons worriedly. He didn't know what to do if the four didn't want to talk about it. "Kappas and friends," said Ancient One, "We are going to continue fear training!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," murmured Michelangelo.

"Maybe, instead of them, one of us could go," suggested Serena.

"Why do I get tha feelin' that our fears are gonna be like tha time wit your aunt," grumbled Raphael.

"You TRAINED with Aunt Nehelenia's mirrors," asked a shocked Usagi.

"Yeah," said the 2003 universe.

"Never again," said a shivering Casey, "Those nightmares of hers are worse."

The 2003 universe nodded their heads while Usagi and Mikey told the 2012 universe why both of them were shocked by it. The 2012 universe looked at their counterparts in awe when they heard about the fear training THEY did with nightmare mirrors. Everyone walked towards the same temple-like house that the Ancient One showed them the day before. Looking at it in fear, everyone braced themselves as it was Michelangelo who stepped in before everyone else. The temple-like house made another illusion, showing Michelangelo his fear. "Little sis," exclaimed Michelangelo as he went to the fake Serena.

"I look… um…," said Serena as she gulped while Donatello and Leonardo held her close.

"Prince Michael," said an evil voice, "You finally arrived. However, it's too late! I finally killed off Princess Serenity a second time!"

"A second time," asked Chibi-Usa.

"I am so glad that we made Leora and Donna stay away from the fear training," said Hotaru, "I don't think the twins will appreciate seeing their mother dead, even if the illusion is fake."

Raphael, who couldn't take that his littlest brother was crying, ran into the illusion and pulled him out as fast as possible. No need for the illusion to bring up HIS fear. Michelangelo was shaking just as Serena wrapped her arms around him. She recognized the voice, for it still haunted her dreams when she died, destroying that voice along with her. Everyone pulled away from the temple-like house because the illusions were too much to handle. The Ancient One mumbled to himself that the counter spell should have not made an illusion. Excusing himself once more, the fear training was once more stopped. "Are you afraid of losing me again, big brother," asked Serena quietly, though everyone heard through the silence.

"Y-You died when I wasn't there," said Michelangelo, "Y-you almost died when I WAS there. How can I… How can I make sure that I am good enough to protect you?"

"You are never NOT good enough," said Serena as she took Michelangelo's face and turned him to see her, "You are one of the BEST big brothers out there. You are enough to protect me, and remember… you are NOT alone in protecting me."

"Yeah, Mike," said Leonardo suddenly, "We have each other to fall back on because that's what family is for. We have friends to help us as well. What you saw wasn't real, and even if it even comes CLOSE to being real, we ALL are with you to make sure it doesn't happen."

"So, come on little brother," said Donatello, "Dry those eyes and let's all calm down before we do anything else."

Michelangelo smiled in thanks as Raphael patted Michelangelo's shoulder in comfort. As the 2003 turtles and Serena were comforting Michelangelo, Hotaru, April, Casey, and Chibi-Usa looked at the 2012 turtles. Maybe they should have talked to the turtles because whatever their family was doing with Michelangelo was helping him. Mikey looked kind of jealous there too while Usagi smiled, knowing that if that was HER brother's fear, she would have done the same thing to make sure Mikey knew he was perfect to protecting her as well. "Maybe we shouldn't go into the temple-like house until we know what is up with it," said Hotaru.

"Let's grab the twins and do fear training a different way," said a thoughtful Master Splinter.

"What do you mean," asked Donnie.

"I think I get what Master Splinter means," said Miwa, "We TALK our fears instead of facing it like what my little brothers and Michelangelo went through."

"Indeed," said Master Splinter, "Until we know what has happened to this particular building, no one steps in."

"I agree," said Yoshi-sensei, "I do not want to see my sons distraught again."

_**\- Later That Day –**_

"Weapons training with Juto-shisō was a blast," said a hyped Raph.

"I liked that we got to try to fight with our avatars with Kon-shisō," said Donnie, "That was an experience."

"I loved Chikara-shisō's training though," said 2012-Casey, "It was more epic, yo!"

As the 2012 universe were talking about the training that happened after another failed attempt at the fear training, the 2003 universe were conversing about the fear training that they knew should be coming soon. Master Splinter and Yoshi-sensei were preparing their own kind of fear training, with the help from the Ancient One. The Ninja Tribunal also didn't know why illusions came instead of a rock monster appearing. However, they DID approve of the alternative fear training before going back to the temple-like house and its fear illusions. They also told the two rat mutants that they will try to find out why the temple-like house gave off fear illusions instead of the normal training method. "Come now," said Yoshi-sensei, "Fear training begins now."

"And how are we supposed to ta do that," asked Chibi-Usa.

"I heard that the fear illusions were bad," said Leora.

"I don't want to go through with it like with Uncle Mikey," whined Donna.

"My future granddaughters," said Master Splinter, "Instead of what we did as fear training, we are going to TALK about our fears with each other. Maybe that will help us break through the illusions produced from the building."

"We already know about our counterparts' fears," said Leonardo, "But we SHOULD talk about it with everyone."

"Do we have to," groaned Raph.

"My counterpart makes a good reason," said Leo as he dragged Mikey to sit right next to him, "We should talk about it. This fear needs to be conquered, right?"

"Agreed," said Usagi as she sat next to Mikey before he could move somewhere else.

Mikey mocked-glared at his little sister but inside, he was happy that his sister knew when he would be a flight case. The 2003 universe nodded their heads and even Raphael said they will go first. Donatello coughed out 'softie' as the twins giggled. Raphael mocked-glared at Donatello as he settled next to Hotaru. The 2012 universe sat down and turned towards the 2003 universe. If their counterparts were going first, who were they to stop them? "My fear is not keeping my sons safe," said Master Splinter, "It has been my fear ever since I raised them to be fine boys. That fear has also extended to my daughter-in-law Serena and her friends, too."

"Master Splinter," said Leonardo, "Even though that has been your on-going fear, I speak for all of us that we are glad you taught us ninjutsu from your master when we were little."

"Yeah, Masta Splinter," said Raphael, "Without it, we wouldn't have made it out of all those missions we took wit April and Case here."

"It does fill my heart with joy that all my teachings have not been in vain," said Master Splinter.

"My turn, I guess," said Leonardo.

Leonardo told them that when they were fighting a demon-like monster underneath a building who fed on fear, his was about Master Splinter trying to kill him. However, that fear was conquered because he talked about it with Master Splinter before. The others around him nodded as they too talked about their fear from before while the 2012 universe shivered as they thought about the mutated mushrooms. Leonardo confessed that his new fear is still not being good enough to keep his family, his ever growing family, safe from harm. He could always see his nightmares being too late to save them, just like when they went to space to stop Utrom Shredder. "There was an UTROM Shredder," interrupted Donnie.

"He was a fake Shredder who took the identity of the demon Shredder from Feudal Japan," explained Donatello.

"And we almost got killed in that mission to stop him," grumbled Raphael.

"Gotta hand it to the Utroms to have a fail-safe to keep us alive," said Michelangelo.

"And you ARE good enough to keep this family safe," said Serena as she placed a comforting hand on her boyfriend's hand.

"We're also gonna to be there ta make ya crazy too," said Raphael with a smirk.

Leonardo gave a dead-panned response to Raphael's comment while everyone laughed. It continued on with the fears each had as everyone took a turn. Raphael revealed his fear was being just like Shredder, but also now… He was scared of hurting those that he loved with his anger again. Donatello revealed that his fear was not being able to help out and that his brothers would be blind, left the family, or lost an arm. He also confessed that that was his fear ever since all of them went into different worlds from the Drako mishap. The three brothers went and comforted Donatello while Donnie looked on, wondering why that wasn't his fear. The fears went on and on until they came right back to the 2012 turtles. "So, you are scared about getting hurt again, Mikey," asked a gentle April.

"I guess," said Mikey, "I know that it was an illusion, but what the fake made kind of sense, as I said."

"But, we are trying," said Donnie.

"But what about Raph," asked Mikey as he looked at his second eldest brother, "What about his anger?"

"Come on Mikey," said Raph, "You are ALWAYS doing something to annoy me."

"But that doesn't really give you a right to hit him over the head," said Usagi.

"And you DO explode into anger," said Leo, "Remember you quit and that led to Donnie and Mondo Gecko captured?"

"Ugh," said Miwa, "I wish I was there to help with that."

"We had the Mutanimals," said Leo, "And you were kind of trying to get your viper self in control."

"True," said Miwa.

"Captured," asked a worried Leonardo.

"Yeah," said Donnie, "But what worried me was that Mikey flinched back when I raised my hand…"

The 2003 universe looked on as another argument came up. Mikey was justified to talk to Raph about his treatment. Raph, the 2003 universe saw, was trying to rein his anger in. It was a good thing that Raphael was sitting next to Raph because the next thing anyone knew, Raph was growling. Mikey did comment that Donnie and Leo were trying harder than before just to make sure that Mikey felt good at home, but he really wanted Raph's. "I feel like Raph doesn't really like me," said Mikey.

"Of course I like you," said Raph.

"Then, why do you always hit me," asked Mikey.

"At least we are getting somewhere," murmured Leonardo.

"Sh," murmured Serena as Donatello tried to not laugh.

"I guess…," started Raph, "I guess I just wanted to see that you are well prepared."

"Well prepared," asked a skeptical Leo.

"Well, yea," said Raph, "You know how Mikey always goes to his imagination when something is wrong. I want him to be tough enough to see through the bad times. He's been doing that more often when YOU were in a coma, Leo."

"I didn't know that he did that," said Leo.

"It's kind of true," said 2012-April, "He would act kind of childish to make sure everyone was happy. He wasn't dealing with you being in a coma that well."

"I-I really wanted to heal Leo back then," said Mikey, "But then, you all were all so tense. I just really wanted you to be happy, to make sure Leo would wake up to a happy face instead of a worried one."

It was then that something broke. Realization came for the 2012 turtles, including 2012-April and 2012-Casey. It didn't really justify about the hits that Raph did over the years, but some of the healing had begun through some part of reasoning from Raph. They realized that any Mikeys and Serenas would do the same. They wouldn't want anyone to worry and that made Leo think back on what Usagi said on the spaceship when EVERYONE found out about the reincarnation bit. This was a big step towards conquering the fear training and made others happy. Hopefully, it will be fine when they tried the temple-like house with the fear illusions once more.

* * *

AN: I hope this chapter was fine. I feel like I didn't to a great job on it, but thinking about fears and conquering it… THIS spilled out. I am hoping to expand on the healing between the 2012 universe, more so Raph and Mikey, with the help of the 2003 universe. For now, I leave you with THIS and your imagination of what the other fears the rest have. :3 Happy reading! ^^


	15. A Heart-To-Heart Can Push The Fears Away

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Are you all ready to face the fear illusions once more," asked Ancient One.

"I believe we are," said Leo.

"Yeah," said Michelangelo, "Especially all the feels my counterpart and Raphie's did the other day."

"Don't call us Raphie," said Raphael and Raph with a growl.

"But, we like to call you that," said Mikey with a teasing voice.

It had been a very restless night the day before. So many fears were thrown out together as everyone was talking through the fears. Everyone was comforting one or the other. It was Usagi and Serena who comforted people the most due to their nature and… well… the two Serenas just couldn't let their loved ones be distraught. It was also that night that Raph pulled Mikey out of everyone's reach and just TALKED to his littlest brother.

_**\- Flashback –**_

_ "Where are we going, Raph," asked Mikey while he thought what Raph would be doing to him._

_ "Somewhere," said Raph as he still dragged Mikey out of the room._

_ The 2003 Universe looked at one another and saw what Raph was doing. How couldn't they when they remembered a similar incident with their own Michelangelo and Raphael? Well, what Serena remembered when Michelangelo dragged Raphael and her to a comic-con and found that superhero cape. The 2012 universe looked worried when they saw Raph drag Mikey out of the room they all were in, especially Leo and Donnie. Leo and Donnie moved to follow their two brothers, but they were stopped by their counterparts who shook their heads. With Raph and Mikey, Raph finally let go of Mikey in a deserted room and turned to his littlest brother. "Mikey," said Raph, "Do you REALLY think that I hate you?"_

_ "You never seem to express anything else besides hate and anger towards me," said Mikey._

_ "Mikey," said Raph, "How COULD I hate you? You're my littlest brother."_

_ "Then why all the hits," asked Mikey who started to stutter, "I-I know that I am sometimes childish, but that's to get you to smile. A-And even though you s-say that it's to prepare me for the real world… sometimes, those hits aren't justified. You literally PUNCHED me that one time when I was trying to pass the time with my nunchakus. I wasn't even trying to bother you!"_

_"Aww, Mikey," trailed Raph as he saw how hurt his littlest brother was… and all because of him._

_ "Why do you always hit me, even though you aren't even angry," asked Mikey._

_ "I-I don't really know," said Raph, "Sure, you are annoying and some tricks you pull, when it's not me, are funny… but… I DO think that it was to just toughen you up. I guess I went this the wrong way."_

_ Mikey and Raph stood opposite of each other as they leaned against one wall to talk. Mikey slid down to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees. Raph followed too, but just sitting shoulder to shoulder with his littlest brother. They thought of what Raph did all the times he hit Mikey. They both knew that some of them weren't called for at all. Raph sighed as he thought back to the time he thought he lost his littlest brother to the frogs. "Hey Mikey," said Raph._

_ "Yeah," asked Mikey after a silent moment between the two._

_ "Remember Napoleon and the frogs," asked Raph._

_ "Yeah," said Mikey, "We should really meet up with them again."_

_ "Do you also remember the hug I gave ya," asked Raph._

_ "It was the weirdest moment ever," said Mikey, "You NEVER hugged me, dude. Only hit."_

_ "I remember feeling very scared because you were in a cage Mikey," said Raph, "Leo, Donnie, and I tried to find you before all the frogs caught up to us and took April and Casey."_

_ "I didn't know that," said Mikey._

_ "Well, that's what happened," said Raph, "And seeing you unharmed… I just had to hug you because you were… ARE… precious to us all. I was very worried about ya. And I guess, it stemmed out to anger because I would always remember you goofing off, not once aware of your surroundings."_

_ "But, dude," said Mikey, "We ALL were together..."_

_ "And what if we weren't," shot back Raph as his voice rose, "You were almost killed when we saw you fighting that bad Senshi on TV! And we weren't there… I WASN'T… there…"_

_ Mikey looked at his second oldest brother in shock. It looked like Raph was close to crying as he stared defiant at Mikey. Raph could remember the battered-up Mikey on TV who had Senshi powers, and Raph was known as the protector. But… he wasn't even there to protect his littlest brother… stuck with Leo and Donnie in worry and anger while dealing with the Triceratons and the black hole generator. It was at that moment that Leo and Donnie emerged from the shadows. They still followed the two, despite what their counterparts said, and was there. They heard the conversation between Mikey and Raph. Apparently, Raph was thinking about everything a little too much as well. "Mikey," said Leo, "As much as it pains me to say this, but Raph's right. We were very worried about you. We're your older brothers, and we've sworn to protect you."_

_ "We were also very worried when we saw you fighting that evil Senshi," said Donnie, "I could have been there to give you and the fellow Senshi medical attention."_

_"While Raph and I would have made sure that the evil Senshi targeted us," said Leo._

_ "But, I DON'T want you to do that," said Mikey, "That was MY battle. You guys could have gotten killed."_

_ "But, you would have been fine," said Raph vehemently, "That's why I was also rude to Usagi. It seemed like she placed you in danger, and so… my anger came out ugly."_

_ "It wasn't her fault," said Mikey._

_ "We know that," said Leo, "Shell, I'm dating her!"_

_ "Don't remind me," said Mikey who pouted._

_ "Anyways," said Donnie who steered the conversation back to what they were talking about, "You should know how overprotective older brothers can be. You ARE Usagi's older brother."_

_ "I get it," said Mikey._

_ "Then, why are you being so defensive whenever we worry and get slightly angry that you aren't paying attention that you MAY as well get hurt," asked Donnie._

_ "Because," said Mikey who looked at them, "As the littlest out of all of us, I don't want to be a burden to you all! I just want you all to be happy, even if we are mutant turtles…"_

_ Leo, Donnie, and Raph looked at Mikey in shock. They didn't think that THAT was the reason for the goofing off. Sure, Donnie explained what ADHD was to Leo and Raph, but they guessed this was far from the ADHD that Mikey had. Leo then had a flashback to when he was talking to Usagi on the spaceship when the 2012 universe saw their memories of the Silver Millennium. Leo knelt in front of Mikey as the other two looked at the pair. "As I said to Usagi, I'll say this to you, little brother," said Leo while the three looked in confusion on WHAT Leo said to Usagi a long time ago, "Mikey, you can come to ANY of us for anything. You don't have to burden yourself to make others around you, especially us, happy. You don't have to hide those other emotions you have from us. We are family, Mikey. We take care of our own."_

_ "Leo's right, Mikey," said Donnie, "I'll try to be there for you if you have to unwind."_

_ "And I'll continue to TRY to stop hitting you," said Raph, "But you better know that it's because you worry me sometimes with that not-aware-of-your-surroundings attitude."_

_ "We will TRY to do the same," said Leo._

_ "Even if I mess up on missions or mess up D's experiments on accident," asked Mikey._

_ "Uh, we'll try," said Donnie, "But you can also try NOT to mess up on those things. We know that your ADHD will mostly come out."_

_ Mikey had tears come out but still nodded his head. He then initiated a hug between his brothers. The brothers, though not as affectionate as their little brother, just decided to go along with the hug. A bright flash was suddenly in front of the four turtles. Looking at the where the flash was, they saw their counterparts, along with the Serenas and Hotaru, with a camera in Usagi's hands. "You guys," exclaimed the 2012 turtles as their cheeks reddened._

_ "Now, THAT is a happy brotherly moment," said Hotaru as everyone tried to dodge the 2012 turtles that wanted the camera and delete the photo._

_**\- End Flashback –**_

"Oh look," said Raph sarcastically, "The fake Mikey is back."

Indeed, the fake Mikey was back and was sprouting everything that Raph WOULD have winced at. Raph confidently went to fake Mikey and HUGGED him, telling him how sorry he was. Fake Mikey disappeared just as quickly as he came. Donnie's fear was about Mikey and Usagi leaving him behind to form a team. However, Donnie conquered it when he said that he was more the medical kind of guy and would help with the injuries or step in if one was unconscious. The fakes disappeared as another illusion took its place. One by one, each of the fear illusions disappeared as everyone defeated their fears. It was a good thing that the night before, they all talked to each other about their fear. Hotaru almost didn't make it though. Her fear was Mistress Nine and how she was evil before. Usagi and Serena were there to help Hotaru through it, making Hotaru have her glaive that magically appeared and slash the evil. "Well done, young acolytes," said Ancient One.

"Quite," said Juto as he and Kon appeared.

"It is time for you to combine your planetary elemental powers with that of your avatar AND your chosen weapons," said Kon.

"Combine," asked Chibi-Usa.

"Yes," said Juto, "Because the prince and princess gifted you with elemental powers from a planet of the solar system, the elements will work well to boost the powers of your avatars and weapons."

"Yay," said Leora as she and Donna danced around in a circle, "We get to learn how to use our planetary powers!"

"You two never learned," asked a curious Miwa.

"We are still young," explained Donna, "Mother and Papa Leo wouldn't let us learn how to after we first learned about our first planetary attack."

"It wasn't our fault either," said Leora who pouted, "Uncle Mike and Uncle Raph wanted to know what kind of powers we had. So, we obliged."

"And it certainly wasn't our fault that the dojo in our time got destroyed by the combined powers of Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter," said Donna, "How was we… little twins that we are… knew that our attacks are more due to it being combined by dual elemental powers?"

"So… the twins destroyed a dojo, just like their fathers and uncles," said a chucking Master Splinter.

"Papa Leo and Daddy Donnie were furious with Uncle Mike and Uncle Raph for a whole week," said the twins, "Until our uncles fixed the dojo once more and apologized for making us use an attack we weren't properly prepared for."

Everyone laughed when the saw the sheepish looks from Michelangelo and Raphael. It seemed like destroying one dojo was a tradition now. Master Splinter and Yoshi-sensei chuckled just as Juto and Kon shook their heads. Ushering the large group to lunch, Juto said that they should be prepared to combine elemental powers with their avatars and their weapons. The group groaned at what they had to deal with as they started to eat their lunch, now the tension in the air was lifted from the 2012 turtles.

_**\- With The Enemies –**_

"They have broken through our spell," said a disappointed Water Mystic.

"But, dear brother," said Wind Mystic, "That was to distract them from the power we had used to bring back the fake."

"And now that we established our end of our bargain," said Fire Mystic, "Let us make sure that ALL of them will not think to double-cross us."

"Of course brother," said the four other mystics.

Suddenly, the five Foot Mystics chanted and created a spell that made sure the allies they assembled will NOT betray them. The Foot Mystics were sure that they wouldn't be crossed, but it was an added incentive, especially when they brought back Oroku Saki, the Shredder of the 2012 universe, while their fear illusion spell worked on their enemies. It will be a while, but the 2012 universe will not know what hit them when they saw their Shredder back from the dead. Thinking at how the 2012 universe will react, the Foot Mystics laughed evilly, not once worried about the outcome of the battle ahead as their over-confidence shown through.

* * *

AN: Whelp! The fear factor is over with. Now onto combining the powers with their weapons and avatars! 8D As for the ending, had to show a bit about how the 2012 universe's Shredder is back, even though they are hints. ^^; Anyways! I hope that you like this, especially the brotherly mending from the 2012 turtles. :3


	16. Last Training, Enemies, & A Time Barrier

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Solar Fury," called Michelangelo with his weapon, Inazuma.

"Sunlight Slash," called Mikey with the Sun sword.

Both sunlit attacks clashed together on the training field. The 2003 and the 2012 universes decided that all of them would work on combining their planetary powers with their weapons instead of the avatar ones. Serena and Usagi, along with Hotaru, believed that it would be best to try out the combined attacks on the weapons since it WOULD take too long otherwise. So, here were the two universes together. Mikey and Michelangelo, along with Serena, Usagi, Hotaru, 2003-April, 2003-Casey, Chibi-Usa, Leora, and Donna, figured out how to combine their planetary powers within just hours due to past selves and training in the future, respectively. The rest, however, were struggling, but Master Splinter and Yoshi-Sensei were the only two after the reincarnations and the future children. "How are you all doing that," exclaimed Miwa.

"Yeah," said 2012-April who pouted, "We can't even call an attack."

"I guess it is due to their past," said a contemplative Donatello, "I mean, they all had a long time to use weapons and channel their planetary powers while fighting Youma."

"That is so not fair," said 2012-Casey.

"Well, if Master Splinter and Yoshi-Sensei can channel Venus' power into their respective weapons, we can too," said Leo.

"Let's get back to work," said Leonardo.

"Aye aye, Fearless," said Raphael sarcastically.

As everyone got back to trying to channel their powers into their weapons, the Ninja Tribunal were watching from afar. Juto and Kon told the others that they couldn't really teach them the final training regime because they could only explain the feeling of how their chi, their planetary powers, will combine with their avatars and weapons. Chikara and Hisomi were watching as well, smiling when they saw those that already mastered the planetary-weaponry combination were helping their fellow acolytes. "I do, however, wonder if all of our acolytes noticed the time barrier around the monastery when they got here," said Chikara.

"I doubt it," said Kon.

"Sailor Pluto's time barrier is ingenious when it comes to this oncoming evil," said Juto.

"No doubt that the Foot Mystics noticed the time barrier around our monastery though," said Chikara.

"Let them train as long as they need," said Kon, "I feel as though evil will come to us first."

"True," said Juto while Hisomi just nodded at the appropriate points of the conversation while watching the training.

"Shall we tell them about the time barrier," asked Kon.

"No," said Chikara, "Let Sailor Pluto tell them."

_**\- With The Evil Ones –**_

"Tigerclaw," said a revived Shredder.

"Master Shredder," said Tigerclaw as he bowed.

"Can you tell me all that you know about these… Foot Mystics," asked Shredder.

Fishface, Bebop, and Rocksteady were looking at one another as Tigerclaw proceeded to tell Shredder who the Foot Mystics were. The three were paying rapid attention because Tigerclaw just dragged the three into this mess to begin with without an explanation. Listening to how the Foot Mystics were the Heralds of a Shredder in THIS dimension made the three look at each other in nervousness. Bebop and Rocksteady were fine doing small good deeds ever since they fought WITH the turtles, their allies, and their counterparts. Fishface was gone ever since Shredder was defeated by Mikey. "Heralds of the Shredder," asked 2012-Shredder.

"Yes," said Tigerclaw, "It also seems that these five can also use the elements at their disposal."

"Interesting," said Shredder, "What about the others?"

"It seems that the three who were with us were also revived by the Foot Mystics to take care of Michelangelo's little sister," said Tigerclaw.

"Dawg," said a lying Bebop, "I didn't know the orange one had a sister."

"Me either, comrade Bebop," said Rocksteady who was also lying.

While the 2012 universe's enemies were talking, Prince Demande, Mistress Nine, and Queen Beryl looked at each other before talking in whispers. It seems that they also did not trust Prince Michael's enemies to help them defeat their nemesis. All talks quieted down as the Foot Mystics came into the room. All of them looked at the Foot Mystics as they wondered what the five wanted. "The time has come for you all to know how powerful our mutual enemies are," said Fire Mystic.

"What do you mean by that," asked Fishface.

"We mean that you all will assess our enemies' powers before retreating," said Earth Mystic.

"We know that they have gained powers that you all never faced before," said Water Mystic.

"Including… Hamato Yoshi," said Wind Mystic towards Shredder.

Shredder, otherwise known as Oroku Saki, growled as he heard that Yoshi was still alive. He was so close to destroying him when the Triceratons came to Earth. However, it was Mikey who destroyed HIM, Shredder, with unknown powers. If it was the same unknown powers that Mikey possessed, Shredder wanted Mikey destroyed. Serena's enemies looked at each other and nodded. They knew that they couldn't really show themselves yet, but the three voted for Mistress Nine to go in and shock Hotaru, Sailor Saturn. "Tigerclaw, you and the other three will go and… assess these powers," said Shredder.

"I will go in the stead of us three," said Mistress Nine as Queen Beryl and Prince Demande nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then, step through to the Ninja Tribunal monastery," said Metal Mystic as a portal appeared.

_**\- With The Heroes –**_

"Lightning Blast," said 2012-Casey who finally got his mystical gun to shoot lightning coated bullets.

"Moonlit Lightning Slash," said Leonardo with his weapon, Gōnshin.

"Freezing Tundra," said Donatello with his weapon, Biyako.

The Ninja Tribunal had smiles on their faces as they saw the progress the turtles and their allies all had. It was also night time once more in the time barrier. It wasn't until everyone decided to stop to eat some dinner that something DID happen. The whole monastery started to shake as everyone looked around to see what was happening. Up in the sky, dark lightning was trying to get its way into the monastery, some kind of monsters also pounding away on the barrier. "Woohoo," said a male voice.

"Ugh," said Raph, "I recognize THAT voice!"

"Turtles," said another voice, "We've come to make turtle soup, ya?"

"Don't tell me that the Foot Mystics recruited our enemies," groaned Donnie.

Nobody could say anything as a small hole finally gave way to monsters and the lightning. Jumping out of the way, everyone got into a defensive position, their chosen weapons in front of them. The 2012 universe groaned when they saw Bebop and Rocksteady once more. They were, however, surprised to see Tigerclaw and Fishface with them. Hotaru gasped as she grabbed Raphael's arm. She recognized the female figure with the monsters and the 2012 universe's enemies. "Mistress Nine," stated Usagi in horror.

"There are TWO Sailor Moons," groaned Mistress Nine, "The others will not like this."

"Then… if Mistress Nine is here," said Michelangelo while ignoring what the woman said, "The monsters…"

"They are heart-snatchers of course," said a smirking Mistress Nine as she sent dark lightning towards Michelangelo, "And I do NOT like that I was ignored like that."

"Guys," said a fearful Mikey, "Dodge the black beams that may come out of those monsters."

"Why," asked Miwa.

"They steal your heart crystals," explained Chibi-Usa, "Which is your essence. And without that crystal, you turn pale before slowly dying."

"Just like with all the other ones we've faced," said Serena, "Dream mirrors… Starseeds… Those two, along with the heart crystal, make up you. If one disappears, you slowly die."

"Glad to know that," said 2012-April as she grew fearful.

"Hello, cubs," said Tigerclaw, "Master Shredder sends his regards."

"Shredder," yelled everyone, 2012 universe in shock while 2003 universe in confusion.

Tigerclaw didn't say anything as the monsters ran towards everyone, trying to get close before using the black beam to steal the heart crystals. The 2003 universe, besides the Ninja Tribunal, transformed quickly and started to battle the monsters. Mistress Nine was looking on to see how well they truly fought and if they knew what they were doing. So far, the 2003 universe, along with a transformed Mikey and Usagi, destroyed two of the ten monsters Mistress Nine conjured. Yoshi-sensei and Miwa went towards Tigerclaw and started to battle while the others spread out to defeat Bebop, Rocksteady, and Fishface. "I thought you two were doing good deeds," said Donnie.

"Shh," said Bebop as he looked at Tigerclaw and Fishface who were very preoccupied, "We got dragged into this and well… let's just say that we are your spies."

"Spies," asked a deadpanned Raph who hit Rocksteady in the head.

"Ya," said Rocksteady as he shook his head from the hit, "Spies."

"Why should we trust you," asked Leo.

"What about all the times we helped you during that counterpart fiasco," asked Bebop.

"That's true," said Donnie as he dodged Rocksteady's punch.

"Are we REALLY going to give them a chance," asked Raph who fell onto the ground by Bebop's purple lasers.

"Do we have a choice," asked Leo.

"Dibs on not telling the others," said Donnie.

"Fearless can do it," said Raph as he kicked Bebop on the side, "He's leader."

"Thanks," said a sarcastic Leo as he roundhouse kicked Rocksteady.

The five still started to fight to keep up appearances just as Yoshi-sensei kicked Tigerclaw and sent him, along with Fishface, to the side of a building. Bebop and Rocksteady collided with Tigerclaw and Fishface, making a pile of 2012 universe enemies. Turning towards the monsters, the 2012 universe launched their attacks at the monsters, defeating a few more. Both universes started to work together and finally defeated the last of the monsters. Mistress Nine growled as she tried to get the 2012 universe's enemies up. "Running away already," asked Raphael.

"We just got started," said Casey.

"And it's been a week since we've battled you," said a smirking Raph.

"So stay," said Leo as he followed what his immediate little brother was hinting.

Mistress Nine looked at them in confusion about the 'week' comment before glaring. A portal opened up behind the five as they made their escape. Hotaru growled at her evil counterpart. She didn't really want to remember being evil when her spirit smashed Mistress Nine away. At least, she felt that Mistress Nine did NOT have an inch of Saturn power within her. The Ninja Tribunal clapped their hands as they smiled. "You have just completed the planetary-weapons combination," said Chikara.

"We did," asked a confused April.

"Yes," said Juto, "You have. When the evil came into that hole in the barrier, you all used your weapons efficiently and effortlessly while coating your weapons in your planetary power. See around you! The elements of your planetary power are still here."

"I'm glad," said Donatello as he winced at all the ice, water, electricity, fire, and other elements around them.

"Essentially, you will know how to coat your avatars in your planetary powers as well," said Kon, "Since it is the same applications you have all done with your weapons."

The 2003 universe and the 2012 universe smiled at one another, with Michelangelo and Mikey hugging their little sister. The Ninja Tribunal said that it was time for them to relax and gather their allies just in case. Serena invited the Ninja Tribunal and the Ancient One to Hikawa Shrine, where she knew her fellow Senshi were there. The Ninja Tribunal accepted the invitation as the rest went into their rooms to gather their belongings. It will be a long ways to the Hikawa Shrine.

_**\- At The Hikawa Shrine –**_

"I should NOT sweat that much," groaned Yaten.

"Suck it up," said Seiya, "We all need to be in shape for this upcoming battle."

"I'm glad that I can fight for the good side this time," said Galaxia.

All of the Senshi were at the Hikawa Shrine for the past three days. They were all training to get stronger with Haruka's… um… unorthodox method. Haruka still didn't trust the Outsiders while Michiru and Setsuna shook their heads. Taiki and Ami, along with Princess Kakyuu, were together to come up with a just-in-case strategy. The Animamates were panting as Haruka worked harder on them. Just then, everyone heard someone coming up the steps. The Three Lights all ducked into the room to hide, but they did leave the door ajar to see what was going on. They did NOT want their fans, even if they retired, to find them. "Haruka-papa," exclaimed Hotaru's voice, "Where are you?!"

"Hotaru," asked Taiki as the Three Lights came out of the room.

"Princess," said Michiru, "And Princess?"

"What the…," started Rei, "There are now TWO Odangos?!"

"Shut it Pyro," said Serena and Usagi together.

"Two Prince Michaels," asked Minako.

"Guys," said Makato, "Remember three days ago? The counterparts of our dear friends came through to here."

"Three days ago," asked Leo as he spied a calendar and started to yell after, "What the shell?! How is it only THREE days that we were gone?!"

The 2003 and the 2012 universes gaped as they looked at the calendar. Indeed, only three days passed while they were at the Monastery. The Ninja Tribunal, along with the Ancient One, chuckled as they introduced themselves to the Senshi. The Senshi introduced themselves as the two universes shook their heads in confusion. "It seems that the Ninja Tribunal forgot to tell you about my time barrier around the Monastery," said Setsuna.

"Setsuna," yelled the universes as they gaped at her.

* * *

AN: I leave you here. It seems now all the allies are going to be gathering. Hm… I think I should also make more of their enemies be revived. The Foot Mystics are going to want to defeat them, ne? ^^; I hope you like this and the introduction to the enemies for the first time. Happy reading and have a good Memorial Day if you are in America! =)


	17. Let's Start To Gather The Allies

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"So…," started Hotaru.

"First off," said Haruka as she looked at Donatello and Leonardo, "I received something in the mail that I KNOW I didn't give permission for."

Leonardo and Donatello gulped as the Senshi looked on. Michiru was about to stop Haruka just as Rei and Minako looked on in amusement. Setsuna sighed as she knew that Haruka wouldn't have approved just yet. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki embraced their feminine side and started to giggle with Princess Kakyuu and Galaxia. Leo and Usagi looked at each other before turning away as their faces turned red from embarrassment for the two turtles in question. The rest of 2012 universe was trying to ignore that the 2003 universe was massively different than theirs. "Did we really needed permission," asked Donatello.

"Yes," said Haruka with a glare, "No one marries my Koneko until I give permission!"

"But we asked Mike if we could already," groaned Leonardo.

"Doesn't matter," said Haruka, "You need permission from me because…"

"Because…," asked Serena with a frown.

"Because they are bringing Outsiders to our solar system," exclaimed Haruka as the real reason came up, "We Outers protect our solar system, and if you all are having guests outside of ours…"

"Essentially, you are just using our wedding permission as an excuse to tell us that you are afraid of another epic fight like with Sailor Galaxia," said Donatello.

"Exactly," said Haruka.

"Aww," said Serena as she hugged Haruka, "You don't have to worry about that. Our guests are friends we befriended, Haruka. And, if there IS an epic fight again, we have a LOT of allies now."

Haruka sighed as she hugged Serena. She knew that she couldn't stop the wedding, but she DOES worry. Michiru and Setsuna smiled as they looked at their princess and friend reassure Haruka. Usagi looked at the two and decided do that with her Haruka when the time came to go back to her dimension. As that conversation died, another rose up. "So, who are we up against besides these Foot Mystics," asked Makoto.

"Mistress Nine," said Hotaru solemnly.

"What," shouted the Senshi, besides the Starlights, their princess, Galaxia, and the Sailor Animamates.

"Who is Mistress Nine," asked a confused Yaten.

"Mistress Nine WAS an evil entity that inhibited Hotaru," explained Michiru, "But, in that last battle with her, she was destroyed by Hotaru who took back her body."

"Say what," asked a confused 2012-Casey.

"Mistress Nine was inside my body until my awakened Saturn powers destroyed her," said Hotaru.

"Oh," said 2012- Casey before yelling out, "That's messed up, yo!"

"Indeed," said Chikara, "But, we have also saw others."

"Tigerclaw," growled Miwa.

"Don't forget Bebop, Rocksteady, and Fishface," piped up 2012-April.

"Who are they," asked Seiya.

The 2012 universe looked at each other to see what they could tell about the mutants. It was Yoshi-sensei who told his story about his adopted brother being Shredder, how he mutated the three mentioned mutants while fighting his sons, and when Tigerclaw came into the picture. Miwa also explained her part as she looked down solemnly. Usagi and Mikey were there to hug Miwa and reassure her that she was now a good person that also inherited the powers of an Outer Senshi. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were surprised to hear about that, but smiled nonetheless. Raph growled as he pounded his fist together. "So, we know that our enemies from our dimension came into this one with the help of these Foot Mystics," said Donnie, "Now what?"

"We gather our allies," said Leonardo.

"I am also still worried about this Shredder this Tigerclaw said," said Kon to the others.

"Yes," said Juto as Chikara and Hisomi, "It sounds as though the Foot Mystics revived your Shredder."

"Great," said a sarcastic Raphael, "We's gotta fight Shredder again."

"So, who can we get to come and help us fight," asked Tin Nyanko.

_**\- At A Foot Headquarter –**_

"Mistress," said a Foot soldier.

"What is it," asked a female voice.

"We received a message from Donatello," said the same Foot soldier.

"Message," asked a male voice.

"Yes," said the Foot Soldier, "It seems as though the turtles are asking for our help once more to defeat the Foot Mystics."

"Those five are STILL alive," asked the female voice with a hint of rage.

"Careful dear," said the male voice, "Please don't put stress on your body."

The female glared but tried to calm down. The turtles seem to need some help. Maybe it is time to renew the alliance they temporarily had during the Demon Shredder fiasco? Turning to the Foot Soldier, the female told him to send a message back to Donatello saying that she and Doctor Chaplin will come along. "Yes Mistress Karai," said the Foot Soldier as he all but ran away from the room.

_**\- In A Hidden Area –**_

"Stockman," said a male voice.

"What," asked another male voice.

"I just received a curious message about meeting with the turtles again," said the first male voice.

"And this is supposed to concern me how," asked Stockman.

"Be prepared to help the turtles out once more," said the male voice, "We are going to be fighting the Foot Mystics again."

"Ugh," groaned Stockman, "As you wish… Agent Bishop."

_**\- At The 2003 Turtles And Serena's House –**_

"Why didn't we do this more often to visit you, Serena," asked a perked up Minako as she looked at her new surroundings.

"Because we don't have that much energy to teleport," groaned Rei for Serena.

"But, since we, along with your counterparts' energies, combined, our Sailor Teleport worked like a charm," said Ami.

Everyone was deposited into the living room of the 2003 turtles, Master Splinter, and Serena's home in America. Raphael and Raph quickly let go of the circled energy because they weren't touchy-feely unless it was towards their girlfriends. It was decided that the Senshi should work with everyone within New York City since that was where their allies were located last time they were all fighting together. Thus, the use of the Sailor Teleport that everyone was a part of. "Who exactly did Don contacted," asked April.

"Well, I contacted Karai," said Donatello.

"Don," growled Leonardo.

"I'm sorry, Leon," said Donatello, "But, we DO need Karai again just in case the Foot Mystics can summon those demons again."

"Tell them the OTHER person," said Michelangelo as he was with Donatello when he made the messages.

"The other person," asked a dreaded Raphael, "You don't mean…"

"Yes," said a sighing Donatello, "I contacted HIM."

"Ugh," groaned Leonardo, "Don!"

The 2012 universe, along with the Senshi who didn't know the story, looked on in confusion. Apparently, the 2012 universe will get to see Miwa's counterpart, which was good, but, apparently, there was another person that their counterparts didn't like. Master Splinter sighed as another argument erupted between Leonardo and Donatello. Serena, however, was pushing her fiancés apart. Michelangelo and Raphael took pity on their little sister and went to restrain their brothers. "I'm sorry, Leon," said Donatello, "But, we are talking about the Foot Mystics! At least, I didn't call on Hun."

"There's a Hun in THIS dimension too," muttered 2012-Casey to Raph, which made Raph silently laugh.

"Fine," said Leonardo, "But, I don't have to like it. You know what Bishop did to all of us!"

"I know," said Donatello, "But, we have more people than he does. We can handle Bishop."

"Who is Bishop," asked a perplexed Iron Mouse.

"Bishop is a government agent that tried to dissect us," said a nonchalant Michelangelo.

"Oh," said everyone until everyone exploded with a, "WHAT?!"

Everyone looked at the 2003 turtles, April, Casey, Master Splinter, and Serena in disbelief. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna weren't the ones that exploded though. Haruka, however, really wanted to punch the agent for causing harm to their prince though. The 2012 universe were hyperventilating because it just reminded them about that Italian guy who was going to dissect Donnie. The 2003 universe started to calm the Senshi and their counterparts down. "Don't worry," said Donatello, "Bishop will have a lot on his mind about the Foot Mystics and their demons."

"Yeah," said Raphael, "We still have a tentative thing goin' on wit him. Not ta mention he's tha newest Pres in 100 years."

"He's the next President," asked a shocked Aluminum Siren.

"A person who hurt OUR prince," asked a furious Rei.

Before anything can happen, a portal opened up. Everyone went onto the defense besides the 2003 universe, along with Hotaru and Serena. They knew it was one of their allies from a different planet coming for the wedding. After all, it WAS still a semi-planning phase for the wedding between Serena, Leonardo, and Donatello. Everyone anxiously looked at the portal until a rabbit literally stepped out of the portal, along with a rhino with a broken horn, and a Triceraton. "Traximus," said a happy Raphael to the Triceraton.

"Usagi-san," said Leonardo as he smiled at the rabbit.

"ANOTHER Usagi," asked a perplexed 2012-April.

"I guess we have to use another nickname for our rabbit friend," said a sheepish Donatello.

"It is nice to see you again, my friend," said Master Splinter as he bowed to the really tall guy with those face masks that Japanese festivals sell, "And your son as well."

"It is good to see you too, my friend," said the really tall guy.

"Everyone, meet the Ultimate Daimyo and his son," said Leonardo who introduced the tall guy.

"Now that that is over," said the rhino, "Where are those delicious foods?"

"Now is not the time for that, Gennosuke," said Donatello, "We have a delicate matter to attend to before the wedding."

"What do you mean," asked the Ultimate Daimyo.

"Have you ever heard about the Foot Mystics," asked Michelangelo.

* * *

AN: Now to get all the allies together before the big battle. I hope that you all like this chapter and had a good Memorial Day (if you live in America). I'll try to finish this story in the summer while also job hunting. So! Enjoy and review! ^^


	18. The Allies Are Here, But We're Missing 1

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Tag," said Leora as she tapped the Daimyo's son on the shoulder.

"Hey," said a smiling Daimyo's son.

"You're it, Ultimate Ninja," said a teasing Donna.

As the three children ran out of the backdoor of the 2003 turtle's home to play, everyone was sitting around the living room. It was decided that the three children will not participate in the fight. It was already bad enough that Chibi-Usa was going to participate, but she had more Senshi experience than the twins. The Daimyo also didn't want his son to participate either. When Michelangelo asked if he knew about the Foot Mystics, he was shocked that the turtles had an encounter with the five. Traximus, Usagi, and Gennosuke were listening rampantly to the Daimyo complaining about the five enemies. Usa-chan, once known as Usagi for the peace of mind, was curled into Leo's side as Mikey was to her other side with an overprotective gleam in his eyes. "At least the children will be watched over by Giogi," said Daimyo.

"So, what IS the plan," asked Minako.

"We need to wait for our other two allies to come," said Setsuna, "Then we can plan accordingly."

"Waitin' is all we eva do," said Raphael.

"At least, these allies of ours will know where to meet us," said Master Splinter.

"I agree," said Ancient One.

"So, in the meantime…," said Donatello as he got up from his seat, "I'm going to work on that dimensional window portal."

"Couldn't the Daimyo open a portal when it is time for our counterparts and friends," asked Serena.

"I can open portals to other worlds, but to another dimension that is entirely a counterpart," said Daimyo, "I'm afraid I may not be able to."

"Let's just have that as a plan B," suggested Miwa.

Everyone nodded as they separated for a moment. It was a few hours that got Usagi, The Daimyo, Gennosuke, and Traximus up to speed about the dangers that was being faced once more. Donatello and April went into the hidden lab to work more on the dimensional window portal with Taiki in tow as a helper. Donnie was still surprised that the lab was hidden behind a bookshelf, even though he saw it once when he, his family, and friends got their planetary element. Casey and Raphael stayed where they were on the sofa and turned in to a wrestling program while Hotaru was curled up next to Raphael. Haruka was being held back by Michiru to stop Haruka from going after Raphael. Serena was dragged by the other Senshi to talk about her wedding. "So…," said Leonardo, "Should we practice with our avatars?"

"Combining it with our elements," asked 2012-April.

"But, of course," said Leonardo.

"Not in the dojo," said Master Splinter, "I shudder to think on what will happen to the dojo if you DO combine the elements with our avatars."

"I for one am hungry though," said Michelangelo as he stretched.

"Let's make some pizzas," exclaimed Mikey.

"Uh…," said Leo, "Remember the pizza you TRIED to make, Mikey?"

"That was experimental," said a nonchalant Mikey.

"What was wrong with the pizza," asked Seiya who turned back onto the turtles' conversation.

"He put anything on his pizza and didn't taste good," said Raph.

"Like," asked Yaten who also turned into the conversation.

"Like peppermint candies with sardines," said Donnie.

Everyone heard Raph's response and started to have a disgusting face. Michelangelo was the worst since he knew that that combination was not a great one. Mikey giggled innocently as he smiled about what happened after during that fiasco. The memory was broken when everyone heard a loud roar while three childish screams came out from the backyard. Everyone sprang up from where they were as they all ran out. Usagi and Gennosuke had their swords out, Traximus had his battle axe, the turtles had their respective weapons out from the forge, the Senshi were ready with their henshin pens, and everyone else had their own weapon or fighting stance out. They were ready to defend the three children from any enemy that they were going to come across, but it was short-lived when everyone saw the children all giggling as they all were playing with… "Leatherhead," cried out the 2003 turtles.

"Ah…," said a sheepish Leatherhead, "Hello my friends."

"T-That's THEIR Leatherhead," asked Leo who looked at the mutant alligator.

"He has a lab coat on him," pointed out Mikey.

"I hope he doesn't grab my face and shake it," muttered Donnie.

"When did ya get here," asked Raphael.

"A while ago," said Leatherhead, "I would have told you all that I was in, but the little ones wanted to play."

"Oh good," said Donatello as he ran out with April and Taiki behind him, "Leatherhead, we need your help with an experiment."

"It would be an honor to help you," said Leatherhead as he gently placed the three children back down on the ground.

"So, we have been developing a dimensional window portal to help our counterparts get back to their own dimension after my counterpart did something to an enemy's weapon…," said Donatello as he all but pulled Leatherhead into the lab with April and Taiki look in bewildered before heading back in.

"Well…," said Mikey, "That just happened."

_**\- Outside Of The House –**_

"THIS is the turtles' home," asked Karai.

"It seems that we are in agreement," said Bishop.

"They called you too," asked Doctor Chaplin.

"But of course," said Doctor Stockman, "I just wish they didn't call on YOU."

While the Senshi, the turtles, April, Casey, Master Splinter, and their counterparts were wondering when Donatello knew Leatherhead came into the house from underground, the 2003 turtles' allies in the form of Karai and Agent Bishop were just outside the house. Karai had some Foot soldiers surrounding the area while she came towards the house. She was indeed impressed that her turtle allies had a good home to live in. The Foot still weren't sure if April and Casey were inside the house as well. Agent Bishop was, however, surprised. He didn't know that the turtles were within plain site because his men were trying to find them within New York's sewer system. He was definitely surprised to see Doctor Chaplin and Karai there as well. "I see that you are going to have a sprog of your own," said Bishop.

"Yes," said Karai as she placed a hand on her stomach, "It was a bit unexpected, but nonetheless, happy news."

"Stockman," said a stern Bishop, "Stop arguing and let's greet the turtles."

"Why do I always have to do everything," muttered Stockman as he followed Bishop's orders.

As the doorbell rang from within the house, the four heard footsteps running to get the door. They could also here a lot of people within the house and wondered just how big the house really was on the inside than on the outside. Once the door was opened, the four were surprised to see two little green skin girls and a shy boy answering the door. Karai could tell that the two little girls belonged to Leonardo and Donatello because each one of them had the same skin color as the two mentioned turtles. Agent Bishop and both scientists stared in shock as the little girls stopped and stared at the four with crystal blue eyes. "Who are you," asked the one with Leonardo's skin tone.

"We are the help," said Chaplin.

"Daddy," shouted the one with Donatello's skin tone, "The allies are here!"

"We can see that Donna," said Leonardo with an amused smirk on his face.

"Welcome you four to our humble abode," said Michelangelo, "Please do not be alarmed with the twins, the boy, our other guests… and most importantly… our counterparts!"

"Counterparts," murmured Stockman as all four walked into the house.

_**\- Inside The House, An Hour Later –**_

"So let us sum it up," said Karai, "Your counterparts, along with mine, came through a dimensional portal built by their Donnie."

"Casey triggered it," exclaimed Donnie.

"And while Donatello was making sure they have a way home," said Karai while ignoring Donnie's exclamation, "The Foot Mystics are still alive and are forming their own group of evil to take you down."

"Let's also not forget that the Foot Mystics are probably going to go against you for revenge as well," pointed out Michelangelo.

"All the while you, Leonardo, are planning to get married to the same girl that Donatello is dating as well," said Karai who addressed Leonardo, "The same girl that is also Michelangelo's little sister from a past life. Did I get everything?"

"Pretty much," said Raphael while narrowing his eyes from Karai addressing his older brother, "We weren't expectin' ya ta be pregnant though."

"I think we ALL weren't expecting her to be pregnant," said Chikara as the rest of the Ninja Tribunal nodded.

It was true. When Donatello sent the message to Karai to ask for help, everyone wasn't expecting her to be… well… expecting. Doctor Chaplin looked proud that his love and he would get to start a family ever since that fateful day of the Demon Shredder being gone almost two years now. Agent Bishop looked at the counterparts in thought. He did wonder if HE had a counterpart too. It was then that Donatello, April, Taiki, and Leatherhead came back into the room. Before Leatherhead could growl out anything, Michelangelo jumped up and tried to calm him down. "Just like our LH," murmured Mikey.

"What is HE doing here," growled Leatherhead.

"Nice to see you too," said Bishop.

"LH, calm down," said Leonardo, "You are scaring the kids."

"I apologize, my friends," said Leatherhead, "But, the last time we saw him was when Donatello got mutated again."

"Say what," exclaimed the 2012 universe.

"Yeah," aid a sheepish Raphael, "Bishop here created these disgustin' aliens and the goop transformed people inta… well…"

"Yucky, crawly, insect mutants," said a helpful Michelangelo.

"Ugh," said Raph.

"And one of them hurt Don here that mutated him again," said Leonardo.

"It started with a fever/cold, and he transformed after leaving our apartment," said April.

"Almost like our Donnie here," said 2012-April, "He got transformed after a car got mutated with the mutagen."

"It was horrible," said a shivering Donnie while Leo put an arm around his little brother in comfort.

"At least, we got rid of that mutated car," said a shivering 2012-Casey, "That was totally whacky, in a creepy sort of way."

Before the two universes could talk about their experiences about being mutated a second time, it was Rei who got everyone back on track. Galaxia also told them that they should plan before the enemies find out about all of them gathering. Kon and Juto reminded their avatars that they still had to combine their planetary powers with their avatars. The avatars groaned as they got that reminder while Karai went up to Miwa. "So, you are supposed to be my counterpart," asked Karai.

"Yes," said Miwa, "But, I can tell that we both have different experiences."

"Like," asked Karai.

"Yoshi-sensei is my father," said Miwa, "But, I was stolen away as a baby by Shredder himself."

"Really," said Karai, "And this Shredder is YOUR so-called father that we are fighting against, then?"

"Yes," said Miwa, "I will never forgive him for what he did to me."

"Tell me more," said Karai as she carefully sat down next to Miwa.

While Miwa and Karai talked about their experiences, the others looked on in astonishment, but with a bit of wariness. It, however, did not deterred them about what they were planning to do, just in case any of their enemies strikes first. Some wanted to split up and patrol just in case. The turtles in the 2012 universe really didn't want to work with a government agent. What happened if he decided to capture them later on? And with Stockman there with him was a big fear. That decision while everyone argued reminded Serena and Michelangelo about the fear mirrors that Aunt Nehelenia subjected EVERYONE into, along with her training. And speaking of Aunt Nehelenia… "Where exactly IS our aunt," asked Serena, disrupting all plans.

"Don, did you even contact her," asked Leonardo.

"Yes," said Donatello, "By using Serena's Senshi communicators, she said she would be here by the time we arrived at the house."

"This is disconcerting," said Master Splinter as everyone now wondered where their last ally was.

_**\- With The Enemies –**_

"It was hard, but we have her," said Tigerclaw.

"Excellent," said Fire Mystic.

"Shall we perform the spell, brother," asked Water Mystic.

"We shall," said Wind Mystic, "Who is watching over her?"

"Prince Demande and Mistress Nine," answered Earth Mystic as he came in.

"Then brothers, let us get to that spell to bring Queen Nehelenia to our side," said a cackling Metal Mystic as Tigerclaw looked at the five with a bit of fear when all five started to laugh evilly.

* * *

AN: Oh boy! Queen Nehelenia in mind control once more! Poor Mikeys and Serenas. Whelp! I leave you to this chapter and hope that we can get Queen Nehelenia back to their side of the battle, ne? ^^ Happy reading you all! =D


	19. The Wedding Guest List! Save The Sisters

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"It is done," cackled Fire Mystic.

"What did you do," asked Shredder.

"We have converted one of their greatest enemies to ours," said Water Mystic.

"What are you… Is that dear Queen Serenity's sister," questioned an awed Queen Beryl.

"Indeed," said Wind Mystic.

Queen Beryl looked at Queen Nehelenia in awe before cackling evilly. With Queen Nehelenia, Queen Beryl knew that it would break Serena's heart to fight her aunt once more. Prince Demande and Mistress Nine looked confused as Shredder asked Beryl who that person was. Beryl explained to those that didn't know the woman that the woman was Serena and Michelangelo's aunt. "That WOULD break the heart of the youngest turtle," said a smirking Tigerclaw.

"Excellent," said Fishface, "We have something that will hurt the turtles, especially that Michelangelo."

"Shall we send her out while we gather the four sisters once more," suggested Prince Demande.

"Yes," said Metal Mystic, "We shall send the aunt out while we gather your old henchmen."

"These sisters we are getting' are henchmen," asked Rocksteady.

"Dawg," said Bebop, "Why are we getting these sisters anyways?"

"You don't need to know that," said Prince Demande with a glare.

As everyone was getting ready to kidnap four sisters while Queen Nehelenia was sent out to deal with the first attack on the turtles, the Senshi, their allies, and the counterparts, no one noticed that Rocksteady and Bebop had one of Donnie's T-Phone in hand and was texting Leo about what was happening.

_**\- With Our Heroes –**_

"Guys," said Leo as he looked at the text message that just came in.

"What's that," asked Minako.

"A T-Phone," said Donnie, "A design that I made so that my brothers and I can communicate while we were away from each other or couldn't find the other person."

"Yeah," said Leo, "Anyways, who was it that we were missing?"

"Our auntie," said Michelangelo, "Aunt Nehelenia."

"I think I found out what happened to her," said Leo.

The others looked at Leo in shock. It was probably the message, but Leo gulped when two same pair of hopeful eyes of his counterparts' girlfriend and littlest brother. Sighing, Leo told them all who the message was from and what was happening. Michelangelo and Serena looked at each other in shock because they would be fighting their Aunt Nehelenia. Serena had to do that once, and it broke her heart that she had to do it once more. What's more was that Prince Demande was gunning to turn the four sisters against the Senshi once more. "Who or what are the four sisters," asked Haruka.

"It was before you, Michiru, and Hotaru came on as Senshi," explained Makoto.

"It was also the time we met Setsuna the first time with Chibi-Usa," chipped in Rei.

"So, who are they," asked Raph.

"Kōan, Berthier, Petz, and Calaveras," explained Ami, "Are the four Ayakashi sisters from the Black Moon clan. Originally, the four were our enemies until Sailor Moon healed them with the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal."

"They also opened up their own shop in Japan," piped up Chibi-Usa.

"They also said that they would be coming to our wedding too," said Serena.

"Really," asked Donatello who just came out of the lab with April and Taiki not far behind.

"Yes," said Serena, "Wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't invite those four. If I knew that they were going to also be targeted by the enemies right now, would have told them to come over soon so we could protect them."

"Don't blame yourself, Sere," said Leonardo, "We don't even know what the Foot Mystics are planning."

Serena nodded her head as she half-smiled at Leonardo. She still felt a bit guilty for not thinking about her friends being turned against her once more. Donatello just let her lean against his plastron as the others started to talk about what they were going to do. Because the four sisters didn't know about the counterparts and that the enemies were mostly going to be their counterparts' enemies, Princess Kakyuu suggested that the 2012 turtles, Yoshi-sensei, Miwa, 2012-April, 2012-Casey, and Usa-chan go with Galaxia and the Sailor Animamates to help the sisters fight off whoever was there. "And what are WE going to do," asked Yaten.

"Check the wedding guest list just in case something else happens," suggested April.

"Like who else could be brainwashed," asked Taiki.

"Exactly," said April.

"Whelp," said Karai, "I know that I am out of the fight until this little one comes out."

"You can probably check on the little ones to make sure they are behaving," suggested Hotaru.

"By myself," asked Karai.

"I'll be there to help out as well," said Michiru.

At these suggestions, the 2012 universe got to experience their first ever Sailor Teleport. They were surprised to be glowing, besides Usagi, and disappeared from the living room with Galaxia and the Animamates. While that happened, Ami went through the list with April because both went through Serena's guests and Leonardo and Donatello's guests. April pointed out that the Foot Mystics wouldn't go towards the Justice Force without a lot of resistance. Ami was surprised about the super heroes, but she didn't show it as she looked through the guests once more. "You invited Naru and Motoki," asked Ami.

"What," exclaimed the other Inners as they grabbed at the guest list.

"Naru and Motoki are still my friends," said a pouting Serena.

"B-But, the turtles are…," started Minako.

"We gave permission for those two friends to know about us," said Master Splinter.

"Besides, we want our fiancée to be happy on our wedding day," said a shrugging Donatello.

"Um… Serena," said Rei.

"Yes," said Serena as she looked at Rei.

"You said that Jadeite was alive, right," asked Rei.

"Yeah," said Raphael, "That guy was tha first. Why?"

"Wouldn't you think that the other generals would be revived too," asked Rei.

Serena's face paled as she thought about that implication. It meant that Naru was in danger of Nephrite. But, wouldn't Beryl already send out the generals like she did before? Voicing that out, it was Ami who said that it wasn't necessarily true since Rei, Ami, and Serena didn't technically see Jadeite die. The others sighed in relief because just maybe, they were lucky that the other generals weren't revived like how three of Serena's enemies came to be. "Anyways," said Makoto, "When were you going to tell us about Ail and Ann coming back?"

"Hey," said Serena, "Ail and Ann both turned out alright in the end of our battle."

"Fiore," asked a skeptical Minako, "You know that he WAS friends with Mamoru right?"

"I already explained what happened with Mamoru before inviting him to the wedding," said a pouting Serena, "Fiore said that he was coming with Ail and Ann. Apparently, he found out that Ail, Ann, and he were the same species."

"And besides," said a mischievous Michelangelo, "If he causes any trouble, I would be happy to show him the door."

"I'm also guessing that Setsuna is bringing in the Sailor Quartet while Helios is coming in with the Amazon Trio," said Ami.

"Yes," said Setsuna, "But, I shall bring the Sailor Quartet when the battle is over."

"I also told Helios not to come until the day of the wedding," said Serena.

"Then, that's all there is from the guest list that COULD have been taken and brainwashed," said Ami.

"I'm also surprise to see Professor Honeycutt in this list," said April, "Didn't he…?"

"He did," said Donatello, "But, we found some pieces of his memory that got transferred into a USB port. He was very helpful at the time that the Utrom Shredder was going into space."

"We also invited the Utroms, especially Mortu, to come to the wedding as well," said Leonardo.

_**\- With The 2012 Universe And Allies –**_

"So, where are these sisters," asked Donnie.

"In our dimension, the sisters created a beauty booth to sell products," said Usa-chan, "It was their own little business. But, it seems that they now own a store of their own."

Everyone looked to see what Usa-chan was looking at. Four women were just opening up shop at their own beauty place. One had really wavy dark purple hair. Another had white hair that was in one braid. Another had light brown hair while the last had dark green hair. Both hairs were up in a bun. 2012-Casey whistled as he saw the beauty that the four sisters had. Usa-chan also explained who was who so that everyone would know who they were protecting. Before anything else could happen, a crash sounded around the almost empty streets that the shop was in. "Sorry, ya," said Rocksteady as he was the one who made the crashing sound.

"Woohoo," said Bebop, "We're here to get you four!"

"Who are you guys supposed to be," asked the dark purple haired woman, Kōan.

"You don't need to know," said Tigerclaw.

"But," said a familiar male voice, "It is indeed good to see you sisters again."

"Prince Demande," exclaimed a shocked light brown haired woman, Calaveras.

"What do you want from us," growled the dark green haired woman, Petz.

"You four are to work for me again," said a cackling Prince Demande.

"Why would we go with you," said a glaring white haired woman, Berthier.

"Who said that you had a choice," said a smirking Prince Demande.

The four sisters looked at each other before backing up when Fishface arrived. Tigerclaw, Bebop, and Rocksteady also surrounded the sisters. It wasn't until there was a blast of energy that went right between the sisters and the four mutants. Growling, Tigerclaw turned around just until something green struck him back. The sisters looked at who saved them and gaped. "A turtle," asked Berthier.

"That's Raph to you, toots," said Raph.

"We're here to help," said Donnie as he, Mikey, and Leo appeared.

"Michelangelo," asked a confused Petz.

"That's me," said Mikey, "But I'm from a different dimension."

"Of course," said a sweat-dropping Calaveras.

"You four should run towards the park," said Leo, "There is some people that are here to help you get out of this mess."

"We can also talk about how you know my counterpart later," said a smiling Mikey.

The sisters looked at each other and nodded. They would trust that their friends sent help, but four turtles against Prince Demande? The sisters really didn't want to leave them alone. Prince Demande growled as he realized that the counterparts were here. If he destroyed one Prince Michael, then he could have the counterpart to his beloved instead. Prince Demande smirked as he thought about that really great plan and shot a black energy towards Mikey. It was, however, intercepted by another blast of energy. "Who dared," growled Prince Demande.

"Chū," said Iron Mouse, "We will not let you harm Prince Michael!"

"Besides," said Aluminum Siren, "It's quite rude to try to destroy the turtles when they themselves do not have magic."

"I believe that's why he was going to hurt Prince Michael instead, Siren," said Lead Crow as she shook her head at what her friend just said.

"I believe that we shall take care of him, Prince Michael," said Galaxia, "You should focus on the four mutants."

"But I wanted to destroy that guy," said a pouting Mikey.

"Mikey," said Leo, "Maybe next time?"

"Ugh," said Mikey, "Fine. I'll kill him later then."

"Isn't that a bit morbid," asked Donnie.

"You don't know Prince Demande like I do," said Mikey.

While this was going on, Tin Nyanko, Heavy Metal Papillon, Pewter Fox, and Titanium Kerokko each took one sister by the arm and dragged them towards where Yoshi-sensei, Miwa, and Usa-Chan were. They decided that Yoshi-sensei, Miwa, and Usa-Chan would get the sisters back to the safety of the 2003 dimension's home as the rest battled against the enemies. The eight were almost stopped when some of the 2012's Foot soldiers appeared. It wasn't long that 2012-April and 2012-Casey came out and were handling the Foot soldiers. Getting to safety, Yoshi-sensei, Miwa, and Usa-chan sailor teleported back to the house while the four Animamates ran back to help and watch the show.

_**\- At The 2003's Home –**_

"You're safe," exclaimed a happy Serena.

"Yes," said Petz, "Thank you once again Sailor Moon."

"Call me Serena," said a pouting Serena, "I told you all to call me that a long time ago!"

"It's fun to tease you when we are alone," said a smirking Kōan.

"So, what is this about counterparts," asked Berthier.

"It's like tis," said Raphael.

Everyone got the Ayakashi sisters up to speed with what was happening. The Ayakashi sisters, for their credit, were still poised when a lot of information got dumped on them. The Ninja Tribunal also told them what they could about the Demon Shredder and the Foot Mystics. The sisters looked at each other before turning back to them. "What can we do to help," asked Petz.

"I think it is best to send you four to somewhere safe," said Hotaru, "We don't want anything to happen to you."

"And the fact we don't have powers anymore," said a crestfallen Berthier.

"Hey," said Chibi-Usa, "Cheer up! We rather you safe than brainwashed again."

"That's true," said Calaveras.

"Since that is settled," said Yoshi-sensei. "Why don't we figure out where we can keep you safe?"

Before anyone could suggest where to keep the sisters safe, a mirror formed right in front of everyone. Michelangelo and Serena jumped up from where they sat to see their aunt's mirror in front of them. Rei, however, stopped the two from jumping into the mirror. She felt a lot of darkness from the mirror, the same feeling that she felt when the Inners and Serena first went against Queen Nehelenia. "It's a trap," said Donatello once Rei voiced out her concerns.

"But, if this will get our aunt back," trailed off Michelangelo.

"The others aren't even back yet," pointed out Ami.

"Then, here is what we can do," said Yoshi-sensei, "Miwa, the Ayakashi sisters, and I will stay here with the Daimyo and his son, Ue-sama. Karai is still staying here, along with the twins Leora and Donna."

"I'll get my men to head to Japan to help your counterparts," said Bishop.

"We can also help by sending our Foot soldiers over, too," said Chaplin.

"Count me out," said Stockman, "This is my last good body, thank you very much."

"Me too," said Gennosuke, "I shall stay and play with the young ones."

"I am going to accompany the turtles to battle," said Usagi.

"Thank you Usagi-san," said Leonardo.

"Then, all of us will go into the mirror and help set Queen Nehelenia free," said Master Splinter.

"Let me just get Michiru before we head into the evil mirror," said Haruka as she left to the backyard.

Once Michiru was with them, everyone agreed that they will stay in pairs or trios while going into the mirror. Everyone held hands to form a chain just as Michelangelo and Serena touched their hands on the mirror, gaping as their hand went through the mirror. They cautiously stepped through with the 2003 dimension and the rest of the Senshi in tow. As whoever went through the mirror disappeared in the darkness, the mirror disappeared from view. "Now, to make sure the children aren't fretting over their future parents' departure," said Yoshi-sensei as he stretched and walked out.

"I'll keep my counterpart company then, father," said Miwa as she followed.

"Let's get to work and help out those counterparts," said Bishop.

"Let's," said Chaplin as both headed out of the door.

* * *

AN: Usagi is the rabbit samurai. Usa-Chan is now called to the counterpart of Serena. And… so… we have TWO separated things going on. Let's hope they can get Queen Nehelenia out of her brainwash… which will come up next chapter! ^^ Well, that's what I was THINKING about. And now, you all know who else is coming to the wedding by the wedding guest list! =P Happy reading! ^^


	20. The Trap! Separation Is A Nightmare

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Where are we," asked Donatello.

"Don't you mean where is everyone else," stated Leonardo.

"Don't tell me that we all got separated even though we held hands together," exclaimed Michelangelo as he threw his hands up.

It was indeed true that everyone got separated after they went through the mirror into their Aunt Nehelenia's trap. Unknown to them all, they got separated through an invisible gust of wind from Queen Nehelenia herself once all of them went through the mirror. The three mentioned brothers looked around to see who else was with them and saw Serena unconscious on the ground. Michelangelo ran towards his Lil Sis and shook her awake. "Ugh," groaned Serena, "Stop shaking me, Big Bro."

"Sorry Lil Sis," said Michelangelo, "But glad that you are with my bros and me."

"Where is everyone," asked Serena.

"We have been separated once we three woke up," said Donatello.

"We don't even know where the others are either," said Leonardo.

"Well, it IS a trap set up by our Auntie," pointed out Michelangelo.

"Don, have you tried the Mercury computer to find them," asked Serena.

"Oh yeah," said Donatello as he face-palmed before taking out said mini-computer.

Michelangelo and Leonardo did the same as well as Serena giggled slightly. She knew that she wasn't exactly smart, but she DOES have a brain. The three gathered around Donatello as he worked on the Mercury computer. Sighing, Donatello suggested that they tried the Shell Cell and the Senshi Communicator to try to reach Raphael or one of the scouts. Donatello couldn't really concentrate when the three hover over his shoulder. Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Serena sheepishly took out the items and tried to reach anyone while Donatello analyzed the room they were in.

_**\- In Another Place –**_

"Where the shell are we," shouted Raphael angrily.

"It looks like the ruins of Mugen Academy," said Hotaru as she looked around.

"Ugh," groaned Haruka, "Not this place, and certainly, not with an outsider like you. It's bad enough that I have to put up with Hotaru's boyfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean," exclaimed an offended Seiya.

Raphael looked at Haruka's angry face and, for once, calmly didn't say anything. Seiya and Haruka started to argue just as Hotaru bit her lip. Something wasn't right about this as Hotaru looked around. Just then, Raphael pushed Hotaru out of the way from a dark blast. Seiya and Haruka seized their fighting and turned around just as they quickly ducked out of another dark blast. All four looked around to see… heart snatchers?! "Oh great," groaned Raphael, "We's gotta fight 'em?! I heard stories about 'em from Mike!"

"What are those," asked Seiya.

"Heart Snatchers," growled Haruka.

"They were past enemies of ours," explained Hotaru, "Don't let the black blast hit you. You'll lose your Heart Crystal, which is part of your life."

"Got it," said Seiya before shouting, "Star Fighter Power!"

_**\- Another Part Of The Trap –**_

"Where are we," whine Minako.

"Don't look at me," said Makoto, "I don't recognize any of this.

""This is my palace," said Kakyuu, "But, I do not know how we got to where we are."

"We're back home," asked Yaten, "Or is it an illusion?"

Minako immediately latched onto Yaten's arm as she looked around. Princess Kakyuu giggled a bit at what Yaten was going through while Makoto looked around. The palace was shining the similar color of Princess Kakyuu's dress. Along the walkway were different flowers that were not native to Earth. Makoto marveled at the palace while Yaten was trying to get Minako to let him go. It wasn't until Princess Kakyuu told everyone to duck. They ducked to see a black blast overhead. Turning around, they saw what looked like Queen Nehelenia before she was healed. "Queen Nehelenia," exclaimed Minako.

"Wretched Senshi," growled Nehelenia, "Let's see if you can face your nightmares!"

"Be on guard," said Princess Kakyuu, "I believe she is the one that set up an illusion of my home."

"Great," said Yaten, "I don't want to see what my nightmares are. Once was enough with Sailor Galaxia."

"Same," said Makoto before shouting, "Jupiter Crystal Power!"

_**\- Another Place Within –**_

"Why didn't we transform," asked Rei as she was running away from a Youma.

"We weren't thinking, that's all," said Setsuna.

"Shouldn't we transform now," asked Taiki.

Before the Youma showed up, Taiki, Rei, and Setsuna were figuring out where they were. It was Setsuna who told the two that they were in the ruins of the Silver Millennium. However, she cautioned about it since it seemed like an illusion at best. Before Taiki could say anything, Rei sensed something that was hidden within the rubble. The three were cautiously approaching wherever Rei felt whatever was watching them. The three got shocked as they dodged what seemed to be a Youma that was a combination of a rhino and a warthog. That prompted the three to run to find cover before transforming. "Why on Earth would there be a Youma in the ruins," asked a disgusted Setsuna.

"Less talking, and more transforming," said Rei before shouting, "Mars Crystal Power!"

_**\- Back With Michelangelo And His Siblings –**_

"Nobody is answering," said Leonardo gravely.

"Why do I get the feeling that our auntie wants us more," asked Michelangelo.

"Not just you," said Donatello, "The computer isn't picking up on anything."

All four looked graved. Looking around more, they realized that they were actually on a cliff that was heading towards a dark castle. Serena looked at it and recognized the castle as what Queen Nehelenia had before she was healed by the crystal. Michelangelo held onto Serena as all four cautiously walked up a steep hill. It was there that they were encountering talking flowers, and it was also them that didn't know it was a hypnotized trap. "Ooo," said one flower, "A wedding?"

"Yup," said a happy Serena with glazed eyes.

"We should have these flowers in our wedding," said Leonardo with a glaze look in his eyes.

"Yes," said a glaze-eyed Serena, "Let's just stay here to get married."

"I'll be happy about that," said Donatello with a glazed look, "But, I feel like we are forgetting something."

"Like what, dude," asked Michelangelo with glazed eyes.

As the four were talking with the flowers who were trying to make them forget things, a Queen Nehelenia appeared at smirked. She was ready to strike the unsuspecting group when a blast of positive energy went towards her. Dodging, she turned to see Master Splinter, Michiru, and Ami ready to defend their wayward hypnotized friends. Master Splinter looked angry just as Michiru and Ami quickly transformed before joining the aged old rat. Queen Nehelenia snarled as she saw them from where she was. "Get away from my sons and daughter," yelled out Master Splinter.

"Is that the real Queen Nehelenia," asked Michiru.

"It looks like an illusion," said a thoughtful Ami.

"Tch," sneered Nehelenia, "I can't believe that you three got to them thus far."

"So, you are the one who separated us," said Master Splinter.

"As the teens say," said Queen Nehelenia, "Uh duh~!"

"What have you done to the prince and princess," asked a glaring Michiru.

"Why, they are under my own spell," said Queen Nehelenia, "They cannot even hear you!"

Ami and Michiru looked at each other before looking at Master Splinter. Thinking up of a plan, Michiru and Ami nodded to each other. Both rushed at Queen Nehelenia while letting Master Splinter deal with their princess, prince, and future kings. Meanwhile, Master Splinter glared, his ears leaned back on his head, as he thought of a way to reach his sons and daughter. He sat on the ground and started to meditate, trusting Ami and Michiru to keep Queen Nehelenia away. He just hopes that he can snap them out of whatever spell they are under.

_**\- Within The Castle Itself –**_

"Tch," said the REAL Queen Nehelenia, "I was so close to destroying that sailor brat!"

The real Queen Nehelenia, and not the ones that Ami, Michiru, Minako, Makoto, Princess Kakyuu, and Yaten were fighting, was watching multiple mirrors. As time passed, she watched Taiki, Setsuna, and Rei defeat the warthog/rhino Youma hybrid before sending a shadow of herself to deal with them. She saw that Hotaru, Raphael, Haruka, and Seiya defeat the hoard of Heart Snatchers before capturing the tired four within her nightmare mirrors without a fight and teleporting them to the castle as wall decorations. She was just now biding her time to capture the rest before Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Serena came to the castle. Just then, Queen Nehelenia dodged an attack on her person. She turned around and… "Welcome, little O'Neil-Jones family," said a smirking Nehelenia.

"How dare you," said a glaring Chibi-Usa in her Senshi form.

"Release our friends," demanded April in her Senshi form.

"Like I will listen to you three," said Queen Nehelenia.

"Well, we got 'ere wit out yer help," said Casey in his Knight form.

"Heh," said Queen Nehelenia, "Do you three think that you could get here by yourselves?"

"Well, yeah," said April in a confused look.

Queen Nehelenia laughed evilly as she looked at the three in contempt. April, Chibi-Usa, and Casey looked at each other. They were wondering if the brainwashed aunt remembered that they had one more person with them all before being separated. Queen Nehelenia then turned into a mirror and blasted the three away from her. She disappeared, but her voice still rang out. "You must hate me for what I did to your friends," said Queen Nehelenia, "Especially that rabbit samurai."

"What," gasped Chibi-Usa, "What happened to their friend?!"

"Oh," said Nehelenia, "You didn't notice that he wasn't with ANY of you? He was the first to fall. He was no match for my magic."

"Usagi," murmured April as she thought about all the stories she heard from Leonardo about him.

"We'll get yous for tis," growled Casey.

"But, if you destroy me," said Nehelenia, "Those captured in the nightmare will live in it for eternity!"

_**\- At Kinmoku's Palace –**_

"Star Sensitive Inferno," called Yaten as her attack went towards Queen Nehelenia.

"Love And Beauty Shock," called Minako.

"Fools," said Queen Nehelenia as she turned into a mirror.

Princess Kakyuu and Makoto looked on in shock as the attacks went into the mirror and another mirror used their attacks to BLAST the two towards the others. Minako and Yaten looked on in shock at what had happen as Queen Nehelenia came back. All four were not prepared for Queen Nehelenia throwing a black blast at them and effectively making them revel in their worst nightmares. Try as they might, the four were stuck in their nightmares as four mirrors captured them within. This Queen Nehelenia laughed as she disappeared with the four mirrors towards the REAL Queen Nehelenia who was still confronting the O'Neil-Jones family.

_**\- At The Silver Millennium Ruins –**_

"Star Gentle Uterus," called Taiki.

"Mars Snake Fire," called Rei.

"Deadly Scream," called Setsuna.

Queen Nehelenia dodged all three attacks and threw back her own. The three dodged as they looked at each other. First, it was the Youma hybrid, and now… well, all three really wanted to harm Michelangelo and Serena's aunt, brainwashed or not. They were so tired from fighting the elusive dark moon queen. Queen Nehelenia glared as she threw black energy one after another. Dodging, the three almost crashed into one another as the blasts came back full force. "Ugh," groaned Rei as she caught her breath before calling out, "Flame Sniper!"

"Chronos Typhoon," called Setsuna to protect the three of them.

"Star Gentle Uterus," called Taiki once more.

"You think those attacks can harm me," snarled Queen Nehelenia as she disappeared and a mirror took her place.

"We can try," said Taiki.

"We will protect our future kings, prince, and princess," said Setsuna as she ready her Garnet Rod.

"So, don't underestimate us," said Rei as she flung out another fire attack.

Queen Nehelenia snarled as she made the Silver Millennium ruins disappear along with her. Trying to be aware, all three looked around to try to find her. They were unprepared to find Queen Nehelenia's hair surrounding Setsuna and pulled her into her arms as she reappeared. Taiki and Rei looked shocked as they saw Setsuna stuck. Queen Nehelenia taunted the two, but Setsuna gave them back an incentive to strike Queen Nehelenia. Flinging two attacks at Queen Nehelenia and Setsuna, Setsuna broke free in the last moment. Queen Nehelenia wasn't prepared for that as she suddenly turned into a fake mirror Youma and broke. As the three fainted from overexertion from the fake Queen Nehelenia and the Youma hybrid, they were enchanted into three separate mirrors and brought to the dark castle.

_**\- With Master Splinter And The Two Water Senshi –**_

"Are they even worth protecting," asked Queen Nehelenia.

"You should know," said Michiru, "You protected them countless of times."

While Michiru and Ami were busy with Queen Nehelenia, Master Splinter was finally in a deep meditative state. He looked through the astral plane to find his sons' auras. He searched and searched until he found a silvery orange strand, a blue strand, a purple strand, and a silvery pink strand. Pulling on the strands, he got his sons and daughter to appear in front of him. "Master Splinter," asked Leonardo.

"Yes, my son," said Master Splinter.

"What happened," asked Donatello.

"You all have been spelled into a dreamlike state by Queen Nehelenia," said Master Splinter, "Right now, you all are in the astral plane with me."

"Great," said a sarcastic Michelangelo, "It was like the time the Foot Mystics did this to us."

"True," said Leonardo.

"So, how do we break it," asked Serena.

"Meditate and calm yourselves," said Master Splinter, "Your chi can help break you four out. But, we must hurry. Neptune and Mercury will need our help."

Gasping in surprise, Serena looked worried about her friends who came with her to set her aunt free. Master Splinter was about to tell Serena that they were fine until he disappeared unexpectedly. The four looked on in shock as they looked at each other. It was Leonardo who told them to do what Master Splinter told them to do. As the four began to meditate in the astral plane to break the dreamlike spell, Master Splinter was quickly thrown away with black energy. Master Splinter groaned as he looked up to see Michiru and Ami near him. "You dare try to help them," snarled Nehelenia.

"It is a father's duty to help their children be free," said Master Splinter as he slowly got up from the ground, followed by Michiru and Ami.

"And," said Ami, "You can't see it, but they make our lives happier."

"We love them truly," said Michiru, "We'll protect them with our lives."

"Is that so," said Nehelenia, "Then, I'll just imprison you all! Just like the rest of your comrades!"

"What," exclaimed the three.

"Yes," said Nehelenia, "I'll make sure these four will not have enough energy to defeat me!"

Queen Nehelenia laughed evilly as she blasted the three once more, making them scream in pain before passing out. It was also the same time as when Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Serena had the glazed look in their eyes disappear. The four looked around, only to see their two friends and father/father-figure sink into mirrors and disappeared. Serena had tears in her eyes as she saw that while Michelangelo held his Lil Sis close to her. Leonardo and Donatello snarled as they leapt up to physically harm Queen Nehelenia. However, it was a trap that got both Leonardo and Donatello slamming into two mirrors and disappearing, just like the others. "No," shouted Serena.

"What did you do to them," asked a forlorn Michelangelo.

"Why," said Nehelenia, "They will join the rest of your comrades, imprisoned to just see their worst fears come true."

"W-Why would you do this," asked a teary Serena, "Why auntie?"

"Like I have to tell you anything, you brat," said Nehelenia.

"We'll get our friends back and snap you out of this," said a confident Michelangelo, "We'll get our nice Aunt back from the Foot Mystics one way or another!"

"Hmph," said Nehelenia, "Can you really reach my palace and free your comrades? We'll see about that."

With that, Michelangelo and Serena ran towards the bridge that connected where they were to the castle. They, however, were stopped when thorns started to appear around the bridge. Michelangelo and Serena narrowed their eyes as they carefully climbed the bridge, trying to no hurt themselves more than they needed by the thorns. It would be a while for them to get to their friends and free their aunt. It would be a while for them to see that the O'Neil-Jones family was still fighting the brainwashed Queen Nehelenia before being captured. And… it would be a LONG time before they all can meet back with the 2012 universe and defeat the Foot Mystics.

* * *

AN: Woah~! My longest chap in a while. So, for this one, it focuses more on the 2003 because I wanted to try to combine this chapter with how the beginning of the Sailor Moon Star season was created… just with some added things. Anyways… the next chapter… I am thinking about doing the 2012 universe because I DID send the 2003 universe's Foot soldiers and Agent Bishop to help them out. Let's see what will happen, ne? (^_~) See ya next chapter! ^^


	21. Battle Time! The End Of Prince Demande

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Chū~," shouted Iron Mouse as a blast came out from her hands.

"Hmph," said Prince Demande as he deflected the attack, "Pathetic."

"Galactica Puppet," called Tin Nyanko.

"Galactica Tsunami," called Aluminum Siren.

"Galactica Tornado," called Lead Crow.

"Galactica Scales," called Heavy Metal Papillon.

"Galactica Mirage," called Pewter Fox.

"Galactica Cry," called Chi and Phi together.

Prince Demande dodged every attack the Sailor Animamates threw at him. Sailor Galaxia growled as she threw her own attack at Prince Demande. That attack actually put some damage to Prince Demande to slow him down so that Sailor Titanium Kerokko, Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne, and Sailor Theta all but rushed to attack him physically. Not far from Prince Demande, Sailor Galaxia, and the Sailor Animamates, the 2012 turtles, April, and Casey were trying to fight off Tigerclaw, Fishface, Bebop, and Rocksteady. They, however, were being overrun by Foot bots. As one would go down, another would take their place. "Man," said Raph, "What is up with all these Foot bots?"

"My guess is for us to be tired out and will be wiped out by the four mutants later," said Donnie.

"Way to make us feel confident, Donnie," said a sarcastic Raph.

"Argh," said Mikey as he blasted the Foot bots with Sun Power, "Take that! And that!"

"I feel like Mikey is being frustrated here," said Leo as he blinked owlishly.

"Wouldn't you be if you couldn't fight the one enemy you wanted," asked April as she used her telekinesis to keep the Foot bots at bay while Casey bashed the Foot bots' heads together.

"Ugh," said Casey, "There's too many of them, yo!"

Before Leo could comment on it, a black blur came out from nowhere. The 2012 universe heroes looked at each other before looking at some of the destroyed bots. They turned to Mikey, but Mikey was gaping in shock. The rest, upon seeing this, turned to where Mikey was gaping at. It wasn't long that everyone was gaping in shock because right in front of them was a ninja. They looked around to realize that they were surrounded by ninjas as well. "It seems as though you need help, turtles," said a familiar voice.

"Bishop," exclaimed April in shock.

"I have recalibrated the tech on the Foot Soldiers," said Chaplin as he appeared as well, "It will now be harder for these rejects to damage the invisibility cloak."

"Wait a minute," said Casey, "THOSE are Foot soldiers?!"

"What did you think they were," asked Bishop as one of his eyebrows was raised.

"We just didn't realize that there would be a counterpart to OUR enemies here," said Donnie.

"Master Chaplin," said a Foot ninja who was bowing at the doctor while scaring the others as he appeared.

"Yes," asked Chaplin.

"Shall we dispose of these… wannabes," asked the Foot ninja in disgust.

"Just get rid of those Foot wannabes, but leave the mutants to these turtles," said Chaplin.

"As you wish," said the Foot ninja as he got up and produced a trident.

As the 2012 universe heroes gaped, the Foot ninja disappeared to reappear in front of a Foot bot and destroyed it with his trident. Mikey got over his shock as he whined about wanting a trident to fight with too with Leo. Leo, however, was wondering who these Foot soldiers were. It seemed as though all of them were human and just fighting the Foot bots. Donnie spotted another ninja that looked like the ninja that came to them, but was fighting with a spear instead of a trident. Chaplin explained that there are ranks within the Foot clan in THIS dimension, leaving the heroes to gape once more. "You mean to tell me that these are HUMAN beings that fought with Shredder until his daughter, Karai, took over once Shredder was defeated," asked a shocked Leo.

"Yes," said Chaplin, "I have the Foot Elite protecting my sweetheart AND me."

"Argh," shouted Tigerclaw in frustration that made everyone look at the mutants, "Where did these PEOPLE come from?!"

"It seems like their version of our Foot clan," said Fishface with a thoughtful look.

"Yo, fish head," called Raph, "Let's get this battle started!"

"I couldn't agree more, amigo," said Fishface as he ran to fight Raph.

"You cubs should have stayed away," said Tigerclaw as he got his weapon out.

"Like we're scared of you," taunted Mikey.

Just like that, the turtles ran to meet with the four mutants and started to fight them. Leo pushed Mikey out of the way from Tigerclaw's blaster as he engaged him in combat. Mikey, however, was pouting because he wanted to obliterate Tigerclaw. Sighing in defeat, Mikey turned to fight off Rocksteady. Bebop was fighting against Donnie as Raph finally got his fight with Fishface. Mikey was just glad that the Foot Mystics didn't revive Rahzar, a mutant wolf, because he didn't know if he could keep his Sun powers in control. It was already hard enough because Prince Demande was here. And speaking of Prince Demande, he saw that the Sailor Animamates were now fighting against Prince Demande and a horde of Youma. "What the shell are those," asked Casey.

"I-I can only feel darkness," said April who shivered.

"Hahahaha," cackled a female voice that stopped all battle, "It seems that I was correct in lending you my Youma."

"I could have handled those Sailor brats," grumbled Demande as another figure appeared behind him.

"Against that horde of Sailor brats," asked the female, "Even I know that is quite suicidal."

"Doesn't that woman seem familiar to you, Leo," asked Donnie.

"Yeah," said Leo before looking around again, "Uh guys? Where's Mikey?"

"Little turtle ran off from me," grumbled Rocksteady before everyone heard…

"Queen Beryl," shouted Mikey as fireballs formed in his hands, "Die!"

Everyone looked towards Mikey as he was glowing angry silvery orange. Queen Beryl and Prince Demande looked at him with contempt. If they could just destroy ONE of Prince Michael's so-called reincarnated counterparts, they would be so very happy. However, it wasn't to be. They had orders that Queen Beryl needed to follow by the Foot Mystics. The Foot Mystics just saw that Prince Demande, though powerful, was no match for several Senshi ganging up on him. That was why Queen Beryl was there. It didn't matter that Mikey wanted to destroy the both, especially Queen Beryl. "Ah, Prince Michael's counterpart," said Beryl, "So good to meet you face to face."

"Come down here, and I'll show you how good it is to meet you again," growled Mikey.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just here to lend my Youma to Prince Demande," said Beryl with an evil glint in her eyes, "So, I'll best be going."

"Good," said Demande, "I don't NEED your help."

Queen Beryl 'hmphed' as she started to disappear into the black hole. Mikey was not ready for her to leave as he sent a fireball straight into the black hole before it closed. Mikey's brothers, April, and Casey all looked at Mikey who was smirking right when Queen Beryl screeched just as the black hole closed up. The 2012 heroes now knew to NEVER get on Mikey's bad side. They would, however, be talking about this with him. "Um," said Donnie.

"I have no words for our baby brother's bad attitude just now," said Leo.

"Same," said Raph as he just punched Fishface in the face.

"Hey," yelped Fishface.

"It's still a battle," said Raph who looked unapologetic.

"That is true, turtle," said Bishop as he produced a gun blaster.

"Where did HE hide THAT," yelped Casey.

"April, take over for me," said Mikey, "I wish to TALK with Prince Demande."

"Uh," said April as she looked at Leo for confirmation.

Before Leo could say anything, Bishop triggers the gun as it made a blast towards the Youma. The blast connected and created an explosion. Sailor Galaxia and the Sailor Animamates dodged before coughing because of the smoke. Bishop just smirked as he looked at what he did to those that would harm HIS planet. Hey… He was still a US government agent that would protect the people. Mikey laughed at Prince Demande's face as the smoke cleared. The Youma horde was reduced to maybe about fifteen more Youma. "Now, that is what I called a weapon," said Bishop, "Chaplin! Remind me to congratulate Stockman on a job well done."

"Will do," said Chaplin.

"Bishop," said Galaxia, "Do you want to fight one of these Youma while Mikey gets to destroy Demande?"

"That's PRINCE Demande," yelled Demande as he threw dark energy towards Galaxia for the slight.

"Leo," whined Mikey as he dodged Tigerclaw's blade, "Can I? Can I? Huh? Huh?"

"Just be careful, baby brother," said Leo as he used his twin katana to block Tigerclaw's blade before it could slice Mikey.

"Yes," shouted Mikey as he called, "Sun Knight Power!"

"Of course he could transform," muttered Chaplin, "The other orange one could too."

"What the," started Fishface as he was punched again due to being distracted.

"Dawg," said Bebop as he dodged Donnie's Bo staff, "He's a SENSHI?!"

"Little turtle is full of surprises, ya," said Rocksteady as Casey tried to hit him with his hockey stick.

As the fights continued, Bishop was happily fighting against a tentacle Youma with his bare hands. It was a sight that even the Sailor Animamates were gaping at him. Apparently, the Youma couldn't drain Bishop's energy as Bishop physically fought the Youma. Mikey was happy because he can finally defeat a version of Prince Demande who took a kiss out of his Lil Sis. He knew that both Serenas had been violated by a forced kiss before Tuxedo Kamen, Prince Endymion, rescued her in the Crystal Tokyo era. As Mikey fought Prince Demande, the turtles, April, and Casey finally defeated and knocked out the four mutants. The 2012 heroes turned around just to see a lot of Foot bots destroyed and the Foot soldiers raising their weapons while shouting out a victory yell. "That is the WEIRDEST thing I ever saw," said Raph.

"So, Mikey producing fireballs on a whim wasn't the weirdest thing," asked Leo.

"You know what I mean, Fearless," said Raph.

"True," said Donnie, "Mikey is an enigma all on his own. So, this scene DOES count as weird."

"Oh, look," said April, "It seems the Animamates are done destroying the Youma."

"They didn't destroy them before," asked Casey.

"Looks like they got distracted by Bishop's fight," said Leo.

"I can't believe that THIS Bishop is a US government agent," said Casey, "That's whack, yo!"

"And what of YOUR Bishop," asked Chaplin who decided to talk with these version of turtles.

"He was a brain alien in a robot's body that was part of the Utrom council," said Donnie.

"Fascinating," said Chaplin.

Everyone turned back to the battle to see that the Sailor Animamates were destroying what was left of the Youma who fought Bishop. Leo, Raph, and Donnie winced as they saw Mikey smash into a building by Prince Demande's dark energy. They really wanted to jump in and help Mikey, but they knew that Mikey could handle himself as Mikey produced his chosen weapon, the Sun Sword. They all watched as Mikey channeled what they learned from the Ninja Tribunal to make the Sun Sword glow with silvery orange. Prince Demande was also ready to throw a big black energy ball at Mikey. "You will bow down to me as I take Serenity back as my wife," growled Demande.

"He did NOT just say that," growled Leo as he made a fist in anger.

"Don't worry," said Donnie, "Usa-chan and Serena will be safe. Just watch our baby brother defeat him."

"Go Mikey," yelled April and Casey in support.

"Lil Sis will NEVER marry you, in this dimension or mine," growled Mikey as he faintly heard the cheers, "And I will destroy you before you could make her!"

"We'll see about that, brat," said Demande as he threw the ball.

"Solar Swing," called Mikey.

Everyone looked on just as the last Youma was destroyed by Sailor Galaxia. Prince Demande's energy ball was closing in on Mikey. It made everyone nervous as they yelled at Mikey to get away. Mikey, however, positioned his sword as the ball came closer. The big ball was then hit at by Mikey's Sun Sword. Using his energy that he gathered from what the Ninja Tribunal taught them, the sword glowed bright silvery orange just as it hit the big ball of energy. Said silvery orange power engulfed the ball just as it was hit back towards Prince Demande! "Take that, you loser," said Mikey.

"No," yelled Prince Demande as he tried to get the ball to go back towards Mikey with his own energy.

"Did Mikey just used the energy as a baseball," asked Donnie.

"He also made his sword swing like a baseball bat," said April.

"Only Mikey," said Leo as he sweat-dropped at what Mikey called an attack.

"Oh look," said Raph, "The energy ball is obliterating Prince Demande."

Indeed, what Raph said was true. Prince Demande tried all his might to make the ball go back towards Mikey. However, Mikey's anger towards the prince and love for his little sisters, even though one was not part of his dimension and years older, fueled that sword swing of his, making the ball a bit more powerful than most. The energy ball engulfed Prince Demande, slowly obliterating him. Mikey sighed as he collapsed onto the ground. He wasn't that used to using his energy like that. "Congratulations, turtle," said Bishop, "You just defended your little sister's honor."

"That was awesome, Mikey," said Casey.

"I hate killing though," pouted Mikey.

"But, if you didn't," said April, "He would have kidnapped your little sister."

"He would also be a huge pain in the butt," said Raph.

"Turtles and fiends," said Chaplin, "Shall we head back to check on your counterparts?"

"Yeah," said Leo, "We should. Anyways, what are they doing?"

"They are in Queen Nehelenia's nightmare world to free her from the brainwashing," said a nonchalant Bishop.

"Say what," yelled the 2012 heroes as they gaped at Chaplin and Bishop for not telling them sooner.

* * *

AN: So, that was the 2012 part of the story. Chaplin and Bishop totally went into to try to help. At the beginning of the story, it seemed like Prince Demande had a lot of power, but I'll explain that he doesn't… well, not really. Prince Demande has that hypnotic eye of his. When Iron Mouse shot a blast at him, he released the Senshi that he was controlling. Then, everything after that just spilled out, like how Queen Beryl gave some Youma horde to Prince Demande to overpower the Senshi. So, yeah… had to elaborate this chapter a bit in this author's note. ^^; Also, the four mutants are still... uh... unconscious. XP Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this and see ya next chapter! =D


	22. The Spell Is Broken On Queen Nehelenia

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Stay still, you little brat," growled Queen Nehelenia.

"So, ya can hit me," said Chibi-Usa in her own Brooklyn accent, "Ya crazy!"

"Why did she have to pick up your imitated Brooklyn accent," asked an exasperated April as she dodged black lightning.

"It ain't mine," said Casey as he dodged too, "Apes, rememba tha Raphie boy was also around 'er."

"Don't remind me," sighed April.

Queen Nehelenia was growling as the three members kept on dodging her attacks. It was luck that Queen Nehelenia nailed Chibi-Usa on her side that made April and Casey run over to their fellow Senshi that was their future daughter. Queen Nehelenia took her chance as she blasted all three of them into her nightmare mirrors and made them disappear where the others were kept. A shout came from the side of Queen Nehelenia just as she made the O'Neil-Jones family disappear. She turned to her side to see her niece and nephew gaping at her. "Welcome, White-Moon Prince and Princess," said Nehelenia, "I applaud you both for reaching my palace."

"Auntie," started Serena but was cut off.

"However, you both arrived too late," said Nehelenia as she turned away from them both and went to sit on her throne.

"Late," asked Michelangelo as he narrowed his eyes.

"Hm," said Nehelenia in a fake thinking pose, "Those who fell under my curse are now completely trapped in my nightmare. They will never awaken again because it will be dawn soon."

"How could you, auntie," asked Serena as she looked at the mirrors that held their friends.

"How could I not," responded Nehelenia.

Michelangelo and Serena glowered. They couldn't really fight their aunt, right? As they looked around, they saw every one that came with them was trapped in a nightmare mirror. Michelangelo took a deep breath as he looked back up to where his aunt sat. He knew that they all needed to do something because he was sure they couldn't have a wedding without the grooms. And, that the fact that his Lil Sis would be crying her eyes out until the hurt turns numb. Standing up slowly, Michelangelo glared at his aunt. "What's with the look, dear nephew," asked Nehelenia tauntingly, "Going to go up against me, just like your brat of a sister did long ago?"

"Shut up," said Michelangelo, "You don't know what you are talking about!"

"Really," asked Nehelenia, "I thought that I did. I DID train you."

"That was a long time ago," said Michelangelo, "I'm actually wondering if you are really our aunt."

"Huh," asked Nehelenia.

"Yeah," said Michelangelo, "How do we know that you are REALLY our aunt that Lil Sis healed long ago? I mean, we know our aunt."

"That's true," murmured Serena as she caught on about Michelangelo's plan before calling out, "Yeah! How do we know that you are REALLY our aunt? Auntie would NEVER have been brainwashed so easily."

"Lil Sis," said Michelangelo, "I bet that if it WAS our real aunt, she would have destroyed those that kidnapped her instead of being easily kidnapped herself."

"True," said Serena.

Queen Nehelenia's face contorted into an ugly angry face as she glared with rage at her niece and nephew. It was one thing to listen to what the two were saying, but it was another to listen to insults against you. Queen Nehelenia yelled as she waved a blast of dark energy, sending Michelangelo and Serena to the ground. Michelangelo and Serena gaped at their aunt. Never before have they seen their aunt in so much rage before. Quickly getting up, they braced themselves just as Queen Nehelenia raced towards them. "How dare you say things like that to me," yelled out Nehelenia in rage.

"It's not our fault that you got brainwashed easily," said Michelangelo as he dodged.

"Yeah," said Serena, "Seems as though you weren't as tough as I thought way back. Getting kidnapped before you did anything to help yourself."

"Where's the aunt who had a sixth-sense and was so cool in defeating her foes," asked Michelangelo.

"I bet she was left behind in the Silver Millennium era, Big Bro," said Serena.

"True," said Michelangelo who faked a sad sigh.

Queen Nehelenia yelled out as she threw more dark energy at the two. Raised a bit in the air, the two siblings hit two floating mirrors before falling down into the ground. They sure made their aunt be angry about something that they didn't know the full story about. Michelangelo, however, wasn't deterred. He did this tactic with Raphael during the Battle Nexus Tournament and won against him. Serena, who heard about his strategy, knew what her Big Bro was thinking about. The both, however, hopefully got their aunt to snap out of the spell if she got angry enough. Unknown to the three, when Serena and Michelangelo hit two of the mirrors, they left a slight crack on them, making that crack increase in size when the dark energy bursts. "Is that all you got," asked a wincing Michelangelo.

"Stay down, turtle," growled Nehelenia, "Before I do something I will regret."

"Hm," said a wincing Serena as she looked at Nehelenia, "That sounds like what our aunt would say, Big Bro."

"Yeah," said Michelangelo, "Or it's just the imposter trying to say things our REAL aunt would say."

"True," said Serena.

Queen Nehelenia was so angry about what her niece and nephew said about her. Serena and Michelangelo, however, looked at their aunt and had wide eyes. Apparently, making their aunt angry, they forgot that her anger can make electrical dark energy balls that were very lethal. Just as Queen Nehelenia threw the dark energy balls, Michelangelo pulled Serena towards him and covered them, trying to make his shell take the blows. The dark energy, however, never got to the two siblings. "My prince and princess," said a familiar voice, "Are you alright?"

"I don't think they are," said another familiar voice, "But, I'm not surprised. They were taunting their aunt so much, those balls would have made them die in close contact."

"H-Hotaru," asked Serena as she looked behind her Big Bro's shoulder.

"Easy there," said the identified Hotaru before turning to the other voice, "Don, you get them patched up while I distract Queen Nehelenia."

"You don't have to tell me," said the identified Donatello, "I'll take care of my fiancée and my little brother. Go get her."

"Grr," said Nehelenia as she watched, "How did YOU two get out of those mirrors?!"

"By you throwing your own relations at two unknown floating mirrors," said a taunting Hotaru.

Serena, Michelangelo, and Queen Nehelenia stared before turning towards the floating mirrors. Indeed, the two mirrors that held Donatello and Hotaru in had a million cracks. The three blinked as they tried to remember when Queen Nehelenia hoisted Serena and Michelangelo into the air before sending them towards the wall, but crashed into two mirrors before falling to the ground. Queen Nehelenia, realizing her mistake, yelled out in anger as she threw a dark blast at the quartet. Hotaru was not deterred as she produced her 'Silence Wall' to protect them while Donatello patched the two up. "Did you two really have to anger your aunt so much," asked Donatello as he wrapped Serena's wrist gently.

"We were trying to get her angry that the spell those Foot Mystics used would disperse," explained Michelangelo as he winced.

"But, you two weren't even in Senshi form," said Donatello.

"Says the one who ran into the trap before getting a hit in," mocked Michelangelo.

"Ah… well…," said a blushing Donatello while Serena giggled.

"Besides, it was good practice with what Master Splinter taught us," said a smiling Serena.

It wasn't long for Hotaru to smash into another mirror, leaving a crack just like Michelangelo and Serena did. Queen Nehelenia was still a formable aunt all those millennia ago. Donatello transformed before rushing to aid Hotaru. He wasn't going to make the same mistake. As he threw his own ice attack, Queen Nehelenia growled as she dodged. Michelangelo and Serena watched as Donatello held his own, using his chosen weapon, Biyako. Just then, everyone looked shocked as Queen Nehelenia was shot back by fire of all things. "That's for imprisonin' me and ma friends," growled a familiar voice.

"Raph," exclaimed a happy Hotaru.

"Big Bro," asked Serena.

"Yeah, Lil Sis," said Michelangelo.

"Is it just me or is Auntie throwing us into the mirrors on purpose," asked Serena.

"Not just you," said Michelangelo, "Maybe she IS fighting the spell, and this is her way of making sure everyone is alright?"

"Maybe," said Serena, "Because even Auntie would remember NOT to throw us into the floating mirrors."

"Yup," said Michelangelo as he watched on, making sure he and his Lil Sis were healing before returning to the fight.

More and more mirrors were being slightly cracked as Queen Nehelenia still repeating her earlier folly. More and more people were getting out of the mirrors just as Michelangelo and Serena were watching in awe. They were sure now that Queen Nehelenia was purposely throwing them into the floating mirrors to free their comrades. After Raphael was free, Master Splinter, Chibi-Usa, and Makoto were free. Then, it was Seiya, Taiki, Princess Kakyuu, Rei, Yaten, and Haruka. It was then that the last mirror was broken and out came Casey who was glaring vehemently at Queen Nehelenia. "It looks like you don't have any more mirrors," said Usagi with his swords pointed at Queen Nehelenia.

"And, it looks like you are also surrounded," said Setsuna.

"Auntie," said Michelangelo, "Are you ready to admit defeat?"

"We can heal you," said Serena.

"And give you back your memories of happier times," said a non-accent Chibi-Usa.

"I shouldn't have taught you all to work together so well," said Nehelenia who sighed in defeat.

"True that," said Minako.

Before Nehelenia could do anything, a burst of dark energy wrapped around Queen Nehelenia, trying to keep her from being healed. Everyone exclaimed loudly at what they were seeing. It seems as though the Foot Mystics were watching the battle from wherever they were hiding. Queen Nehelenia groaned as the energy entrapped her. Serena and Michelangelo quickly looked at their aunt with sympathy. There were so many times that they were always hurt by dark malevolent energy. Just then, everyone was shocked even more as Queen Nehelenia's mouth open but not her voice. "Well, well, well," said a male voice, "It seems that our puppet wasn't truly at our side."

"Fire Mystic," growled Leonardo as he recognized the voice.

"We, the Foot Mystics, will be waiting for you all soon," said another Mystic.

"The final battle will be held soon," said another Mystic.

"Stop it," yelled out a distraught Serena as Michelangelo held his sister, "Stop using our auntie like a puppet! She's more than your voice!"

"She's under OUR control, little girl," said another Mystic.

"I don't think you know who you are talking to," said Rei.

"Because, for us," said Michiru, "We believe in our prince and princess."

Serena looked at Michelangelo with expressive eyes. Michelangelo smiled as both of them glowed and transformed without saying anything, Serena having her scepter out. The others were still surrounding Queen Nehelenia, but knew what the siblings were thinking about. Usagi was in awe as he watched the gems on the Senshi's head glow in their respective colors. Serena closed her eyes as she felt the energy of her Big Bro and the Senshi all combining into her scepter. Opening her eyes, she looked right at her aunt and smiled. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss," whispered Serena.

"Is that supposed to…," trailed off a Mystic.

"Don't underestimate us Senshi," said Michelangelo before calling out, "Sunlight Fiery Therapy Heal!"

Michelangelo's attack combined with Serena's attack as it went straight towards their aunt. Everyone looked on as both attacks circled around Queen Nehelenia before engulfing her in a powerful light. Usagi had to shield his eyes as the blast was very blinding. When he opened his eyes, he saw Queen Nehelenia smiling at her niece and nephew. Serena, with teary eyes, ran into Queen Nehelenia's embrace and cried. "Shh," said Nehelenia softly, "I'm alright."

"We were very worried," said Michelangelo.

"How did you get kidnapped," asked Haruka.

"Let's wait till we go back to our home," said Master Splinter.

"Yeah," said Raphael, "We gotta see if our counterparts are alright."

"Counterparts," exclaimed Queen Nehelenia right before everyone gathered and Sailor Teleported away.

_**\- Enemy Base –**_

"It seems, brother, that we have lost our puppet," said Earth Mystic.

"Indeed," said Water Mystic, "Who knew that these so-called Sailor Senshi have power!"

"Hm," said a thoughtful Metal Mystic, "Shall we proceed with our spell then?"

"Yes," said Fire Mystic, "We shall. The time for those blasted turtles and their friends to perish have come!"

"Then," said Wind Mystic, "Let us join hands and start the chant."

The Foot Mystics looked at one another and cackled evilly as they held hands. Before starting their chant, the Foot Mystics summoned Queen Beryl, Mistress Nine, and Shredder, telling them to call upon any monsters they had. Queen Beryl and Mistress Nine smiled evilly as they called on their powers to call on their army of Youma, Heart Snatchers, and any other help they had before they were defeated by Sailor Moon and her friends. Shredder just nodded once before having all of his Foot Bots and mutants assemble in front of them. Both dimensions will not know what hit them when the Foot Mystics were done chanting. Both dimensions will not know that there will be a huge battle ahead before Serena could rightfully get married and send the 2012 dimension home. It was time to make sure their enemies perish by their might.

* * *

AN: Queen Nehelenia is finally free! 8D But, now, it is time for the last fight between the evil Foot Mystics and the 2003 turtles… with their own personal help. I hope you enjoyed this story so far. Don't worry, within this adventure, there WILL be a wedding! You can count on that. Anyways! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And… check out my first ever edited music video for the story, "The Reincarnated Soul of the Princess's Brother" on my YouTube. :3 See you next time!

Link Name After YouTube dot com: watch?v=NAwSrL8nDuI


	23. Evil Splinter? Mike's Retold Hurt

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Guys," said a happy 2012-April.

"Hey," said an exhausted Raphael who plopped down onto the sofa with Hotaru right next to him.

"So, how did the mission go," asked Donnie.

"Why don't you guys turn around and see for yourself," asked an amused Leonardo.

The 2012 dimension turned around to see Serena and Michelangelo helping an exhausted Queen Nehelenia down the stairs. Master Splinter smiled as he sat right next to his counterpart. Miwa and Karai looked on in awe at how beautiful Queen Nehelenia looked, even when tired. They really want to ask her where she got her black dress. The 2012 dimension sighed in relief though. They really didn't want to think about how Usa-chan and Mikey would have felt if the 2003 dimension had failed. "Auntie Nehelenia," exclaimed Mikey and Usa-chan as they ran and embraced their aunt.

'Hm," said Nehelenia, "It seems as though your counterparts are younger than you two."

"Yeah," said a sheepish Michelangelo.

"Is dear Usa-chan also dating their Donatello," asked Nehelenia.

"No," exclaimed Leo and Donnie, Leo glaring at Donnie.

"Ah," said Nehelenia as she slowly sat down onto the couch, "A difference."

"Not that big of a difference, right," asked Usa-chan.

Queen Nehelenia didn't say anything, but just smiled. The Daimyo's son, Ue-sama, ran over and climbed onto Queen Nehelenia's lap. Leora and Donna too were running into the house, with Leatherhead not far behind. It HAD been a very long time for the kids to be running around in the backyard, but it wasn't until Leora piped up. "_Leo-tō-san (Father Leo)_," exclaimed Leora, "There's a force field forming outside!"

"A what," asked a perplexed Leonardo.

"A force field, _Leo-tō-san (Father Leo)_," said Donna before turning to Donatello, "It feels evil in nature though, _Don-chichi (Father Don)_."

"I can feel it," said Chikara, "It is the work of the Foot Mystics."

"This evil," said Rei as she shivered, "I don't like it."

"Well, the good news is that Prince Demande is dead," said a proud Mikey.

The 2003 dimension blinked their eyes as they looked at Mikey. They did NOT hear anything about the 2012's battle at all. But, if what Mikey said was true, then one less enemy to face. Mikey flushed at the attention, but he wasn't wrong. One of the Animamates was going to tell them all about how Mikey kicked shell against Prince Demande, but another silenced her with a look. It wasn't the time to reiterate what happened to Prince Demande. It wasn't long until breaking news came onto the TV screen. "Breaking News," said the news anchorman.

"Now what," asked a glaring Raph.

"There seems to be MONSTERS of all kind tearing up the streets near Central Park," said the anchorman, "We bring you live to the streets."

"Heart Snatchers," growled Haruka as she stared at the screen.

"Those are a lot of Youma," said a gaping Minako.

"What is that," asked Pewter Fox.

"Is that…," started Chi.

"Master Splinter.," cried out the turtles besides Michelangelo.

"Why is there another counterpart of Master Splinter with them," asked Bishop.

"This is scientifically impossible," said Stockman.

"Well, the turtles DO prove the impossible so many times," said Chaplin, "It shouldn't be a surprise."

Everyone was now talking about why there would be another counterpart. Kon suggested that maybe the Foot Mystics are bending reality and dimension to pull out those that would have been a challenge for the 2003 turtles. Juto and Hisomi backed up Kon's idea as Chikara reminded everyone about perspective once more. As everyone was talking, Serena pulled Michelangelo away from everyone. No need for them to hear about who that reject Splinter was. Yet, it wasn't until… "Hey," said Chibi-Usa loudly.

"Yes, Chibi-Usa," asked Miwa for everyone.

"Where is Uncle Mike and Aunt Sere," asked Chibi-Usa.

_**\- With Michelangelo And Serena –**_

"Is that Splinter…," trailed off Serena.

"Yeah," said Michelangelo, "How the shell did the Foot Mystics get HIM?!"

"Chikara DID say that perception is not always the truth," said Serena.

"I know," said Michelangelo, "But, I HID that part of my Draco-fiasco journey for a reason."

Serena looked at her big brother. She knew what Michelangelo was talking about since it was SHE who listened to her big brother when the guilt was too much. She just never expected his secret from that journey to come rearing its ugly head at him through the Foot Mystics. It was the same when she found out that Prince Demande was back from the dead and trying to get her to be his wife once more. Before she could say anything, a **"I found them!"** shout was resonated throughout the room where Michelangelo would mostly skateboard with Serena watching. "Where are they," asked a panic-sounding Leonardo.

"Here," said the now-known voice of 2012-Casey who was looking around, "A room full of sports equipment?! Sweet!"

"They are in our sports arena room," asked Donatello.

"Looks like it," said Raphael.

"I didn't know that you guys have a sports area," said an impressed Donnie.

"Where else will Mike skateboard when he's bored," asked Leonardo who was now calming down.

"This room is interest," said Miwa.

"Um," said April, "Why not ask them why they left before we talk more about this room?"

"Yeah," said Makoto, "Why DID you two leave the room?"

Michelangelo and Serena looked at each other. Serena conveyed eyes of sympathy before smiling encouragingly. She knew that her older brother didn't want to relieve something that was long ago, especially during that time, her Donatello had one of the worst experiences. It was just Michelangelo's nature to care for his brothers instead of worrying about himself. Shell, her big brother didn't even tell the others how scared he was when he was trapped and alone with that so-called Rat guy. Michelangelo, on the other hand, didn't want to even talk about it at all. With his lips in a tight grimace, Michelangelo didn't even utter a sound. Everyone else looked at each other before turning to the duo. "Mike," said Raphael, "Do ya know tat guy?"

"What guy," said Michelangelo, "I know plenty of guys!"

"He means," said Seiya, "The Splinter look-a-like."

"Ah… well…," started Michelangelo as Serena held his hand in support.

"So, you DO know that Splinter look-a-like," exclaimed Tin Nyanko.

"Mike," said Leonardo in his leader tone.

"Look," said Michelangelo as he took a deep breath before saying, "Do you remember the time we got separated during that Draco-fiasco?"

"Yes," said a slow Donatello while everyone was looking confused, besides Raphael, Master Splinter, Leonardo, and him.

"Hello," interrupted 2012-Casey, "WE don't know ANYTHING about it. And inquiring minds want to know!"

Michelangelo turned away as Serena gave a small pat on his hand. He really didn't want to explain things and left it up to his brothers. His brothers and Master Splinter all but retold their stories about how an evil being called Draco had combined with the Daimyo's son and sent all of them to different realities. The 2012 universe and the Senshi gaped in shock as the story retold itself. Only Serena wasn't gaping in shock, but it wasn't a surprise since this was before Michelangelo and Serena knew that they were siblings in another time. The Daimyo's posture just spoke as a sad man who had condemned his son to being a monster before being de-aged and raised once more. "So, that's the story," said Leonardo.

"We saved the Daimyo's son and defeated Draco," said Donatello.

"Great," said 2012-April before turning her stare towards the 2003-Mike, "Now, that we are up to speed, what's wrong, Michelangelo?"

"I don't want to say," said Michelangelo.

"But, if you know something," said 2012-April persistently, "We have the right to know."

"A right to know," growled Michelangelo, "Dudette, we DON'T know each other for you to ask that."

"But…," started 2012-April.

"Mike's right," said April as she started down at her counterpart before turning to 2003-Mike and asking in a soft voice, "Mike? Do you want all of us to leave so that you can talk to your family?"

"Yeah," said Casey, "We can leave ya to your fam while WE **motions at everyone around him **find out how ta plan for tha Foot Mystics."

The only indication that Michelangelo heard his Casey was a nod to his head. Smiling to each other, April and Casey started to herd EVERYONE, besides Queen Nehelenia, Master Splinter, Serena, and Michelangelo's brothers out of the door. Complaints fell onto deaf ears as April and Casey actually started to push everyone out. It was a family time and it would STAY as family time.

_**\- Back In The Living Room –**_

"What was that all about," asked April as she rounded on her counterpart.

"What," asked 2012-April.

"The thing with Mike," said April.

"It's information," said 2012-April, "We need that information to plan accordingly."

"Yeah," said April, "But not when it distresses a member of our allies!"

Both Aprils glared at each other as everyone else took a step back. They now knew that maybe this Splinter look-a-like was part of this Draco fiasco the 2003 turtles and their rat master had to deal with. But, it seemed as though it made Michelangelo feel bad about it. By just looking at him, they should know not to press unless absolutely necessary. Maybe that is something 2012-April needed to understand? "Calm down, Apes," said Casey as he wrapped an arm around his fiancée.

"But, she…," started April.

"Yes," said Casey, "I know, but I think the others could handle her."

"What do you…," started 2012-April before she was turned around to see glaring blue eyes, "Mikey?"

"Y-You," growled Mikey, "How could you do that to me?!"

"But it's not you," questioned 2012-April.

"It could have been," said Mikey as Leo and Usa-chan held him back, "I mean, sure we need information, but I could FEEL his hurt when you said 'we had the right to know'. For the record, we did NOT have the right! Even if he was me!"

2012-April gaped as Mikey started to spew things out of his mouth on how much she shouldn't have done that. The information would have come to them either way. They just needed to be patient because apparently, it was a sore subject. Mikey remembered that 2012-April didn't really have that much patience. It was like her to jump in without warning… just like… just like the Kraang mission where she got kidnapped and all of them had to fight her clones. "April, I love you like an older sister," said Mikey who was breathing heavily, "But, you are NOT a very patient person, especially for a kunoichi who NEEDS to be patient in her training."

"Mikey," said a hurt 2012-April.

"She's supposed to be a kunoichi," asked Aluminum Siren.

"She DID pass her kunoichi training though," said Miwa defensively.

"Maybe she shouldn't have, if she acted like THAT to the prince," said a glaring Michiru, "Even WE don't have the right unless Michelangelo GAVE it to us. And we know him longer than she has."

"She needs to remember that this is NOT her dimension, just as that terrapin is NOT her Mikey," said Galaxia who was looking out the window.

2012-April looked sad as 2012-Casey and Donnie tried to comfort her. Leo, Usa-chan, Raph, and Mikey wasn't even looking at her though. Mikey, for he could still feel the hurt Michelangelo had, needed his April to say sorry to his counterpart. Usa-chan was trying to calm her big brother. Leo and Raph didn't want to look at her because… well… THIS dimension did have a point. EVERYONE could see that Michelangelo was uncomfortable about talking about that Splinter look-a-like.

_**\- With The 2003 Turtles –**_

"My son," said Master Splinter, "It is now just us."

"O-Ok," said Michelangelo as he took a deeper breath.

"Can you tell us what has got you spooked, _otōto (little brother)_," asked Donatello.

Michelangelo could feel what his subconscious suppressed all those years ago. He was FINALLY going to tell his family about how he defeated that Splinter look-a-like in the dimension of heroes. Serena was there for comfort while Queen Nehelenia guarded the door, just in case someone decided to come back in. Michelangelo looked at his Lil Sis as she gave one more encouraging smile. Michelangelo turned back to his family and asked, "Do you remember what I said about the world I arrived in?"

"Yeah," said Leonardo, "You said you teamed up with our superhero counterparts."

"Well," said Michelangelo as he fidget, "I didn't tell you SOME parts before leaving said dimension."

"Then tell us, ya knucklehead," said Raphael, though his eyes shone in concern.

"I-I'm trying," said Michelangelo as he fidget again.

Leonardo, Donatello, Master Splinter, and Raphael all looked at the baby brother of their family, waiting patiently. That patience won through as Michelangelo started to talk. He explained how their counterparts lost Master Splinter, leaving the brothers to gape. He talked about how the superheroes had April as a mayor and Casey as a non-violent guy. He talked about how Mayor April told them all about a super villain that had a plan for the entire world. He talked about everything, especially how he came up with a plan to trick the villain and re-switching the bomb to only make the evil lair disappear instead of the world. "That's all good and all," said Donatello, "But, what does that have to do with the Splinter look-a-like?"

"That super villain was… um… is called Sliver," said Michelangelo, "But… he was called many other names… The Great Evil… The Crazed Maniac. Y-Yet, he was called another… to our counterparts… H-He was called F-Father."

"What," exclaimed the three turtles.

"A-And that's who the Foot Mystics took," said Michelangelo as Serena comforted him with a hug, "S-Sliver, the f-father of our other counterparts, i-is now here and undead."

"Shell, Mike," said Raphael as he looked at his little brother.

"Don't tell me you were harboring these feelings of hurt.. and maybe guilt?… all this time," exclaimed Donatello.

"Oh, he did," said Serena who looked at her older brother.

"Sis," pouted Michelangelo.

"I DID tell you not to suppress it and TALK to them," said Serena with her arms crossed.

"B-But," said Michelangelo, "Don needed us m-more! That universe HE was in was messed up!"

"But that doesn't mean WE could have helped BOTH of you together," said Leonardo, "I mean, shell Mike! Seeing Sliver on that TV screen is messing you up! You have been harboring this for so long."

"I feel like da worst big bro eva," said Raphael, "Not knowin' about tis or how ya acted back then."

"It's fine," said Michelangelo, "Don needed us more."

"And you, baby brother, needed me too," said Donatello.

Michelangelo looked a bit shocked at that. Donatello knew that the universe HE was in was messed up, but Michelangelo had to deal with a counterpart of his caring and kind father. Master Splinter looked guilty as well because he should have known by astral projecting. Queen Nehelenia looked at her nephew in sadness but relief. Who knew what her nightmare mirrors would have done to Michelangelo. But, that does serve another question. "When I was training you, Michael," said Nehelenia, "Why didn't Sliver come up?"

"I guess, I was more focused on Serena's well-being and finally getting one up on that Prince Endymion that my subconscious pushed Sliver out again," said Michelangelo with a shrug.

"And then that image just made your subconscious pull it back up," said Nehelenia.

"Well, I for one, would like to let Master Splinter or Yoshi-sensei deal with the evil counterpart," said a shivering Michelangelo, "He's good at his powers, but he's not so great with ninjutsu. That's how we beat him into that cage the first time. I had to fight him."

"And we are proud of you for that," said Leonardo.

"Now, how about we tell them who Sliver is, but not Mike's story," asked Donatello, "They don't NEED to know the story. They just need to know who he is and what powers he has."

"Sounds like a plan," said Leonardo as he opened the door.

_**\- Back At The Living Room –**_

"They're back," said Casey.

"Are you alright, Mike," asked April.

"Yeah," said Michelangelo as Serena rubbed his hand in comfort.

2012-April finally got a good look at Michelangelo and winced. No wonder everyone was turning on her for asking. Michelangelo had some tear streaks on his pale face as he retold his story about Sliver to his family. As 2012-April walked up to Michelangelo, Michelangelo's brothers were watching her in warning. They didn't want their baby brother in distress anymore than he was. Michelangelo and Serena looked up just as 2012-April stood in front of them. "I'm sorry," said 2012-April, "I had no right to ask anything of you."

"Just don't let it happen again," said Michelangelo, "And we're cool."

"So, about the evil Splinter," said Donatello before 2012-April could say anything.

"Wait," said Ami, "Evil?"

"Yup," said Raphael, "He's called Sliver."

"There is an EVIL counterpart of Master Splinter," asked a shocked Hotaru.

"And, he has super powers," said Leonardo.

"But not bright on the ninjutsu," said Michelangelo.

"We kinda figured tat Masta Splinta or Yoshi-sensei can take care o' 'im," said Raphael.

"I can," said Yoshi-sensei, But I believe Shredder will try to aim for me."

"Then, we Senshi can keep him at bay until this Sliver is gone," said Heavy Metal Papillon.

"The Foot Elite can help as well," said Karai, "I will be fine with…"

"Me here," said the Daimyo.

"And me," said Gennosuke.

Before more planning could commence, one of the Shell Cells were lighting up and ringing. Everyone turned to look at Michelangelo as he had a sheepish look on his face. As Michelangelo answered, everyone turned to the 2003 turtles as they looked exasperated. "Who's that," asked Raph as Michelangelo hung up.

"Nobody," said Michelangelo with a shrug.

"Huh," asked everyone who didn't know who he was.

"He's one of our allies with the Justice Force," explained Donatello, "And the Justice Force are made up of superheroes."

"Oh," said everyone before… "WHAT?!"

* * *

AN: Whelp! That's it for this chapter. So, I'm not really bashing on 2012-April, but sometimes habits relapse. And the relapse on 2012-April was patience. Before she was a kunoichi, there were some instances that she would do things without planning further and not listening to the turtles that had more experience. So, yeah… I stuck that there. As for the Sliver thing… If the Foot Mystics can get 2012-dimension's Shredder and henchmen, why not Sliver in the universe that Michelangelo was in before? Poor Mike. He has to face the evil Splinter again. ㅠㅠ Anyways! Hope you like this chapter! Peace! (^^)v


	24. The Justice Force! Let's Get Planning

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"So, what are we waiting for," asked Raph.

"I agree with Raph," said Rei, "We already have our allies."

"Be patient, Pyro," said Serena, "We're waiting on the super heroes."

"That's the thing," said Donnie, "In our world, we don't have super heroes, but we DO have comics."

Instead of planning to defeat their enemies, everyone was getting restless. Michelangelo's phone call with Nobody had made the 2003 universe realize that they still had to wait for their superhero allies. The only ones who were restless were the children. They were taking a nap. As time passed by slow, everyone started to split up into smaller groups around the living room. Mikey, however, was still glaring at his April while April still looked chastised though. Mikey could probably still feel Michelangelo's hurt and didn't want to hang out with the rest until he could calm down, Usa-chan sitting next to him. And speaking about Michelangelo… HE was on the stoop of their house, looking up at the sky. "Anything yet, Mike," asked Donatello as he stood next to his little brother.

"Not yet," said Michelangelo, "But, you gotta admit that they are probably stopping once in a while to warn the citizens to stay INSIDE their homes."

"You could be right," said Donatello.

"So, how IS the dimensional portal window coming along," asked Michelangelo as he continued to watch the sky.

"It's coming along well," said Donatello, "Well, before turtle luck kicked in with the Foot Mystics."

"Ugh," said Michelangelo, "Don't remind me. I wish it DIDN'T kick in. My Lil Sis, Leon, and you should be planning your WEDDING, not worry about the end of the world."

"At least we got some things done," said Donatello, "We just have to do some finishing touches."

Michelangelo nodded. He knew that the grocers are letting him have a lot of their food to make the most scrumptious foods for the wedding after talking to them before all shell broke loose. He also knew that the invitations got sent out. He also knew that Serena had gotten the cake a while back as well. The only thing that everyone needed to get was the clothes. "Where's the place being held again," asked Michelangelo.

"Really, Mike," asked an exasperated Donatello.

"Well, yeah," said Michelangelo, "You three NEVER told us where it was going to be held."

"And, we're not going to," said Donatello, "Serena wanted the place to be a surprise. That's why all of our guests are technically meeting at Casey's farmhouse."

"Aw," whined Michelangelo.

"Don't whine," said Donatello, "Just go and tell everyone that the superheroes are here."

Michelangelo pouted more but did what Donatello told him to do. He could see the outline of his favorite superhero, Silver Sentry, along with the rest of the superheroes, like Nano. Donatello can lead the superheroes into the house. Going inside, Michelangelo looked around to see Leonardo and Serena talking about something. Maybe it was the place for the wedding? Michelangelo shook his head as he whistled as loud as he could. "What's up, Mike," asked Raphael.

"The Justice Force is here," exclaimed Michelangelo as he started to hop up and down in excitement.

"Your superheroes are here now," asked Mikey who was now copying Michelangelo's excitement, "Sweet! I really wanted to meet an actual superhero!"

"My sons," said Master Splinter, "And guests. We should plan back in our old lair."

"Right," said Leonardo as he looked around the almost packed living room.

"We DO have a lot of people," said a sheepish Hotaru.

"Couldn't you make the living room bigger," asked Minako.

"No," said Donatello as he came back with the superheroes, 'We didn't even think about future battles and our counterparts coming into our dimension."

"Lair," asked Miwa.

"You'll see, toots," said Casey as everyone filed into the backyard and down an opened manhole.

_**\- At The 2003 Turtles' Old Lair –**_

"Ugh," groaned Iron Mouse, "My boots!"

"I can't believe you lived in a sewer before," said Makoto with a disgusting face on.

"Actually, this is an abandoned reservoir station," said Donatello.

"Guys," said Mikey, "When we get home, WE should move into an abandoned reservoir station!"

"We'll see, Mikey," said Leo as he looked around.

The abandoned reservoir station was just the right amount of room that EVERYONE could be comfortable. The 2003 turtles, April, Casey, Master Splinter, and Serena all knew that Donatello still came down to this station just in case their actual house was destroyed by something or another. April was also the one who helped out with Donatello's computer system. The fact that it was easy to GET to their second home base was just a bonus. Leora, Ue-sama, and Donna all smiled as they ran to play in the water while everyone started to settle down. "I am surprised that you all have something in here," said Yoshi-sensei.

"This is basically a backup place if something happened to the house, Yoshi-sensei," said Donatello.

"Yeah," said Michelangelo, "We have tons of safe places for a just-an-emergency kind of thing."

"Hm," said Yoshi-sensei as he looked at his family, "It seems that my family SHOULD consider having emergency safe places to meet up."

"_Hai, sensei (Yes, teacher)_," sighed the 2012 dimension, besides their April and Casey.

"Just, don't attack us, Karai," said Leonardo with a glare.

"Leonardo," said Karai, "We DO have a truce. I would never DREAM of something like that."

"Yea, cupcake," said Raphael with a glare, "Tell tat ta our other lair ya trashed way back then, ya two-timin' pain in ma shell."

Miwa looked at her counterpart in surprise. It seemed like they were getting along, but who was she kidding? She probably would have done the same thing if she never found out Yoshi-sensei was her real father. The 2012 dimension was also surprised to hear that Karai would keep on double crossing the 2003 dimension. At least, they have a tentative truce, right? Serena sighed as she heard this so many times before. She took Leonardo's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, hoping that he would calm down, just as Hotaru did the same to Raphael. The two brothers sighed as they sat down, Raphael pulling Hotaru onto his lap, making Haruka glare. "So, Michelangelo," said Silver Sentry, "What is the new enemy and how can we help?"

"Do you guys remember the Tengu Shredder and his Foot Mystics," asked Donatello, answering for Michelangelo.

"Yes," said a shivering Chrysalis, "So many ugly demons surfaced."

"Well," said Leonardo, "The Foot Mystics are still alive and have recruited Serena's enemies."

"And these civilians," asked Tsunami as he looked at the Senshi.

"Hey," growled Haruka, "We are NOT civilians, fish fins."

"We are the Sailor Senshi," explained Taiki.

"The magical girls that fought evil in Japan," asked Nobody.

"The one and the same," said a proud Seiya.

"Then, my apologies," said Tsunami.

"Who are the enemies we know of," asked Raptarr.

"We have Mistress Nine, an evil counterpart to me," said Hotaru.

"We also have an evil counterpart to Master Splinter called Sliver," said a shivering Michelangelo.

"Then, we have Queen Beryl, the first of my defeated enemies long ago," said Serena.

"You also have the Heart Snatchers," said Michiru, "If you see a black beam coming from them, DODGE! They will steal a part of your soul if you are ever hit by those beams."

"And don't fight the Youma with energy attacks," said Ami, "They will absorb them and become stronger."

The Justice Force looked at one another as they thought about what they were hearing. While the new allies processed what they were being told, the 2012 universe were looking at each other. They weren't even introduced to the guys that just came. Even the Senshi looked miffed on who was who within the Justice Force. Turning to Michelangelo, one of them spoke up. "Michelangelo, who's who in the Justice Force," asked Princess Kakyuu.

"Oh man," said Michelangelo as he placed his hand on his head in embarrassment, "Sorry for not telling you guys who's who, dudette."

"That's fine," said Princess Kakyuu, "But, if you would please tell us."

"So, yeah… the guy with the black and blue hair wearing the black cape and white bodice is Silver Sentry," said Michelangelo as he pointed to the one that looked African American in skin tone.

"Then, you have Nobody," said Leonardo, "Who is wearing all black, except for the red boots and gloves."

"Yous also have Raptarr," said Casey, "He's the one with the white wings."

"There's Nanobot," said Donatello, "Who's made up of… well… nanobots, small machine like Nanos that can form anything. He's also decked out in gold armor due to the Nanos."

"Chrysalis is the one that looks like she has purple butterfly wings," said April.

"There's Tsunami," said Raphael, "whose part fish."

"And Metal Head," said Michelangelo, "He's the ORIGINAL Justice Force member. He's got hair that acts like metal!"

One by one, the 2003 turtles and friends told the Senshi and the 2012 universe the Justice Force's members by name and identification. Michelangelo, however, went off tangent when there weren't any other Justice Force members with then. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Casey, and April shook their heads as they heard the members that were missing. Michelangelo told in detail about whom Zippy Lad, Stainless Steel Steve, Joey Lastic, Gauntlet, Moleculo, Bowmaster, Dr. Dome and Ananda were. Mikey looked at his counterpart in excitement, wondering why the others weren't with them. "So, why aren't they here," asked 2012-Casey.

"Probably protectin' tha headquarters against THEIR enemies," said a shrugging Raphael.

"Indeed, they are," said Silver Sentry after he and the others moved towards the huge group, "But, I believe that the ones that are here know how formidable the Foot Mystics were the first time. That's why it is just us."

"I hope that is enough," said April.

"We hope so too," said Nanobot.

"Now, shall we plan the attack, my friend," asked Traximus who 'magically' appeared.

"Gah," yelled out Donnie, "Don't do that!"

"I am sorry that I have been quiet as of late," said Traximus, "But, I don't have anything to say until now."

"That is fine, Traximus," said Donatello, "We didn't really forget about you either."

"Yeah," said Michelangelo, "For all we know, you were watching the children diligently while Leatherhead here played with them."

Traximus flushed slightly but smiled nonetheless. The 2012 universe were still wary about the Triceraton though. How couldn't they when they came from a world where the Triceratons used a black hole generator to destroy their world, and they had to go to the past to fix the problem. Before anything else could be said about the quiet Triceraton, Leatherhead pulled out a map of Central Park and the surrounding areas. "If we are going to plan now," said Leatherhead, "We first need to decide where each of us will go to."

"Good thinking, Leatherhead," said Leo.

"So, how are we going to do this," asked Galaxia.

"Don," said Leonardo, "You, Taiki, Ami, your counterpart, both Aprils, Leatherhead, and whoever is strategically smart will make the plans."

"I can help with that," said Berthier, "My sisters and I aren't going to be joining in the fight, but we can help either way."

"Yeah," piped up Petz, "Don't worry about the plan. Berthier is strategically smart."

"It's true," said Ami, "Remember the chess battle we had?"

"How could I forget," said Berthier.

"Uh, sorry to break the memories, but there's a plan that needs to be made," said Pewter Fox.

"Sorry," said Ami and Berthier, flushing slightly.

"So, let's get to planning," said the Ancient One.

With that, all the strategically smart people came together to get a plan together. For several hours, the plan was slowly forming. But, for everyone else, they hoped that this plan would be enough with all of their allies together to defeat the Foot Mystics and their enemies once and for all.

* * *

AN: Whew~! The Justice Force is back! And, everyone, from Donatello to Traximus are planning diligently. Let's hope this plan will defeat the enemies soon. But for now, happy reading! ^^


	25. Interlude:The Going Ons In '12 Dimension

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Soldier," said a female voice, "Have you found Karai, yet?"

"No," said the soldier, "We have scouted every inch of New York for Mistress Karai."

A female all dressed in black and purple with a witch's hat on her head was pacing back and forth within a dark abandoned lair. Behind her, there is a chair that looked like it was once sat on by someone who was prideful. Her black hair, which usually obscures half of her face, was pulled back as others can see the worry within her green eyes. Her friend, Karai, was missing ever since she said she would be visiting her family one day. Since then, Karai had not reported to her at all. "Shall we go and ask the Mutanimals if they have seen Mistress Karai," asked another soldier.

"No," said the female, "I shall go alone. You will be in command until Karai and I come back."

"As you wish," said the soldier.

"By the way," said the female as she was starting to depart, "Do you know the whereabouts of Shredder's henchmen?"

"No," said the first soldier from before, "We tried all of Shredder's old lairs, and it too was empty."

"That is disconcerting," murmured the female as she left the building.

Said female leapt over buildings towards one of the Mutanimals' hideouts. Once arriving, the female went through the front door cautiously. She didn't want any of the Mutanimals to try to harm her. It was then that one of the Mutanimals jumped down from the ceiling and started to trap the female. "Who are you and what do you want," asked a female voice.

"Names Shinigami, and I am a friend of Karai's," said the first female as she stared at the female in front of her.

The female that greeted her was a teal salamander in form and had white spots. The salamander in question looked at Shinigami as she assessed if she was telling the truth. Before she could ask any further questions, heavy footsteps came out from another room. Both females turned to the sound to see a large alligator coming in. The alligator in question looked at the females and blinked. "Ah, Shinigami," said the alligator, "I didn't know that you would be stopping by."

"Hello Leatherhead," said Shinigami, "I wish that I had dropped in for a friendly visit."

"What do you mean," asked Leatherhead.

"It seems as though Karai has disappeared, along with Shredder's main henchmen," said Shinigami solemnly.

"How long has Karai been gone," asked a new male voice.

Shinigami, Leatherhead, and the salamander turned to see Slash, the leader, coming in, along with the floating monkey form of Dr. Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, and the skateboarding form of Mondo Gecko. Leatherhead greeted his comrades before turning back to Shinigami. Shinigami looked the Mutanimals as she bit her lip. The only thing she knew was that Karai was visiting the turtles and hadn't texted her back that she was coming back to the Shredder's old lair. Looking at the Mutanimals, Shinigami decided to tell them all she knew. "Karai left to visit her family," said Shinigami, "You know, the turtles and Master Splinter. But, that was a few days ago. She also isn't responding to my calls or texts."

"She was last seen going to Raphael's place," asked the salamander.

"Yes," said Shinigami, "And sorry, but I don't really know your name."

"Mona Lisa," said the salamander, "I am Raphael's… um..."

"The Earth term is 'girlfriend', dudette," said Mondo Gecko.

"Yes," said Mona Lisa, "That."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," said Shinigami, "But, I wished it was in better circumstances."

Mona Lisa nodded her head as Shinigami could see the worry in her eyes. She should know since she was worried about her friend, Karai. Shinigami looked around to see that the Mutanimals were all worried about their turtle friends. She wished that she didn't have to come to the Mutanimals, but she felt like she needed all the help she could get. "So, what are we going to do," asked Mona Lisa as she turned to Slash.

"Shinigami, you said that Karai was at the turtles' lair, right," asked Slash.

"Yes," said Shinigami.

"My friends," said Rockwell, "I believe our answers will be AT our friends' place."

"Then, let's go," said Mondo and Pete as Pete landed on Mondo's form for faster transportation.

"Yes," said Leatherhead, "Let us go and see what has happened to our friends."

_**\- 2003 Dimension: The Reservoir Lair –**_

"Achoo," sneezed Raph and Miwa.

"Bless you," said Calaveras.

"You two aren't coming down with anything, are you," asked Donnie who went in doctor mode.

"Nah," said Raph as he rubbed his beak/nose from where he was.

"I think someone is talking about us," said Miwa.

"If you are sure…," trailed off Donnie.

"Yes," said Miwa as Raph went back to punching Raphael's punching bag, "Let's get back to planning."

"Ok," said Ami, "We are going to have Miwa fight in the shadows so we can make sure that their **motions at the 2012 turtles** Shredder doesn't see her and maybe have her Uranus elemental powers be used on the Senshi's other foes."

"And this April **motions at 2012-April** will help her friends keep Shredder away from Yoshi-sensei as HE will deal with the evil Splinter," said Berthier.

"Now, for the other foes we have…," started Taiki.

_**\- 2012 Dimension: Turtles' Subway Lair –**_

"It's so empty," said Pete as he looked around in his pigeon vision.

"I agree," said a shivering Mondo, "Creepy to the max!"

"Even if it is empty," said Rockwell, "It looks like there wasn't any battle at all."

Indeed, the turtles' lair was empty from all life, and it seemed like it was like that for some time now. Shinigami looked around as she walked into the pit. Leatherhead followed and was soon concerned as he stumbled upon a pizza box that STILL had pizza in it. He knew that Mikey wouldn't have left a pizza box half full of pizza. Slash went into Raph's room to search for clues, but all he saw was the same messy room that Raph left it, along with Raph's new turtle pet, Chompy. Mondo and Mona Lisa checked the other rooms for any sign that something wrong happened. They didn't find anything except for Ice Cream Kitty being in the freezer and blinking curiously at the two. "This is sad," said Mondo as he closed the freezer door, "The Mikester wouldn't leave behind his beloved mutated Ice Cream Kitty."

"And Raphael wouldn't have left Chompy alone either," said Slash as he came back from Raph's room with a hand full of Chompy.

"Poor Chompy," said Mona Lisa as she grabbed something from the kitchen quickly to feed the baby alien turtle.

"I think I found something," called out Rockwell.

Everyone looked at each other before rushing to where they heard Rockwell. Slash grumbled that of course, Donnie would have something to do with the disappearance of their friends, for everyone was right OUTSIDE Donnie's lab. Peering inside the lab doors, they saw Rockwell near a bunch of papers that look like schematics for something. Rockwell grabbed the papers and walked towards the others. Stepping out, everyone followed Rockwell to the pit where there was a table for them to examine what it is. "It seems as though Donatello was inventing with Kraang technology once more," said Rockwell as he looked at the schematics.

"Donatello is too smart for his own good," said a gruff Slash.

"What does this invention of his do," asked Mona Lisa.

"It says that it's some type of orb that creates dimensional portals," said Rockwell.

"Oh, like the time those weird turtles from the other dimension came through into ours," asked Shinigami.

"Quite," said Rockwell, "But, I believe that Donatello has forgotten to create a way to get back to our dimension."

"Hey," said Pete suddenly, "Is this the orb?"

"Looks like it," said Mona Lisa, "But, some parts look fried."

"Can you recreate it, Rockwell," asked Mondo.

"I can try," said Rockwell, "I would need Leatherhead's help as well since he knows more about Kraang technology than me."

"It would be my pleasure," said Leatherhead.

"Great," said Slash, "While you two get on that, the rest of us can just take care of the turtles' lair, along with their pets that they accidentally left behind."

_**\- 2003 Dimension: The Reservoir Lair –**_

"Achoo," sneezed the 2012 universe violently, especially Donnie.

"Bless you," said Aluminum Siren.

"Are you ALL alright," asked Donatello in HIS own doctor mode.

"We're fine," said Leo.

"I really feel like someone is talking about me," said Mikey.

"Same," said Usa-chan.

"Well, do you guys have anyone worrying about you back in your dimension," asked Michelangelo.

The 2012 universe looked at each other. They knew that they were gone for some time from their dimension, but they didn't know how much time has passed. Thinking back, they finally realized who would be talking about them. "Shinigami," exclaimed Miwa.

"And the Mutanimals too," said 2012-Casey.

"Oh," groaned 2012-April, "They must be so worried about us."

"Well, we can't do anything about it now," said Donatello, "Not until I finish making the time dimensional window to get you all home."

"And besides," said Raphael, "Your enemies are here."

"That's true," sighed Leo, "Alright. Shall we get back to planning?"

"Indeed," said Master Splinter, "I would suggest that the Justice Force keep the mutants that came with your Shredder out of the way."

"It would be our pleasure," said Silver Sentry.

"And now, the ones who will keep the Foot Mystics busy…," started Nehelenia.

_**\- 2012 Dimension: Turtles' Subway Lair –**_

"Achoo," sneezed everyone.

"Bless us," questioned Mondo.

"Yes," said Rockwell, "Bless us indeed."

"Anyways," said Slash who wanted to get back on track, "How long do you think it will take to fix and/or recreate that orb?"

"I'm not sure that we can, but we can certainly try," said Rockwell.

The Mutanimals and Shinigami all groaned at Rockwell's answer, not realizing that their friends were planning to finally end Shredder, his goons, and some other enemies with their counterparts. If they did know, they would have made Rockwell and Leatherhead work on it more so that they could help them fight. For now, Rockwell and Leatherhead went into Donnie's lab to try to fix the orb while the rest watched out for Ice Cream Kitty and Chompy, hoping their friends are alright and not in some trouble.

* * *

AN: This is an interlude on WHAT is going on in the 2012 dimension. Thank you to reviewer JadePixie6565 for that wonderful review! My first ever in this story! 8D Whelp! I'm not really sure if I WILL have the 2012 allies come in. There are so many names I have to remember for the final battle after all. ㅠㅠ Anyways, hope you all like this interlude! Happy reading! ^^


	26. Plan Recap Before Confronting

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Acolytes," said Chikara, "Do you all remember the plan?"

"Let's see," said a thoughtful Michelangelo, "All I know is that I get to fight against Queen Beryl."

"Mike," groaned Leonardo, "We've been through this."

Michelangelo pouted as he looked at Leonardo. He knew about the plan, but his mind was set on destroying Queen Beryl. With his pouted look, everyone had a short laugh. They, too, knew that Michelangelo was itching to fight Queen Beryl. They heard the story, and with Professor Honeycutt's halo room, the 2012 dimension saw the memories. Michelangelo turned away when Yoshi-sensei warned Michelangelo about revenge. Was it really about revenge or just defeating the person who still haunts his and his Lil Sis's memories? "So…," said Donnie, "We should recap just in case Mikey forgot parts as well."

"Hey," said an indignant Mikey and Michelangelo.

"Knucklehead," said Raph, "You, and I'm guessing your counterpart, don't remember much in planning until we had to repeat it again."

"Doesn't mean you have to tease us for our short-attention span that's linked to our ADHD," said Michelangelo with his arms crossed.

"Sorry, Mike," said Raphael, "But, ma counterpart has tha right idea. Should remind ya what everyone is doing."

"We should all recap just in case we missed something," said Galaxia.

"Okay," said Tin Nyanko as she produced a white board from nowhere.

"Where did you get a white board," asked a perplexed April.

"From Donatello-sama's lab," said Tin Nyanko.

"The white board that had all of the equations on it," asked Donatello slowly.

"Yup," said Tin Nyanko as she turned the white board to the other side.

Everyone gaped at Donatello's equations as it was just all over the white board's other side. Donatello sighed in relief though. He knew that these equations would be helping him to make the Donatellium so that they could create the dimensional time window for their counterparts. If Tin Nyanko were to erase that, then months of hard work with April was down the toilet, so to speak. Donatello looked up just to see everyone staring back at him. "At least, she didn't erase it," said Donatello.

"Why is that," asked Miwa.

"If she DID erase it, then months of figuring out how to create that dimensional time window for you all would be lost," said Donatello.

"THOSE are the equations," exclaimed Donnie with wide eyes.

"Yes," said Donatello, "The correct compound is quite hard, but ingenious, to create a by…"

"Blah, blah, blah," said 2012-Casey, "Can we get back to the recap?"

"Right," said Taiki.

"Let's recap," said Nehelenia, "We plan to separate into groups and separate the enemies so that they can't combine powers."

"From there, Yoshi-sensei will be engaged in combat with this Sliver," said Ami as Michelangelo shivered from hearing the name.

"We, along with Usa-chan, will separate the Shredder to fight us," said Donnie.

"While the Ninja Tribunal will keep the Foot Mystics busy," continued Juto.

"Traximus and Leatherhead will keep the civilians safe while the Justice Force distracts the four mutants called Tigerclaw, Fishface, Bebop, and Rocksteady," said Nanobot.

"That just sounds like the Kraang's voice," whispered a shuddering 2012-Casey as he heard Nanobot talk.

"Shh~," whispered a harsh 2012-April.

"The Sailor Animamates and I will tackle the Heart Snatcher problem," said Galaxia.

"The Starlights and I will help the Inners and Outers fight the Youma problem," said Princess Kakyuu.

As they recapped the plan, Serena pointed out that the civilians would be a bit scared of Traximus and Leatherhead due to them being mutants. She pointed out that Michelangelo told her about what happened after the Triceraton fiasco. The 2003 universe looked at each other, sheepish faces on each turtle, April, and Casey. They forgot that most New Yorkers were scared of them due to the alien invasion. The 2012 universe looked at their counterparts and asked for the story. It was Donatello who quickly recapped what happened during the Triceraton fiasco, making everyone up to speed on it. There was also a fact that Donatello and Leonardo didn't know where to place themselves in the plans. "We can tell the people that Leatherhead and Traximus are a part of the Justice Force," said Metal Head.

"That COULD work," said a thoughtful Traximus.

"I shall be accompanying Yoshi-sensei on attacking Sliver," said Master Splinter as he looked at his youngest son protectively.

"Chibi-Usa, Casey, and April can help the Sailor Animamates and Galaxia with the Heart Snatchers," suggested Seiya.

"I'll help with keeping the civilians safe with Leatherhead and Traximus," said Miwa, "That way, Shredder won't see me as I use my Uranus powers to help out as backup."

As the planning was just about to end, Leonardo and Donatello looked at each other and pressed the button to turn into their human form. Bishop, Karai, Stockman, and Chaplin looked at the two turtles in shock. It, however, turned the shock into perplexed looks as the two looked at each other with a hand out into a fist. Everyone who also saw this move looked on to see what was happening. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot," said Leonardo and Donatello.

"What," exclaimed everyone as they watched the ridiculousness of it all.

"Dudes," said Michelangelo, "Why are you guys doing the rock-paper-scissors game?"

"We have to see who will go with Serena or with Raphael when facing off the other two baddies," said Donatello.

"And, since both of us wants to go with Serena," said Leonardo.

"We figured that it would be easier to do this game to figure out who we will be paired up with," said Donatello.

"Ah, right," said a sweat-dropping Raphael.

"Where did I go wrong," asked Master Splinter as he shook his head at the odd scene.

Serena just smiled. She knew that her fiancés worry about her, but she did have Michelangelo. However, with Queen Beryl and Mistress Nine, Hotaru and she figured they would fight their past once more. Serena knew that Hotaru was just itching to destroy the leech that was riding inside her body. Serena was just glad that Raphael will be there to help her. Looking back at the odd scene before her, she really thought that only Raphael and Michelangelo would do something that was… absurd. "Ha," said a smiling Leonardo, "I win!"

"Darn," said Donatello as he pouted.

"Maybe next time, an evil baddie comes, you can go and defend Serena," said Leonardo as he placed his hand on Donatello's shoulder.

"All this cause you twos can't decide who's gonna fight along Mike and Sere," asked Raphael as he looked at his brothers with a poleaxed face.

"Yup," said Donatello and Leonardo.

"If Hotaru had you and someone else to love, you would be doing the same thing," said Michelangelo who smirked.

"Ah yeah," said Hotaru, "No way am I going to have another boyfriend. Raphie is enough for me!"

"Since we have established where most of us are going," said Usagi, "Shall you all go and confront those heinous villains?"

"Are you sure you will be fine here with the kids," asked a worried Leonardo.

"Yes," said Usagi, "I shall protect your home with my life with the aid of our other allies."

"Uh… you don't have to go to that extreme, rabbit dude," said Mikey as he looked at his counterpart for confirmation.

"This will be my most honorable mission yet," said Usagi with a serious face.

"Then, guys," said Leonardo, "Let's go and defeat the Foot Mystics and our enemies once and for all."

"Yeah," said the cheering group.

_**\- Outside –**_

"Ah," screamed a log of people.

"W-What is that," asked a terrified female.

"It's like the aliens all over again, man," said a male, "The aliens came back with help!"

Just outside of the 2003 turtles' home, havoc and chaos ruled the streets. The Foot Mystics finished their barrier that cut off New York as a whole. They were going to defeat the heroes before moving to conquer the universe. Shredder was walking with his mutants surrounding him, keeping the Youma and Heart Snatchers away. Queen Beryl and Mistress Nine were floating with the Heart Snatchers and the Youma running towards the people. They didn't care about the civilians as they commanded them to steal energy and heart crystals for them. They needed the energy after all. Just then, a blast of light went through a Youma who was about to grab a female teen. "Stop right there," shouted a familiar voice.

"Ah, Sailor Moon," said Beryl as she looked up to see… TWO Sailor Moons?!

"Beryl, your reign of terror is going to be destroyed by the Battle Nexus Champion," exclaimed Michelangelo.

"Stop wit ya Battle Nexus mumbo jumbo, Mike," growled Raphael as he hit his littlest brother over the head.

"Turtles," said Shredder," Tell me where Karai is!"

"MIWA," said Mikey to spite Shredder, "Is not here."

"Grr," growled Shredder in anger.

Before anything else could happen, the evil Splinter floated into the air and tried to use gravity manipulation. He wasn't, however, expecting two similar rat mutants such as him to come out of nowhere and punch him in the face, taking him away from the ever growing battle. Shredder, seeing Yoshi-sensei, was about to attack him, but he was blocked by the turtles and Usa-chan in one of her Sailor Moon transformation outfits. Shredder was then pulled away to fight with HIS enemies. With the Justice Force and the Senshi, it was easy for the Justice Force to rescue the civilians with Leatherhead and Traximus while the Senshi used their powers to defeat the hoards of Youma and Heart Snatchers. It wasn't until all the civilians were safe and sound for a moment that the Justice Force went and started to do battle with the mutants. "Prince Michael," said Beryl at Michelangelo, "You should come with me and together we shall rule!"

"This sounds so familiar," said Michelangelo.

"Didn't you tell me that she asked you that in the Silver Millennium," asked Leonardo.

"Yeah," said Michelangelo, "But I didn't think that she would say it again."

"You aren't going to get my brother, you ugly witch," said Serena as she was between Leonardo and Michealgnelo.

"Wow," said Donatello as he heard Serena's voice, "This is the first time I am hearing Serena's anger towards her. Her voice is kind of en-…"

"Don," said Raphael, "Don't even say it."

"Uh, right," said a blushing Donatello.

"Ah, if it isn't my counterpart," said Mistress Nine.

"You have NEVER been my counterpart," growled Hotaru.

"And we're gonna keep it tat way," said Raphael as he took his sais out.

Back to back, the 2003 turtles, Serena, and Hotaru faced Queen Beryl and Mistress Nine. Leonardo could quickly see that the Ninja Tribunal were actually helping by fighting the Foot Mystics before charging in, his lightning made sword in his hands before swinging at Queen Beryl. Not far behind, Leonardo could feel that his brothers were also following his lead in going against their foes. He just hoped that everyone will come out on top and free New York from this new disaster.

* * *

AN: And the plan gets to come into fruition. Now, for most of the chapters after this, I probably have to separate battles due to it being a LOT of people. I'm going to be confused on who is in this though. All you and I shall remember is those that stayed on standby:

Bishop

Chaplin

Karai

Leora

Donna

Daimyo

Gennosuke

Usagi

Stockman

Ue-sama

Queen Nehelenia

Giogi

Well, the kids are probably not going to be fighting, along with Karai since she's preggers. XD Anyways! Hope you like reading this and see ya next chapter! 8D


	27. Demons Rise! Sliver,Youma,Snatchers Die!

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack," called Chibi-Usa.

"Earth Rose Whip," called April.

"Earth Shaking,' called Casey.

The attacks from the O'Neil-Jones family combined before hitting a wave of Heart Snatchers. As the smoke cleared, a lot of Heart Snatchers were moon dusted by the attack. Galaxia smirked as her Sailor Animamates decimated the Heart Snatchers before the civilians' heart crystals were taken to Mistress Nine. If, however, a Heart Snatcher somehow got a heart crystal, it was Galaxia's job to destroy that Heart Snatcher before either Leatherhead or Traximus got the crystal back into the body of said civilian and got him or her to safety. No need for her to use her attacks and destroy most of the buildings in New York, just like in Tokyo. Pm the other side of the battle, Galaxia could make out the other Senshi decimating the Youmas. "Star Sensitive Inferno," called Yaten.

"Star Gentle Uterus," called Taiki.

"Star Serious Laser," called Seiya.

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest," called Kakyuu.

"Shine Aqua Illusion," called Ami.

"Mars Snake Fire," called Rei.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure," called Makoto.

"Rolling Heart Vibration," called Minako.

"World Shaking," called Haruka.

"Deep Submerge," called Michiru.

"Dead Scream," called Setsuna.

All attacks from the Senshi hit dead center and the surrounding areas where the Youmas were. The Senshi could see that they made a dent on the Youma problem, but it wasn't enough. Usually, the Inners and Outers would not use their most powerful attacks. They literally FOUGHT these Youma with their weakest attacks before, but only SOME were destroyed? The Growling, the Inners and Outers looked at each other. It was going to be a bit more to deal with the Youma than they realized. Usually, their weakest attacks did the trick, but not this time. Forming a barrier around the civilians who got caught by the Youma, they didn't wait until they attacked once more. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," called Ami.

"Mars Flame Sniper," called Rei.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution," called Makoto.

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock," called Minako.

"Space Turbulence," called Haruka.

"Submarine Violin Tide," called Michiru.

"Chronos Typhoon," called Setsuna.

The Starlights and Kakyuu looked at the Inners and Outers as the seven flung more powerful attacks. Looking at the Youma swarm, they could see that it made a HUGE difference, unlike the last time. It was then that Seiya looked at her princess. "Why can't we have upgrades like them," asked Seiya.

"Did you want an upgrade," asked Kakyuu.

"I don't think we need them," said Taiki, "I mean, when Galaxia was here, they still got… um… defeated."

"That's true," said Yaten, "We had to protect their princess while they tried to defeat Galaxia."

"Then, why are you asking about powers," asked Kakyuu.

"It just occurred to me that the Earth Senshi has more attacks than we do is all," said a shrugging Seiya.

"You, Seiya," said Taiki, "State the most obvious thing during battles such as this."

"It's a gift," said Seiya as he went back to helping the Earth Senshi.

_**\- With The Splinters –**_

"Argh," yelled Sliver as he tried to bypass the two Splinters to get to Michelangelo.

When Sliver saw the ninja Michelangelo again, he really wanted to go and destroy him like he did with him in his home world. He was lucky enough to be brought back from the dead by the Foot Mystics. Yet, instead of his revenge on Michelangelo, he was stopped by two rat mutants that looked eerily like him. Sliver growled as he used his slimy consistency to evade Yoshi-sensei and Master Splinter's ninja attacks while discharging electricity from his electro-kinesis to electrocute the two look-a-likes. Yoshi-sensei and Master Splinter, however, were not deterred in fighting against their evil counterpart. Using their skills, they evaded the electricity while trying to use their Venus powers. "Why are you fighting me, my brethren," asked Sliver as he dodged another orange beam.

"We are not your brethren," said Yoshi-sensei as he got into a defensive stance.

"You, who are harmed my son," said Master Splinter, "Is willing to harm him again?"

"He took me away from my sons," yelled out Sliver.

"And it was NOT his fault at all," said Yoshi-sensei.

"You turned your back against your sons to walk on the path of evil," said Master Splinter.

Sliver glared before looking down onto the ground. Cautiously, the two Splinters went towards their enemy. They knew not to estimate their enemy, especially one that wants to destroy Michelangelo. It wasn't until they got much closer that Sliver used his size-shifting to catch the two off guard. Using this ability, he grew and started to hit the ground that was right in front of him, making mini-earthquakes to rock the Splinters off their stances. Sliver cackled as he started to use his gravity manipulation to ground the Splinters into the ground slowly. "Your so-called son," spat out Sliver, "Left me for dead. He MADE my SONS leave me for dead!"

"I-It was and still is not my son's fault, for you wanted to wipe out the entire Earth population," grunted Master Splinter.

"Stop saying that," growled Sliver as he upped the gravity, "We would have not been accepted by the populace if I didn't do that!"

"Y-You are a fool, Sliver," said Yoshi-sensei, "Allowing hate to dictate you."

"I said to be quiet," growled Sliver.

Sliver watched as Yoshi-sensei and Master Splinter tried to stand up to the gravity that was surrounding their bodies. The two good Splinters couldn't let this evil counterpart get the best of them. They will protect their sons from this evil until the end. With that in mind, the two had their eyes snapped open as they forced their bodies to move. Sliver watched in awe and fear. If he didn't do something, he would be defeated by his two goody-two-shoe look-a-likes. Growling, Sliver quickly used his electricity to shock the two. He just wasn't expecting a yellow glowing snake avatar speeding towards his side. The snake struck true while Sliver was solid and made him lose control over gravity and electricity. "Who dares," growled Sliver as he turned.

"You stay away from my father," hissed out Miwa.

"Miwa," asked Yoshi-sensei as he looked from behind Sliver.

"Father," laughed Sliver, "It seems our dimensions ARE different. I have yet to have a daughter."

"You are not harming my father and his counterpart," hissed Miwa.

"But, aren't _**I**_ a counterpart of your father as well, child," asked Sliver.

"Not to me, you aren't," said Miwa.

Before Sliver could say anything, Miwa quickly transformed into her snake mutant form and started to attack. Sliver, due to his surprise to see Miwa turn into a snake mutant, didn't dodge as Miwa bit into his arm. Wincing, Sliver could feel the venom from her fangs just as he used his slimy consistency to transform said arm. Miwa had a grimaced face as she let go of the arm and coughed up slime from the bite. Sliver, not wasting time, tried to use electricity to shock Miwa and make her unconscious, but he was stopped by quick jabs on his body by Yoshi-sensei and Master Splinter. Using their ninjutsu techniques, the jabs were Sliver's pressure points, making Sliver paralyzed and not be able to move. Not moving also meant not being able to use his super powers. Since Sliver was paralyzed, Miwa and the two Splinters used their elemental powers and quickly disintegrated Sliver, making Michelangelo's nightmares about Sliver no more. "Miwa," said Yoshi-sensei fondly.

"Father," said Miwa.

"You know that you shouldn't have left," said Yoshi-sensei.

"But, you two were in trouble," argued Miwa, "I was not going to stand by and let both of you be defeated by that evil wannabe."

"You do have your mother's fiery spirit within you," sighed Yoshi-sensei with a fond look.

"I did well, then," asked Miwa.

"You did well, my daughter," said Yoshi-sensei.

"I hate to break up this precious moment," said Master Splinter, "But, we should go and help where needed."

"Of course," said Yoshi-sensei, leading Miwa back to her place in the shadows before Shredder could see her.

_**\- With The Ninja Tribunal –**_

"You are foolish to go up against us again," cackled Fire Mystic.

"We will protect these citizens from your magic," said Juto.

"Fools," said Wind Mystic, "We shall rule over this pitiful place soon."

"You are wrong," said Kon, "One of your allies has already fallen by his counterparts."

The five Foot Mystics glowered as they just saw Master Splinter, Yoshi-sensei, and Miwa take down Sliver and ending him in a pile of dust. With a wave of his hand, Water Mystic had a huge water wave go towards the Ninja Tribunal, followed by Wind Mystic's tornado-like wind. Both attacks combined to create something that none of the Ninja Tribunal have ever seen before. The Ninja Tribunal braced themselves as the attacks hit them. Thrown into the air, the Ninja Tribunal hit the ground… hard. Earth Mystic followed by making large boulders that quickly started to pile on top of the Ninja Tribunal. It wasn't until Kon's avatar emerged that had the Foot Mystics looking at the ball of energy surrounding the Ninja Tribunal. "Is that all you got," asked Chikara.

"We have more power than you," said Wind Mystic.

"The Tribunal will fall once again by our hands,' exclaimed Water Mystic.

"Is that so," asked Juto, "You who are hidden in a pocket dimension and not staying within this one?"

"You who are afraid to face us head on without projecting your illusion of yourselves upon us," asked Chikara.

"We are not afraid," cried out Metal Mystic.

"If we were, how could we injure you," asked an amused Earth Mystic.

"You sent your own powers to create these faux bodies that are in front of us," said Kon, "You have no real power."

Hisomi made a silent laugh as he heard what his fellow Ninja Tribunal members were saying to the Foot Mystics. He knew that they needed to get the Foot Mystics out from wherever they were hidden last time. If not, then the turtles and their friends will not be able to destroy the Foot Mystics for good. Looking on, he could clearly see that the Senshi were almost finished with the Heart Snatchers and the Youmas. It was just a matter of time until something else hits the fan. He turned back to the conversation to see that the Foot Mystics were enraged. "You dare," exclaimed an angry Fire Mystic.

"We do," said Chikara, "If you were actually here, _**mind, body, and soul**_, you wouldn't have hidden when our acolytes defeated your master."

"Shredder was a god with untold powers," said an offended Wind Mystic.

"If he was," said Kon, "Why did he easily get defeated by our acolytes?"

"We shall show you the might of our powers, the extension of our true master," exclaimed the Foot Mystics as they began to chant.

The Ninja Tribunal members looked at each other before looking back at their foe. They couldn't really defeat the Foot Mystics until their real bodies were in the same plain as everyone else. Chikara, Juto, Kon, and Hisomi glowed their respective colors before creating their weapons and tried to stop the illusive Foot Mystics' chanting. However, a big bubble from Water Mystic enveloped the five, diverting the attacks from the Ninja Tribunal. Watching in horror, the chant continued to create cracks along the streets of New York, thus creating a green smoke to come up. "They are raising another demonic army," choked out Chikara.

"I don't think anyone saw this coming," said Kon.

"Do not worry," said Juto, "I trust our acolytes' allies to come up with something for a just in case issue such as this."

"Behold," cackled Fire Mystic, "The rest of our master's army!"

_**\- With The Senshi –**_

"Aw, shell," yelled out Raphael from his battle, "Not those guys!"

"What are those," called out Donnie from his.

"Uranus," asked Makoto as she heard a curse from Haruka.

"Apparently, the Foot Mystics summoned their demonic army again," said Michiru for Haruka.

"And we just got to finishing up the Heart Snatchers and Youmas," sighed Yaten.

Indeed, as the battle rages on around them, the Senshi were done with the Heart Snatchers and the Youmas. The Senshi, however, were tired from using their spent up energy. Galaxia was spent too because there were stronger Heart Snatchers that had gotten through to some unfortunate civilians before Leatherhead and Traximus had gotten them to safety. Looking at the demonic army that were slowly rising to the surface, the Senshi knew they needed some more helping hands before they could go use their attacks. They just needed time to regain their energy. "Leatherhead," said Ami.

"Yes," answered Leatherhead.

"Please go and run back to the house," said Ami, "Bishop and Chaplin are up."

"Of course," said Leatherhead, "And of Traximus?"

"I shall stay here, my friend," said Traximus who produced a battle-axe from his belt.

Leatherhead nodded as he turned and all but ran back to the house to warn his foe, Agent Bishop, and Karai's husband? Chaplin that they were up next. Watching Leatherhead run, the Senshi jumped to a still intact building with Traximus. The Senshi decided that they should rest before helping out with the demonic army. Hopefully, Bishop and Chaplin will be able to come soon. Traximus would be waiting to for backup before taking on the army on his own. At least, nothing else could happen, right?

* * *

AN: Whelp, this is the first part of the last battle. And! You guys now know that the Foot Mystics that were with the Ninja Tribunal are illusions, like the ones Queen Nehelenia made during the beginning of Sailor Moon Star Season, if you guys ever watched it. ^^; That's why the Ninja Tribunal were trying to coax the Foot Mystics to come instead of summoning a demonic army, but that didn't happen. At least, Sliver is gone, along with the Youma and the Heart Snatchers. Now, what will happen at this last battle? Stay tune in the NEXT chapter! =P


	28. Embarrassing Defeat? Down With Shredder!

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Aw shell," groaned Raphael as he dodged an attack, "Not those guys again!"

"Well," said Donatello, "What did you expect with the Foot Mystics?"

"I THOUGHT that we didn't have ta deal wit those demonic guys again," said Raphael.

"You should concentrate on me," said Mistress Nine as she shot a black energy at Hotaru and the two turtles, "And not what my… ah… associates did."

At one part of downtown New York City, Hotaru, Raphael, and Donatello were faced with Mistress Nine, the evil parasite that took over Hotaru before she was Sailor Saturn. Hotaru was glaring so hatefully at Mistress Nine that Raphael and Donatello believed that Mistress Nine would combust from the intensity. It, however, was wishful thinking as all three dodged black energy that were coming straight at them. "Nah," said Donatello as he dodged again, "Those demons are worst."

"Yeah," said Raphael, "Worse than yous, tat's fa sure."

"Don't antagonize her," said Hotaru, "You don't know what she'll do."

"At least, my counterpart agrees that I'm a threat," muttered Mistress Nine.

"I'm NOT your counterpart, you overgrown parasite," growled Hotaru.

"Of course you are," scoffed Mistress Nine, "We've been together for how long."

"That's because YOU were a parasite in my body after tricking my dad," said a glaring Hotaru.

Mistress Nine glared right back as she produced more black energy. It was luck on her side that one of the black energy struck Donatello in the chest, producing something bright. Raphael and Hotaru watched in horror as Donatello's heart crystal came out of his chest. They knew that Mistress Nine would have powers like the Heart Snatchers, but they didn't realize that she COULD get the heart crystals out of bodies. Cursing slightly, Raphael and Hotaru doubled time and kicked Mistress Nine back just so that they could grab Donatello's heart crystal and return it. The consequence of Donatello's heart crystal coming out was that it made three people who were fighting another evil distracted. "Don," yelled Leonardo as he watched in horror.

"D-Did Mistress Nine get Donnie's heart crystal," exclaimed a shocked Serena.

"You shouldn't be worried about them," said Beryl, "You should be worried about ME!"

Leonardo and Serena were hit with black lightning from Queen Beryl due to seeing Donatello being hit with a black energy and his heart crystal appearing. Michelangelo cursed in his head as he got his nunchakus out from his subspace pocket and started to fight Queen Beryl. Serena and Leonardo shook the electricity out and looked at each other. Both nodded as they ran to help Michelangelo with Queen Beryl. Worrying about Donatello would just have to wait after Queen Beryl was destroyed. "Prince Michael," said Beryl, "What do I have to do to get you to become my king?"

"King," exclaimed Michelangelo, "I already know that my future doesn't have YOU in it."

"But, we could rule the universe together," said Beryl in a seductive tone, "Just you and I."

"Yeah," said a shivering Michelangelo, "Not happening."

"Baby bro," said Leonardo with wide eyes, "Is Beryl trying to BE with you?"

"Don't say it like that," yelped Michelangelo, "I know for a fact that I didn't do ANYTHING to warrant HER attention."

"You probably did something, Big Bro," said Serena, "She REALLY wants you to be hers."

Michelangelo shivered again in disgust. Queen Beryl was WAY too old for him, and the fact that she destroyed his first home… Yeah… That was a big fat no to her offer. Serena and Leonardo smiled at each other before turning serious and launching their magic attack at Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl dodged, but she was not ready for Michelangelo to come out from her side to strike her with an orange energy ball. Queen Beryl was knocked away as the three advanced on her. Gathering her energy, Queen Beryl made a big black and red electrical magic ball and threw it at the three. The three dodged just as the ball sped away and hit… Mistress Nine?! "Hey," shouted Mistress Nine, "Watch it!"

"Like I knew you were behind those three," growled Beryl.

"You probably need glasses to see, old hag," taunted Mistress Nine.

"Why you," growled Beryl.

As the two started to argue, Raphael and Hotaru were quick to return Donatello's heart crystal within his chest. The heart crystal floated gently into Donatello, making his skin return to his normal color. Serena, seeing this, launched herself at Donatello and hugging him. Leonardo and Michelangelo smiled at each other before going to the other three. All six looked on as Mistress Nine and Queen Beryl was in a fight all on their own. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea that the six were so close in proximity to each other for their battle. "So, what happened," asked Donatello.

"Your heart crystal was almost taken by Mistress Nine," said Hotaru.

"And Beryl was propositioning herself to Mike here," said a smirking Leonardo.

"Hardy har har," said a sarcastic Michelangelo, "You are so funny, Leon."

"I try," said Leonardo.

"Anyways," said Serena, "Beryl shot a big energy ball towards us, but we dodged. However, the ball hit Mistress Nine who was behind us."

"And we gave ya back your heart crystal," said Raphael.

"Thanks Raph," said Donatello, "Thanks Hotaru."

"So, brothers of mine," said Michelangelo, "And my sisters after my own heart. Shall we destroy the two together?"

"Let's," said a smirking Donatello.

As the six looked at the two foes they were fighting, they sweat-dropped. Queen Beryl and Mistress Nine were flinging their energy towards each other, trying to outdo the other. Both of them literally were ignoring the six. But, it was good for them as the six ready their attacks and threw them towards the two unsuspecting foes. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation," called Serena.

"Silent Glaive Surprise," called Hotaru.

"Jupiter Lightning Strike," called Leonardo.

"What," exclaimed Mistress Nine and Beryl as they turned.

"Mars Fire Stars," called Raphael.

"Mercury Ice Bombs," called Donatello.

"Sun Twilight Flash," called Michelangelo.

"No," cried out Mistress Nine and Beryl, "Argh! Get out of my way!"

Since the two were still arguing, the six attacks hit straight on and engulfed the two enemies. The six looked at the two just as Mistress Nine and Queen Beryl turned to Moon Dust by their attacks. Shaking his head, Leonardo turned to his brothers, his fiancée, and Hotaru. He could NOT comprehend that it was just THAT easy to deal with the two enemies. Donatello and Raphael also had deadpanned looks as they looked at the remains of the two enemies that they thought were quite easy to defeat. "Did those two just got defeated because they argued," asked Hotaru.

"Meh," said a shrugging Serena, "It kind of felt like Nephrite's Gemini Youma."

"Really," asked Michelangelo.

"Yup," said Serena, "Those two argued in the last minute until Ami, Rei, and my combined attack defeated them."

"At least, we don't have ta worry about tha twos," said a poleaxed Raphael.

"Like I said," said Serena, "Felt like those Gemini Youma back in the day."

"Anyways," said Leonardo, "Shall we go and Moon Dust the demon army?"

_**\- With The Ninja Tribunal –**_

"It seems as though your so-called allies are better at arguing with each other than destroying our acolytes," said a smirking Chikara.

"We still have our demons," said a glaring Fire Mystic.

"I believe that your so-called demons will be defeated by our acolytes' allies as well," said Kon.

The five Foot Mystics glared at the Ninja Tribunal. It was embarrassing that Queen Beryl and Mistress Nine were defeated due to their arguing. It was a bit sad that Sliver was destroyed as well, but they were not expecting for Miwa to appear and shoot a planetary element at the rat villain. The Ninja Tribunal, however, were a bit smug. They trained their acolytes well and made sure they all focused on teamwork while fighting the Foot Mystics' army. "Why not give up," suggested Juto.

"Never," said Water Mystic.

"We shall avenge our master," said Wind Mystic.

"Then, prepare to be defeated once more," said Kon.

"And how do you propose that," asked a taunting Metal Mystic.

"You said so yourselves," said Earth Mystic, "We are neither in this realm of reality."  
"We will just have to force you out," said Chikara.

Chikara, Juto, Hisomi, and Kon worked together and fought the realistic illusions of the Foot Mystics, trying to decide on how to get the REAL Foot Mystics out into this plain of reality.

_**\- With 2012 Turtles –**_

"Tell me where Karai is," said Shredder, "And I may let you live."

"No way are we going to tell you where MIWA is," said a defiant Mikey.

"Her name is KARAI," shouted Shredder.

"No," said Donnie, "Her name has and always will be Miwa. Does he have hearing problems?"

"Guys," sighed Leo as he ready his swords, "Now's not the time."

Shredder charged and made a swift kick to Raph's plastron. Raph flew and hit a building, making him groan and rub his stomach area. 2012-Casey and 2012-April ran to fight Shredder with Donnie and Mikey right behind. Usa-chan was more focused on the healing aspects because she wasn't that great in ninjutsu just yet. Using her healing powers, Raph was ready to go and beat Shredder. Donnie and Mikey used their weapons as they tried to hit Shredder. Leo followed by a swift kick to Shredder's stomach just as Mikey and Donnie held onto Shredder's gauntlet claws. Shredder stumbled just as the 2012 universe got into defensive stances. "I will have Karai with me again," said Shredder.

"Well, Shredhead," said Raph, "You have to go through us to get to OUR sister."

"Sister eh," muttered Shredder as he looked around.

"Be on guard," said Leo, "He's up to something."

"We've got this," said 2012-Casey.

"If we've got this," said Donnie, "Then, why is he looking around?"

"Trying to find Miwa," suggested a curious 2012-April.

What the 2012 universe forgotten about was Usa-chan who was crouched in a defensive position. She felt that something bad was going to happen and had her Selene sword out from her subspace pocket. If she survived, Usa-chan was going to hug the Ninja Tribunal for the Selene sword that was bestowed upon her. The 2012 universe got ready, but was surprised when Shredder ran passed them and straight towards… "Lil Sis," shouted Mikey.

"Quick," said Leo, "We have to protect Usa!"

"I guess we now know why Shredhead was looking around," said 2012-Casey.

"Not the time," growled Raph.

"How did we even forget Usagi in all of this," asked 2012-April.

"As Raph said," said Donnie, "Not the time!"

The 2012 universe quickly shook their heads as they ran quicker to help their comrade/girlfriend/little sister fight Shredder. Leo was cursing in his head for forgetting about his girlfriend like that. He was just glad that all the training with a sword Yoshi-sensei gave to Usa-chan paid off. The 2012 universe got to Shredder and Usa-chan and started to fight him off and away from Usa-chan. Usa-chan looked with wide eyes while she unconsciously fought against Shredder to keep herself alive. "Are you alright, Lil Sis," asked Mikey gently.

"H-He t-tried to…," started Usa-chan.

"Usa," said Leo as he gathered his girlfriend in his arms.

"Trying to defeat the defenseless," said Raph, "Not cool, Shredhead!"

"But, she's such a great collateral damage," said a smirking Shredder, "Especially when she's so important to you all."

"Argh," growled Mikey, "My sister is NOT collateral damage!"

"Really," asked Shredder, "You, who forgot your so-called little sister?"

Before anyone could stop him, Mikey ran towards Shredder with his kusarigama. He was very angry at himself for not protecting his Lil Sis. He remembered her, but because they were in battle and he KNEW Usa-chan could take care of herself, he was fighting right alongside with his brothers and two friends. The 2012 universe could only watch as Mikey started to fight as fierce as he could against Shredder. Making sure Usa-chan was alright, Leo picked up his swords and ran towards the battle to help Mikey. No one tries to hurt his girlfriend and gets away with it. "Do we go in too," asked 2012-April.

"I say, we let Leo and Mikey take their frustrations out on Shredhead before we go in to help," said Raph.

"True that," said 2012-Casey, "I do NOT want to be in that brutal pounding."

"Are you alright, Usagi," asked Donnie.

"Y-Yeah," said Usa-chan, "I'm just glad that I had Selene with me."

The conversation was short lived as Mikey and Leo were seen thrown back into the group by Shredder's hands. Mikey and Leo were breathing heavily while Usa-chan got to work in healing them. Shredder laughed as he started to advance on the group. It was Raph and Casey who ran to intercept while Donnie started to come up with a plan. Thinking hard, Donnie turned to Usa-chan and asked if she could produce a magical attack that could finally defeat Shredder if everyone else held him back. Usa-chan nodded her head with determined eyes. Once Mikey and Leo were healed, Donnie, 2012-April, Leo, and Mikey all but ran straight towards Shredder to fight him once more. Usa-chan saw that the 2012 universe pushed Shredder far away from her as she held onto Selene. Donnie turned slightly to see Usa-chan having a glowing sword in hand and ready for battle. "Guys," said Donnie, "Move!"

"What," asked Shredder, "Running away?"

"Not really," said Mikey.

"We're just backing up to watch the show," said a smirking Raph.

"What," asked Shredder.

"Moonlight Twilight Slash," called Usa-chan.

Flinging with all her might, a fast silver slash from her Selene sword was released. Shredder didn't have anywhere to go as their plan also consist of the chains from Mikey's kusarigama to hold Shredder where he was while the 2012 universe backed up from the attack. Shredder shouted a loud "**NO**" just as the slash went through his stomach and engulfed him in silver light. Mikey knew that the silver light was part of Usa-chan's elemental powers from the Moon that Juto and Kon were trying to teach them. Smiling at the now Shredder Moon Dust, Mikey ran towards his sister and gathered her in his arms. "I was worried," said Mikey.

"I knew that you guys didn't really forget about me," said a smiling Usa-chan.

"Uh… yeah," said a sheepish Raph, "About that…"

"What," screeched Usa-chan as she realized what Raph was about to say, "I can't believe you all forgot that I was there!"

"We're sorry, Usa," said a sheepish Leo, "We were too caught up in… well… dealing with Shredder."

"Hmph," pouted Usa-chan as she crossed her arms.

"Please forgive us," begged Donnie, "I can't bear Mikey being sulky for the rest of our stay here."

"And, we really ARE sorry for not remembering that you were kind of venerable in the battle due to being our healer," said a guilty 2012-April.

"But, you got to admit," said 2012-Casey, "Usagi kicked butt!"

Giving Usa-chan puppy-dog-eyes, Usa-chan sighed as she couldn't in her heart be angry at them, especially Mikey and Leo. Usa-chan nodded her head towards them, indicating that she forgave them. However, she DID say that the next time they forget about her during a battle, Usa-chan was going to go all 'Prankenstein' on them all, including Mikey. "And… Leo, you sleep on the couch and no cuddles from me if this happens again," said Usa-chan.

"What," gaped Leo while the 2012 universe laughed before drawing their attention to the summoned demon army.

_**\- With The Demon Army –**_

"That's a lot of demons," said a shuddering Minako.

"How long do you think they will come," asked Makoto.

"Leatherhead should have arrived at the house to tell them all about this," said Taiki.

"I hope it's soon," said Haruka as she jumped down from the rooftop and got into a defensive position, "Because here they come!"

Just then, a bright beam of light hit a demon in the chest. The Senshi, one by one, got to the streets to watch said demon disintegrate. The group turned around to see… "Did someone call the cavalry," asked Chaplin with a shining gun in hand.

* * *

AN: And, that's the end of Shredder, Mistress Nine, and Beryl. Beryl and Mistress Nine both got to get their heads in the game. But! Since this is my fic, the heroes win! 8D And, shame on the 2012 universe for forgetting about Usa-chan, besides Mikey. Mikey KNEW she would be fine, but it's still a scary experience to fight someone that has more ninjutsu experience, ne? Now, let's get to destroying the demon army with Bishop, Chaplin, and Stockman's men while the Tribunal try to get the REAL Foot Mystics out into reality. =D Happy reading! ^^


	29. Goodbye Mystics! Mutanimals,You Are Late

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"That's more demons than last time," commented Bishop.

"Let's just take care of them before something else takes care of us," said Stockman.

"Glad that you could come join in on the party," said a smirking Haruka.

"Leave the demons to us for a while, ladies," said Bishop, "Conserve your energy."

"You don't have to tell us twice," said Minako.

As the Senshi rested by sitting down on the broken New York City sidewalk, they saw Chaplin's Foot soldiers, along with Bishop and his men, charging at the demon army that the Foot mystics created .They all saw them fighting the demons once more as another soldier commented that the demons came back… again! Bishop and Chaplin held their ground as they kept on shooting at the demon army with their magic-tech fused weaponry. Just then, they saw a beam of light hit one that was creeping up behind Chaplin. They, including Chaplin, turned around to see the attack came from… "Usa-chan," chorused the Senshi.

"Saw an opening," said Usa-chan as the 2012 universe ran towards the group.

"Thank you," said Chaplin, "My wife will resurrect me; then kill me again."

"And we wouldn't want Karai to harm us either," said Leonardo who winced.

"You guys finished your battle too," asked Leo.

"Affirmative," said Donatello, "The two enemies fought each other and didn't dodge our attacks due to said argument."

"You mean, they pulled the Gemini Youma defeat," asked Rei.

"What's the Gemini Youma defeat," asked Seiya.

"When it was just Serena, Rei, and I against Nephrite, Nephrite sent down the constellation Gemini as a Youma who had Rei and my attacks," explained Ami, "However, the two argued in the last minute on WHO would get to defeat us three, making their defeat against us easy in the end."

"That really happened," asked Raph with a perplexed face.

"Yeah," said Usa-chan, "I remember fighting that Youma too."

Besides Bishop, his men, and the Foot soldiers, everyone had a perplexed or dead-panned look on their face. They couldn't really fathom that anything like that happened at all. Even the 2003 turtles and Hotaru couldn't believe it, and the five defeated Queen Beryl and Mistress Nine because the two argued instead of focusing on them. Yet, deep down, they were just glad that Ami, Rei, and Usagi/Serena were alive after almost being destroyed by the Gemini Youma. Leo hugged Usa-chan close to him at the same time as Leonardo to Serena. They were glad their girlfriend/fiancée was well. "I'm sorry to break up this love fest," said Stockman, "But are you all rested to help us defeat said demon army?"

"Oh right," said 2012-April.

"Let's get to ki-," started 2012-Casey but was cut off by Chibi-Usa.

"Moon Dusting," shouted Chibi-Usa.

"Not cool in cutting me off," said 2012-Casey.

"Come on, lamebrain," said Raph, "Let's get to… **shivers** …Moon Dusting."

The Senshi got off of the sidewalks, ready to go. Bishop, Chaplin, and their men gave the Senshi time to recuperate, but now, they all were itching to destroy some demons. The knights and the Senshi all but ran and flung their planetary attacks at the demons. Not one to be left behind, Mikey transformed and ran right next to Usa-chan to fling his own attacks. The rest of the 2012 universe looked at each other before racing in with their Ninja Tribunal weapons and fighting alongside their littlest brother and friend. "Shine Aqua Illusion," called Ami.

"Mars Snake Fire," called Rei.

"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone," called Makoto.

"Crescent Boomerang," called Minako.

"World Shaking," called Haruka.

"Deep Submerge," called Michiru.

"Dead Scream," called Setsuna.

"Silence Glaive Surprise," called Hotaru.

"Starlight Royal Straight Flush," called Kakyuu.

"Star Serious Laser," called Seiya.

"Star Gentle Uterus," called Taiki.

"Star Sensitive Inferno," called Yaten.

"Galactica Crunch," called Iron Mouse.

"Galactica Puppet," called Tin Nyanko.

"Galactica Tsunami," called Aluminum Siren.

"Galactica Tornado," called Lead Crow.

"Galactica Scales," called Heavy Metal Papillon.

"Galactica Mirage," called Pewter Fox.

"Galactica Cry," called Chi and Phi together.

"Galactica Super String," called Galaxia.

"Earth Shaking," called Casey.

"Earth Rose Whip," called April.

"Nunchaku Fury," called Mikey.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation," called Serena.

"Jupiter Lightning Strike," called Leonardo.

"Mars Fire Stars," called Raphael.

"Mercury Ice Bombs," called Donatello.

"Sun Dagger Blast," called Michelangelo.

"Venus Sword Strike," called Splinter who came in with Yoshi-sensei behind him.

"Rainbow Double Moon Heart Ache," called Chibi-Usa and Usa-chan together.

The last attack had everyone pausing for a moment. Serena knew that in the past, Chibi-Usa and she had attacks together, but she wasn't too sure if she could still do it together with her. Michelangelo whooped loudly as he recognized that attack. However, he looked at Serena to see that she was surprised. Usa-chan and Chibi-Usa's attack were in sync just like in the past during the Pharaoh Ninety and Mistress Nine era. Everyone else looked at Usa-chan and Chibi-Usa as the two cheered loudly that even though they were in different dimensions, their attacks were STILL usable and in synced. "What the shell," yelled Donatello.

"I can't believe that that attack worked," said a happy Chibi-Usa.

"I know," said Usa-chan.

"What kind of an attack was that," asked 2012-April.

"It's the attack that Serena and I used during the Mistress Nine era," said Chibi-Usa, "But, I'm also happy and surprised that it worked well with Usa-chan's powers too!"

"I forgot that you and Koneko had attacks together during your time in this time," said a thoughtful Michiru.

"So, you have more double attacks that we should know about," asked Donnie.

"We do," said Chibi-Usa, "But, ya know? Yous guys could combine yer attacks too."

Before they could say anything, a loud roar was heard. Everyone, besides Bishop and his men, turned to see four different dragons flying around and throwing what appears to be five warriors onto the ground. The dragons roared as they glared at the five warriors. The five warriors were what drew everyone to watch the spectacle. The five warriors started to glow as they were raised up into the sky to fight the four dragons. "Now what," asked Bishop as he destroyed more demons.

"Those dragons…," started Donatello.

"Could it be," questioned Leonardo.

"It is," exclaimed Hotaru as the four dragons shot fire at the five warriors.

"The Ninja Tribunal," shouted an excited Michelangelo.

"Then those five," said a thoughtful April.

"Are the physical forms of our ultimate enemy," finished Serena.

"The Foot Mystics," growled Raphael.

Between the battles surrounding them all, it was the Ninja Tribunal working together to make the physical forms of the Foot Mystics to stay in a plain of existence so that they could be destroyed. Chikara, Juto, Kon, and Hisomi all changed into their dragon avatars from the olden days and went to pull the five physical forms of the Foot Mystics into reality. Using their own powers, they succeeded as they battled in the air with the Foot Mystics to try and defeat them. Chikara, glowing green, would fire green flames towards one of the Foot Mystics. Hisomi, glowing orange, would then use orange flames towards another. Juto and Kon flew and used their bodies to try and make sure the Foot Mystics stayed down. "I believe the turtles should help the Tribunal," said Nano.

"Gah," yelled Donnie, "Why does everyone keep sneaking up on me?"

"Dudes," said Mikey, "Where are Fishface and Tigerclaw?"

"And Bebop and Rocksteady," asked Leo.

"The four mutants are in a holding cell in the Justice Force headquarters, being watched," said Silver Sentry.

"It was a bit easy to defeat the mutants," said Tsunami.

"Yeah," said Metal Head, "One blast from us or a punch in the face was all it took."

"Huh," said a surprised Raph, "Thought they would be tougher."

"Well, we all do have enhanced powers and such," said Chrysalis, "Um… except for Nobody of course."

"Thank you for your help in getting the four mutants while we dealt with the magic side of things," said Leonardo.

"Don't congratulate yet," said Chaplin.

"We still have a demon army to fight," said Bishop.

"This army is never ending," complained Stockman.

"Silver Sentry," said Michelangelo, "Can you and the other Justice Force members help Bishop and Chaplin on the demon army? I believe my bros and I have five somethings to deal with."

"You didn't need to ask," said Raptarr, "We are happy to help."

Suddenly, the ground shook just as the four dragons were thrown into the ground and transformed back into the Ninja Tribunal. The 2003 turtles gasped in shock as their teachers were knocked unconscious due to the Foot Mystics. They didn't realize that the Foot mystics, in physical form, had a lot of power. Looking at their counterparts, the turtles all nodded before closing their eyes and concentrating. The Senshi had a good show as their Princes and Princesses glowed with strips of their planetary color surrounding their body. The glow on each 2012 universe and 2003 universe, along with Hotaru, Usa-chan, Chibi-Usa, and Serena, grew brighter until each person disappeared and reappeared as… "Are those DRAGONS," exclaimed Seiya.

"W-What happened to Usa-chan, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, and Serena," asked a shocked Ami.

"I believe these are the inner animals of our Princes and Princesses, along with their friends," said Setsuna.

"This is phenomenal," said Taiki.

"Of course, Usa-chan is a bunny," said Rei.

"_Koneko (kitten)_ is a fox," asked Haruka, "Huh!"

"We should get the Tribunal to safety before our friends defeat the Foot Mystics," suggested Kakyuu.

The Senshi and Justice Force nodded as they watched. Watching on, they saw the bunny Usa-chan and the fox Serena on the backs of the Leos respectively. The Mikeys were hovering above the Leos to make sure that Usa-chan and Serena were alright. The Donnies and the Raphs flew ahead as they breathed fire on the Foot Mystics. Seeing an opening, Silver Sentry, Chrysalis, Nano, and Raptarr flew towards the Tribunal, grab hold of one of them, and flew back to safety. Yoshi-sensei and Splinter, as lion and tiger respectively, saw the Tribunal was safe before roaring loudly as twin beams of orange VENUS light shot out of their mouths towards the Foot Mystics. "Argh," shouted Fire Mystic as he dodged the attack.

"It seems that we need to step it up a notch, brothers," said Earth Mystic.

"We shall not let them win," exclaimed Wind Mystic.

"Come brothers," said Water Mystic, "Let us combine powers!"

"Yes, brothers," said Metal Mystic, "Let's!"

The five Foot Mystics separated and gathered their own attacks. Wind conjured tornadoes as Water added his attack to the tornadoes. The attack got the Aprils stuck in a whirlwind. As the Caseys ran to help out the Aprils, Earth created boulders that Metal added a touch of metallic dust. The boulders flew as the Caseys tried to dodge, but it was no use as the Caseys got hit with the boulders and were down for the count. Chibi-Usa concentrated and formed a solar EARTH color beam that shot out of her turtle shell towards the Foot Mystics, wanting to avenge the hurt her papa Casey was in. It was blocked by hurling fireballs that were conjured by Fire Mystic. Suddenly, a viper came out of nowhere and BIT into the arm of Earth Mystic. "Argh," cried out Earth Mystic.

"It's that Miwa character," growled Water Mystic.

"Brother, are you alright," asked Wind Mystic.

"Just a scratch," said Earth Mystic.

"How do they have the power to keep COMING at us," growled Metal Mystic.

"Do not lose focus, my brothers," said Fire Mystic, "The Tribunal may have made us physical in this plain of existence, but together, we can… ack!"

Fire Mystic was cut off short as a body of a panther pounced and slammed him into the ground. It was followed by a red MARS fire from both Raphs. Fire Mystic could not be burned by fire, but since it is the purification of MARS behind the flames, Fire Mystic was screaming. The Donnies used blue MERCURY fire that went towards Water Mystic and Wind Mystic, making the attack on the Aprils die down. Leonardo used green JUPITER fire that electrocuted Metal Mystic while Leo used the combined powers of the Moon and Sun to conjure silver fire that affected Earth Mystic, making both Mystics' combined attacks to stop. The five Foot Mystics panted as they were surrounded by the 2003 and 2012 universe's avatars. Before they could get their bearing, Usa-chan, Serena, and both Mikeys shot their own beams towards the five Foot Mystics. Usa-chan and Serena's beams were MOON power while the beam from the Mikeys were SUN fire. Both attacks combined together and hit the Foot Mystics, not letting up on the attack. Shielding their eyes, the Senshi, the Justice Force, Bishop, his men, Chaplin, the Foot Soldiers, and Stockman turned back to see a big pile of Moon Dust in the center of the avatars. "They did it," said Setsuna.

"They combined their planetary powers with that of their avatars," said Kon.

"And not a moment too soon," said Chikara.

"How are you holding up," asked Michiru gently.

"We are glad that the Foot Mystics are finally gone," said Juto.

"Yes," said Chikara, "We are happy that the last of Shredder's era is finally at an end."

"I'm just glad that we got to work with you," said Haruka, "Heard many things about you from Setsuna."

"And, we can finally celebrate," said Chaplin, "The demon army is gone!"

Bright lights shone as the avatars disappeared and made the 2003 and 2012 universe reappear. Collapsing onto the streets, Serena jumped up and hugged Donatello and Leonardo with a kiss on the lips. She was very happy that they could finally be able to plan their wedding without further interruptions. Leonardo and Donatello both had some red on their cheeks as the rest laughed. Their allies walked towards them and started to congratulated them as well. Just as everyone helped the acolytes up, a portal appeared once more. "Ah shell," said Raphael.

"What could that be this time," asked a curious Galaxia.

"We have to fight… again," complained Yaten.

"Puu," asked Mikey.

"I am not sure what this is," said Setsuna, "The way you came here was supposed to be a one way."

"Then what is…," started Miwa until a familiar voice rang out.

"Rockwell, where did YOU take us," asked an angry voice.

"I am not quite sure, Slash," said another voice, "I was just following Donatello's plans to recreate whatever Donatello created."

"Dudes, take a look," exclaimed an excited voice.

Once the portal died down, everyone could see… "The Mutanimals," exclaimed the 2012 universe.

"Huh," asked a much confused group.

"Great," muttered Bishop, "MORE mutants."

* * *

AN: Mutanimals, you guys are so late to the party! XD So… that just happened and now the Mutanimals are stuck in the 2003 universe until Don can create that dimensional time window. But, too bad that all the baddies are gone, ne? Anyways, just a few more chapters and this story will be done! =) I hope you all liked everything that has happened in this story. See ya next time! =D


	30. A Wedding Dress And Some Tuxedo Madness

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"We MISSED a fight," asked a grumbling Slash.

"Yup," said Raph, "You should have seen it!"

"We got to fight alongside our baby brother," said a happy Leo.

"Don't forget our counterparts," said Donnie.

"I can't believe that we got to the END of a battle," grumbled Slash.

Once everything died down and introductions were in order, the 2003 universe invited the Mutanimals to their reservoir lair since their actual house wasn't fit for so many people. Though, Raphael stared when Mona Lisa went and kissed Raph as Slash gave baby Chompy to Raph. Mondo Gecko gave a big bowl of ice cream? to Mikey, which turned out to be his pet ice cream cat. Usa-chan giggled as Michelangelo and Serena stared at the ice cream pet, but Donatello shook his head when Michelangelo turned to him to ask about getting another cat and turn it into another ice cream pet. As of now, everyone was relaxing in the reservoir lair and retelling what had happened to them while they were gone from their dimension. "But, that can't be right," said Rockwell, "You were only gone for a week, almost two at most."

"What," exclaimed the 2012 universe.

"How is that possible," asked Miwa.

"I guess, time travels differently between our two dimensions," said a thoughtful Donnie.

"I guess," said Shinigami, "But, I have gotten worried when… uh… Miwa didn't call to tell me that she was coming back. So, I went to the Mutanimals and told them what happened."

"We found Dona- uh… I mean… Donnie's schematics in his lab and went to recreate it," said Rockwell.

"You wouldn't have happened to have that with you, do you," asked Donatello.

"I believe I can make the blueprints once more," said Rockwell, "For my superior brain DOES have eidetic memories."

"Show off," grumbled Donnie that prompted a short laugh from Leo.

"Please recreate it," said Donatello, "It may help with how we can set the dimensional time window later."

Rockwell, who wore a curious look for a monkey, nodded his head as he followed Donatello to his lab in the reservoir lair. Leo looked around to see his friends relaxing once everything was explained. He did look around to see where his baby brother and his girlfriend went. Scanning the room, he could just make out that Usa-chan and Mikey were in Michelangelo's room with most of the Senshi and their counterparts. He could also hear that his girlfriend and the Senshi were giggling as his baby brother was… growling? grumbling? …wherever they both were. "I'll be right back," said Leo to Donnie.

"Checking up on Usa-chan and Mikey," asked Donnie.

"Yup," said Leo as he stood and stretched.

"So, like, it was the most epic battle ever," said 2012-Casey as Leo walked away, "Casey Jones was in the zone!"

"No you weren't, idiot," said Raph, "You were the FIRST to go down by the Foot Mystics."

"Dude," said 2012-Casey to Raph as the Mutanimals laughed.

"Yeah," said Donnie, "If it wasn't for Chibi-Usa, you would have been flattened."

"So not cool, Donnie," said 2012-Casey as everyone laughed again.

_**\- In Michelangelo's Room –**_

"Puu," pouted Serena as she stood on a circular platform.

"Hold still, _hime (princess)_," said Setsuna.

"But," started Serena.

"Girl," said Minako, "You HAVE to let Setsuna make the adjustments to your dress!"

That was what Leo heard as he walked to wrap his arms around Usa-chan. Looking over his girlfriend's shoulder, he turned slightly red in the cheeks as he saw what the Senshi and Usa-chan were giggling about. There, on a circular platform, was Serena in a white dress that looked similar to the time he saw Usa-chan and Mikey's memories of the Silver Millennium. Setsuna was near Serena with a ball full of pins and needles, along with thread. Hotaru was in there and giving some pins or thread to Setsuna, acting like an assistant. "Hi Leo," said Michelangelo as he sat on the bed.

"W-What's going on," asked Leo.

"Well, we are adjusting one of the MANY dresses Serena has in her subspace pocket during the Silver Millennium as a wedding dress," explained Rei.

"Not even Leonardo and Donatello knows about the dresses Lil Sis still has," said Michelangelo.

"I see," said Leo.

"Don't tell your counterpart," said Makoto.

Leo just nodded. If this version of his girlfriend had dresses still from the Silver Millennium, does that mean that Usa-chan did too? Leo could just picture his girlfriend dressed up like what Serena was doing now. He could imagine that Usa-chan had a dress with the same color as his bandana and started to turn red in the face. Mikey looked to see his oldest brother blushing as his eyes glazed over. "Oye," said an angry Mikey, "No imagining my Lil Sis, bro!"

"Aww," said Leo as he snapped out of the daydream, "You can't fault me if I'm in love with Usa-chan!"

"Yeah," said Mikey, "But, you don't have to turn red about it."

"Leo," asked Usa-chan.

"Just imagining if you have a dress like that but with the color of my bandana is all," defended Leo.

"I think we do," said Serena as she tried to stay still.

Leo just stared at what Serena said, trying to process it, before muttering that it may look cute on Usa-chan. Usa-chan flushed slightly but gave Leo a kiss on the cheek. The Senshi who were with them giggled as they saw Mikey glare at the two. He could handle lovey dovey stuff, but with his eldest brother and his Lil Sis? Mikey took out one of his nunchakus and started to twirl it around, but Michelangelo quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed the weapon. "No bashing older brothers' heads," said Michelangelo.

"Aww," whined Mikey, "Not even a little?"

"I think that Leo is good for our Lil Sis," said Michelangelo, "And that he proved himself already?"

"Fine," pouted Mikey.

"Hey," said Michelangelo, "Even I don't feel comfortable with the PDA, but it's our Lil Sis! She thrives off of love."

"True," said Mikey as he smiled at Usa-chan.

_**\- With The Mutanimals –**_

"So, what is up with that," asked Pigeon Pete.

"Hm," asked 2012-April.

"Leo just turned slightly red when he saw whatever is in that room," said Shinigami.

The rest of the people who were in the living room area of the lair looked up to see that Leo was in fact slightly red in the face. It was in that instance that his counterpart, Leonardo, was walking out of the dojo with Raphael. Both turtles went and sat with the Mutanimals as everyone continued to stare at Leo. Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other before turning to see… "Ugh," groaned Leonardo, "That's so not fair."

"You ARE gettin' married ta her," said a smirking Raphael.

"Do you two know what's going on," asked Raph.

"Yeah," said Raphael, "Lil Sis Serena is gettin' her wedding dress adjusted by Sets."

"Why does MY counterpart get to see and not me," asked an irritated Leonardo.

"According to wedding traditions," said 2012-April, "The husband, that's you, cannot see the wife, that's Serena, in the wedding dress before the wedding ceremony due to bringing bad luck."

"But, Leo was there," said Miwa, "Wouldn't that count?"

"Not necessarily," said Donnie, "Leo is NOT getting married to Serena, but… maybe in the future… to Usa-chan. Usa-chan and Serena are two different beings, even if they ARE counterparts."

Leonardo groaned as he placed his head up on the couch. Raphael was laughing at his older brother, as well as the rest of the group surrounding them. He could just imagine the look Leonardo will have when the wedding ceremony starts. Just then, Serena came out with her Leo-blue dress on and sat on Leonardo's lap. Leonardo wrapped his arms around her just as the rest of the group dispersed. Leo and Usa-chan sat on the floor, with Usa-chan leaning against his plastron. "Wedding dress done," asked Donnie.

"Yes," said Serena, "But, Michelangelo is complaining about being poked and prodded by needles."

"He would," said Raphael, "Wait. Why?"

"Puu is fitting HIS tux," said Serena, "So, chances are that you guys will be…"

"Yo, Leon," called Michelangelo from his room, "Raphie! Get your butts in here!"

"…called in to be fitted too," finished Serena.

"Don't call me Raphie," called back Raphael as he got up to go into the room.

"I'll get Donatello," said Leonardo as he quickly gave Serena a kiss before letting her go.

Watching the 2003 turtles leave, Serena looked at the Mutanimals. She smiled when Mona Lisa had Raph's arm wrapped around her waist. She thought it was weird due to her being used to seeing Hotaru and Raphael together, but Mona Lisa and Raph worked well. They also had a baby alien turtle that they take care of too! Just before she could say anything, a yell came from Michelangelo's room. "What the shell," asked Raph.

"It sounded like Mikey," said Donnie.

"Let's take a look," said 2012-Casey.

"I'm sure that it's nothing," said Usa-chan.

"Do you know what's happening," asked Shinigami.

Before Usa-chan could comment, 2012-Leatherhead ran with a first aid kit into Michelangelo's room. Seeing that prompted Miwa, Raph, Leo, and Donnie to rush into the room. The Mutanimals and Shinigami, not wanting to miss another battle, followed their friends, along with 2012-April and 2012-Casey. Everyone ran into the room to see the 2003 turtles and Casey laughing at Mikey's pouting face. They were, however, surprised to see that their counterparts were wearing tuxedoes in the room though. "What is going on," asked Leo as he scanned his baby brother for injuries.

"I told Mikey-sama to stay still while I fitted his tuxedo," said Setsuna.

"But, you know I can't stay still," whined Mikey as 2012-Leatherhead took out alcohol and a band aid.

"Mikey," sighed Donnie, "Why are you trying on a tuxedo?"

"You are all invited to our wedding," explained Leonardo.

"Why," asked Slash.

"Because the dimensional time window, to my estimated time, will be done BY our wedding day," said Donatello, "And before you go, we would love for you all to be a part of our joyful occasion."

"That's why I'm in a tux," said Mikey as 2012-Leatherhead cleaned the small wound.

"Does that mean…," trailed off Raph.

"Get ready," said Setsuna with a twinkle in her eye, "You all are next!"

The 2012 universe men looked at each other and started to rush out of the room. They were honored that they would get to see a wedding ceremony, but to dress up? The running away part made the 2003 universe men laugh at the entertainment. Apparently, the 2012 universe didn't realize that the doorway was a bit on the small side because right before everyone in the room, along with Usa-chan, Serena, and the Senshi who stayed in the lair, was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of their eyes. "I guess the guys learned that they will be fitted by Setsuna due to their mutant genes," piped up Hotaru.

"Mama," said Leora who ran in with Donna, "When are WE going to get our dresses?"

"Right now," said Serena who was calming down while the Mutanimals and Shinigami yelled out, "MAMA?!"

"Did you figure out who your bridesmaids are going to be," asked Makoto.

"Yes," said Serena, "But, you guys will know who when we ALL go to get our dresses."

"If the guys are fitting for tuxes," started Usa-chan, "Does this mean that I need a dress too?"

"Yup," said Minako who dragged Usa-chan out of the lair's door, "We'll be back with our dresses, guys!"

"Later," said a laughing Hotaru as she followed Minako and Usa-chan out.

"Aprils," called Seiya, "Let's go dress shopping!"

"And leave the men here in the lair for tuxedo fittings," said Yaten.

"We should definitely get Setsuna a dress, too," said Kakyuu.

It was then that the 2012 universe men knew that they were being left with a fashion designer named Setsuna for the wedding. Turning around to face their doom, the 2012 universe saw Setsuna smirking while it was Mikey who was now the assistant for Setsuna. 'So much for getting back home without something else happening,' thought the 2012 universe men as one by one, they lined up to be fitted for a tuxedo.

* * *

AN: I feel like I can picture 2012 universe running for the hills if Setsuna ever has a twinkle in her eye. ㅋㅋ I hope that you all are enjoying this story. The next chapter will probably be showing WHERE the wedding will take place. Have a great read guys! 8D


	31. Surprise! The Wedding Is Where?

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Careful," said Makoto, "That's the wedding cake!"

"Well, cupcake," said Slash, "Why don't YOU pack the car then?"

"Why you," growled Makoto.

"I think that Makoto and Slash will get together in our universe," questioned Usa-chan as she looked at the arguing pair.

"I doubt it," said Raph.

It was time to head to where the wedding would be taking place. Leonardo, Donatello, and Serena were tight lipped on where they were taking everyone. Leonardo just said for them to follow them into the extra cars in hand. The Mutanimals, along with the 2012 universe, were going to ride in the Battle Shell with the 2003 universe and Serena. Those with cars, such as the Justice Force, Haruka, and April, would be taking the rest of the guests. However, before everyone could go to where they would be meeting the rest of the guests, Michelangelo's wedding food and the wedding cake HAVE to fit into the cars too. That would bring everyone to outside where there were lines of cars just waiting to go to this mysterious wedding place. "So, who is going with which driver," asked Kōan.

"Michi and I are together as always," said Haruka.

"I'll ride with Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama," said Hotaru.

"You mean the Outers will go together," said Setsuna.

"I can go with the Outers," said Aluminum Siren.

"We Ayakashi sisters will ride together," said Petz.

"And I'll go with them," said Pewter Fox.

"The Mutanimals will be going with us," said Leonardo.

"Along with our counterparts," piped up Donatello.

"Will you be telling us WHERE we are going," asked Rei.

"Not a chance, Pryo," said Serena while sticking her tongue out.

That prompted a hand-to-forehead smack on most of the occupants at the sudden tongue war between Serena and Rei. Usa-chan giggled as she remembered doing the same thing with her Rei back in her universe. It was just another way to show that they were all close to each other as friends. The 2003 universe, however, stared as they saw Serena acting childishly with Rei. This was the first time that they all saw her acting this way. Leonardo and Donatello looked at their fiancée and smiled. They thought it was cute that Serena would still do something so childishly with Rei. "Stop it, you two," said Ami.

"Ami's right," said Minako, "It's time to celebrate and find out where the wedding is taking place!"

"I can't believe _Odango (dumpling)_ kept this a secret for so long," said Seiya.

"Don't call me _Odango (dumpling)_," chorused Serena and Usa-chan.

"That wasn't creepy at all," said Pigeon Pete.

"I concur," said Rockwell.

"Alright," said Raphael, "Let's go an' get ta this place."

"Do we have everything though," asked Leo.

"Wedding/bridesmaid/formal dresses are in our subspace pockets," chorused the Senshi.

"And the food is all packed," said Casey.

"Then, my sons and guests," said Master Splinter, "Let us go to this mysterious place."

Everyone cheered as they somehow fit into how many cars they had. Serena, Leonardo, and Donatello looked at each other as they smiled. 'Won't they all be surprised by what is in store,' thought the three as Leonardo led everyone up to Casey's farmhouse.

_**\- At Casey's Farmhouse –**_

"Who's farmhouse is this," asked a curious Donnie.

"That would be Casey's," said Michelangelo.

"Really," asked 2012-April, "Because in our universe, I'm the one with the farmhouse."

"Interesting," said 2003-Leatherhead, "So many different things among our two universes."

The Mutanimals nodded their heads just as Leonardo pulled up at the farmhouse. What greeted everyone at the farmhouse were the rest of the guests, including Serena's parents from this time period. Serena and Michelangelo looked at each other as they forgot that the entire family will be asking questions on who the fiancés are. Before anyone could say anything or come out, Michelangelo quickly turned on his human hologram, shocking the Mutanimals and got out, along with Serena. The Tsukino family, Motoki, and Naru turned to see the door open for… "_Maikeru __(__Michael)_," said Mr. Tsukino.

"_Watashi no akachan (my babies)_," said Mrs. Tsukino as she went and hugged the two.

"_Sō, neechan, fianse wa doko desu ka (So, sis, where's the fiancés)_," asked Shingo.

"_Usagi_," said a glaring Mr. Tsukino, "_Fianse (Fiancés_)? _Watashi wa hitotsu __shika nai to omotta__ (I thought there was only one)_!"

"_Papa (Daddy)_," said Serena, "_Watashi wa watashi no kokoro no subete de sorera no ryōhō o aishimasu (I love both of them with all of my heart)_."

"_Poppu, watashi wa sorera o hoshō suru koto ga dekimasu (Pops, I can vouch for them)_," said Michelangelo, "_Kono futari wa imōto ni pittaridesu (These two are great for Lil Sis)_."

"_Anata ga kakushin shite irunara mā (Well, if you are sure…)_," trailed off Mr. Tsukino.

"_Ō, hachimitsu (Oh, honey)_," said Mrs. Tsukino, "_Watashitachi no musume wa kanojo ga erabu dare to shiawase ni narimashou (Let our daughter be happy with whoever she chooses)_."

"_Soshite sorera ni tsuite hanasu (And speaking of them)_," said Serena as Michelangelo smirked, "_Anata wa furīkuauto shinai to yakusoku shimasu ka? Min'na?(You promise not to freak out? ALL of you?)_"

"_Naze wareware wa furīku u (Why would we freak)_," asked Motoki.

"_Watashitachi ga nanika o iu mae ni, watashitachi wa eigo de hanashi o shimashou (Before we say anything else, let us talk in English)_," said Michelangelo.

While the Japanese conversation was going on, Leonardo and Donatello gulped in fear. They forgot that Serena's parents and Michelangelo's adopted parents were coming to the wedding too. Usa-chan looked at the Japanese conversation and started to giggle so much. She could recognize the threatening way Mr. Tsukino was when it was about his daughter. Leo looked at the same scene and gulped too. He would have to introduce himself to Mr. Tsukino when he gets back at his own dimension. "Who are these people," asked Mondo Gecko.

"Those would be the in-laws," said Raphael with a smirk.

"Did they even know that you guys are mutant turtles," asked a skeptical Mona Lisa.

"Nope," said Raphael, 'That's why tis is so much fun. Well, fa me anyways."

"Gee," said a deadpanned Leonardo, "Thanks."

"No problem, bro," said a smirking Raphael.

"I can't wait for when Leo has to do this too," said a laughing Raph with Mikey smirking at Leo.

"It seems as though we are needed now," said Rockwell.

"Let's rock and roll," said Slash.

The 2012 universe turtles rolled their eyes as they opened the back of the Battle Shell. While Serena and Michelangelo were explaining things to the five, the Senshi all came out of their vehicles, along with April and Casey. They all looked at each other before turning to the scene before them. Michelangelo was still in his human form and started to gesture the others to come out. Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael told the rest to stay put until then because it WILL be a shock for the Tsukino family, Motoki, and Naru. The others reluctantly nodded their heads as the back doors were open to get fresh air into the Battle Shell. "Family, please meet my real family," said Michelangelo, "This is Master Splinter, my father, along with my three older brothers, Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael."

"It is an honor to meet the parents who have watched over Michelangelo," said Master Splinter in his human form.

"So, which two do I get to threaten," asked Mr. Tsukino.

"Daddy," groaned Serena.

"Uh, I guess that would be us," said a meek Donatello while Leonardo nodded sheepishly.

"So, why do you think we will freak out," asked Naru who stopped Mr. Tsukino's advancement towards Donatello and Leonardo.

"Um, my brothers and I," said Leonardo, "Aren't exactly human."

"What do you mean by that," asked Shingo, "You look human to us."

"We're technically using a special watch that was designed by Mike and Serena," explained Donatello as he showed the watch on his wrist.

"Don't tell us that you are aliens," joked Motoki.

"Not exactly aliens," said Leonardo who fiddled with the watch.

Raphael rolled his eyes as Donatello and Leonardo evaded the question on what exactly they were. Michelangelo was the same as he turned to his adopted parents. With a press of a button, Michelangelo revealed himself as a giant mutant turtle with the same eye color as Serena. The Tsukino family, Motoki, and Naru looked in shock as Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello did the same, revealing themselves to the in-laws and the two friends. The five looked around to see that the Senshi weren't even shocked. They looked to see the other human guests weren't shocked as well because it was due to the turtles saving them or fighting them. "You get used to the weirdness," said a shrugging Berthier.

"You ALL knew about this," asked Naru who pouted, "Not fair!"

"Naru," exclaimed Serena.

"Oh, Usa," said Naru, "I knew something was up, but mutants? That was one that I wasn't sure about."

"Uh, pops," asked Michelangelo who shifted from one foot to the other.

"Y-You didn't have to hide from us, son," said Mr. Tsukino.

"Big Brother Mike is the coolest," exclaimed Shingo.

"Is Master Splinter the same," asked Motoki who was so NOT freaking out.

"I am," said Master Splinter who revealed HIS form, "A rat."

"A giant rat," said Mrs. Tsukino faintly, "Any other surprises?"

"You guys might want to sit down for this," said a sheepish Serena.

It was then that all the surprises were out in the open. Mrs. Tsukino was crying when she found out that Serena was Sailor Moon and that her friends, with the exception of Naru, were Senshi. It was Calaveras who told Mrs. Tsukino that she and her sisters were actually from a possible future but was healed by Serena long ago to live a normal life in the current era. The five actually DID faint though. It was NOT because of learning about the Senshi though. Raph was the one who revealed the 2012 universe as he was getting antsy in the back of the Battle Shell. When seeing another Raphael, the five remaining guests fainted right then and there. "Raph," exclaimed Leo.

"What," said Raph.

"You JUST revealed us when it wasn't time, dimwit," said Donnie.

"Oh boy," said Mikey as he climbed out with Usa-chan behind him, "This will be fun to explain when they wake up."

"Dad's going to threaten Leo, isn't he," asked Usa-chan.

"Yup," said Mikey while Leo squeaked in surprise.

"I believe that we will have to explain our world to these five as well," said Yoshi-sensei.

"_Hai, sensei (Yes, teacher)_," said the 2012 universe turtles.

_**\- A Few Hours Later –**_

"So, Donnie is NOT with Usagi in this other world," asked Motoki.

"Why do people always assume this," groaned Donnie.

"Nope," said Leo as he held Usa-chan close to him, "She's all mine."

The 2012 universe told their story to the Tsukino family, Naru, and Motoki. Since it was THEIR story, everyone was listening in. The 2003 universe piped up about the difference that the two universes had though. Mrs. Tsukino and Mr. Tsukino smiled as their future grandchildren were on their laps as they too listened with rapt attention. Looking around, Serena nodded to herself. Everyone on the guest list was all assembled outside of Casey's farmhouse. She was wondering when everyone would question where the wedding would take place, but she didn't have to wait long. "So, is this where you're going to get married," asked Yaten in a thoughtful look.

"Not even close," said Serena.

"Oh come on," groaned Shinigami.

"What's wrong," asked Mrs. Tsukino.

"Those three haven't even TOLD us where the wedding would be taking place," complained Chibi-Usa.

"Where's the wedding going to be then," asked Motoki.

Leonardo, Serena, and Donatello looked at Setsuna for confirmation. Those that knew what Setsuna could do were gaping at the four. Apparently, they weren't going to be having a wedding in THIS era. Setsuna sighed as she transformed into Sailor Pluto and used her time key to create a mystical portal. The Tsukino, Naru, and Motoki looked at everyone who were gaping. Apparently, the five didn't know what was going on as Serena, Leonardo, and Donatello gestured for the guests to go through the portal. One by one, everyone slowly got up and went through the portal. "You three owe me BIG for this," said Setsuna.

"Of course, Sets," said Serena, "Thank you for letting us have our wedding in…"

_**\- Through The Portal –**_

"Not HERE again," groaned Raphael and Michelangelo.

"Where IS here," asked Shingo.

"Welcome to the future," said a male voice, "Welcome back to the future though. Right Raph? Mike?"

"Cody," exclaimed Michealngelo.

"Cody," asked Miwa.

"Indeed," said a robotic voice, "Master Cody has let the hooligans and their fiancée to get married here."

"And HERE is," asked 2012-Casey.

"As Master Cody said," said the robotic voice, "Welcome to the future."

"The FUTURE," cried out everyone just as Leonardo, Donatello, Serena, and Setsuna came through the portal.

"Surprise," said the sheepish soon-to-be-married couple.

* * *

AN: LMAO! XD I was planning on WHERE the three would have gotten married, and this spilled out. Of course, Cody O'Neil and Sterling NEEDED to be in this wedding too! They were a BIG part of the 2003 TMNT's adventures. Yet, Setsuna WILL be giving rules about where they CAN and CANNOT traverse due to knowing too much about the future if they DO traverse to the Moon and other planets. I think Earth is alright to explore so that the wedding can be decorated and such. XP Anyways, happy reading! =D


	32. Guests, Donatellium, & Future Exploring

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Look who the cat dragged in," said a low male voice.

"Hahaha," said another male voice, "I finally get to bond with my twinnie!"

"Ah great," groaned Raphael, "I fagot about 'em."

"Them being who," asked Leo.

"You'll see," said Leonardo who placed a hand on his head as if a headache was going to come in.

It took a while for everyone to calm down when they were transported into the future. Well, more specifically, in Cody O'Neil's penthouse. Cody smiled at his older sister, Chibi-Usa, who didn't have the responsibilities as being HEIR to the O'Neil enterprises and HAD to stay in the penthouse to make sure the enterprise was up and running. But, it was the male voices that came from the doorway that made everyone snap their heads towards the sounds. The 2012 universe, along with the Senshi, gaped at the four towering turtles that had different skin tone. "Who are you guys supposed to be," asked Shinigami.

"We're clones of the originals here," said the red turtle.

"More specifically," said the purple turtle, "We are the personal Dark Knights to protect Cody O'Neil from bad guys while serving Queen Nehelenia."

"So, THAT's where your new living arrangements were," asked Michelangelo.

"Yes, o' twinnie of mine," said the yellow turtle.

"Clones," asked a perturbed Ami while the robot, Sterling, said with a pouting sound, "I can't believe the Moon Queen gave them MY job in protecting Master Cody."

With that question, the 2003 turtles all but told their time in the future with Cody O'Neil and how the clones came to be. The four clones hunkered in while Serena looked at the purple and blue turtles respectively. She blinked as she looked back at her fiancés to look at the clones again. Leonardo wrapped his arm around Serena as the story was told to the group of guests here. Setsuna was the only one not surprised by what the 2003 turtles were explaining to the ENTIRE group. As the story was finally finished, Setsuna got up and opened another portal. "I shall be back later," said Setsuna.

"Where are YOU going," asked a curious Miwa.

"I have the other guests waiting to be brought here," said Setsuna as she disappeared into the portal.

"More guests," asked Silver Sentry.

"Yeah, SS," said Michelangelo, "We couldn't fit ALL of you guys in one portal. We had to make two trips."

"I bet Chibi-Usa knows who is coming through," teased Minako.

Everyone watched in fascination as Chibi-Usa blushed. She knew what Minako was talking about, along with the rest of the Inners as they laughed and poked fun of the blushing girl. Cody knew who was about to come through, and since it was his duty as the brother, he was going to have a TALK with that person. 'Maybe even past father would be in on this too,' thought Cody.

"So, what are we supposed to call you guys," asked Raph, "I ain't going to call you by MY name. I already share it with my counterpart."

"Ah," said the blue turtle, "Sun Knight actually came up with some names that went along with the renaissance theme we have going on."

"So, your names are renaissance names too," asked Leonardo.

"Yes," said the blue turtle, "Call me Sandro."

"Titian," said the red turtle.

"I am named Giotto," said the purple turtle, "After the famous renaissance Gothic artist, Giotto di Bondone."

"I'm called Masaccio," called out the happy yellow turtle.

"Which is not to be proud of," said the now named Giotto, "For you were named by you always being clumsy and messy."

"Maso," asked a curious Donnie.

"Correct," said Giotto.

"At least that clears up any confusion," said a thoughtful Yoshi-sensei.

"Yup," said Cody, "But, also, Masa, Gio, Tian, and San became great friends while the others left to go back home."

Everyone blinked at the shortened nicknames to the Dark Turtles. The Dark Turtles were already used to Cody's nicknames and just shrugged. Serena smiled and said that they would be happy to have the Dark Turtles to be a part of the wedding. Leonardo and Donatello looked at each other before sighing. They could never deny Serena's request, even IF the two, along with Raphael and Master Splinter, would be on guard the entire wedding day. They weren't just going to trust the four, even with the words of their littlest brother and Cody saying that the Dark Turtles changed. The Dark Turtles, however, were surprised by what Serena said and became even more so when Usa-chan piped up and said if THEY were created in HER universe, they would have been invited too. Before the Dark Turtles could give thanks to Serena, the portal appeared and out stepped… "Helios," exclaimed Chibi-Usa as she hugged a teen boy with a golden horn on his forehead.

"Small Lady," said Helios as he returned his hug.

"Hey," called Casey, "Keep yer hands ta yerself!"

"It's so sweet to see those two together again," said a female voice.

"Yuck," said a male voice, "It's so…

"Cutesy," said a disgusted male voice.

"I'm with Fisheye," said another female voice, "That's so adorable!"

"Ann," sighed two male voices.

"Welcome to the future, Fish-Eye, Tigers-Eye, Hawk-Eye, Ail, Ann, and Fiore," said a smiling Serena.

"Thank you for inviting us to your wedding," said a smiling Tigers-Eye.

"Are those them," asked a curious Ann.

"Yes," piped up Rei, "These are Leonardo and Donatello, the husbands-to-be."

"Oh my," said Fish-Eye, "You sure do catch handsome ones, Usagi-san."

Serena blushed as she told everyone to call her 'Serena' instead as she explained that she, along with the 2003 turtles, Master Splinter, April, and Casey, all had counterparts in their own universe. The rest of the guests nodded as Ann and Fish-Eye caught up with the Inners and Serena. Leonardo and Donatello had a red hue on their faces at the compliment that Fish-Eye said to Serena. Leo was also blushing as he looked at Usa-chan who really wanted to go and talk with Ann and Fish-Eye as well. There was a sudden child-like giggle going around the room where EVERYONE was at. "Fish-Eye gets all the fun," said a girl's voice.

"I'm just surprised that Chibi-Usa and Helios are still together," said another girl's voice.

"Together," growled Casey as he glared at the soon-to-be-interrogated Helios.

"Come on out girls," called Chibi-Usa who looked at her past father with dread.

"_Hai, chīsana josei (yes, Small Lady)_," said FOUR girl voices.

Appearing in the middle of the room, Chibi-Usa smiled at HER Sailor Team. Cody blushed slightly when he saw the girl with the light blue hair in a bun. The 2003 turtles, along with their dark clones, sat the slight red hue on Cody's face and smirked at each other. Apparently, that wasn't the ONLY thing different when they came here for a wedding. The Inners smiled and hugged the four new comers, just as Usa-chan ran and hugged them too. "Your highness," said the one with green hair, Jun Jun, "You've shrunk!"

"I'm from a different dimension," said Usa-chan, "But, I couldn't help NOT hugging you all. I miss you in my time."

"I'm sure that you have the means to visit us," said the one with red hair, Ves Ves.

"_Minna (Everyone)_," said Chibi-Usa, "Meet my Sailor Senshi team, the Sailor Quartet!"

"Your Sailor Team," asked a curious 2012-April.

"Yes," said Queen Nehelenia, "Ves Ves, Jun Jun, Cere Cere, and Palla Palla were supposed to be in the future, but I pulled them into my present, their past, when I was evil."

"Hello, your majesty," said the one with pink hair, Cere Cere, "We have forgiven you a long time ago."

"Yeah," piped the one with light blue hair, Palla Palla, "You don't have to be guilty! Palla Palla forgave you long ago!"

"I am glad," said Queen Nehelenia.

"We, too, have forgiven you as well," said Hawk-Eye with Fish-Eye and Tigers-Eye nodding their heads.

"Since that is out of the way," said Ves Ves, "Who's the cutie that looks like King Michelangelo?"

"King Michelangelo," echoed everyone, besides the Senshi, Michelangelo, a blushing Mikey, a giggling Usa-chan and Serena, and the Master Splinters.

_**\- A Couple Of Hours Later –**_

"Thanks for checking my calculations, Cody," said Donatello.

"It's not a problem," said Cody, "The fact that you had to create the Donatellium to help your counterparts is why it IS your invention."

"I just need to compare the calculations to that of what you have in the future," said Donatello, "To see if the element matches."

"And that's why we are in the lab and not out there," said Giotto.

Donatello nodded his head as he took out his calculations he brought with him about the element Donatellium. It was nice though because since they were in the future, the rest were out and about in the future Earth. He remembered that it took a while for everyone to be comfortable with the fact that his and Leonardo's wedding to Serena was taking place IN the future. Setsuna gave rules to everyone, stating that they could NOT go to ANY other planet to explore. Essentially, everyone was grounded on Earth until the wedding was over and Setsuna brought everyone back to the past. Only his future children Leora and Donna could travel to the Moon and other planets due to the fact that the twins were from this time period. Now, everyone was out and about, especially the Dark Turtles and the Sailor Quartet giving tours to the Tsukino family, Naru, and Motoki. "Hey," said Giotto, "Ya in there, twinnie?"

"Yes," said Donatello, "Just thinking about everyone and what they are doing now. And, twinnie?"

"Yup," said Giotto, "Sometimes, I use Masa's word because it fits."

"And Masa is really fun to play with too," said Cody.

"Right," said Donatello.

"While you were off in la-la land," said Sterling who also stayed, "I have double checked your calculations, miscreant."

"And," prompted Donatello.

"And," said Sterling, 'The calculations are correct. Congratulations, Donatello. You have finally created Donatellium by just your calculations from the past."

"Great," said a happy Donatello.

"Just admit that you guys thought to make a wedding in the future just so you could compare your notes with what was here now," said a teasing Giotto.

"That," said Donatello, "And the fact we didn't want Cody to be left out in the festivities. Sterling too."

"Aww," said Cody who smiled, "That's the nicest thing you guys have said since coming here!"

_**\- Outside Of The Penthouse –**_

"Unreal," said Raph.

"Are those Triceratons," asked Traximus.

"Yup," said Michelangelo, "We've got Triceratons, Utroms, and other alien dudes and dudettes here in the future."

"Fascinating," said both Leatherheads and Rockwell.

Indeed, the future looked fascinating, especially to those in the past. The Inners were surprised to see that a lot had changed ever since the fall of Prince Endymion. They guessed that Leonardo, Donatello, and Serena's rule together was the most wonderful thing. Mrs. Tsukino couldn't stop congratulating Serena on her successful utopia in the future. Mr. Tsukino looked proud at Serena as both parents hugged Serena. They also hugged Usa-chan, stating that they were proud of her too, even though she was from a different dimension. "Will you PLEASE stop flirting with me, Ves Ves," asked Mikey, "If we were in the SAME dimension and time, then maybe."

"Boo," pouted Ves Ves, "Why does Chibi-Usa get to have a boyfriend in Helios and I can't?"

"They will be in the same era," said a shrugging Jun Jun, "Besides, Helios doesn't age, unlike Mikey who would."

"Again with the boyfriend," grumbled Casey.

"Casey Jones is already too young to have a daughter," muttered 2012-Casey.

"This may not even BE your future, idiot," murmured Donnie to 2012-Casey.

"Keep telling yourself that, dude," murmured back 2012-Casey.

The 2012 universe who were around Donnie and 2012-Caeswy all slapped their foreheads in exasperation. The rest looked in confusion until Usa-chan explained that 2012-Casey and Donnie has a rivalry between them ever since they both found out they liked 2012-April. Everyone nodded their heads as Serena and Leonardo looked at each other. If their April was the same age as Donatello, would they be together and Donatello not with Serena? Shrugging, the two shook their heads to get that thought out while looking at the argument going on, and all because Chibi-Usa didn't tell Casey about Helios. "Just stop it, you two," said 2012-April.

"Yeah, dudes," said Mondo Gecko, "We are in the FUTURE! Let's look at EVERYTHING while we can."

"Especially when Donatello isn't even with us," pointed out Usagi.

"Oh," said Raphael, "He's checkin' somethin' with Cody, Giotto, and Sterling. Don't need ta bug 'im wit comin' along."

"And what is he checking," asked a suspicious Slash.

"Wait a minute," said a realizing Leo, "Is he checking on the calculations for the time/dimensional portal to get us home?"

Leonardo and Serena looked at them mysteriously before continuing down the road. That would have been one of the reasons why they were in the future, but the main one was to have a wedding with ALL of their friends and family. Besides, the look on everyone's faces when they showed up in front of Sterling and Cody O'Neil was a Kodak moment that hopefully, Cody and Sterling took a picture of. The only ones that knew the REAL reason were Master Splinter, Raphael, and Michelangelo… well, once Leonardo, Donatello, and Serena took the three to the side. 'Hopefully, I don't forget my line at the altar,' thought Leonardo as the others rushed to ask Serena and Leonardo questions about the 'real' reason they were in the future.

* * *

AN: Yay! EVERYONE who is ANYONE is finally at the right place for the wedding! ㅋㅋ It's just like Donatello to compare his notes with the future so that he wasn't sending the 2012 universe into ANOTHER adventure. XD As for the Dark Turtles, I just had to bring them back… and with renaissance names! 8D Along with Chibi-Usa being the OLDER sister to Cody. =P Now, let's get to the wedding and… sadly… the end to this story. ㅠㅠ I think one or two more chapters ought to wrap this up. ^^; Happy reading! =D


	33. Wedding Day!

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Wake up, girl," shouted Minako, "Today is your wedding day!"

"Ugh," groaned Serena as she turned in her covers.

"I think that we broke Serena last night when we did her bachelorette party," said Makoto.

"Nonsense," said Ami, "We didn't even HAVE alcohol last night! And… You know Serena is a heavy sleeper."

"Hopefully, it changes when she gets married to Leonardo and Donatello," said Taiki.

It was now morning for the guests and the to-be-married couple in the future. Cody and Sterling closed off the penthouse as Michelangelo took over the kitchens to make everyone breakfast AND the reception dinner. Mikey was helping his counterpart while Hotaru was bossing everyone around to get the penthouse ready for the wedding and the reception within the penthouse. She even threatened her boyfriend Raphael for not helping out to move the DJ table. By now, Leonardo, Donatello, and Serena were in separate rooms sleeping due to the soon-to-be husbands couldn't see their blushing bride. "How can we get Serena up so that we can get ready," asked Seiya.

"I have an idea," said Michiru as she left the bedroom just to come back with a breakfast plate.

"Good thinking," said a smirking Haruka.

"How can that…," started Yaten but trailed off.

Every Senshi, Chikara, Mrs. Tsukino, Chrysalis, and Naru looked at Serena whose nose was sniffing the air. The breakfast smell wafted around Serena's assigned bedroom and was enticing the now sitting-up Serena. Everyone looked on in surprise as Serena's eyes slowly opened before quickly snatching the breakfast plate off of Michiru's hands. Holding the fork in her hand, Serena started to stuff her face but slowed down as she saw where she was. "Hi," said Serena with a questioning voice.

"I should have thought about that when she was younger," said Mrs. Tsukino who fondly shook her head.

"Why is everyone all in here," asked Serena as she took another bite out of the delicious breakfast.

"Girl, remember what today is," exclaimed Naru.

"My wedding," said Serena with sparkling eyes.

"Yes," said Rei, "Now move it, _Odango (dumpling)_! We have to get you ready!"

"B-But my breakfast," whined Serena as she was pulled out of the bedroom by Rei with everyone following and laughing.

_**\- Later That Day –**_

"Now, you guys are awake," asked Raph.

"What time is it," asked Donatello who blearily blinked while drinking his coffee.

"It's time to get ready for your wedding," said Nobody.

Donatello looked up at that announcement before turning to the clock. He winced as he saw that it was indeed time to get ready for the wedding. Leonardo also winced as he nursed his own cup of tea. Donatello was spared the bachelor party hosted by all the guys, but Leonardo was not. At least, there was NO alcohol. He just wasn't expecting it to be late-morning, soon to be noon when he woke up. Donatello wasn't that surprised but still winced, for he hoped that he got enough sleep to DO the wedding since he stayed up to just make the time/dimensional portal for their counterparts and their friends. "Did you stay up late, Don," asked Michelangelo.

"Something like that," said Donatello, "I was working on the portal for our counterparts and their friends until it was late."

"Drink lots of coffee, or in Leonardo's case, tea," said Michelangelo, "I am NOT going to miss MY baby sister walking down the aisle to get married!"

"She's our fiancée, baby brother," countered Leonardo, "We're not going leave her at the altar. We love her too much to do that."

"Just don't fall asleep," said Michelangelo.

"That's what the coffee is for," said Donatello as he sipped the hot beverage.

The guys laughed at the banter between brothers. It was just a regular morning, but without the girls. Finishing their late breakfast, courtesy of their baby brother, Leonardo turned to Donatello and asked, "Ready for training?"

"Training," echoed everyone.

"Do we even have time to train," piped up Leo.

"Master Splinter," asked Leonardo.

"Hm…," sounded a thoughtful Master Splinter, "I believe we DO have time to train. It takes a while for the girls to get ready."

"Aw man," groaned Michelangelo, "I thought we would get out of it because it's a special day!"

"Even if it is," said Raphael who groaned alongside Michelangelo, "Masta Splinta and Leon would train despite tha time."

"B-But," said Mikey, "Won't you guys get more tired than you already are?!"

"Nah," said Leonardo, "We endure. Besides, it won't be a long time to train. Just a short one."

"This training," said Mr. Tsukino, "I need to see this."

"Pops," said Michelangelo as he walked out of the kitchen, "You, Shingo, and Motoki have NO idea."

_**\- At The Salon –**_

"No," exclaimed Serena, "I want white CARNATIONS, not ROSES!"

"But, dear," said the salon woman, "Roses suit you better."

"My jealous ex LOVED roses," said Serena with a glare, "I am not going to have a flower that reminds me of an ex in MY wedding!"

All of the girls were at the salon, including the 2012 universe girls. The hair stylist who was doing Serena's hair wanted to do white roses instead, but Serena put a stop to that. She really didn't want to get reminded about her ex who TRIED to destroy her with a Shredder that her fiancés had to deal with in the past. The Senshi and Usa-chan giggled as they knew why Serena wouldn't want roses at her wedding. Miwa, Shinigami, Mrs. Tsukino, Naru, and Mona Lisa looked on in shock at Serena yelling at the hair stylist. The five looked at each other, thinking that they missed something. "Minako dear," said Mrs. Tsukino, "Did something happen between Mamoru and Serena?"

"You have no idea," said Minako.

"Will you tell us," asked Naru.

"Well," said Minako as her hair stylist was doing her hair, "Um…"

"Mamoru turned evil," said a blunt Hotaru with a shrug, "And because Serena chose to be with Leonardo and Donatello instead of him, he went out of his way to destroy Serena and them."

"What," exclaimed Shinigami, "That's so messed up."

"At least in my dimension," said Usa-chan, "Mamo-kun and I broke up in good terms."

With Haruka, she clenched her hand into a fist as she remembered what Mamoru tried to do. Michiru placed a calming hand over Haruka's as the hair stylist tried to make a nice hairdo for her. Everyone turned back when they heard Serena telling the hair stylist to also place one blue and one purple iris when weaving her hair with the white carnations. "Serena, why those colors," asked Chibi-Usa.

"A purple iris means wisdom and compliments," said Setsuna with a knowing look, "While a blue iris means faith and hope."

"Those totally compliment papa and daddy," exclaimed Leora and Donna.

"Sure is," said Serena, "And the fact that I will have something blue for the wedding!"

"Something old would be your wedding dress that was modified by yours truly," said Setsuna.

"Something new would be this," said Naru as she took out a locket-like necklace, "It was supposed to be your wedding/birthday gift."

"Naru," said a touched Serena.

"Now, something borrowed," asked Miwa.

Before anyone could say anything, Setsuna took a peak at what the guys were doing with her powers and started to laugh. She guess that Leonardo was feeling nervous and wanted to train so that the thought of his wedding wouldn't be there. She also guessed that Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo agreed to train just to help out the two brothers. Everyone looked at Setsuna though because the laughing was so out of the blue. "What's up," asked Naru.

"Leonardo and Donatello convinced every guy to train before the wedding," said Setsuna with mirth.

"What," growled Hotaru, "They KNOW it's a wedding right?"

"I suppose that Leonardo and Donatello are very nervous right now and decided to train with everyone just to keep their nerves down," said the pregnant Karai.

"Indeed," said Setsuna as she stopped using her powers, "They finally finished up and are now getting ready as well."

_**\- SUNSET: Outside The Penthouse –**_

"Please relax, my sons," said Master Splinter.

"I can't help it," said a fidgeting Donatello.

"Me either," said a fidgeting Leonardo.

It was now time for the wedding to start. Leonardo and Donatello were at the front of the altar, fidgeting. Training didn't really help their nerves like Leonardo thought. Looking around, Leonardo and Donatello saw white ribbons tied around a red chrysanthemum for love at the end of each chair row, but switched when it was another row with a white chrysanthemum for loyal love and truth. Sitting on their side of the 'family' chairs were the 2012 universe, along with the Justice Force, the Ninja Tribunal, April, Casey, Cody, the Dark Turtles, Traximus, Leatherhead, Usagi, Gennosuke, Karai, and Chaplin. On Serena's side of the 'family', the chairs were filled up by the Senshi, the Amazon Trio, Queen Nehelenia, Mrs. Tsukino, Naru, Motoki, Shingo, Helios, the Ayakashi sisters, Ail, Fiore, and Ann. The Daimyo was up front and being the officiant to their wedding while Sterling would be filming EVERYTHING. "Breathe, my sons," said Master Splinter.

"Sorry," said Donatello, "But this is huge."

"Our wedding," said a mystified Leonardo.

As the wedding music started, Leonardo and Donatello breathed in before they stared at the entrance. Cute Leora came out as the flower girl as Donna and Ue-sama followed her holding the wedding rings. Hotaru and Raphael followed down as one of the bridesmaid girls, followed by Naru and Michelangelo. They couldn't really have their wedding without their brothers being the best men. Suddenly, Leonardo and Donatello's breathes blew away as Serena walked down the aisle with her father. Serena was wearing one of her modified Princess Serenity dresses as her hair was twisted around white carnations. Her bouquet was a mixture of white lilies and carnations as she smiled at Leonardo and Donatello. As she finally got to the altar, Mr. Tsukino did a final threat before releasing her daughter to the two mutant turtles. "We are gathered here today for a very special occasion," started the Daimyo as he smiled, "To join these two men and their love in Holy Matrimony. Who gives this bride to these two gentlemen?"

"Her father and mother," said Mr. Tsukino as Mrs. Tsukino turned teary eyed.

"Let us proceed to the wedding vows," said the Daimyo, "I believe that each of them have their own vows."

"We do," said Leonardo.

"Then, please proceed," said the Daimyo.

"Serena," started Leonardo, "Before you, I have always been too tense, too focus on training and trying to keep my family alive. I even remember the time that I pulled a Raphael and hurt Master Splinter. But, in time, it has gotten a bit easier. Yet, that was before you came into my… our… lives. I didn't know what to expect since all I heard about you was from Michelangelo. And when we first met… I am very glad to have met and fell in love with you, including the good and bad times during everything after. I am honored that you and I can share our lives together, my light. Thank you for loving this ninja turtle."

"Serena," followed Donatello, "Before you, I was always worried that I wasn't good enough for anyone, especially being a mutant turtle who's an engineer. I remembered when Michelangelo disappeared and everything that had happened afterwards. It was painful, but you… you brought Michelangelo back to us. Our heart of the family and in time, it grew to include you. I had so much fun just making things with you and talking. That time, I never knew that it was love until Leon here had the same feeling…"

"With our training," interjected Leonardo as he smiled.

"And," said Donatello who didn't care that Leonardo interrupted, "The times we shared together grew to being IN love with you. Thank you, angel, for loving me… us… like you do you. Thank you for seeing that love CAN come to us mutant turtles."

"L-Leo," sniffed Serena, "D-Don… I can't tell you how happy I am to finally find love. All my life, I was set up to marry this guy who we know we won't speak of anymore. **Everyone Laughs** I thought my happily ever after was ruined when he and the Inners turned on me, but I was wrong. When Michelangelo and I traveled to his home, I felt like I could start anew. And I did! I gained a loving adopted father **Smiles At Master Splinter** A new big brother **Smiles At Raphael** And two new loves. I wouldn't trade what we had in the past years I have lived with you all, including the bad, because the good outweighed the bad. I am happy to be here, with you two, and am happy that you love me for me. Thank you for loving me, Leonardo, Donatello."

Leonardo and Donatello smiled at Serena as some tears came down her cheeks. They both were trying not to cry just as one of their hands cupped Serena's cheeks and wiped away the tears. All the girls were starting to tear up, along with Leo who had an arm around his Usa-chan. Raph was about to tease Leo, but a stern look from Yoshi-sensei kept him quiet. Wiping a few tears that came out from behind the Daimyo's mask, the Daimyo started the wedding again. "Please join hands," said the Daimyo as the couple did so, "Do you, Leonardo, take Serenity Usagi Tsukino to be your lawful wedded wife? To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward?"

"I do," said Leonardo with love in his eyes.

"Do you, Donatello, take Serenity Usagi Tsukino to be your lawful wedded wife? To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward," asked the Daimyo to Donatello.

"I do," said Donatello with a huge smile.

"Do you, Serena, take Leonardo Splinterson and Donatello Splinterson to be your lawful wedded husbands? To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward," asked the Daimyo to Serena.

"Splinterson," muttered an amused Mikey.

"Sh~," murmured Usa-chan as she still kept her gaze on her counterpart.

"I do," said Serena with tears in her eyes and a big smile.

"As you place this ring on your partner's finger I ask that you repeat these words," said the Daimyo as he gestured his son and Donna for the rings, "This ring is my sacred gift to you, A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, With this ring I thee wed."

"This ring is my sacred gift to you," said Leonardo who picked up a white diamond ring with small sapphires around it and placed it on Serena's ring finger, "A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, With this ring I thee wed."

"This ring is my sacred gift to you," said Donatello who picked up a white diamond ring with small amethysts around it and placed it on the same ring finger, "A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, With this ring I thee wed."

"This ring is my sacred gift to you," said Serena who picked up a blue diamond ring and placed it on Leonardo's ring finger and did the same with Donatello's, but with a purple diamond ring, "A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, With this ring I thee wed."

"With the power invested in me as the Daimyo of the universes in THIS dimension," said the Daimyo who got people laughing through tears, "I now pronounce you three… husbands and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Since Leonardo was the eldest, he got to kiss Serena first. Leonardo smiled as he pulled Serena and kissed her passionately on the lips. Not to be outdone by his eldest brother, Donatello took Serena and kissed her passionately as well. All three were smiling as the Daimyo proclaimed them as Mr. Donatello Tsukino-Splinterson, Mr. Leonardo Tsukino-Splinterson, and Mrs. Serenity Usagi Tsukino-Splinterson. All of the guests cheered as the sun finally turned to a full moon in the sky.

_**\- At The Reception –**_

"You outdid yourself, little brother," said Donatello who was sporting a face full of frosting from the wedding cake moments before.

"Aww," said Michelangelo, "I just HAD to outdo every cooking I ever did for this occasion…. Brother-in-law!"

"Ugh," said Donatello, "I'm still YOUR brother, too, you know!"

"It's so much fun saying that," said a happy Michelangelo.

Donatello just shook his head as he looked around. Mostly everyone came up and congratulated them. Cody opened up his penthouse to give the guests places to crash before returning to the past, courtesy of Setsuna's time portal. He was just happy that it was over, but he felt kind of sad that their counterparts were going to leave. Feeling his depression, Serena came up behind him and hugged him while Leonardo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong," asked Serena.

"Just going to miss our counterparts is all," said Donatello.

"Same," said Leonardo, "But that doesn't mean we can't check up on them once in a while."

"And how are we going to do that," asked Serena with a raised eyebrow, "Get Puu to show us or are you going to make Don here make a window like what Cody did that brought you four into the future?"

"Uh…," said Leonardo while Donatello laughed, "I would of course be helping him! I rather have Don here have enough sleep than none at all."

"Exactly," said Serena as she smiled at her two husbands.

"Hey," said Nehelenia, "It's time for the throwing of the bouquet and garters!"

Serena could see all the single Senshi, Miwa, 2012-April, Usa-chan, and other single women where the dance floor was. Smiling, Serena gathered two different bouquets for this occasion. Hey… She was married to two great guys. Both bouquets had white carnations, but one had purple irises while the other had blue. Serena stood at the front where the small stage was and threw one bouquet after the other. Turning around, she sweat-dropped, along with the guys, because right in front of them all, EVERY girl was fighting over ONE of the bouquets instead of the innocent-looking bouquet with the blue irises on the floor. It was with a smile that Usa-chan noticed the one with the blue irises on the floor and picked it up. The other bouquet was finally grabbed by… Naru. "Usa-chan and Naru got the bouquets," stated a smiling Yoshi-sensei.

"Does this mean that we are going to get a sister-in-law soon," teased Donnie to Leo.

"S-Shut up," said a blushing Leo.

"Come on, big brother," said a teasing Raph, "Usa-chan IS your girl. You said so yourself. Besides, you don't want anyone to grab her, right?"

"No," said Leo with a glint in his eyes.

"Now, time to throw the garters," said a smirking Karai.

Everyone turned to see Serena blushing very red as she hiked her dress so that Leonardo and Donatello could… well… get the garter. Leonardo and Donatello smirked with a predatory gleam as they got the garter with their respective bandana color with their teeth. Serena was blushing so much that Taiki took pity on the bride and gave her some cold water so that she could cool down. The other guys, though, gave wolf-whistles as the two turtles held the garter in their hands. Simultaneously, the two threw the garter overhead and watched as Leonardo's garter fell onto the non-participated Leo. Leo looked at the blue garter in shock as the purple garter was lost in the sea of single men. "He PLANNED this," growled Leo as he looked at his counterpart, "I just KNOW it!"

"So, big brother," teased Donnie, "When's the wedding?"

"Ugh," groaned Leo as his brothers and the Mutanimals laughed.

"You BETTER treat my baby sister right, Le-o-nar-do," said a glaring Mikey who drew out his name slowly.

"Hey look," said 2012-April who took pity on Leo, "The purple garter landed on Michelangelo!"

"What," shouted those that weren't paying attention.

When the 2012 universe turned back, it was indeed that Michelangelo got the purple garter. Michelangelo sheepishly smiled at Naru as he quickly put the purple garter on her leg while NOT touching her at all. He knew that Naru already had a boyfriend in Serena's old classmate Gurio Umino who couldn't come due to a family situation. If he WAS here, Michelangelo wouldn't have any problems with him knowing about him and his family. Serena was still shocked that Naru got the bouquet though because she wasn't even IN the crowd. Smiling, Naru thanked Michelangelo for NOT touching her inappropriately and hugged him before going back to where the Tsukino family and Motoki sat. It was Slash who pushed Leo in the spotlight with the blue garter still in his hand. Blushing bright red, Leo quickly put the blue garter on Usa-chan's leg. Usa-chan, in turn, also blushed as Leo finished. "Does this mean we're going to marry," asked Usa-chan shyly.

"Maybe one day," said Leo who smiled and got Usa-chan up to take some photos with Michelangelo and Naru.

"Now, for the first dance between the husbands and wife," said Galaxia.

"And playing live in forever," said Kakyuu, "Give it up for the Three Lights and their song, _Nagareboshi He (Search For Your Love)_!"

"Thank you, _Kakyuu-hime (Princess Kakyuu)_," said Yaten, "This is your wedding gift to you from us."

"Gee, thanks," said a teasing Serena with a smile.

"Hit it," said Seiya who nodded at DJ Minako.

The song started as everyone was entranced by HOW the three would dance together in this song. Serena smiled as she joined hands with Donatello and Leonardo, both turtles in front of her. It was then that the song was turned into a small impromptu concert where the Three Lights performed for the rest of the night for the guests. As the reception went on for the night, Serena smiled as she danced with her father for the second dance and her friends and family for the rest of the impromptu concert as she thought, 'I'm so happy. My happily ever after. I hope Usa-chan gets as much love as I am now having with Leo when they return to their dimension.'

* * *

AN: Whelp! A long chapter, but I guess it was long overdue since it IS the wedding day. XP Next chapter is the epilogue. I have to think about this. But! I will have an epilogue with a happy ending. Enjoy the wedding day and hope that you all had smiles on your faces. ^^ Til next time! =D


	34. Epilogue: Goodbye Counterparts

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

_**Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

_Italics_ – flashback

_Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2003 show by 4KidsTV and CW4Kids AND as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Well, this is it," said Donatello.

"I'm going to miss having a mini-counterpart," pouted Michelangelo.

"You would," said Raphael while Leonardo and Serena laughed.

It was the next day as Setsuna got the guests back to the correct time. There were tears because they were leaving Chibi-Usa, the Sailor Quartet, and the twins behind in the future. As they came back, the 2003 universe noticed that their guests weren't with them, but a note in Setsuna's handwriting explained that she made sure that EVERYONE were in their correct areas of living, such as the Senshi and other guests all landing at the Hikawa Shrine or the Daimyo, his son, Usagi, Gennosuke, Giogi, and Traximus arriving in the Battle Nexus arena. They have gotten more confirmation as Silver Sentry called Michelangelo on the Shell Cell to tell him that the Justice Force was back at Headquarters. For now, Michelangelo was eating breakfast with his siblings and father at the kitchen table while the 2012 universe regained all of their strength before departing. "It's been a few months that those counterparts of ours came here," said Serena.

"And helped us defeat foe after foe," said Leonardo.

"Speaking of foes," said Michelangelo, "Silver Sentry, Nobody, and Nano are going to stop by."

"What for, my son," asked Master Splinter.

"The foes that our universe has is still alive," said Michelangelo, "You know? The mutants?"

"Oh," said Raphael, "I fagot about 'em."

"Same here," said a sheepish Hotaru.

Leonardo and Donatello also nodded their heads while Serena took a bite out of her delicious meal. It wasn't long until they were joined by Leo, Mikey, Usa-chan, Donnie, Miwa, Shinigami, and Raph's girlfriend, Mona Lisa. Mona Lisa looked at the breakfast and stayed clear of the small fish that was on the plate. Shinigami, however, grabbed two small fishes and some eggs before joining around the kitchen. "What were you guys talking about," asked 2012-Usagi.

"Just reminiscing about our times together," said Michelangelo.

"Right," said a slow Donnie as he looked thoughtful, "Today's the day we go home."

"Really," asked Miwa.

"Yes," said Donatello, "Sterling, Cody, and my darker clone were very helpful. They determined that I created the Donatellium that would be used to take you all back home. It also didn't hurt that I had help from April, Taiki, and Leatherhead in designing the window that WILL take you home."

"Thank you for your hard work, Donatello," said Yoshi-sensei as he emerged from the guest room with Raph and 2012-Leatherhead.

"When can we go home," asked Raph.

"After you eat," said Master Splinter, "You need your strength before going through the portal."

"A wonderful idea," said Yoshi-sensei as he grabbed a plate and ate the small fish first.

"Ugh," said Slash as he saw what Yoshi-sensei and Shinigami were eating, "Can I NOT eat the fish?"

"That's what _**I**_ said," said Raphael and Raph together.

It wasn't long that the 2012 universe were done eating, along with the 2003 universe. Both Leos and Donnies were nursing a cup of tea or coffee and drinking it slowly. When everyone was sitting around the living room, Mikey was wondering why they weren't going to wherever they would be going to get home. It was his counterpart, Michelangelo, who told the 2012 universe that they were waiting on Silver Sentry, Nobody, and Nano to come over. Before Leo asked why the three superheroes were coming, the doorbell sounded. Raphael and Michelangelo got up and opened the door to reveal… "Tigerclaw," growled Miwa.

"Karai," said Tigerclaw.

"Our enemies," asked Donnie.

"We can't exactly LEAVE these four mutants in OUR dimension," said a deadpanned Hotaru.

"Who knows what they would do to our dimension," said Donatello.

"And the fact that Setsuna would be onto you all for leaving these four behind here," pointed out Serena.

The 2012 universe groaned as they thought about the complications. If they arrive back at their lair, the four mutants would be able to come into their home and destroy it. But, if they left them here in their counterparts' universe, who knows what SETSUNA would do to them all! The 2012 universe nodded solemnly that they would be willing to bring them back to their dimension as long as the mutants were blindfolded so good that they couldn't see OUT of said blindfold. The 2003 universe laughed at their counterparts because they came up with the greatest way to get the mutants out of their dimension while NOT exposing their counterparts' lair. "If that is all," said Silver Sentry, "We must be going."

"See ya on patrol later," asked Michelangelo.

"Mike," said Nobody, 'Did you forget that you patrol with us on every leap year, along with every third Wednesday of every fourth month? Today is NOT even Wednesday."

"I thought YOU guys would have forgotten," said a sheepish Michelangelo.

"We cannot," said Nano, "Especially, when I am a robot made of Nanos and remember for everyone."

Everyone laughed as Serena patted Michelangelo on the back for comfort. She knew that Michelangelo LOVES being Turtle Titan and wanted to go back to his crime-fighting with the awesome superheroes. Mikey looked at his counterpart in awe though. He totally wished that he could fight crime with REAL live superheroes. But, in the end, he knew that he had to go back to his own dimension with his friends and Little Sister. No way was he going to leave Leo alone with his Lil Sis. Saying goodbye to the superheroes, everyone turned to see the four mutants who were still tied up. "Dawg, can't we like be let go," asked Bebop.

"Ya," said Rocksteady, "We helped you turtles out with information."

"Y-You double crossing idiots," yelled Tigerclaw as he glared at the two mutants.

"I told you we shouldn't have counted on those two after the whole Kraang and Shredder technodrome incident we saw on TV," said Fishface.

"Oh, be quiet," growled Tigerclaw.

"But, you STILL fought against us," said a thoughtful Mikey.

"Aw, come on dawg," whined Bebop.

The 2003 universe didn't know what to do since these four mutants WEREN'T their problem anymore. It was mostly the judgment of the 2012 universe to know what to do with the mutants. Yoshi-sensei just sat next to Master Splinter, not really giving advice to for this situation because his sons all knew that their judgment was mostly good ones, except those that consist of his youngest son being bait of all things. The Mutanimals and the 2012 turtles looked at each other before turning to the 2003 universe. "What do YOU suggest," asked Leo.

"Well, uh…," said Leonardo before turning to Donatello, "Don?"

"I can calibrate the dimensional portal to redirect the mutants to a different location instead of where you will land," said a thoughtful Donatello.

"In otha words," said Raphael, "Yous guys will end up in a different place."

"You speak Don," asked a blinking Raph.

"Stay wit Don here mostly fa mechanical purposes and ya learn a ting or two," said Raphael.

"Let's do that," said Leo, "Best plan yet."

Donatello nodded his head as he gestured for everyone to come into the huge lab. Raphael, Hotaru, and Leonardo were making sure the mutants were coming along too. Inside the lab, they could see a window-like machine at the right hand corner. Next to the machine, they could also see a control panel that looked eerily similar to the one that was in the future when the 2003 turtles were there. "THIS is the machine," asked Rockwell.

"Yes," said Donatello, "With our Leatherhead, Taiki, and April's combined help along with my calculated knowledge, I was able to recreate the same portal that Cody and Sterling had when they accidently brought us to the future."

"The main concern," said Michelangelo, "Is if Viral will appear. We don't want the dudes and dudettes to fight for THEIR lives like we did when we were going back home."

"Don't worry, Mike," said Donatello, "I remember that experience and quadruple checked just to make sure that OUR Viral was gone for good before letting ANYONE near this thing."

"Good," said Leonardo, "And great job on piping up about our other enemy that may be still alive, Mike."

"Aww shucks," said Michelangelo as Serena and Hotaru beamed up at him.

"Viral," asked Mondo Gecko.

"You don't need to know," said the 2003 turtles as they shivered when they were reminded about Viral.

Everyone looked on just as Donatello turned on the machine and got it running. A swirl of blue instead of Kraang pink popped up on the portal before swirling to create an image. Said image then came up as the Channel 6 news building. The 2012 turtles looked at each other because they remembered the FIRST time they saw the building while fighting alongside with another set of counterparts. Smirking, Raph, Slash, Miwa, and Mona Lisa grabbed the four mutants and pushed them into the portal. "Ah," shouted the four mutants as they disappeared to only reappear in front of the Channel 6 building.

"Raph," shouted Leo, "That was uncalled for!"

"Oh can it, Fearless," said Raph, "WE had the right to know if the portal worked or not."

"But, pushing the mutants into the portal," countered Leo.

"Leo," said Shinigami, "At least, we know that the portal works."

"So, chill, big brother," said Mikey.

"Fine," said Leo as he crossed his arms.

"Um… Is this the correct place that you all want to go to," asked Donatello who was trying not to wince at the tension.

The 2012 universe looked up and into the portal. There, the portal had a different image instead of the Channel 6 building. This image made tears come into the 2012 universe. They thought they would be stuck here forever, but with the help of their counterparts, they were finally able to get home. The image was that of their abandon subway station lair, the pit to be exact. Smiling and making sure they had Ice Cream Kitty and Chompy with them, the 2012 universe turned to their counterparts that WERE there. Usagi and Serena hugged each other before they separated as the Master Splinters bowed in respect to one another. The 2012 turtles and the 2003 turtles smiled just as the 2012 universe stepped into the portal and wound up at their lair. "So long, counterparts," said Leonardo.

"Shall I dismantle the machine," asked Donatello.

"Nah," said Michelangelo, "Who knows if other counterparts come back here!"

"Don't jinx us knucklehead," said Raphael.

"So, when are you three going on your honeymoon," teased Hotaru.

"Uh…," said the married couple as they blushed just thinking about WHAT entails as a honeymoon for them.

"Ugh," groaned Raphael and Michelangelo with a disgust face as Master Splinter and Hotaru laughed.

_**\- With The 2012 Universe –**_

"We're back home," said Leo who sighed happily.

"Dibs on the TV," shouted Mikey as Ice Cream Kitty meowed in her bowl.

"No you don't," said Raph as he ran to grab the remote from Mikey.

The 2012 universe laughed as they saw Mikey and Raph being actually playful. Leo and Donnie looked at each other and smiled before rushing in and trying to grab the remote control from them. Serena, since she and the others ARE back in their dimension, laughed along with the rest of the Mutanimals. She also heard a chuckle from Master Splinter's mouth as the four brothers wrestled to get the remote. "Now, this is what I call home," said Serena happily as she surprised all of them by grabbing the remote and turning onto a cartoon show called _**Xiaolin Showdown**_.

"Sweet," said Mikey as he settled next to his Li Sis, "One of our favorite shows is on!"

"Come on," said Leo who settled on the other side of Serena, "Let's watch before heading out to patrol. We haven't done that in a very long while."

"Maybe you should think about your marriage," teased Karai.

"K-Karai," yelped Leo with a flush on his cheeks.

"Not our fault that you and Sere here BOTH caught what is symbolled to be the next wedding," teased Karai.

As Mikey growled at Leo and pulled Serena closer to him, the rest laughed as they all settled down at the pit and watched the cartoon show. Though face flushed, Serena looked around and smiled. 'I am home,' thought Serena as she settled to cheer the character Raimundo on in the show, making Leo jealous and the others laugh at his expense.

終わり

* * *

AN: And finished! 8D Wah~! Thank you all for on this ride about the 2003 and the 2012 universes meeting each other, with references to my other two stories. This is the last installment of the Reincarnated Soul series! \\(^v^)/ And, yes! I placed _Xiaolin Showdown_ reference as to what they are watching. ㅋㅋ Just something happy and extra~! Maybe I'll come up with another story? Hm… But! My other part-time job is starting soon again (I work at a school part-time), so… maybe not? ㅠㅠ Ah… We'll just have to see, ne? (^v~) じゃね～！


End file.
